SM pasaron los años en Tokio de Cristal
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! y si, yo de nuevo. No las voy a aburrir con un cuento largo. Las que me han leído pues ya saben como va a ser esta historia :) esta historia se sitúa en Tokio de Cristal, pasaran los años y el turno de hacer travesuras y maldades sera para sus hijos ;) ADVERTENCIA: alto contenido lemon, si eres sensible o menor de edad, te recomiendo abstenerte de leer. Gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola mis lindas princesas! jejejej ;) he vuelto con las segunda parte de esta historia ;) me gustó mucho escribirla y espero tener el privilegio de que me lean una vez mas :) En este capitulo hablare un poco de lo que ha sido la vida de las chicas en Tokio de Cristal jejejej ;) bueno y sin mas preámbulo jejejeje las dejo con el capi :)**_

_**De antemano gracias y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que entren a leer, muchas gracias. Sin las buenas lectoras como ustedes, nosotros los que escribimos no somos nada. **_

_**Ahora si bye y espero les guste, recibo sus reviews no importa lo cortos que sean jejej ,) solo les pido sean amables please, bye,**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mientras Seiya reacia su vida en un mundo alterno a Tokio de Cristal, la ahora Neo reina Serena iba a la habitación de su pequeña bebe recién nacida. No podía dejar de admirar la belleza de esa hermosa bebe. Esa bebe que simbolizaba todo el amor que ella y su esposo se tenían. Esa pequeña e indefensa bebe que era tan parecida a ella, dormía plácidamente en su cuna en un cuarto adornado con cantidad de juguetes que todos habían llevado.

Serena estaba de pie junto a la cuna de su bebe, cuando llegó su esposo y le habló.

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

-no, ya no—dijo sin dejar de ver a su hija—después de todo entiendo que tú estás enfermo, tengo que tratarte como tal. Sé que con el tiempo cambiaras esa actitud que me vuelve loca. Siento mucho haberme exaltado de esa forma y no quería…

-no digas eso mi amor—dijo abrazándola por la espalda—tú no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo. Me da miedo perderte, es solo eso.

-pues no debes temer.

Dijo girándose y tomándolo de la mano.

-ven, vamos a dormir ¿quieres?

-está bien amor, vamos pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿es sobre Seiya verdad? ¿Qué quieres saber? Dime.

-bueno…perdóname pero el abrazo que se dieron antes de que él se fuera con Setsuna, fue muy largo—dijo algo serio al recordarlo—puedo preguntarte, ¿por qué?

-porque nos estábamos despidiendo para siempre mi amor, por eso.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo mi amor.

-bueno… —dijo mientras se ponía la pijama y metía en la cama—Seiya en este momento está en un mundo alterno a Tokio de Cristal. En un cuento muy enredado y complicado pero solo te diré que él se fue para poder estar con mi hermana. Pero si él se iba, jamás podría volver aquí. Por eso nos abrazamos así, Seiya jamás volverá. Tienes que entender Darien que él era mi amigo y se iba a convertir; si no hubiera sido porque mi hermana murió, en mi cuñado.

-oh…ahora entiendo—dijo muy sonriente y metiéndose en la cama con ella usando tan solo una sudadera azul de algodón—pero ¿sabes algo? lo entiendo. Yo también iría a donde sea, a donde sea solo por estar contigo mi dulce y sensual reina.

-¡oye!—dijo riendo mientras él se abrazaba por su espalda y su felicidad se hacía evidente—no podemos.

-oh sí, es cierto. Tenemos que esperar cuarenta largos y eternos días—dijo muy aburrido—ni modo, tendré que esperar. Hasta mañana mi reina hermosa.

-no, espera—dijo girándose frente a él y sonriendo—solo porque te amo, te daré gusto mi apuesto y temperamental rey.

Dijo ella mientras empezaba a desnudarlo.

-oh Serena…mi reina—dijo muy sonriente mientras ella empezaba—eres tan buena y dulce. Como te amo…

.

.

Dos días pasaron y Taiki y Yaten, se preocuparon por Seiya. Ellos no sabían nada de él desde la fiesta en el palacio y estaban tranquilos porque creían que estaba con Setsuna. Pero cuando no apareció para irse de gira, empezaron a preocuparse de verdad.

-ok Taiki, si, si, aquí los espero. Tranquilo, él está bien. Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato. Bye.

-¿Taiki y Yaten vienen mi amor?—preguntó Darien con su bebe en brazos.

-sí, ellos no saben nada de Seiya y están preocupados.

-claro, entiendo. Ten mi amor—dijo entregándole a la bebe—tengo una reunión importante y pues….

-claro amor, vete tranquilo—dijo recibiendo a la hermosa bebe—despídete de tu papa Rini.

-hasta más tarde mis niñas—dijo dándole un beso a cada una—las amo. Tratare de llegar temprano.

-que te vaya bien amor.

Dijo Serena despidiéndolo muy sonriente mientras él se iba.

-te vamos a extrañar mucho.

Luna y Artemis se encargaban de todo lo relacionado con el palacio y ayudaban a Serena y a Darien a dirigir el reino. Haruka y Michiru se habían ofrecido para proteger el palacio y su entrada. Ellas organizaban toda la seguridad que rodeaba el palacio y en si todo el reino.

Estaban haciendo guardia como siempre, cuando llegaron Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Mina.

-hola ¿a que debemos tan pronta visita?

-hola—dijo Mina—es que los muchachos están preocupados por Seiya ¿ustedes saben algo de él?

-no—dijo Michiru—sabemos lo mismo que ustedes. Que se fue esa noche con Setsuna, desde ese día no los hemos visto.

-¿está la Neo reina?

Preguntó Yaten impaciente.

-sí, sigan—dijo Haruka—los está esperando en el salón.

Ellos entraron después de despedirse de Haruka y Michiru. Serena estaba sentada dándole biberón a su hija y consintiéndola mucho cuando de pronto sintió que ellos llegaron y dijeron con mucha alegría…

-¡Neo reina!

-¡amigas!—se levantó ella con su bebe en brazos— ¡qué alegría verlas tan pronto!

-Neo reina—hicieron una reverencia Taiki y Yaten—hemos venido porque estamos muy angustiados por Seiya. No sabemos nada de él y eso nos preocupa. Seiya estaba muy deprimido y…

-entiendo—dijo ella mientras Amy recibía a la bebe—amigas, ¿podrían ir con Luna y Artemis por favor? Hay algo que debo hablar con sus amores.

Ellas se retiraron y aunque inquietas, los dejaron solos. Serena los invitó a sentarse y a que se pusieran cómodos para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Ella, en un bello vestido blanco holgado y descubierto de una forma muy tierna en los hombros, se sentó con elegancia y les empezó a explicar. Con cada palabra que ella decía, ellos se sorprendían aun más.

Yaten que era tan temperamental, se levantó y dijo con mucha seriedad…

-pero Neo reina, ¿usted por qué permitió eso? ¿Cómo permitió que mi hermano cometiera esa locura?

-Neo reina—dijo Taiki pero no tan molesto como Yaten— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?

-porque Seiya sabía que si les decía ustedes no lo dejarían hacerlo.

-Neo reina Serena—dijo Setsuna llegando y haciendo una reverencia— ¿Cómo esta?

-hola Setsuna y mira no más, justo la persona que estaba necesitando. Mira—dijo señalando a Yaten y Taiki—ellos necesitan hablar contigo.

-Setsuna, Setsuna ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Está bien?

-si joven Kou—dijo muy sonriente—de hecho…venía a decirle a la Neo reina que ayer lo vi. El tiempo entre las dos dimensiones es diferente. Es por eso que mientras para nosotros solo han pasado dos días, para él han sido como dos años. Ayer sin poderlo evitar vi un poco de su nueva vida y déjenme decirles que es un hombre muy feliz. Su esposa, Selena, va a darle un hijo.

-¡¿de verdad?!—Preguntó emocionada Serena— ¿es en serio Setsuna? ¡No sabes la alegría que me da por ellos!

-bueno…-dijo más tranquilo Yaten—ya que, si él es feliz pues nosotros también. Voy a extrañar mucho a mi hermano.

-yo también pero tienes razón Yaten, lo importante es que sea feliz.

De esa forma aunque muy tristes por haber perdido a su hermano para siempre, hablaron un poco más antes de partir. Luego de que Mina platicara con Luna y Artemis y los felicitara por su bebe, ella al igual que Amy, volvieron con ellos.

-otro día venimos con más tiempo Neo reina Serena.

-no molestes con eso Mina—dijo Serena sonriendo y tomando a su bebe—no me gusta. Hasta pronto amigas y gracias por haber venido.

-cualquier cosa que necesites tu o la bebe Serena, no dudes en llamarme al hospital—dijo Amy mientras Taiki la tomaba de la mano.

-lo hare, gracias amigas. Animo chicos, él está bien.

Salieron pero salieron muy tristes. Saber que no volverían a ver a su hermano nunca más los entristecía bastante. Amy se despidió de Mina y subió al auto con Taiki.

Ya de camino para la disquera ella pregunto…

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Qué tienes?

-nena, lo que pasó fue que…

Mientras él le contaba, Mina decía….

-no sé porque te sorprendes tanto mi amor, tu sabias que Seiya amaba a esa mujer. Aunque no comparta el hecho de que se haya ido sin despedirse, lo entiendo. Yo también me iría hasta el fin del mundo si con eso puedo estar contigo—dijo mientras conducía el deportivo de Yaten.

-sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero…

-pero nada corazón, trata de no atormentarte con su recuerdo y piensa mejor que por fin es feliz. Sé que tanto a ti como a Taiki, les dolía verlo tan deprimido ¿o no?

-¡claro que sí!—dijo algo molesto mientras ella llegaba.

-ese es mi esposo—dijo riendo y saliendo del auto—me encanta cuando te enojas, es mejor el enojo que la tristeza.

-¿palabras de la Neo reina?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

-sí, me encanta hablar con ella, siempre aprendo trucos para poder manipularte y divertirme contigo.

-¿con que si eh?—dijo ahora tomándola de la mano para entrar—en la noche arreglamos mi amor.

Sin más remedio que continuar con sus vidas Taiki y Yaten decidieron decir que Seiya había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Ellos debían dar alguna razón para justificar la ausencia de Seiya en el grupo. Cuando la gente se enteró de su repentina partida, se pusieron muy tristes; en especial sus fans. Por eso se puso de moda el último álbum que Seiya había compuesto para Selena mientras sufría por su muerte y dado que el álbum era todo un éxito, a Mina se le ocurrió una idea.

.

-.-

.

Pasados cuarenta largos días Darien estaba impaciente, ese día tenía planeado pasarlo con su bella y dulce reina. Fue por eso que dejó encargado a Artemis e invito a Lita y a Andrew al palacio a almorzar.

Ellos estaban almorzando cuando….

-gracias por habernos invitado a almorzar, su majestad.

-no molestes con eso Andrew—dijo Darien sonriendo al igual que los demás—saben que a Serena y a mí no nos gusta. Le hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que somos amigos y más que eso, familia.

-sí, eso es verdad pero dinos, —dijo Lita dándole un sorbo al vino— ¿a que debemos tan amable invitación?

-quiero pedirles que se queden con Rini hoy.

-¡claro! me va a encantar cuidar de mi ahijada ¿verdad mi amor?

-pues si—respondió un sonriente Andrew—a Héctor le gusta cuando ustedes van a la casa, siempre se pone muy feliz.

-pero Darien, no entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún compromiso esta noche?

-sí. Debemos reunirnos con el ministro ¿lo recuerdas la invitación? ¿No recuerdas que nos hicieron la invitación la semana pasada?

-ay amor pero pensé que irías tu solo.

-Serena, tú sabes que yo me hago cargo de todo lo que más puedo pero tú eres la reina. Es bueno que estés ahí mi amor.

Bueno, después de hablar y almorzar, Andrew dijo que llevaría a Lita y a su hijo a la casa. Dijo que aun tenía mucho trabajo y que esperarían a Rini muy contentos en la noche. Sin que nadie supiera cuales eran los verdaderos planes de Darien, ellos se fueron. Mientras Darien (que había estado muy gruñón la última semana) preparaba todo para la noche, Rei estaba en el consultorio de Amy.

-¡felicidades Rei! Tienes dos meses de embarazo.

-¿de verdad?—dijo sonriente— ¿es en serio?

-si, según estos resultados tienes diez semanas de embarazo. Felicidades amiga.

Dijo abrazándola.

-ay Amy, me alegra mucho la noticia de mi bebe pero justo ahora.

-¿lo dices por tu nuevo proyecto?

-sí, es bastante complejo y me gustaría estar al pendiente de todo.

-bueno, pero el embarazo no es una enfermedad Rei. Podrás seguir trabajando amiga.

-ay Amy—dijo suspirando—tú no conoces a Nicolás.

-bueno…hablando de bebes—dijo sonriendo—yo también estoy embarazada. Tengo tres meses.

-¡qué bien Amy!—dijo levantándose para abrazarla—tenemos que decírselos a las demás ¿Cuándo de lo dirás a Taiki?

-esta noche. Los resultados me llegaron hoy. Espero que no se asuste mucho porque en verdad quiero a este bebe y me gustaría que su padre estuviera cerca.

-ese hombre te adora Amy—dijo sonriendo—el problema va a ser que nos dejen tranquilas—dijo riendo—ya lo veras.

Compartieron un rato más y luego se despidieron; pues Rei debía estar en a la constructora para una reunión importante con los inversionistas del nuevo proyecto y no quería llegar tarde. Ahora más que nunca ella necesitaba que todo en su trabajo saliera bien.

Horas mas tarde…

-¡todo salió muy bien mi Rei!

-afortunadamente mi amor, ahora más que nunca necesito que todo en la constructora este bien. Voy a tomarme todo un año y todo debe marchar sobre ruedas.

-¿Cómo?—dijo confundido— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rei? Explícate mi amor porque no te entiendo.

-ah no, no es nada. No me hagas caso, mejor ¿vas tú a lo de la negociación del lote o voy yo?

-no me cambies el tema Rei—dijo muy serio y acercándosele más— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices que te vas?

-no, hablaremos en casa. No aquí.

-¿pero qué es lo que te pasa Rei?—dijo algo molesto y acercándosele— ¿Qué ocurre?

-hablamos en la noche y si no vas a ir, iré yo entonces.

Como era costumbre con Rei, se fue y no dijo nada más. Aunque a él le molestaba, pero más que eso le dolía que ella fuera así con él, volvió a su trabajo y decidió esperar a la noche.

Mientras que Amy en su consultorio…

-entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi apartamento. Ok mi amor, también te amo. Un beso para ti también, bye. ¡Oye! Antes de que se me olvide ¿me puedes traer fresas con crema en la noche? No se me dieron ganas de comer fresas con crema amor. Si, si Taiki así es. No es necesario que vengas a traérmelas ahora mismo, quería decírtelo esta noche pero…ok, ok mi amor—dijo riendo—aquí te espero.

-¿perdón?

-hola Richard—dijo muy alegre y levantándose— ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bien—dijo el atractivo doctor de cabello negro corto— ¿podrías ayudarme con este diagnostico?

-claro, muéstrame.

Dijo mientras él iba hacia ella. Ella se mareo y desmayándose escuchó que le dijo….

-¡Amy!

Richard le hizo un chequeo, la acostó en la camilla y despertándola le preguntó algo preocupado que tenia. Dijo que no veía nada anormal. Ella con algo de pena lo miró y le dijo…

-tranquilo Richard, es mi nueva condición. Estoy embarazada, tengo tres meses.

-¡Amy nena!—dijo Taiki entrando al consultorio— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?

-con permiso—dijo Richard visiblemente triste—los felicito, tendrán un hermoso bebe. Muchas felicidades Amy, ese bebe será un bebe afortunado.

-gracias doctor—dijo Taiki mientras sostenía un vaso.

-¡las trajiste!—dijo con un brillo en los ojos— ¡que rico!

-entonces es verdad ¡vamos a tener un bebe Amy!

-si mi amor, si—dijo mientras él la abrazaba.

-bueno, ahora come. No quiero que mi bebe, no satisfaga su antojo. ¿Qué más quieres mi hermosa mujer? Creo que lo más recomendable, es que guardes reposo mi amor. Come y después nos vamos, debemos empezar a planear todo para nuestra boda.

-¿nos vamos a casar?

-¡por supuesto que sí!—luego dijo—Michelle, ¡Michelle! Cancela todas las citas de la doctora Mizuno porque ella se va conmigo. Ven, ven, vámonos mi amor.

Mientras Amy iba para su casa, Rei salía de la negociación por la compra del lote. Aunque había sido difícil conseguirlo, lo logró. Ella era una mujer muy decidida, fuerte y convincente.

Luego lo llamo y le dijo que se vieran en el apartamento, que ella tenía algo importante que decirle.

-hola mi amor.

-hola Nicolás ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la oficina?

-bien, bien amor. Pero mejor dime—dijo con angustia— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me quede muy preocupado por ti Rei.

-ok, ahí te va—dijo sentándose y el frente a ella—hoy fui al hospital a recoger unos resultados que me practique porque tenía un retraso, entonces…

-¿estás embarazada?— dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¿es eso? ¿Lo estás?

-sí, tengo dos meses. Pero si tú no quieres nada conmigo, yo…

-¡Rei!—dijo tirándosele encima de alegría a lo cual ella respondió con fuego que emano de su cuerpo.

-¡Nicolás!—dijo asustada al ver su ropa algo quemada— ¿estás bien amor? ¿Estás herido?

-no, no estoy herido—dijo quitándose la camisa— ¡estoy feliz! ¡Vamos a ser papas Rei! ¡Papas!

-si, así es—dijo sonriente—ahora si ven y me abrazas.

-tienes toda la razón mi amor—dijo con gran alegría mientras la abrazaba—no quiero que trabajes mas, yo me encargare de todo. Te voy a consentir a ti y a ti—dijo besando su vientre con amor—como los tesoros más grandes del universo. Los amo.

-Nicolás…-dijo Rei conmovida mientras él se apoyaba en su vientre y cerraba sus ojos.

Mientras que en el palacio….

-hasta mañana mi Rini.

-Serena…-dijo Darien sonriente—solo es una noche. Iremos por ella mañana temprano, tranquila mi reina.

-hasta mañana su majestad—dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia—después de dejar a la pequeña dama, iremos a visitar a Mina. Como es bastante lejos, nos quedaremos en su casa.

-gracias Luna, Artemis—dijo Serena en un hermoso vestido azul claro entallado al cuerpo y despidiéndose de su bebe—hasta mañana mi amor, que se diviertan.

Ambos salieron juntos, Darien le pidió a Serena que subiera al auto mientras que el hablaba con Haruka. Haruka que entendió en el acto que era lo que se tramaba Darien, lo miro y le dijo:

-muy bien, pasare la noche con mi sirena por fuera. Pero…necesito dinero su majestad, tengo que atenderla como ella se merece. Con lo mejor de lo mejor.

-sí que te pasas eh Haruka—dijo riendo y sacando dinero de su billetera—ten, tengo esto de efectivo y toma esta tarjeta. No tendrás ningún problema pero no te quiero en el palacio sino hasta mañana ¿entendido?

-sobre entendido—dijo riendo y recibiéndole—su majestad.

-¡Darien!—dijo Serena tocando el claxon del auto— ¡vámonos!

-mi sirena hermosa, ve y arréglate—dijo con una mano sobre su cintura—te llevare a donde tú quieras.

-¿de verdad?—dijo sonriente— ¿y la guardia?

-tu arréglate que yo me encargo de eso nena, ve. Apresúrate.

Esa noche fue muy especial para muchos, Lita y Andrew, estaban felices con su ahijada y de ver como su pequeño hijo se divertía con Rini. Amy y Taiki, se abrazaban felices después de haber hecho el amor y por la noticia de su bebe. Rei y Nicolás disfrutaban de su cena y planeaban al igual que Taiki, los preparativos para su matrimonio. Mina y Yaten, reían alegres en la compañía de Luna y Artemis. Disfrutando de una deliciosa cena en esa cabaña tan amplia y lujosa, Mina dijo:

-¿pensaste lo que hablamos esta mañana?

-claro mi amor, pero tendremos que hablarlo con Taiki.

-¿de qué hablan Mina?—pregunto curioso Artemis—si se puede saber claro está.

-le decía a Yaten que con todas las ganancias por la venta del álbum de Seiya, podríamos abrir una disquera. Me gustaría seguir con la música pero como productora, Taiki estudio música y yo también. No quiero estar de gira en gira toda mi vida, quiero poder estar cerca por si algo ocurre ya saben lo que dice el dicho _"es mejor prevenir que llorar"_

_-_ se dice "_es mejor prevenir que tener que lamentar" _mi amor—dijo Yaten riendo con los demás—no vas a cambiar nunca Mina. Por eso te amo, eres la única que me hace reír.

Mientras ellos se divertían muy felices, Darien estaba….

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces? Alguien podría vernos.

-no, no te preocupes por eso mi reina—dijo entrando con ella en brazos a la habitación—no hay nadie en el palacio. Todos tuvieron la noche libre, estamos completamente solos.

-ay Darien—dijo riendo cuando él la acostó en la cama y cayó sobre ella—eres el colmo ¿Cuándo organizaste todo esto?

-ah mi reina hermosa—dijo divertido y desabrochando su vestido—me costó mucho trabajo pero todo, todo, vale la pena si te puedo tener toda una noche para mí. Oh si…

-Darien….

El empezó a desvestirla con prontitud, cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se paro sobre sus fuertes brazos y mirándola con mucho lujuria y deseo, se sonreía de una forma juguetona. La sonrisa de este apuesto y temperamental derretía a Serena, ello lo miro con la misma sonrisa y le pregunto juguetona:

-¿Qué es lo quiere mi apuesto y temperamental rey? Hoy, esta noche, quiero complacerlo de gran manera.

-oh mi reina…-dijo mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama y besaba su pecho mientras lo desvestía—cuantas promesas esconden sus palabras ¿seguro hará lo que yo quiera hermosura?

-oh si mi amado rey—dijo besando su pecho, su marcado pecho y descendiendo—lo que usted me ordene.

-quiero que…-dijo halando su rubio cabello para que lo mirara.

-¡ah…!—gimió en su boca cuando él la beso salvajemente e introdujo su ansiosa lengua.

-quiero que grites y que grites mucho mi hermosa reina, toda la noche.

El la empujo sobre la bella cama y quedando completamente sobre ella, empezó a besarla con locura en la boca. Mientras la besaba y la dominaba completamente con su lengua, acariciaba sus piernas, sus suaves y delicadas piernas con mucho deseo. Pasados unos cuantos minutos de besos intensos y caricias desesperadas, el termino de desnudarse y se introdujo de golpe en el húmedo sexo de su ardiente y poderosa reina. No había mejor lugar para este enigmático y complicado hombre, que estar en el interior de su esposa. Ese, ese que lo recibía siempre con tanto gusto y tanto placer.

-ah…ah…ah mi rey. Mas…o si, mas….

-dilo mas, más duro mi reina—dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras se movía sin descanso sobre ella.

-oh mi amado rey….mi amado Darien, mas….mucho mas…

Sus gemidos, su piel, su calor, todo de ella lo excitaba enormemente. Estar sobre ella haciéndole el amor después de tantos días separados, lo tenía muy contento, mientras él se inclinaba para succionar sus senos ella le decía al oído completamente perdida y muy excitada que quería que ella le hiciera. Le decía halándole el cabello negro y sedoso mientras él se me movía a un ritmo delicioso, que, que podía hacer ella por él. El solo le decía que no dejara de moverse bajo el y que no dejara de besarlo. Después de quince minutos de estar embistiéndola en un fuerte movimiento de caderas por parte de ambos, ella le dijo totalmente perdida en la pasión del momento y aferrada de su sudada espalda:

-Darien….Darien, mas….mas…mas…mas…

-oh mi amor—dijo haciéndolo más fuerte y estallando con ella—todo, todo mi amor. Dámelo todo mi reina….

Llegando a un delicioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban muy sonrientes. Ella besaba sus hombros y su cuello con amor y alegría, halándolo un poco por el cabello y después de darle un apasionado beso, le dijo muy picara:

-¿toda la noche? ¿O estás muy cansado?

-ven aquí—dijo sentándola sobre él y tomándolo en una mano—levanta ese hermoso trasero tuyo mi amor.

Así lo hizo, ella lo levanto un poco y apoyando sus manos en el colchón, el se hundió en ella una vez más. Dejando escapar un gemido de puro y lleno de placer, sintió cuando él la nalgueo duro en el trasero. Ella se movía a un ritmo, suave deliciosamente suave y lento. Luego lo miro y le dijo que si lo quería más duro, él le respondió halándola por la cintura hacia su pecho y dejando su seno derecho sobre su boca, que sí. Mientras el le succionaba con gran habilidad su pezón derecho, ella se movía más rápido sobre él. Pasados veinte minutos en ese fuerte vaivén de caderas y de sudor por parte de esa sensual y complaciente reina, el sintió a su esposa cuando se quería venir. Fue por eso que nalgueando su trasero le dijo:

-¿otra vez verdad mi sensual y ardiente reina? ¿Me lo quieres dar otra vez?

-oh Darien…mi rey, mi apuesto rey….sí, sí, sí quiero otra vez mi rey.

-Darien—dijo besando su cuello—dime Darien mi Serena. Quiero que me lo des ya y que grites, que grites muy duro. Nadie puede escucharte mi amor.

-¡ah Darien….!—dijo ella y se dejo ir.

Ella embriagada con sus palabras, con sus caricias, con sus besos y con todo lo que él le hacía cuando le hacía el amor, se dejo ir una vez más. Con el cabello revuelto, el cuerpo sudado y agotado cayó sobre el fuerte y sabroso pecho de su esposo, después de que el también estallara una vez más. Mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento bajo ella, ella reía descontroladamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso mi reina?

-no me rio de ti—dijo riendo sin control—es solo que estoy tan feliz, tan feliz. Ummm todo tu eres delicioso.

-tú lo eres más, te estaba extrañando tanto mi amor. No sabes cómo disfruto de todos tus gemidos y gritos, ummmm escucharte y sentirte es lo mejor de este mundo. Te amo Serena y siempre te amare mi hermosa y manipuladora rubia.

-yo a ti también mi divino y gruñón rey—dijo riendo—y yo a ti, toda mi vida—luego saliendo de él y usando una levantadora dijo—me dio hambre ¿quieres comer algo mi amor?

-¿vamos a recargar baterías?—dijo levantándose de la cama y haciendo lo mismo.

-¡por supuesto!—dijo alegre y saliendo con el de la mano—casi nunca estamos solos en el palacio, tenemos que aprovechar. Todos tus esfuerzos, no pueden ser en vano.

-oh si…-dijo sonriendo y dándole un apasionado beso—era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y eres mía. Solo mía.

Ellos fueron a la cocina del palacio que más parecía la cocina internacional de un lujoso restaurante, tomando algunas cosas del refrigerador comieron algo. Después de comer y de que Darien tomara un tarro de chocolate que era su preferido para seguir haciéndole maldades a su esposa, volvieron a la habitación. Esa noche se amaron hasta el cansancio hasta que fue la luz del alba y el cansancio de sus cuerpos, lo que los obligo a dormir uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

_**y ahora nos les hablare mas porque pasare a publicar varios capítulos de la historia. Sé que las hice esperar mucho por esta parte pero, lo siento :) estuve muy ocupada con la creación de un nuevo fic de SM y bueno por eso fue. Olvidaba decirles ;) este fic se lo dedique a mi amiga Clarissa, es decir, esta dedicado a ella. Pueden ver a mi querida amiga en mi face: Leidy De Flourite, y por supuesto pueden ver a mi colega y amiga ahi mismo, Clarissa Corona. Estan cordialmente invitadas y oki, sigamos con el próximo capitulo. Iba a editar el fic pero como me dio pereza y quiero que lean, publicare sin editar mas.**_

_**Besos, gracias por leer y comentar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El tiempo se fue volando, desde aquella ardiente noche de pasión de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, habían pasado ya diecisiete años. Todo ellos que lucían igual que en aquella época gracias a lo que paso, vivían muy felices. Rini estaba en su habitación estudiando cuando…

-pequeña, pequeña dama.

-que no me digas así Luna—dijo apartando el fastidioso libro de matemáticas—dime.

-la reina la necesita en el salón principal, dice que se apresure.

Ella salió, en su hermoso vestido de princesa se veía igual que su madre en el pasado. Ella era idéntica a Serena cuando tenía su edad con la diferencia que se había cambiado el color del cabello, Rini que era una chica rebelde, se lo había cambiado de color sin permiso. Lo cual le acarreo un fuerte castigo por parte de su disciplinado padre. Con el tiempo, ellos se acostumbraron a verla así, peli rosa. Ella era de tonalidad blanca, muy blanca, sus ojos azul zafiro como los de su padre y con la bella figura y escultural de su madre. Ella era una adolescente muy hermosa, una de las más hermosas de todo el reino.

-hola mama ¿me mandaste a llamar?

-mira quien vino a verte—dijo muy sonriente mientras el salía.

-¡Hector!

-¡Rini!—dijo feliz y abrazándola—tú cada día más hermosa prima, estas divina.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-ayer, solo que mi mama quería que estuviera más tiempo con ellos antes de salir a ver a todos mis amigos ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?

-lo de siempre—dijo riendo—fue un verano muy largo. Es una pena que mañana tenga que volver a clases.

-disculpe Neo reina—dijo una linda señorita de cabello negro y linda figura—dice mi mama que si les ordena te o algo su majestad.

-no Diana, gracias.

Diana era la hija de Luna y Artemis, era una niña dulce, tierna y muy educada. Sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella, sobre todo su madre. De cabello liso negro largo, ojos color miel, finas facciones y cuerpo delgado aunque bajita era una chica muy atractiva y muy dulce.

-espera Diana—dijo el apuesto rubio de ojos verdes—no te vayas. Vengo a pedirte permiso tía.

-¿y como que será Hector?—dijo Serena sonreída—tu siempre metes en problemas a mi hija con su papa. Recuerda lo que paso la última vez.

-pero esta vez no tengo la moto tía—dijo riendo—mi papa me la quito. Vengo a pedirte permiso de que las dejes ir conmigo a una fiesta en Elisión, hoy llega el príncipe Helios. Hotaru me mando la invitación ¿y la tuya Rini?

-no se—dijo confundida—nunca me llego.

-seguro tu papa tuvo que ver con eso—dijo muy pensativa—está bien, pueden ir.

-disculpe Neo reina—dijo Diana en un bello vestido gris claro—no creo que mi madre me deje ir.

-no te preocupes por ella—dijo sonriente—yo me encargo, anda Rini ve con Diana y se arreglan. Hector te espera aquí ¿verdad Hector?

-¿ah?—dijo Hector que no dejaba de ver a Diana—si, si reina. Lo que tú digas tía.

-¡Hector!

-¡madrina!—dijo él mientras ella soltaba las bolsas y lo abrazaba—hola madrina ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho no te veía madrina.

-si mi amor—dijo ella llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Te gustaron?

-¡si madrina!—dijo muy feliz—fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, gracias madrina.

-como siempre tu consintiendo a Hector ¿no Mina?

-no me molestes Serena—dijo yendo con ella mientras Yaten bajaba una cantidad de paquetes del auto—la gira de los chicos estuvo muy buena, ahora van a grabar en la disquera. Qué bien, voy a poder estar más tiempo con mis sobrinitos y mi querido ahijado.

Mientras Serena les pedía a algunas chicas que trabajaban en el palacio que ayudaran a Yaten con los paquetes, Hector hablaba con Mina. La única que no tuvo hijos, fue Mina. Ella después de hacerse muchos tratamientos y cansarse de escuchar la misma respuesta una y otra vez, dejo de intentarlo. Aunque le deprimía a veces no haber podido darle un hijo a Yaten, era feliz consintiendo a su ahijado y a sus sobrinos.

-listas ¿no vamos?

-¡hola Rini!

-¡tía Mina!—dijo ella abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bien nena. Te traje esto—dijo sacando una cadena—espero te guste, combina perfecto con tu ropa nena.

-gracias tía Mina, eres tan buena—dijo poniéndosela.

-toma Diana—dijo sacando un paquete—esto es para ti.

-gracias sailor Venus—dijo sonrojada—no debió molestarse.

-no es molestia nena—dijo algo enojada—voy a hablar con Artemis, ese par te molestan mucho princesa. Oye Hector ¿en que se van a ir para Elisión?

-mi papa me prestó su camioneta—dijo sonreído—me costó mucho trabajo que me la prestara madrina.

-me imagino—dijo riendo— ¿necesitas dinero o algo mi amor? es un viaje largo.

-hablando de eso—intervino Serena—solo te dejo ir Rini porque tu papa no está. El no debe enterarse que saliste del palacio y mucho mas a una fiesta ¿han entendido todos?

-sí, si mama—dijo sonriendo—no sé cómo te aguantas a ese hombre tan gruñón mama, no sé como haces. Es insoportable ¿siempre ha sido así?

-siempre nena—dijo Mina riendo junto a todos—adiós muchachos, que se diviertan.

-¡adiós!—dijeron todos muy felices.

Rini iba vestida de una forma que nadie que no la hubiera visto antes, sabría que ella era la princesa de Tokio de Cristal. Con jean, blusa color rosa, zapatos altos, maquillaje suave y esa bella cadena adornada sobre su pecho, iba de camino a conocer al amor de su vida.

Después de una larga hora de viaje….

-¡Hotaru!

-¡Rini!

Hotaru era seis años mayor que Rini, pero a pesar de la diferencia de edades ellas eran las mejores amigas. Hotaru se había casado hacia tan solo seis meses con el hermano mayor de Helios, el príncipe Damián. Este príncipe era alto, rubio pero no tan rubio como Helios, ojos azules como el cielo y era un hombre muy musculoso y atractivo. Hotaru vivía feliz a su lado, el era un hombre complaciente y muy dulce con ella.

-qué bueno que pudiste venir ¿te llego la invitación amiga?

-no—dijo refunfuñando—mi papa. Ya sabes como es.

-ni hablemos de papas—dijo riendo—ya viste el numerito que armo Haruka cuando me case.

-es un gusto tener a todos los amigos de mi hermosa esposa aquí—dijo el bello príncipe en elegante traje.

-¿Cómo has estado Damián?

-Hector—dijo dándole un abrazo—bien, bien, lo mismo de siempre. Menos mal que mi hermano llega hoy, el que es un buen soldado me va ayudar mucho cuando asuma el trono ¿y tu como has estado? ¿Viviendo la buena vida?

Todos se saludaban afectuosamente, luego al percatarse de su descortesía, los invitaron a pasar al salón. El palacio de Elisión, era igual de grande o más que el de Tokio de Cristal. Cuando ellos entraron se encontraron con…

-¡Michael! ¡Kate!

-¡primos!—saludaron ambos atractivos chicos.

Michael era el hijo de Nicolás y Rei, el había heredado las facciones y los ojos oscuros de su madre y el carácter de su padre. Un chico alto, de 16 años, cabello corto negro, muy negro y contextura delgada, era un chico muy dulce. Luego estaba Kate, ella era la hija de Amy y Taiki. Alta como su padre, de 16 años también (siendo mayor que Michael por unos meses) ojos color café oscuro, lentes y cabello color chocolate, había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y el carácter pesado de su padre.

-¿a qué horas llega el dichoso príncipe Helios?

-Kate…no seas impaciente—dijo Hotaru apenada con su esposo—no debe tardar.

-buenas tardes a todos.

-¡Helios!—dijo su hermano abrazándolo— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-tuve que rescatar este lindo gatito de un árbol—dijo muy sonriente—siento mucho haber llegado tarde. Hola cuñada ¿Cómo estás?

Helios era un príncipe divino, alto, rubio tan rubio que parecía plateado, ojos color miel claros y transparentes, musculoso y con una bella sonrisa. Helios había estado por un largo año viajando, estudiando en diferentes partes del mundo y haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, ayudando animales. Con tan solo dieciocho años, era un joven de muchos talentos.

-lo siento, Helios ellos son Hector, Diana, Michael, Kate y la señorita es…

-la princesa Serena, alias la pequeña dama ¿verdad?

-solo Rini—dijo extendiendo su mano—fue muy noble lo que hizo príncipe, se ensucio su traje por salvar a este bello gatito—dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

-ningún traje vale más que la vida de un inocente animal ¿no cree…Rini?

-totalmente de acuerdo príncipe Helios—dijo con el gatito en la mano y sintiendo su intensa mirada.

-solo Helios Rini ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si solo yo pudiera llamarla por su nombre?

-el peor—dijo sonriendo.

Hotaru y Damián que se dieron cuenta de todo, halaron a los demás para que los dejaran platicar a solas y más a gusto. El destino tenía preparado que ese día, Rini conociera al príncipe Helios y quedara maravillada por sus palabras y por su atractivo físico. El otro que no perdía el tiempo, era Hector. A él siempre le ha gustado Diana pero como Luna y Artemis son tan estrictos, nunca tenía oportunidad para hablarle. Pero esa noche…

-¿bailas conmigo Diana?

-claro—dijo sonrojada y dándole la mano.

-¿sabes? Me da mucha alegría que hayas podido venir Diana—dijo con las manos en su cintura y mirándola a los ojos—esto no sería divertido sin ti, estoy seguro.

-que cosas dice Hector—dijo apenada y quitándole la mirada.

-hey—dijo levantando su rostro—mírame. Háblame de tu ¿sí? soy solo dos años mayor que tu, solo dos.

-eh…está bien. Hector, eres muy amable al habernos invitado. Mucho más por traernos en tu auto.

-Diana, tengo que decírtelo. No lo soporto mas, nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo y siempre me has gustado. Eres hermosa y me encantas Diana, me fascinas.

-eh…yo, no sé qué decir. Yo…-dijo muy sonrojada.

-solo di, que al menos lo pensaras ¿Qué dices dulzura?

-si—dijo sonriente—te prometo que lo pensare, lo pensare seriamente pero ¿y mis papas? ¿No te preocupa eso?

-para nada—dijo sonriendo y halándola a su pecho—es más, es mucho más divertido si es prohibido. Tú me gustas tanto, que no me da miedo.

Todos estaban disfrutando muchísimo la fiesta en especial Helios que entre más hablaba con ella, más le gustaba su voz y lo que hablaba. Descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, el pequeño gatito estaba jugando con la cadena de Rini mientras ella sostenía esa amena conversación con él, cuando de pronto…

-¡vámonos! ¡Vámonos Rini! Me llamo mi papa y me dijo que tu papa vuelve esta noche.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo levantándose de golpe sin poder evitar que el gatito arrancara su cadena—adiós príncipe, fue un gusto haberte conocido. Mucha suerte con tu examen de admisión, nos veremos después.

-¿lo prometes princesa?—dijo sosteniendo la cadena perfumada en su mano— ¿Cuándo?

-llámame—dijo sonriente—Hotaru tiene mi numero, bye gracias por la fiesta.

Ella salió presurosa de la mano de Hector y con Diana, aunque preocupada por llegar después que su gruñón padre y ganarse un castigo, se iba feliz. Feliz porque había conocido a aquel encantador, amable y dulce príncipe. Ella se había identificado mucho con él y se moría por volverlo a ver. Mientras ella en compañía de sus amigos iban en el auto rumbo al palacio, Helios escucho que le dijeron…

-¿te gusto la princesa verdad Helios?

-cuñada—dijo sonriendo aun con la cadena en la mano—es una chica hermosa y muy dulce ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Es aun más hermosa de lo que vi en tus fotos.

-Helios—dijo preocupada—ten cuidado, tú no tienes idea de cómo es el rey Endimión. No sabes, su papa es un hombre muy temperamental y sobre protector con Rini. Seguro no te deja verla Helios.

-oh mí querida cuñada—dijo sonriendo mientras llegaba su hermano—mejor aun. Mucho mejor, así es más emocionante. Luchare por volverla a ver, ya lo veras.

-Helios ¿acabas de llegar y ya te vas a meter en problemas?—dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

-pero ¿de qué hablas?—dijo muy sonriente mientras llegaban Kate y Michael—yo no me voy a meter en ningún problema, te lo aseguro. Pero de que la vuelvo a ver, la vuelvo a ver.

-ah…-dijo Kate—por eso no hay problema príncipe. Hector nos dijo, que quiere organizar una fiesta de disfraces. Seguro la tía Mina nos presta su casa y él se las arregla—dijo riendo junto a Michael—siempre lo hace. Allá podrá verla de nuevo.

-¿bueno? ¡Mama! Tranquilízate mama—dijo Michael asustado—vine con Kate en el auto de su papa, eh…bueno….solo nosotros—dijo entrecerrando los ojos—si mama, enseguida salgo para allá. Tranquilízate quieres, no tardare. Adiós mama.

-¿se enojo mucho la tía Rei?—dijo Kate sonriendo—ummm, no me quiero ni imaginar el regaño que te espera.

-mejor vámonos Kate—dijo muy aburrido junto a ella—gracias por la fiesta príncipes, pero ya debemos irnos. Fue un gusto conocerlo príncipe Helios.

-solo Helios—dijo muy sonriente—el gusto fue todo mío ¿me le darían saludos a la princesa si la ven?

-¡claro!—dijo Kate sonriendo—nos estaremos viendo, gracias por la fiesta pero mejor voy y llevo a este antes de que mi tía Rei lo vuelva cenizas.

-que solidaria eres amiga, muy amable—dijo el sonriendo al igual que los demás—hasta pronto, adiós Hotaru. ¿Qué le digo a tu mama?

-que la quiero mucho—dijo riendo— y también a Haruka, mándales mis saludos. Ojala vengan pronto a visitarme y se le pase el enojo.

Finalmente ellos se fueron, ellos se quedaron disfrutando un poco más de la fiesta pero durante toda la fiesta, el se había quedando pensando en ella. Viendo esa cadena y respirando discretamente de su penetrante aroma, la recordaba con mucho gusto. Había quedado encantado. Mientras los chicos viajaban presurosos y Helios caía en las redes del amor, Rei decía:

-¡es el colmo Nicolás! ¿Cómo dejaste que nuestro hijo se fuera tan lejos? ¿Qué tal y le pase algo? ¡Estoy furiosa contigo!

-cálmate Rei—dijo acercándosele como quien se le acerca a un animal salvaje—tranquila. Nuestro hijo es un buen muchacho, jamás nos ha dado un problema ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Tú eres muy estricta con el Rei, lo único que hace es estudiar. Casi nunca sale y por eso le di permiso.

-mira Nicolás—dijo casi echando fuego por los ojos—como no puedo desautorizarte delante de Michael, no le diré nada. Pero en el futuro, tienes que consultarlo conmigo. Yo adoro a mi hijo y me moriría si le pasara algo ¿te quedo claro?

-clarísimo mi poderosa fiera—dijo riendo y yendo con ella—mejor, ¿estás muy cansada? ¿Quieres un masaje en los pies para que te relajes mi poderosa diosa del fuego? Ven y te das un baño y luego te cocino algo ¿quieres mi amor?

-ay Nicolás—dijo sin poder evitar reír y yendo con el—tú buscas cualquier excusa para verme desnuda ¿verdad?

-¿yo?—dijo divertido y levantándola en brazos—para nada, yo solo quiero cuidar de mi dulce y fuerte esposa ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-eres el colmo—dijo riendo—por eso te amo, eres el único que me trata bien sin importar que.

Después de que él y solo el que sabía como debía hablarle para calmarla, la vio sonreír mientras llegaba al baño. Ellos ya tenían más de veinte años juntos, luciendo tan jóvenes como al inicio cuando se conocieron ellos eran muy felices y con el tiempo su relación se volvió cada vez más fuerte.

Mientras Rei era consentida por su esposo en la tina, Kate estaba manejando el convertible de su papa. Mientras se burlaba muy alegre de su amigo y lo veía muy afligido, sonó su celular. Ese era su papa, que aunque él la adoraba y le daba gusto casi en todo, estaba preocupado.

-hola papa, si, si, estamos de camino. Estamos cerca, creo que en veinte minutos estoy en casa papa. Si aquí está conmigo—dijo viendo a Michael que estaba aburrido-¿de verdad? ¿Hasta allá se escucho? Ojala el señor Nicolás, la haya calmado él es el único que puede. ¿Y mama? ¿Ya llego? Oh ya veo, le toco el turno de la noche. Ok papa, en un rato nos vemos. Adiós y gracias por prestarme tu auto.

-quien fuera tu Katherine—dijo riendo.

-¡oye!—dijo enojada—no me digas así, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta.

-oye ¿Por qué no viniste con tu novio?

-¿Cuál novio?—dijo aun conduciendo—ese infeliz, lo vi besando a Mary el otro día. Pero después de darle su buena bofetada, lo deje ¡ja! A mí no querido, a mi no me iba a ver la cara.

-ay Kate—dijo riendo—pobre imbécil, me imagino lo que le debió haber dolido. El entrenamiento con Haruka, es muy duro. Por eso todos somos más fuertes que los demás.

Mientras Michael se relajaba un poco hablando con su mejor amiga, Hector estaba llegando al palacio. Rini que se dio cuenta todo el camino como uno de sus mejores amigos miraba a Diana, bajo primero y entro rápidamente al palacio para dejarles espacio. Se despidió con un gesto y entro presurosa. Mientras que…

-hasta muy pronto preciosa Diana, cuento los minutos para verte de nuevo.

-Hector…-dijo avergonzada— me da mucha pena.

-a mi no—dijo y se acerco a ella.

Sin poder resistirse a la suavidad de sus manos sobre su rostro y su cercanía, cayó rendida ante su beso. Su beso era delicioso, era suave, dulce, tierno y con un leve sabor a licor pues durante la fiesta había bebido un poco. Pronto ella se relajo tanto que dejo que el introdujera muy delicadamente su lengua inquieta.

-Hector no, no más—dijo casi sin aliento—podrían vernos.

-ummm—dijo muy complacido—que rico y delicioso beso, fue lo que siempre soñé. Me encantas Diana, vendré mañana. Lo prometo.

-hasta mañana Hector—dijo sonriente entrando al palacio—gracias por una buena noche, me divertí mucho.

-no más que yo dulzura—dijo muy sonriente entrando al auto y luego grito de alegría— ¡hasta mañana preciosa, eres divina!

-¡adiós Hector!—dijo muy sonriente cuando él se fue.

Ella entro y apoyándose sobre el gran portón del palacio, acaricio sus labios recordando aquel primer beso que le habían dado en su vida. Le alegraba que hubiera sido él pues a ella siempre le había gustado, luego recordó y fue a su habitación sin saber que allá la esperaba su madre. Mientras Diana iba a su habitación para ser regañada, Rini hablaba con su madre. Le contaba y le contaba muy feliz que había conocido a Helios, Serena se sonreía porque ella ya sabía lo que venía. Ella era feliz de ver a su hija tan sonriente y tan ilusionada hablando de él, ellas eran las mejores amigas y se querían y contaban casi todo. Serena era una madre dulce, complaciente y cuando tenía que serlo, muy estricta también. Pero, generalmente ese papel lo tomaba Darien.

-me alegra que te hayas divertido hija, me alegra mucho. Pero…

-papa—dijo muy aburrida— ¿ya llego?

-no, de la que te salvaste—dijo riendo con ella—no debe tardar en llegar. Ve y duerme mi amor, mañana ya hablas con él. Descansa corazón, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana mama—dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo—eres increíble y te adoro.

Rini fue presurosa a su habitación, cambiándose de ropa y quedando en un cómodo camisón rosa de seda se acostó y esa noche soñó con él. Con esos bellos ojos que habían despertado todo su interés.

Mientras ella dormía, Lita decía….

-¿pero como estas de contento esta noche mi amor?

-¡si mama!—dijo abrazándola y dándole vueltas—fue una noche increíble mama, increíble.

-ay hijo—dijo Andrew levantándose del sofá—eso seguro es por una chica ¿o me equivoco? Y te digo mas ¿imagino que es por Diana verdad?

-¡Andrew!

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú no te diste cuenta Lita? Yo si decía que tú no ibas tanto al palacio solo por Rini, ay hijo tú eres muy parecido a mí—dijo riendo y yendo con su esposa—oye Lita mi amor ¿quieres salir? ¿Qué dices? Volvamos a ser adolescentes.

-¡me encanta la idea!—dijo abrazándolo— vámonos. Hector, nos vemos mañana. En la cocina hay de todo para que prepares tu desayuno, ya vuelvo mi amor—dijo dándole un beso a su esposo—voy a ponerme bonita.

-¡tú eres hermosa sailor Júpiter!—dijo riendo mientras ella entraba a la habitación.

-ay papa—dijo Hector avergonzado— ¿no te da pena?

-¿Por qué?—dijo el apuesto rubio parecido a su hijo—yo amo a tu mama, la adoro. Hijo—dijo mas serio—ten cuidado con Diana, ella es una niña de su casa. No vayas a jugar con ella ¿has entendido? Podrías meterte en un problema con sus padres, ya sabes como son.

-no digas eso papa—dijo el levantándose del sofá y entregándole las llaves—yo siento algo muy especial por ella, jamás le haría daño. Te lo juro papa.

-eso espero—dijo recibiéndole las llaves—mira que tu y mi ahijada, nos han dado muchos dolores de cabeza Hector.

-estoy lista amor—dijo Lita en un jean ajustado y blusa pegada al cuerpo color verde manzana— ¿nos vamos?

-si—dijo sin dejar de mirarla—vámonos ya. Hasta mañana hijo, nos vemos.

Hector solo se sonreía de ver a sus padres como un par de adolescentes salir de la mano muy enamorados, ellos que se veían tan jóvenes, lo parecían más al demostrarse tanto amor todo el tiempo. El era afortunado porque había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor y alegría. Andrew que era un buen esposo y muy complaciente, llevo a su esposa a bailar. A ella le encantaba bailar y como era tan conocida por ser una de las sailor scouts, no tenía problemas al querer entrar en cualquier lugar. El la embriago bastante y después de estar bailando por horas y horas sin parar le dijo al oído halándola por la delgada cintura:

-¿nos vamos ya mi amor? quiero encerrarte en un lugar y oírte gritar.

-ummm Andrew—dijo también a su oído y con aliento alicorado—si, vámonos ya.

En efecto el pago la cuenta y la llevo a un lujoso motel, algo apartados de la ciudad el entro a ese lugar para amarla sin cesar.

-oh si mi sailor…mas…mas, mucho más…

-oh Andrew—dijo ella sobre él y completamente excitada y ebria— ¿así o más duro?

-oh si…-dijo nalgueando su trasero—mas….mucho mas…hazlo. Haz eso que me gusta.

-¿seguro?—dijo muy divertida—mira que no estoy muy concentrada en este momento.

-hazlo mujer—dijo muy sonrojado bajo ella—hazlo ya.

Ella al igual que las demás sailor scouts, con el tiempo se habían vuelto más fuertes. Fue por eso que ante los ruegos de su esposo, ella lo hizo. Ella al igual que las demás, controlaba perfectamente su elemento sin estar transformadas. Ella se concentro y con sus dedos índices, empezó a electrocutarlo. Ella concentro su energía y le daba pequeños corrientazos de energía en el pecho que aumentaban su adrenalina y lo excitaban cada vez más. Ella siguió moviéndose sobre él mientras él, completamente excitado y casi a punto de llegar, abrió sus nalgas e introdujo unos de sus inquietos dedos en ella. Luego la miro y le pregunto muy sonriente:

-¿te gusta? ¿Me lo quieres dar ya?

-ah…ah…. —dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de moverse—si, si Andrew. Si quiero ya…oh más….mucho más….

El la tomo por las caderas y ayudando a su movimiento bajo ella, la halo y la acomodo en su pecho cuando ella llego al orgasmo. Entre gritos y gemidos de ambos que eran muy fuertes, ambos estaban felices. Muy sonrientes y complacidos, escucho cuando él le dijo:

-oh mi amor, eres increíble. Te amo.

-y yo a ti—dijo besándolo en los labios— ¿cansado mi apasionado esposo?

-para nada, quiero mas mucho mas de ti mi poderosa sailor—dijo levantándola y acostándola en la cama—ahora quiero esto.

-¡ah…!—gimió ella cuando el humedeció su trasero—está bien pero hazlo suave.

-oh si…-dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y tomándolo en su mano—así lo haré.

El se introdujo en su trasero, ese que lo volvía loco. Ese que le encantaba coger pero que por más que se concentrara, no podía aguantar tanto placer. Por eso después de estárselo haciendo en esa posición y que sus fuertes quejidos y gemidos lo excitaran aun mas, el no aguanto y se vino en el después de diez minutos. El fue al baño a lavarse para volver con ella. Ella se levanto y entrando en la ducha y abriendo el agua caliente lo miro y le dijo:

-ven y te bañas conmigo, estas muy sucio mi amor. Tengo que limpiarte bien.

El entro inmediatamente al estar hipnotizado por las hermosas curvas de su atractiva y hermosa esposa, pronto se abrazo a ella y disfruto de la calidez de su cuerpo y el agua caliente mojándolos. Luego cerraron la llave, ella empezó a enjabonarlo. Con mucha espuma sobre su miembro grande y erecto lo miro y le dijo sonriendo:

-ahora si va a quedar muy limpio mi amor.

-muchas gracias hermosa y poderosa mujer—dijo abriendo la llave—siempre puedo contar con usted.

Ambos se enjuagaron y ella iba a salir para secarse cuando, él la apoyo contra la pared y la penetro por sorpresa. Entrando en ella de golpe, le alzo una pierna para hacerlo más profundamente. Ella lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, disfrutaba de su olor a limpio, de la frescura de su cuerpo y del calor de sus besos en su boca. El que era un hombre en verdad dulce y apasionado, alzo sus dos piernas y agarrado de su voluptuoso trasero le dijo que se dejara ir de nuevo. Que el sabia que ella quería, mordiéndolo un poco en el labio inferior no tuvo otra opción. Cuando el intensifico sus embestidas y succiono su seno, ella se vino escandalosamente al igual que el. Más que satisfechos por tanto placer, ella sonriendo le dijo:

-menos mal que aun estamos en la ducha. Mira como me dejaste—dijo riendo.

-tienes toda la razón hermosa y sensual scout—dijo abriendo la ducha—límpiate y vamos a dormir.

-¿dormir?—dijo con una sonrisa picara—bueno…si tú quieres…

Ellos muy divertidos y siendo una pareja que había tenido que atravesar por muchas cosas, terminaron de bañarse y fueron a la gran cama de esa linda habitación a seguirse amando una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Mientras Lita y Andrew lo hacían igual que cuando eran novios y salian a divertirse, Mina estaba durmiendo. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, era su pesadilla recurrente. Soñaba que ella estaba embarazada y que sin poder controlarlo, empezaba a sangrar y perdía a su bebe. Ella llena de lágrimas despertó gritando:

-¡no….!

-¡Mina!—dijo su esposo asustado—ya, ya amor—dijo abrazándola—fue solo un pesadilla, solo es eso. Tranquilízate mi amor.

-Yaten, Yaten—dijo sollozando en su pecho desnudo—es horrible, horrible. No quiero seguir teniendo estas pesadillas, me duelen, me lastiman.

-hazme caso y pide cita con la Neo reina—dijo acariciando su rubio y largo cabello suelto—como me gustaría ser yo el que pudiera ayudarte pero no puedo mi amor ¿por favor iras con ella?

-no quiero que ellas se preocupen por mi—dijo tratando de calmarse.

-tú sabes que la Neo reina Serena, es muy profesional Mina. Ella jamás diría nada que tu le digas en consulta, oh bueno, si no quieres ir con ella entonces ve con otra pero no quiero que sigas así mi amor. No mas—dijo angustiado—me duele verte así ¿quieres que te de un calmante y un poco de agua?

-si mi amor—dijo sentándose en la cama—gracias.

En otro lado de la ciudad….

-gracias Kate, el auto de tu papa es increíble.

-lo sé—dijo con suficiencia y sonriendo—pienso pedírselo como regalo de cumpleaños. Seguro que no me dice que no, mis papas trabajan mucho pero todo lo hacen para darme gusto. Los quiero mucho.

-hablando de papas—dijo con cara de horror—mejor me voy. Seguro mi mama me debe estar esperando, hasta mañana Kate nos vemos en la escuela.

-hasta mañana Michael ¿nos vamos juntos?

-si me parece bien—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Amy y Rei, vivían en el mismo edificio. Como era un lugar tan bonito y bien ubicado, ambas vivían muy contentas y llevaban siendo vecinas y amigas durante mucho tiempo. Kate entro a su casa y con mucho sigilo se quito sus zapatos altos, iba a ir a su habitación cuando…

-Katherine Kou Mizuno ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Estaba preocupado por ti hija ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-ay papa—dijo sentándose y poniendo las llaves sobre una mesita—pero ¿Por qué me regañas? Tu sabias que hoy era la fiesta en Elisión, tú mismo me diste permiso ¿no lo recuerdas?

-pues si pero—dijo dándole un abrazo—me preocupa. Tú eres una niña muy hermosa y hay mucho bandido por las calles.

-tranquilo papa—dijo sonriendo—mejor dime ¿hablaste con mama? Ella se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que llegaste antes, te esperábamos mañana en la mañana ¿Cómo estuvo la gira de los Stars?

-muy bien—dijo sonriente—fuimos a…

-papa, antes de que me cuentes—dijo tomando el teléfono— ¿llamamos a mama? En verdad se va a alegar mucho cuando te escuche.

-está bien—dijo sonriéndole—pero ni creas que aquí murió el tema eh jovencita. Está bien, llamemos a tu mama. Mañana tienes escuela y entrenamiento mi amor.

-oh si—dijo aburrida—Haruka Tenou. Ay papa, llama y di que estoy enferma. Inventa algo te lo ruego.

-ah no—dijo divertido—eso te pasa por desobediente. Te dije que llegaras antes de las once y mira las horas que son—dijo riendo—como me gustaría ir al entrenamiento de mañana solo por ver cómo te regaña Haruka, pero…no puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo mañana en la disquera.

-que malo eres papa—dijo haciendo un puchero—que cruel.

Mientras Taiki y su hija hablaban con Amy, Michael estaba….

-buenas noches tenga el señorito—dijo Rei de brazos cruzados saliendo de la recamara— ¿se divirtió el señor?

-mama—dijo con mucha pena— ¿estás muy enfadada?

-¡claro que sí!—dijo yendo hacia el—pero…tu castigo lo discutiremos mañana ¿tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste?

-estoy bien mama—dijo aterrado pues el al igual que su padre le tenía pánico—voy a dormir. Mañana hay escuela y entrenamiento.

-muy bien—dijo yendo con él a la habitación—hasta mañana hijo, descansa.

-muy buenos días mi bella y sensual reina ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estás muy cansada mi amor?

-ufff si—dijo riendo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la levantadora—estabas muy ansioso anoche mi rey.

-como siempre mi siempre sensual reina—dijo el haciendo lo mismo—vamos a desayunar, quiero saludar a mi princesa antes de que se vaya a la escuela.

En la habitación de Rini a muy temprana hora de la mañana….

-¿bueno?

-muy buenos días tenga usted señorita Rini ¿Cómo amaneció?

-hola Helios—dijo y su corazón la latió fuerte de alegría—yo muy bien gracias ¿y tú?

-ahora que se que usted está sana y salva, mejor. Me quede muy inquieto por usted anoche, ¿tuvo problemas con su padre?

-oye, háblame de tu—dijo riendo—solo eres un año mayor que yo ¿te parece?

-me parece bien—dijo sonriendo y con el pequeño gatito a su lado.

-estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. Pero yo también me quede preocupada por algo ¿de casualidad has visto mi cadena? Me la regalo mi tía Mina ayer y creo que la perdí en tu casa.

-de hecho, el delicioso perfume de tu cadena me mantuvo despierto toda la noche—dijo sonriente mientras ella se ruborizaba— Te propongo algo—dijo muy sonriente—permíteme quedarme con tu cadena y cambio te daré algo que quieras de Elisión, tu pide lo que quieras.

-ummm—dijo divertida— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el gatito? Alcanzo a escuchar sus maullidos desde aquí.

-tengo que buscarle un hogar, mis padres no me van a permitir que lo conserve. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Te interesa?

-¡claro!—dijo contenta—te propongo esto, yo me quedo con el gatito y tú con mi cadena ¿qué tal?

-me parece un trato injusto—dijo sonriendo—yo estaría ganando por partida doble ¿no te parece? Mejor, yo te doy al gatito y además te invito a comer algo ¿Qué tal?

-me encanta la idea—dijo muy emocionada— ¿Cuándo puedo ir a recoger a…? por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-como tu desees, tu escoge el nombre.

-ummm, que te parece Dante. Me gusta ese nombre, bueno…porque pobre de Dante eh— dijo riendo—con papa aquí, esto es muy parecido a un infierno.

-¿tanto así?—dijo riendo— ¿es tan villano tu padre delicada princesa?

-algo así, _Rini, Rini, ya es hora de irnos_—dijo Diana a través de la puerta—ya tengo que irme Helios ¿Cuándo nos vemos para que me des a Dante?

-¿hoy mismo? ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

-a las dos de la tarde, nos vemos ahí entonces. Hasta la tarde Helios.

-hasta la tarde Rini, ten un muy buen día.

-ya empezó bien—dijo riendo—adiós, nos vemos.

Después de esa extensa charla en donde ella se había sonreído mucho por la sutil coquetería de Helios, tomo su maleta para ir a la escuela y salió. Todos los chicos estudiaban en la misma escuela, pues como sus padres se apreciaban tanto mantenían muy unidos. Rini salió con Diana y antes de llegar al comedor, le pregunto cómo le había ido con su mama la noche anterior. Dijo que la había regañado bastante pero que no se arrepentía.

-¿te beso Diana? ¿Hector te dio un beso?

-¡sí!—dijo sonriendo—pero no le digas a nadie eh Rini, si mi mama me castigo por haber salido anoche no me quiero ni imaginar si…

-si entiendo—dijo mientras llegaban al comedor—tu tranquila.

-¡mi princesa!

-hola papa—dijo abrazándolo— ¿Cómo te fu ayer? Te estuve esperando pero como tenía mucho sueño, me acosté temprano.

-has estado muy juiciosa mi princesa—dijo sentándose mientras Serena se sonreía—no olvides que hoy tienes entrenamiento con Haruka en el gimnasio, no llegues tarde mi amor.

-¡ah el entrenamiento!—dijo muy aburrida—lo había olvidado por completo ¿y ahora qué hago?

-¿Qué pasa Rini?—pregunto inquieto el rey— ¿Qué ocurre?

-lo que pasa mi amor—dijo Serena—es que Rini quería visitar a Hotaru hoy ¿no es verdad nena?

-sí, si mama—dijo siguiéndole el juego—pero ni modo, no podre ir. La extraño mucho, desde que se fue no la veo tan seguido.

-seguro Haruka puede hacer una excepción esta vez—dijo volviendo a su desayuno—después de todo tu eres la mejor amiga de su hija, vete tranquila hija. Yo hablo con ella antes de salir.

-no, déjalo amor—dijo Serena—yo lo hago. Tú tienes un viaje muy largo el día de hoy para hablar con el conde ¿no es verdad?

-si es cierto, de hecho—dijo levantándose—me voy a bañar. Gracias mi reina, eres la mejor. Ten un buen día mi princesa—dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de retirarse—tu también Diana.

-rey Endimión—dijo haciendo una reverencia—muchas gracias.

-ay Rini—dijo Serena sonriendo—ten mucho cuidado, no llegues tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-¡si mama!—dijo contenta y dándole un beso antes de irse—adiós, nos vemos en la tarde mama.

Ellas salieron en su bellos uniformes azules turquí de faldas cortas descaderadas, blusa manga larga blanca, corbata azul, medias altas y zapatos negros. Ambas subieron a uno de los coches al servicio del palacio y salieron para la escuela. Pronto llegaron a la escuela, esta escuela era una de la mejores de todo Tokio de Cristal. Siendo un gran complejo con todas las comodidades, ellas se encontraron con todos.

-hola Rini, Diana.

-hola Kate, Michael ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-pues bien, oye el príncipe Helios te mando saludos Rini—dijo Kate riendo—al que no le fue muy bien que digamos, fue a Michael ¿verdad amigo?

-no molestes Kate—dijo algo serio—mi mama me castigo por dos semanas. No era justo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-mis queridos amigos—dijo Hector llegando en su moto— ¿están de vagos en la entrada de la escuela?

-¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí Hector?—pregunto Kate— ¿te quedo gustando la escuela o qué?

-solo vine a ver a alguien muy especial y a darle esto—dijo bajando de la moto con una rosa—es para ti Diana, no es tan bella como tu pero es algo.

-uuuuuuu—dijeron Rini y Kate riendo—pero que romántico nos saliste eh Hector.

-eh…yo…-dijo con el rostro rojo y recibiendo la rosa—es muy linda Hector, gracias.

-a ver envidiosas—dijo riendo—no me la molesten. Una rosa es poco para una dulzura como tú. Ten un buen día—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡señorita Kou, joven Kumada, señorita Diana!—dijo una maestra—es hora de entrar, la clase ya empieza.

-¡ah! Esta vieja amargada—dijo Kate—con lo que me estaba divirtiendo con este par—dijo riendo— ¡ahí vamos maestra! Diana despídete de tu romeo.

-¿puedo venir a la hora de la salida por ti?

-si—dijo muy tímida—gracias por la rosa y por todo, hasta más tarde—ella se fue y cuando lo hizo él se acerco a Rini que aun no entraba y dijo:

-¿sabes si sus papas la castigaron?

-sí, pero mi querido enamorado—dijo riendo—a pesar de eso, ella estaba muy sonriente esta mañana. Tú le gustas y mucho Hector, no le vayas a hacer daño.

-¿pero por que todos me dicen eso?—dijo confundido.

-porque te conocemos Hector, por eso. Diana no es como las otras chicas, ella es muy especial. Es muy sensible y si te pasas de coqueto con alguien, ella no te lo va a perdonar nunca.

-no te preocupes querida amiga—dijo sonriente mientras se ponía el casco—no le hare daño. No solo me gusta sino que siento que es algo más, algo muy especial.

-si tú lo dices…-dijo entrando—nos vemos luego. Hoy no voy al entrenamiento—dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo así?—dijo aburrido—explícame eso Rini, eso no es justo.

-en la tarde que vengas, te digo.

Ellos tuvieron sus clases común y corriente todo el día, esa era una buena escuela y al saber que les enseñaban a los hijos de nada más y nada menos que de las poderosas y legendarias sailor scouts, eran un poco más flexibles con ellos. Sobre todo con Rini, pues aunque ella hacia un esfuerzo por ser aplicada en las clases, se le dificultaba bastante. Pero su padre que se preocupaba por su educación, le explicaba lo que podía o le contrataba profesores privados si él no podía.

Mientras los chicos estudiaban, Mina estaba…

-…y eso es lo que me pasa Serena, ya no se qué hacer. Esas pesadillas me tienen loca.

-ya veo—dijo algo seria— ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de adoptar? Mira Mina lo que a ti te pasa es completamente normal, tener hijos es una necesidad biológica. Entonces como tu cuerpo no se desarrollo en ese sentido, se ha manifestado en un problema mental. No es algo que hagas conscientemente, pero aunque tú no lo digas inconscientemente estas muy triste y lo manifiestas de esa forma.

-Serena—dijo llorando—tal vez tengas razón. Siempre he tratado de mostrarme fuerte con respecto a ese tema pero, siempre me ha dolido no haberle dado un hijo a Yaten. Yo quiero mucho a todos los chicos y los quiero como a mis hijos pero…-dijo llorando contra el pecho de su amiga desconsolada—me duele, me duele mucho.

-ya, ya Mina—dijo consintiéndola—llora, llora todo lo que quieras. Todas te queremos y siempre vamos a apoyarte.

Mientras Mina se desahogaba y lloraba para tratar de superar la profunda tristeza de su corazón, Amy estaba en su casa. Ella que tenía el turno de la noche esa semana, quería descansar antes de irse a trabajar.

-hola mi amor.

-¡Taiki mi amor!—dijo abrazándolo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo hoy.

-pues si pero, le pedí el favor a Yaten que me reemplazara por unas horas. Te he extrañado mucho mi amor.

-y yo a ti mi vida—dijo mientras el besaba insistentemente su cuello—oh Taiki, Taiki….

El cayó sobre ella en la cama y empezando a desvestirla, iba a demostrarle todo lo que la había extrañado. El que seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, era muy bueno besando. Primero la beso en los labios con dulzura, luego de un breve momento introdujo su lengua en ella y empezó a besarla con pasión. Descendiendo por su cuello y muy ansioso, bajo hasta su sexo depilado para saborearla antes de perderse en ella. En ella esa mujer que había sido tan dulce con él y que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Esa mujer que un día le dijo que si ante sus amigos y ante todo el mundo, en esa dulce e inteligente mujer que era muy paciente con todo lo relacionado con su carrera y lo amaba como nadie.

-Taiki, Taiki por favor. Ven, ven mi amor.

-oh mi amor—dijo mientras lo esperaba muy ansiosa—eres tan hermosa…

El se introdujo en ella, muy lentamente y empezó a moverse a un ritmo suave y delicioso sobre ella. El apoyaba su cuerpo con las manos sobre el colchón, mientras que ella acariciaba su pecho con dulzura y con amor. Acariciaba su rostro, sus brazos y su espalda con profunda entrega y amor. Ella era una mujer muy dulce, amable y también lo era en la intimidad. Ella lo halo hacia su cuerpo obligándolo a quedar completamente sobre el de ella, mientras arañaba suavemente su espalda con amor y halaba su cabello corto y castaño, se movía debajo de él con intensidad.

-oh Taiki…Taiki mi amor, mas….mucho mas…

-¿ya?—dijo a su oído muy complacido— ¿ya mi amor?

-oh si…si mi amor, ya…

Después de veinticinco minutos de calor, embestidas, besos, caricias y sudor por parte de ambos, no lo aguantaron más y diciéndose que se amaban como siempre lo hacían, ambos llegaron al clímax. A esa agradable sensación que es aun mejor, si es con la persona que se ama.

-Taiki, Taiki mi amor…te amo mi vida, te amo.

-y yo a ti mi hermosa y dulce doctora—dijo aun sobre ella y dándole un beso—te amo—luego saliendo lentamente—mi amor ¿quieres salir a almorzar?

-claro—dijo alegre y yendo al baño para lavarse—deja me lavo y nos vamos.

-ummmm—dijo sonriendo y yendo con ella—pido hacer ese trabajo por usted doctora Mizuno, se lo ruego.

-ay Taiki mi amor—dijo riendo—pareces un niño. Está bien, ven.

Mientras Taiki limpiaba a su esposa para salir con ella después a almorzar y contarse que había pasado con cada uno la última semana, Rini estaba….

-¡príncipe Helios! viniste y lo trajiste.

-como te lo prometí Rini, aquí tienes a Dante—dijo entregándoselo—es todo tuyo.

-ah…-dijo Hector divertido mientras se estacionaba y bajaba a esperar a Diana— ¿con que esta es la razón eh Rini? Príncipe Helios ¿Cómo le va?

-¿Hector es que te llamas verdad?—dijo dándole la mano—muy bien gracias ¿y tú?

-pues, te diría que muy bien porque voy a ver a la niña más hermosa del mundo pero…hoy tenemos entrenamiento y aquí la señorita—dijo mirando a Rini—se salvo de ir. Si que eres de buenas eh Rini.

-no me molestes y mira hacia allá mejor—dijo señalando la puerta—ahí viene ya.

-¡Rini! ¡Rini!—dijo Diana yendo con ella— ¡que gatito tan lindo! ¿Es tuyo?

-¡sí! me lo regalo el príncipe Helios—dijo riendo—bueno, no propiamente. ¿Podrías llevarlo al palacio? Es que yo…pues…

-tranquila—dijo viendo al príncipe Helios—entiendo, eres el colmo Rini. Nos vemos en el palacio, que te diviertas.

-adiós chicos—dijo Rini subiendo a una camioneta de la guardia real de Elisión junto a Helios.

-esa Rini—dijo Kate riendo—ni que se vaya a dar cuenta el tío Darien. Ummm porque sino—dijo riendo—se arma la gorda.

-¿nos vamos dulzura?

-sí, claro—dijo Diana yendo con el—pero no vayas rápido, el gatito…

-claro hermosa—dijo dándole una bella sonrisa—no te preocupes.

-¡hey Hector!—dijo Michael a lo lejos—el entrenamiento es en una hora. No vayas a llegar tarde, recuerda lo que paso la última vez.

-sí, sí, tranquilo—dijo encendiendo la moto—nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

Hector arranco pero se fue muy suave, aunque disfrutaba de cómo ella se agarraba con firmeza de su espalda estaciono en un parque en donde había un puesto de helados. Ella se sentó en una banca con el gatito y espero a que el volviera, el con dos helados yendo hacia donde ella estaba consintiendo a ese bello animalito que era tan tierno, no dejaba de asombrarse por la belleza de Diana. Ella era bella, muy bella pero era más que eso. Era su inocencia y dulzura lo que más le gustaba.

-gracias Hector. Olvide preguntarle a Rini como se llamaba.

-oye gatito—dijo Hector apartándolo—no te comas su helado—dijo riendo.

-no, déjalo. Es tan dulce ver como come.

-te entiendo—dijo mirándola y tomándole una mano—es lo mismo que me pasa a mí, no puedo, no quiero dejar de mirarte. Eres tan bella y dulce, me encantas Diana.

El se acerco a ella y una vez más, le dio un beso. Un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, un beso que sabía a vainilla, a chocolate pero sobre todo a amor. A mucho amor. Lo que él estaba viviendo con Diana, no lo había vivido antes. El había tenido dos novias muy bonitas pero ellas lo habían engañado, destrozado y equivocado pensando que todas eran iguales no había vuelto a tener una novia hacia más de un año. En cambio se había dedicado a ser todo un don Juan. Salía con una o con otra pero nada serio, hasta que volvió a fijarse en Diana. Había desechado la idea por evitarse problemas con Luna y Artemis pero la dulzura y ternura de esa bella y frágil chica, lo tenía cautivado.

Mientras Hector disfrutaba de la inocencia y dulzura de los labios de Diana y el gatito se comía su helado, Rini estaba en la camioneta con Helios rumbo a Elisión. Ellos platicaban muy animados hasta que algo muy grave paso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ellos terminaron de comer su helado pero él no quería irse. Quería seguir compartiendo con ella, pues su voz y sobre todo los besos que se habían dado eran los más deliciosos que le hubieran dado jamás. Lo eran porque él sentía algo muy especial por ella, era la primera vez que lo sentía y aunque eso le daba miedo, no quería alejarse de ella.

-muchas gracias por el helado, a él gatito le gusto mucho.

-me encanta verte sonreír—dijo embobado viendo como ella mientras acariciaba el gatito le sonreía tiernamente—eres hermosa Diana, sencillamente hermosa y quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado.

-eso no depende de mi Hector—dijo acariciando la mano que él le había tomado—tu sabes que mis papas…

-lo sé, pero quiero que me digas que piensas tu ¿tienes miedo?

-sí, tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti Hector. Tú eres un chico experimentado y yo pues….

-no—dijo muy serio y levantando su mano dejándola frente a sus labios—no lo digas que me matas. Te prometo que no te hare daño—dijo besando su mano—te lo prometo. Quisiera entrar y hablar con tus padres pero tengo entrenamiento y no puedo llegar tarde.

-claro, entiendo—dijo sonriente—ve, tal vez pueda ir ahora y llevarte algo de agua. Sailor Uranus es muy dura a veces con ustedes—luego lo miro muy seria y le dijo—cuídate mucho Hector, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-lo hare, lo hare por ti dulzura—dijo el dándole un fugaz beso.

-hola Hector—dijo Mina pero sin su habitual sonrisa— ¿Cómo están muchachos?

-madrina—dijo el acercándosele— ¿Qué tienes madrina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? Esta pálida madrina ¿Qué tienes?—dijo lleno de angustia.

-¿necesita que llame a sailor Mercury sailor Venus?

-no, no muchachos—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—estoy bien, me voy. Nos vemos después.

Diana entro al palacio despidiéndose por última vez de él, Hector que adoraba a Mina fue corriendo al auto e impidiendo que se fuera subió con ella. La miro y le pregunto de nuevo que era lo que tenia, ella ahora más tranquila después de haber hablado con Serena lo miro y le dijo sin poder evitar llorar, que ella le dolía no tener a un hijo a quien apoyar ni a quien aconsejar. El ante su dolor la abrazo fuerte y le dijo:

-no llores madrina, tu además de ser mi madrina y una de las personas más importantes para mí, eres como mi segunda mama. Te amo madrina y me duele verte sufrir, no llores. No llores por favor. Soy tan afortunado porque a falta de una madre he tenido dos, te adoro madrina. Te amo.

-Hector—dijo llorando mientras él la abrazaba—yo también te adoro mi amor, tu eres como mi hijo. Gracias, gracias por decirme eso con tanto cariño.

Ella se calmo, dejo de llorar y ahora que su ahijado, que era como su hijo le decía por primera vez que el la quería como su mama, se sentía en verdad mejor. A Hector no le gustaban demasiado las demostraciones de afecto con sus mayores, por eso ella sabía que lo que le había dicho, había salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando ya estuvo más tranquila, empezó a molestarlo.

-dime mi amor ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Diana? Se ve que tu le gustas mucho y creo que a ti también ¿o no?

-ay madrina—dijo sonriendo—no sabes, esa niña es hermosa, dulce, tierna, inteligente y difícil. Muy difícil, me tiene loco.

-ay Hector—dijo sin poder evitar reír— ¿tú no te cansas de meternos en problemas a tus papas y a mi verdad?

-pues eso hacen los hijos ¿o no madrina?—dijo riendo y ella con él.

-pues si pero, tu rompiste el record.

-madrina ¿tú me puedes ayudar? Mira que tú eres muy amiga de su papa, anda no seas así. Ayúdame ¿sí?—dijo haciéndole cara de ternura.

-te ayudo pero si no me vuelves a hacer esa cara—dijo muerta de risa—no te queda para nada. Tu eres todo un pillo Hector, te conozco muy bien. Te prometo que hablare con Artemis pero…no te prometo que lo pueda convencer.

-me da gusto que rías de nuevo madrina—dijo sonriendo—esa, esa si eres tú. Esa mujer alegre y divertida que es tan buena con todos nosotros—luego miro su reloj— ¡ay Dios Haruka! Me voy, me voy madrina sino Kate y Michael me matan.

-¿y Rini?—dijo confusa— ¿ella no va a ir?

-después te cuento madrina—dijo saliendo y corriendo—es un chisme muy largo pero esta buenísimo.

-Hector—dijo porque le pico la curiosidad— ¡eso no se le hace a una mujer! ¡Dejar un chisme a medias es pecado!

-¡adiós!—dijo corriendo y girándose— ¡te adoro madrina!

-¡yo también!—dijo riendo mientras él se alejaba.

Mientras en otro lugar….

-¿Qué sucede?

-joven Helios, hemos sido emboscados—dijo su chofer—permanezca en calma.

-¿tienes un arma?

-si joven—dijo sacando una—¿se la doy?

-si—dijo tomándola—voy a bajar. Quédate con la princesa y por nada del mundo, escúchame bien, por nada del mundo la dejes sola ¿entendiste?

-¡Helios!—dijo algo asustada— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-tranquila—dijo sonriéndole—estoy entrenado para esto. Espera aquí.

Helios bajo con mucho cuidado mientras los escoltas que los seguían sin ser vistos por Rini antes, se enfrentaban a los delincuentes. Uno de ellos dio un disparo al aire y dijo:

-sabemos que la princesa de Tokio de Cristal esta en ese auto ¡entréguenosla!

-no, no lo hare—dijo muy fresco— ¿para que la quieren?

-vamos a pedir un rescate por la valiosísima y única hija del rey Endimión, claro que si ese infeliz se rehúsa a pagar—dijo viendo a sus compañeros—encontraremos la forma de pagarnos, esa nena es hermosa.

-sobre mi cadáver vas a hacer eso idiota—dijo Helios mientras que sin que se diera cuenta uno de los tipos había tomado a Rini.

-¡Helios! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Huye!

-¡Rini!—dijo lleno de pánico— ¡suéltala imbécil! Te pagare, te pagare lo que quieras.

-¿sabes qué?—dijo el jefe de la banda—mejor no, lo que queremos es cobrar venganza por lo que hizo el estúpido del rey Endimión. Hablo con el ministro y apoyo la ley de intensificar las penas a los ladrones y violadores, en vista de que nos odia tanto nos desquitaremos con su dulcecito ¿verdad muchachos?

-como me alegra que mi papa haya hecho eso—dijo Rini riendo—hablare con él para que sea mucho más tiempo imbéciles.

-¿qué has dicho tonta?—dijo el sujeto que la sostenía—repítelo bombón.

-¡no la toques!—dijo Helios furioso— ¡suéltala!

-te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle imbécil—dijo Rini haciéndole una señal a Helios—soy una sailor scout idiota.

Ella le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, luego le quebró la nariz con el mismo, después lo tomo por el brazo y lo tiro al piso. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna y aprovecho el momento de distracción de los delincuentes para decir:

-¡ahora Helios!

Helios se cubrió detrás de uno de los autos y empezó a disparar, el que era un soldado y tenía tan buena puntería, les disparo en los pies haciéndolos caer con heridas leves. Luego llamo al resto de sus escoltas y mientras iba con Rini y la revisaba para saber si estaba bien dijo abrazándola:

-por Dios Rini, gracias a Dios estas bien.

-vámonos, vámonos Helios—dijo preocupada—dile a tu guardia que no diga nada de lo que paso, es decir lo que tú y yo hicimos. Si mi papa se da cuenta me mata Helios, me mata.

-¡hey tu! Dame las llaves.

-si señor—dijo el chofer dándole las llaves—nos encargaremos de todo.

-ni una sola palabra de la princesa de Tokio de Cristal ¿ha quedado claro caballeros?

-¡si señor!—respondieron todos al unisonó.

Ellos subieron a la camioneta negra blindada y el partió hacia Elisión, lleno de angustia pero con una risa nerviosa dijo:

-¿es ese el resultado de tu entrenamiento Rini? Ese imbécil quedo peor que los otros.

-y lo que le va a doler mañana—dijo riendo con el—si, así es. Entrenamos con Haruka dos veces por semana, ella nos ha enseñado muchas cosas. Es muy estricta y dura pero, es muy buena guerrera—luego más seria dijo—me preocupe mucho por ti Helios, que pena contigo todo lo que paso.

-¿es a ti a quien casi se llevan por vengarse de tu papa y te disculpas conmigo?—dijo dándole una sonrisa—eres increíble princesa, increíble. Me has dejado sorprendido, tendré que tener cuidado de no hacerte enojar. Ahora vamos a Elisión, necesito un trago.

El siguió manejando y estaba a pocos minutos de llegar, mientras tanto en el gimnasio….

-bueno señoritas, ya hemos calentado suficiente.

-¿tú crees?—dijo Kate despectivamente y juagada en sudor.

-sí, ¿tienes algún problema con el calentamiento Kate?—dijo Haruka en sudadera larga y blusa blanca pegada— ¿lo tienes?

-no, no señora.

-muy bien, como Rini no está hoy porque tuvo que salir a Elisión a ver a mi hija Hector luchara conmigo y Michael y Kate lucharan juntos ¿han entendido?

-¡si señora!—dijeron todos aunque agotados y sudados, muy firmes.

-hoy no usaremos ningún tipo de técnica de poder, solo repasaremos el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. No quiero ningún ataque de poder de ningún tipo, el que lo haga quedara castigado con guardia del palacio el día sábado ¿quedo claro señoritas?

Todos ellos asintieron, luego se pusieron en posición de ataque. Kate tenía la habilidad de su madre, manipulaba el elemento agua. Michael la de su madre, el fuego. Hector la de Lita, el rayo. Y Rini tenía la habilidad de expulsar energía y curar como su padre, siendo jóvenes excepcionales empezaron a luchar. Kate se quito los lentes y los puso en un lugar seguro, luego miro a Michael y sonriendo desafiante dijo:

-las niñas primero, ataca Michael.

-muy bien—dijo sonriendo y tomando su posición— ¡ah….!

El empezó a atacarla, ella era una chica muy ágil y esquivaba todos sus golpes y podía leerlos a la perfección. Pues como eran mejores amigos, se conocían muy bien. Llego un punto en el que ella quedo a escasos centímetros de darle una poderosa patada en la cara, ella se detuvo y alejándose le dijo:

-pelea en serio Mich, no seas así. Solo porque soy mujer no tienes porque temer.

-lo hare Katherine—lo dijo por hacerla enojar y sonriendo.

-¡ah…!—dijo con gran furia atacándolo.

-¡si siguen así no se van a golpear nunca!— grito Haruka mientras esperaba el ataque de Hector— estoy lista ¡ataca Hector!

Hector que era un hombre fuerte y musculoso gracias a ese duro entrenamiento semanal, atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Haruka. Pero Haruka era experta en técnicas, no era tan fuerte como Hector pero era más hábil. Eran los años de combate y experiencia.

-¿perdón?

-¡Diana!—dijo Hector perdiendo la concentración— ¡ten cuidado! ¡Oigan oigan paren! Pueden lastimar a Diana.

-hey Hector—dijo Haruka dándole un golpe— ¡concéntrate! ¡Esto no te puede pasar en un combate! ¿Has entendido?

-¡Hector!—corrió Diana a ayudarlo— ¿estás bien?

-sí, si no te preocupes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Diana? Es peligroso y lo sabes, tus papas no te dejaron tomar el entrenamiento por esa razón.

-vine a traerles algo de tomar—dijo apenada—imagino que estarán cansados y con sed ¿verdad?

-fue muy amable de tu parte corazón—dijo Haruka amablemente pues ella le tenía aprecio, la había visto crecer en el palacio—pero trata de no volver ¿ok nena?

-¡ja!—dijo Kate refunfuñando—al menos contigo si es buena, si eres de buenas Diana.

-tomen algo y seguiremos con el entrenamiento—dijo Haruka seria yendo hacia la bandeja al igual que Diana.

-ten Hector—dijo dándole un vaso—toma.

-gracias dulzura—dijo y se quito la camisa.

Cuando él se quito la camisa porque estaba juagada en sudor y dejo ver su gran y marcado pecho sudado de tanto luchar, Diana se puso roja como un tomate. Tratando de no verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pues no cabía duda de que Hector era un chico muy, muy atractivo. Mientras ella se apresuraba para salir de ahí y ocultar su pena, el solo le devolvió el vaso y le dijo sin que nadie escuchara muy sonreído:

-eres…un…encanto. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Gracias por el jugo, estaba delicioso.

-eh…no fue nada—dijo apenada— ¿seguro estas bien? Estas muy rojo ahí—dijo señalando su pecho.

-eso solo es por el golpe dulzura pero no me duele—dijo sonriendo—tranquila, mejor—dijo poniéndose la camisa de nuevo— ¿mejor? ¿Ahora si me puedes mirar?

-si—dijo más sonriente—cuídate mucho, ya me voy.

-oh como me gustaría poder darte un beso nena—dijo algo aburrido— ¡ah ya sé que voy a hacer! Sal, sal de aquí dulzura. Puede ser peligroso.

-ok—dijo y se retiro—adiós chicos, que les rinda.

-adiós preciosa y gracias—dijo Haruka sonriendo—muy bien haraganes, sigamos.

Ellos volvieron a su entrenamiento, como la idea de Hector era que Haruka lo castigara para poder estar más cerca de Diana desobedeció su orden. Extendiendo sus manos sobre su pecho y expulsando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de rayos, ataco a Haruka y dijo:

-¡rayo destructor….resuena!

-¡Hector no!—gritaron Kate y Michael. Haruka esquivo el ataque que pudo haberla lastimado gravemente y le dijo furiosa y levantándose del suelo:

-¿en qué rayos estas pensando Hector? ¡Pudiste haberme lastimado!

-en una pelea real, el enemigo no me va a obligar a no usar mi poder Haruka. Lo siento no era mi intención herirte, yo sabía que tu lo esquivarías.

-de cualquier forma, quedas castigado—dijo muy seria—tendrás que hacer la guardia del palacio el sábado toda la noche ¿te quedo claro muchachito?

-si señora—dijo muy sonriente—bastante claro ¿continuamos? No usare más poder, lo prometo.

-no—dijo muy seria y saliendo del gimnasio—por hoy hemos terminado señoritas, nos vemos después—y dijo desconfiada antes de salir para sí misma— ¿Por qué se hizo castigar a propósito este mocoso?

-ay Hector—dijo Michael igual de sudado que el—ya sé lo que planeas, ten cuidado. Mucho cuidado, Luna y Artemis son muy bravos. Por algo son amigos íntimos del tío Darien—dijo riendo junto a Kate.

-frescos—dijo sonriendo mientras salian—mejor los invito a comer al restaurante de mi mama ¿Qué dicen?

-uy si—dijo Kate tocándose el estomago—que hambre, esa Haruka es una salvaje.

Mientras los tres fuertes guerreros salian a comer algo y compartir como buenos amigos, Rini estaba en Elisión.

-¿Qué te pasa Helios? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-eh…lo que pasa es que….

-lo que paso Hotaru es que se pincho un llanta de una de la camionetas de la guardia, eso fue todo ¿verdad Helios? nos llevamos un gran susto cuando estallo.

-Rini….no me mientas. Nosotras somos mejores amigas, tal vez el rey Endimión siempre te crea tus mentiras pero yo no. Te conozco muy bien y Helios está muy nervioso, tanto que está tomando ¿qué ocurrió?

-ah bueno—dijo sonriendo—solo nos atacaron un grupo de delincuentes que querían cobrar venganza conmigo por algo que mi papa les hizo. Eso fue todo.

-¡¿eso fue todo?!—dijo muy asustada y abrazándola— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquila Rini? Gracias a Dios estas bien.

-¡ja! Hubieras visto como quedo el sujeto—dijo Helios riendo, los tragos lo estaban afectando—quedo muy mal.

-¿Qué técnica usaste Rini?

-la técnica de defensa numero tres—dijo riendo y Hotaru con ella.

-ah, ya veo—dijo sin poder dejar de reír—con razón, Haruka estaría orgullosa de ti ¿esa es la de codo/patada verdad?

-¿y tu como demonios sabes eso Hotaru?—pregunto Helios aterrado mientras su hermano llegaba.

-Haruka Tenou es una de mis mamas Helios—dijo muy sonriente—al ser su hija yo debía dar el ejemplo. Conozco todas las técnicas.

-¿ah?—dijo aterrado y mirando a su hermano— ¿y así y todo tu te casaste con ella Damián?

-¡claro!—dijo abrazándola—yo la amo, la adoro. Aunque Haruka diga que no soy suficiente para ella, no podía alejarme. Yo me enamore de ella como un loco, solo espero que algún día me acepte en su familia. La que si un encanto es la señora Michiru, además de ser hermosa es muy buena.

Como ya era algo de noche, Rini debía volver al palacio. Ella se disponía a salir cuando sonó su celular, esa era su mama. Dijo que se habían dado cuenta porque los delincuentes confesaron en la estación, que ella había sufrido un atentado. Dijo que su papa estaba histérico y luego escucho:

-¿estás bien hija? ¿Te lastimaron?

-no, no mama. Tranquila, yo estoy bien ¡ah! Yo no quería que mi papa supiera nada ¿Dónde está papa?

-aun no llega de verse con el conde pero dijo que no tardaría en llegar, me pidió que mandara a la guardia del palacio a recogerte. No te vayas a mover de ahí eh Rini, ya salieron para allá Haruka y Michiru.

-está bien mama—dijo preocupada al sentir la vos quebrantada de su mama—tranquila mama, estoy bien. No tardare en llegar, te mando un beso mama. Te amo.

-yo también mi amor—dijo más tranquila—aquí te esperamos.

Ella colgó, después Hotaru la avasallo con preguntas de todo tipo. Cuando Rini le dijo que Haruka y Michiru iban para allá, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Hotaru las quería muchísimo a ambas, ellas siempre la cuidaron y la trataron como a su hija. La adoptaron y siempre la habían protegido. Ella sentía una gran admiración por ellas, pero era más que eso era un profundo cariño y amor.

Uno hora después….

-¡mama! ¡Haruka!

-¡mi amor!—dijo Michiru abrazándola—estas hermosa nena, buenas noches Damián, Helios, Rini.

-hola princesa—dijo Haruka abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha tratado bien este tipo?

-Haruka…no digas eso, sabes que yo lo amo. Por eso me case con él, el es un buen hombre.

-se llevo lo más preciado para mí—dijo abrazándola y mirándolo mal—a mi hija.

-ay Damián—dijo Helios a su lado—no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

-si sigues cortejando a Rini, vas a estar peor que yo—dijo riendo—tu no conoces al rey Endimión ¿viste la noticia? Ven, mira.

-_estamos aquí fuera del penitenciario en donde por orden directa del general y a petición del rey Endimión, se ha condenado a cadena perpetua por todos los crímenes de estos sujetos pero sobre todo, por el atentado que le hicieron a su hija hoy a la princesa Serena. Un periodista hablo con él y esto fue lo que dijo antes de dejar la casa del general_ **_"es mejor que estén encerrados y que yo no los vea, si le hubieran hecho daño a mi hija otra seria la historia. Permiso no más comentarios"_** esto dijo el rey….

-¿oíste?—dijo Damián apagando el televisor—ahora dime ¿Qué opinas?

-pues que sin importar nada, ya me fregué—dijo riendo y su hermano con él, luego mientras miraba a Rini dijo—bien vale la pena, es una chica increíble. Es fuerte, inteligente, amable y hermosa. Luchare por ganarme su amistad y más adelante su amor, no importa si su papa me mata.

-bueno como dice tu futuro suegro, sin comentarios.

-vámonos princesa, tu papa debe estar por llegar. Cuando llamo a tu mama, echaba humo por el teléfono.

-¡ah Haruka!—dijo aburrida—seguro mi papa me va a castigar y no me va a dejar salir de nuevo. No es justo, yo me defendí y no paso nada.

-si eso vi—dijo riendo—aplicaste muy bien la técnica, te felicito princesa. Por eso…no debes abandonar el entrenamiento Rini.

-¿ya vas a empezar Haruka?—dijo Michiru a su lado—mira que con los regaños del rey Endimión, va a tener más que suficiente.

-tienes razón mi sirena—dijo rodeándola con su mano por la cintura—mejor vámonos, hasta pronto hija ¿vendrás a visitarnos pronto nena?

-si Haruka, si mama iré pronto.

-buenas noches señora Tenou, señora Michiru—dijo amablemente Damián—nos gustaría que vinieran más seguido, Hotaru las extraña mucho siempre.

-no prometo nada—dijo mientras Haruka salía con Rini—hasta pronto princesa, estas hermosa mi amor.

-hasta pronto mama—dijo abrazándola muy fuerte—te extraño mucho. Convence a Haruka ¿sí?

-lo hare, hasta mañana príncipes.

-¡Rini! Ya vámonos—dijo Haruka desde el auto.

-adiós amiga—dijo abrazando a Hotaru—nos veremos ummm quien sabe cuándo—dijo riendo.

-adiós amiga y sin importar nada, no le contestes a tu papa. Evítate un problema ¿quieres?

-siento mucho todo lo que paso Rini—dijo Helios apenado—de no haber sido por mi invitación tu…

-no, no digas eso—dijo muy sonriente—lo mejor de mi día, fue verte de nuevo. Ahora me voy, tengo que ir a consentir a Dante. A pretender que eres tú.

-oh Rini—dijo muy sonriente—que alegría escucharte decir eso ¿puedo llamarte a tu celular mas tarde en la noche? Me gustaría escucharte antes de ir a dormir, tienes una hermosa voz.

-¡Rini!—dijo Haruka pitando— ¡vámonos!

-sí, sí, ya voy—luego se acerco y dándole un beso en la mejilla dijo—buenas noches, que descanses y gracias por todo.

Después de un largo camino hasta el palacio, ellos llegaron. La puerta estaba llena de periodistas y fotógrafos esperando la llegada de Rini, fue por eso que cuando Haruka los vio, le hizo una señal a la guardia de la otra camioneta para que llegara primero y así poder despistarlos. Ella fue por la entrada trasera y saltando una barda, entraron al palacio.

¡Rini! ¡Rini mi amor!

-mama—dijo ella entre sus brazos—estoy bien mama, tranquila.

-mi Rini—dijo Darien uniéndose a su abrazo—gracias a Dios estas bien. Pero es el colmo contigo ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? Vi al sujeto al que le pegaste, pudo haberte disparado Rini. Debiste haberte quedado en el palacio y no haber salido, es que…

-Darien—dijo Serena muy seria—no mas, no molestes a la niña. No más mi amor.

-de aquí no vuelves a salir sola ¿has entendido Rini?—dijo enojado—me da alegría que te hayas defendido pero me da mucho miedo que te hubiera pasado algo hija.

-pero papa—dijo aburrida—no me gusta andar con toda la escolta del palacio.

-o es así o no vuelves ni siquiera a la escuela—dijo mas enojado—puedo contratar maestros particulares y que te enseñen aquí, si por mi fuera no volverías a salir de este lugar jamás. Casi me muero cuando me entere—luego se le acerco y abrazándolas a ambas dijo—ustedes son mi vida y las amo, las adoro.

-nosotras también te amamos—dijeron ambas mientras él las abrazaba fuertemente.

-anda hija, descansa. Fue un día muy pesado para ti.

-¡Dante!—dijo ella feliz al ver el gatito que Diana tenía en brazos—hola bebe ¿Cómo te has portado con Diana?

-¿no me digas que ese gato es tuyo Rini?—dijo Darien muy serio— ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-ah bueno, lo rescate de un árbol—dijo sonriendo— ¿no es adorable papa? Anda míralo, es divino ¿puede quedarse?

-pues…-dijo cuando su esposa lo miro muy seria—no tengo otra opción, pero tú te encargaras de todo lo de él ¿queda claro hija?

-si papa, gracias—dijo sonriendo—con respecto a la guardia, hablaremos mañana.

-no cambiare de opinión Rini—dijo muy serio— buenas noches hija.

-con permiso su majestad—dijo Diana haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Rini tomo a su nueva y pequeña mascota y se fue feliz a su cuarto, no le fue tan mal como pensaba. Pero sabía sin duda que su mama, había mediado en eso. Caminando con Diana por un pasillo, se despidieron y cada una continúo con su camino. Diana vivía en un pequeño departamento que habían construido dentro de la misma propiedad del lote del palacio, sacrificaron algunas hectáreas de jardín pero Darien y Serena que los querían tanto, querían que ellos estuvieran cómodos en su hogar. Diana entro y escucho que su madre le dijo:

-¿le diste el gatito a Rini mi amor?

-si mama ¿sabes? Se llama Dante—dijo muy alegre—se puso muy contento cuando la vio.

-que bueno mi amor—dijo Luna mientras terminaba de lavar unos platos—a propósito de Rini ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Está bien?

-muy bien mama, no le vi ninguna herida.

-que bueno hija—dijo más tranquila pues Luna había sido su nana por muchos años—pero bueno, ve a dormir ya hija. Mañana tienes clases y no quiero que despiertes tarde mi amor.

-gracias por todo mama—dijo dándole un abrazo—hasta mañana.

Ese día había sido muy intenso para todos pero aun no terminaba, todavía faltaba la noche que prometía estar cargada de romance y amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras Rini entraba a su habitación para descansar después de un día cargado de emociones fuertes, Rei estaba preocupadísima en su casa. Pues tanto ella como las demás, querían mucho a Rini y no querían que nada malo le pasara. Ella iba a salir para allá, se transformo y todo pero Nicolás le dijo deteniéndola:

-no mi amor, tu escuchaste. El palacio está rodeado y además es muy tarde, tranquila. Además según entendí, esos sujetos están tras las rejas y no eran un peligro ¿o me equivoco?

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-no espera—dijo el deteniéndola— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-a quitarme la transformación—dijo sonriendo—a menos que tú no quieras, claro.

-oh mi Rei—dijo levantándola por el trasero y cargándola—por supuesto que no quiero que te la quites mi amor.

-pero mi amor—dijo mientras el clavaba la cabeza en su senos y acariciaba su trasero bajo la pequeña falda roja— ¿Qué hay de Michael? ¿Y si llega?

-el está con Kate—dijo yendo a la habitación—tranquila, siempre se entra tarde.

Ella que también lo amaba, se dejo seducir por sus caricias y sus urgentes besos. Entrando en la habitación, él le puso seguro a la puerta. Sin poder contener su excitación porque le encantaba verla como sailor Mars, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Aprisionándola contra la pared de la habitación, dejo al descubierto sus senos y empezó a succionarlos. Esos, esos hermosos senos que a él tanto le gustaban y que lo complacían tanto en la intimidad. Mientras succionaba su seno derecho con gran pasión, acariciaba su parte intima con delicadeza sobre el interior que aun no le quitaba. Ella que disfrutaba hacer el amor con su esposo y de sentir toda su pasión, empezó a acariciarlo sobre el bóxer.

-ummm mi amor, mi poderosa guerrera. Sácalo, sácalo y dame gusto sailor Mars ummm eres tan hábil.

-como quieras—dijo ella desnudándolo y arrodillándose frente a él.

Ella se inclino ante él y tomándolo en su mano con delicadeza, empezó a succionarlo. Con un buen movimiento y a buen ritmo, ella succionaba sin descanso. Su boca suave y caliente, hacia un gran trabajo. Ella lo torturaba sacando y metiéndolo en su boca incontables veces, después de jugar con la excitación de su esposo por aproximadamente diez minutos se levanto y dijo:

-ya, hazlo ya mi amor.

-oh si—dijo corriendo su interior bajo la falda—como me gusta coger a sailor Mars, es tan exótica y sensual, tan ardiente y tan poderosa. Me gusta escucharla gritar.

-¡ah…!—gimió ella cuando él la penetro.

El la agarro por la nalgas y empezó a embestirla con prontitud y velocidad, era muy excitante para el hacérselo a su esposa con ese traje. Pues esa poderosa guerrera que alguna vez lo había salvado, era su fantasía mas profunda. Por eso cuando estaba transformada y la tenia encerrada en su habitación, la trataba muy diferente de lo acostumbrado. Era él quien la dominaba a ella, se convertía completamente en otro hombre y eso a Rei le gustaba mucho.

-¿así o más duro mamacita?

-¡ah Nicolás!—dijo muy sonrojada mientras él seguía—así…si….así mi amor, si….

-di que me amas ¡dilo! Dilo muy fuerte mientras te cojo, ummm eres toda una bandida ¿verdad sailor Mars?

-te amo…te amo Nicolás, te amo. Oh si….

A él que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era escuchar a su esposa decir que lo amaba con locura y con pasión mientras se lo hacía, empezó a penetrarla mas fuerte. Luego como su excitación era tanta, la levanto y la puso de espaldas en la cama a él. Puso su mano sobre su sudada espalda y con un movimiento le indico que levantara su trasero y agachara su espalda sobre el colchón. Con el trasero totalmente levantado y muy excitado al verla en esa posición dispuesta a complacerlo por completo, nalgueo su trasero antes de hundirse en ella de nuevo.

-oh si…si mi diosa del fuego—dijo nalgueando su trasero—puedo sentirte mi amor, dámelo. Dámelo ya.

-¡ah….!—gimió cuando él la penetro más rápido y se vino con ella.

Ambos llegaron a un orgasmo de maravilla, el era un buen amante porque complacía todos, todos los deseos de su temperamental esposa. Ella cayó rendida sobre la cama, el salió de ella y tumbándose a su lado le dijo muy sonriente:

-oh mi amor, como me gusta hacértelo así. Como sailor Mars, eres indescriptiblemente hermosa mi peli negra. Ummm y además eres deliciosa.

-Nicolás—dijo abrazada a su pecho desnudo y su cabello negro largo y alborotado le hacía cosquillas—te amo mi amor, te amo. Eres tan bueno, como me gusta que me lo hagas así. Todo rudo.

-¿te gusta?—dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro— ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-ay no—dijo cuando escucho la puerta—mejor después mi amor. Ya llego el niño.

-¿niño?—dijo divertido—que diría Michael si te escuchara, se reiría mucho y no te creería nada.

-ustedes son muy exagerados conmigo—dijo aun abrazada a él—ustedes son mis amores y yo los amo, los adoro. Soy fuerte con ustedes porque los amo, solo por eso.

-ah qué bueno que es porque nos amas—dijo riendo— ¿Qué tal nos odiaras?—dijo muerto de risa junto a ella.

-buena noches papa y mama—dijo Michael a través de la puerta—que descansen.

-¡hasta mañana hijo!—dijo ella tapándose con la sabana—descansa.

Rei se abrazo fuerte a su esposo y disfrutando de su aroma varonil y la fortaleza de su pecho desnudo que la recibía con gusto, se fue quedando dormida entre sus brazos. En otro lado…

-¿Quién es un lindo gatito? ¿Quién?—luego sonó su celular— ¡Hola Helios!—dijo emocionada en la cama con Dante a su lado mientras él jugaba con una pelotita—creí que ya no llamabas.

-¿Cómo no iba a llamar a la dueña de mis desvelos?—dijo sonriente con la cadena en la mano.

-pero que coqueto eres—dijo riendo y acariciando a Dante— ¿verdad que si Dante lindo bebe? ¿Verdad que si?

-como me gustaría ser yo, el dueño de tus mimos—luego dijo mas serio— ¿Cómo te fue con tu papa Rini? ¿Te regaño mucho?

-no, no como me lo esperaba—dijo sonriendo—imagino que fue mi mama quien tuvo que ver en eso, no sabes Helios mi mama es increíble.

-eso he escuchado decir a Hotaru, tu madre es famosa por su bondad y su eterna belleza. Aunque con todo el respeto que me merece, tú eres mucho más hermosa.

-Helios…-dijo sonriente— ¿yo te gusto?

-mucho ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida Rini, de toda la vida.

-¿y mi papa Helios? ¿No te da miedo?

-no te voy a mentir, si me da miedo pero más miedo me da no volverte a ver—dijo apenado— ¿puedo ir a verte mañana a la escuela?

-si—dijo contenta—oye pero ¿y tu examen para la universidad? ¿Cuándo es?

-pasado mañana pero ya no se—dijo sonriendo—me gustaría aplicar en la universidad de Tokio de Cristal, me gustaría estar más cerca de ti ¿te gustaría?

-¿la verdad? ¡Sí!—dijo alegre—y contestando a tu pregunta, si. Si creo en el amor a primera vista, creo que es más común de lo que creía.

Ellos continuaron hablando por largo rato, Helios que estaba maravillado por ella no podía colgar. Con cada tema que hablaban, el se identificaba mas con ella. Fascinado y feliz escuchando su voz, estaba acostado sobre la cama respirando del olor de su linda cadena.

En otro lado no muy lejos de Rini, estaba una dulce y hermosa peli negra arreglando todo para el otro día ir a la escuela. De pronto un particular sonido la saco de sus quehaceres.

-¿buenas noches?

-¡hola dulzura!

-¡Hector!—dijo emocionada y tirándose en la cama— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-sí, si mi amor ¿y tú? ¿Sabes algo de Rini? Le he marcado pero suena ocupado ¿ella está bien?

-sí, sí, ella está bien. Seguro está hablando con el—dijo con una risita tímida.

-no sabes cómo me gusta escucharte reír mi amor—dijo acostado en su cama—oye nena, este sábado estaré en el palacio. Pienso aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con tus papas.

-¿vas a estar en el palacio?—pregunto confundida— ¿Por qué?

-ah bueno—dijo riendo—Haruka me castigo con eso por desobedecer ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Me castigo!—dijo sin poder dejar de reír.

-¿lo hiciste a propósito Hector?

-¡claro que sí! me muero por verte, porque nos dejen salir juntos Diana. Tú me gustas, me gustas tanto mi amor.

-y tu a mi—dijo apenada—tu a mi también Hector, por favor ten cuidado ¿todavía te duele el pecho?

-no, pero si tú me dieras un beso sobre el…seguro me sentiría mejor.

-me gustaría hacerlo la próxima vez—dijo muy roja sobre la cama—eres muy atractivo Hector, aun no se que ves en mi.

-oye—dijo ofendido—toda tu eres hermosa, yo soy un moco comparado contigo.

-ay Hector—dijo muerta de risa—eres increíble, me haces reír mucho ¿Cómo dices eso por Dios? Tu eres divino, tan alto, rubio, musculoso y…

-uy mi amor, no me digas mas—dijo sonrojado—no lo hagas por favor. No juegues con mi pobre corazón, no podría dormir en toda la noche. Solo llamaba para darte las buenas noches nena, descansa mi amor. Hasta mañana, iré a verte temprano ¿Qué quieres que te lleve?

-con que vayas es suficiente—dijo muy sonriente—hasta mañana para ti también…mi amor.

-¿Cómo?—dijo sorprendido y parándose de golpe— ¿Cómo dijiste? Dilo de nuevo, se te oyó hermoso.

-no, no Hector—dijo muy apenada—que pena contigo.

-dilo o no cuelgo mi amor, te tocaría colgar a ti y partirías mi corazón.

-hasta mañana mi amor, descansa. Te quiero mucho mi amor, duerme. Yo seguro soñare contigo y con la bella flor que me regalaste.

-oh mi Diana—dijo tirándose sobre la cama y muy feliz—tú también eres mi amor ¡mi amor!—dijo muy duro y su mama escucho—hasta mañana hermosa, también te quiero.

Ella como lo que era, una dulce y tierna adolescente enamorada, se quedo abrazando el teléfono y sonriendo se quedo en la cama. Pensaba y pensaba en el, en la delicadeza con que la trataba, con la dulzura que le hablaba, estaba ganando su corazón poco a poco. A él le pasaba algo parecido, acostado sobre la cama y sintiendo eso que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo sonreía al pensar en ella. Su mama lo saco de su ensueño cuando entro y se sentó a platicar con él, le dijo que aunque estaba feliz por él, le preocupaba. Dijo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con Diana, le explico lo frágil que ella era y lo mucho que podría lastimarla. El cansado de las advertencias de todo el mundo le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-mama, fácilmente te podría decir que puedo llegar a enamorarme perdidamente de ella. La quiero mama, siento algo muy especial por ella y lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Siento y se, que puedo llegar a amarla mucho. Mucho mama, como mi papa te ama a ti.

-me alegra por ti hijo—dijo abrazándolo—me alegra, ahora duerme. No es mi intención molestarte pero es solo que me preocupa, tú te has hecho fama de coqueto por todo el reino Hector—dijo mirándolo y sonriendo—hasta mañana mi amor, que duermas bien.

-pero eso era antes mama, eso era antes—dijo metiéndose en la cama—hasta mañana mama, que duermas bien.

En una cabaña un poco retirada de Tokio de Cristal….

-vamos Artemis, no seas así. Diana es una buena niña, además es hermosa. Es completamente normal que algunos chicos empiecen a pretenderla, tú y Luna, deberían aprender a relajarse un poco. Ella es una buena niña y nunca les ha dado problemas. ¿Qué porque te digo todo esto?—dijo algo sorprendida por su pregunta—solo te lo digo porque la última vez que la vi, estaba asustada de ir a una fiesta y que ustedes la castigaran, por eso. Mejor ¿Qué te parece si mañana voy a visitarlos? Ok, entonces allá nos vemos. Sabes que te quiero mucho Artemis—dijo sonriendo—relájate un poco ¿quieres? Ok, entonces nos vemos. Hasta mañana.

-déjame adivinar—dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación— ¿Hector verdad? ¿Qué te pidió esta vez mi amor?

-ay Yaten—dijo riendo—no sabes, resulta que mi querido Hector está enamorado de Diana.

-pero…tu sabes que Hector es un don Juan Mina—dijo algo serio—sabes que yo estimo a Luna y si él le llega a hacer daño a Diana, no me quiero ni imaginar…

-mi amor—dijo abrazándolo—no digas eso. Mi ahijado, que es como mi hijo, no es así como ustedes creen. El solo quedo muy herido desde la última novia que tuvo, pero cuando habla de Diana, le brillan los ojos—dijo muy sonriente.

-me alegra verte tan sonriente mi amor—dijo dándole un beso— ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, tenias razón y me hizo mucho bien hablar con Serena—dijo mientras se abrazaba a su pecho—además, hoy Hector me dijo que yo era como su segunda mama ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿de verdad?—dijo muy sorprendido—vaya, el nunca antes te había dicho eso. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, porque es la verdad. Tú lo has querido tanto o igual que su mama, tu eres una mujer increíble y por eso te amo Mina. Te amo.

-y yo a ti mi amor—dijo levantándose y frente a su rostro—y yo a ti.

Ella empezó a besarlo, lo besaba con amor y con dulzura. El que amaba a su esposa y se sentía mejor de verla más tranquila, se dejo llevar por su beso y cayó sobre ella. Ella que era una mujer tan atractiva y suave, fue desprendiéndolo de la ropa que tenia puesta al tiempo que el bajaba su pijama lentamente. Cuando lo hizo quedo frente a sus hermosos senos, que a él tanto le gustaba besar. Mientras él se deleitaba con la suavidad y el sabor de sus bellos senos desnudos, ella acariciaba con urgencia su cabello y su rostro de finas facciones.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el con los ojos completamente perdidos en la pasión que despertaba el ardiente cuerpo de su esposa, le suplicara que lo dejara hacerlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando lo hizo la desprendió del fino interior que tenia puesto. Luego acaricio con suavidad y amor su sexo que estaba expectante y muy sensible, el que la conocía tan bien, sabía como le gustaba que la amara. Después de inclinarse ante ella y humedecerla un poco con su inquieta lengua, lo hizo. La penetro y lo hizo con extrema delicadeza, pues él sabía que a ella le gustaba así.

-oh Yaten mi amor….te amo…

-yo también mi amor…-dijo buscando su mano para entrelazarla con la suya—yo también te amo.

Con las manos entrelazadas demostrando así la unión de su cuerpos, el siguió embistiéndola suavemente. Se miraban a los ojos y con sus miradas se transmitían amor, mucho amor. Sus aceleradas embestidas le transmitían choques de electricidad que hacían arquear su cuerpo, sus necesitados besos y sus apasionadas caricias hicieron que después de escasos veinte minutos de estar haciéndolo con mucho amor, ella le rogara aferrada de su espalda que no se detuviera. El que sintió el calor de su sexo con el de él, también se dejo ir cuando ella lo hizo. Entre tímidos y ahogados gemidos por parte de ambos, llegaron al orgasmo. A esa única sensación que solo ellos se hacían sentir, que llevaban tanto tiempo sintiendo.

-oh Yaten mi amor—dijo buscando su boca para besarlo—eres increíble, te amo mi amor.

-y yo a ti muñeca—dijo sonriendo aun sobre ella—y yo te adoro.

Luego de darse un tierno beso, el salió de ella. Lentamente para no lastimarla, salió y después de ir al baño, se vistió. Acostándose a su lado y cubriendo sus cuerpos jóvenes y bellos, se abrazo a su esposa y se fueron quedando dormidos.

Mientras en la casa de Amy, algo tarde de la noche…

-papa ¿me prestas tu auto mañana?

-Katherine Kou Mizuno—dijo el sonriendo y tomando las llaves del auto—te conozco, ya sé lo que pretendes hija. ¿Te quieres quedar con el auto no es verdad?

-ay papa—dijo riendo—la verdad si, tu auto es increíble. Anda no seas así, regálamelo ¿sí?

-Kate…-dijo el algo aprehensivo—no sé lo que diga tu mama. Tú eres una niña muy juiciosa, pero….me preocupa. Un auto es una gran responsabilidad y seguro que a tu mama, no le va a gustar mucho la idea.

-anda papa—dijo haciéndole cara de ternura—habla con ella, tú sabes que mama nunca te dice que no a nada.

-a ti tampoco Kate—dijo sonriendo—está bien, te lo regalo. Ten—dijo y le entrego las llaves—solo te pido que manejes con cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-¡gracias papa!—dijo dándole un gran abrazo— ¡te adoro!

-y nosotros a ti—dijo sonriendo y abrazándola también—nosotros a ti también. Anda y vete a dormir, ya es tarde. Voy a llamar a tu mama.

Siendo una buena noche para la mayoría, aun le esperaban muchas sorpresas. Tanto sus padres como sus hijos, iban a seguir divirtiéndose mucho por esos días.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Un largo mes paso, Hector había ido el sábado a cumplir con el "castigo" que Haruka le había impuesto. Para él fue todo lo opuesto, para él no fue un castigo sino una bendición. Emocionado por verla y darle muchos besos, se puso su ropa más cómoda y se fue. Después de que la vio y ella le rectifico con dulces besos que lo quería, él la tomo de la mano y fue a hablar con Luna y Artemis. Al principio casi se mueren de la impresión, pero como Mina ya había hablado con Artemis y le había dado señales, el se tranquilizo rápidamente. Ellos que lo conocían de toda la vida, le dieron permiso de salir con su hija al ver con la seriedad y decencia que se los pidió. Desde ese día en adelante, ellos se convirtieron en novios.

Los otros que habían avanzado mucho eran Helios y Rini, el iba casi todos los días a verla a la escuela al igual que hacia Hector con Diana. Durante un largo mes se llamaban, se veían y cada vez se gustaban más. Pero él quería ser paciente, quería demostrarle que en verdad sus intenciones con ella eran serias. Fue por eso que ingreso a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio de Cristal al igual que Hector, Helios opto por estudiar veterinaria y Hector ingreso a hacer una ingeniería en sistemas. Ambos atractivos chicos, se habían vuelto muy amigos y cómplices. Pues además de estudiar juntos, se habían enamorado de dos bellas chicas que eran custodiadas todo el tiempo. El rey Endimión obligo a Rini a aceptar la guardia de dos de las poderosas sailor scout nuevas, esas eran Para-Para y Cere-Cere. Ellas además de ser mujeres increíblemente hermosas, eran muy fuertes y disciplinadas.

La vida de los demás seguía como si nada, con los problemas cotidianos de su trabajo y lo normal en sus vidas. Aunque todos mantenían con muchísimo trabajo y demasiadas responsabilidades, como el rey Endimión y su reina, buscaban el tiempo para reunirse. Fue por eso que aprovechando que Mina le había prestado su casa a Hector para hacer una fiesta de disfraces la noche del sábado, ellos se reunirían a compartir unos tragos como los buenos amigos que eran en el palacio.

-¡hola Rini viniste!

-¡hola Hector!—dijo de la mano en un bello traje con Helios— ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Has hablado de esta fiesta durante días.

-hola Helios ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien—dijo mirando a Rini— ¿y tú?

-bien, bien—dijo algo impaciente en su traje de príncipe— ¿y Diana? ¿Dónde está mi novia?

-tranquilo romeo—dijo Rini riendo—tu Julieta está en la camioneta, no tarda. Se está retocando el brillo.

-¡mi amor!—dijo cuando ella se bajo y fue hacia el—estas hermosísima.

-tú también te ves muy bien—dijo ella en un elegante traje disfrazada de Julieta— ¿entramos?

-por supuesto—dijo extendiéndole la mano en un caballeroso gesto a lo que ella solo pudo sonreír.

-¿vienes Rini?

-adelántate Helios, voy a hablar con ellas. No tardo.

Rini que quería estar tranquila durante la fiesta con su futuro novio y amigos, fue con Para-Para y Cere-Cere. Se les acerco y muy sonriente les pidió que se fueran y la dejaran sola, que ella estaría bien. Ellas le explicaron que era una orden directa del rey que si él se enteraba que la habían dejado sola a ella y a Diana, se meterían en problemas graves. Rini que era tan inteligente y manipuladora, miro a Cere-Cere y muy sonriente le dijo:

-ay Cere-Cere ¿prefieres quedarte aburrida a la puerta de este lugar a ir a ver a tu novio? Mira que yo vi las flores que te mando el otro día, vete tranquila. Nosotros vamos a estar bien, recuerda que nos entrenamos muy duro y nada malo nos va a pasar. Además, pobrecito tu novio ¿no crees?

-ay señorita Rini—dijo riendo al igual que Para-Para—razón tenia el rey Endimión. El dijo que usted haría esto, pero ¿sabe algo? creo que tiene usted razón. ¿Le parece si venimos por ustedes a las 12:30 pm? Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que se diviertan.

-me parece perfecto—dijo muy sonriente—váyanse tranquilas, estaremos bien. ¡Que se diviertan!

Ellas subieron a la camioneta negra y se fueron, mientras que Rini feliz por haber logrado su cometido entro recogiendo su vestido muy contenta a bailar y a disfrutar de una mágica velada con Helios. Ambos con sus respectivas parejas en esos bellos y elegantes disfraces, estaban bailando cuando…

-hola chicos ¿Qué tal me veo?

-¡Kate! ¡Michael!—dijo Rini mientras bailaba con Helios— te ves divina Kate, ese traje de enfermera te queda muy bien.

-¿y a mí no vas a decirme nada prima?—dijo Michael divertido.

-oye si—dijo Hector muerto de risa—ese traje de doctor te queda muy bien. Hasta te pareces al tío Darien.

-¿tío Darien?—dijo Helios levantando una ceja— ¿Quién es ese Rini?

-ah…-dijo Kate riendo—es que tú no sabes Helios. El tío Darien es el papa de aquí Rapunzel—dijo riendo junto a los demás—pero es un cuento largo, mejor que sea Rini quien te cuente ¡oye Hector! ¿Y las bebidas qué?

-¡allá están!—dijo señalando la mesa—tomen lo que quieran.

La música estaba bastante fuerte, Hector había invitado a muchos de los amigos que tuvo cuando iba a la escuela y algunos nuevos que había hecho en la universidad. Pero el propósito principal de la fiesta, era compartir más tiempo con su novia. Pues aunque sus papas le habían dado permiso de verla, generalmente las visitas eran supervisadas por ellos. De ese modo casi nunca podía besarla como a él le gustaba, entonces en esa fiesta todo pero especialmente el, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-Hector amor, ¿me indicas donde queda el baño?

-claro dulzura, ven—dijo tomándola de la mano—te llevo.

-Rini…. ¿quieres salir al jardín a respirar algo de aire y charlar?

-¡claro!—dijo dándole la mano—vamos.

Hector llevo a Diana al baño que quedaba dentro de la habitación de Mina, luego en un impulso la apoyo contra una de las paredes de la habitación y le dijo algo sonrojado:

-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

-¿pero qué…?

No alcanzo a decir más porque él cual fiera ansiosa fuera, empezó a besarla apasionadamente. El que se había enamorado de ella, nunca tenía la oportunidad de besarla así. Por eso mal entonado por los tragos y lleno de deseo, empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la suya. Su beso era acelerado, dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Pronto su fuerte erección empezó a chocar contra el abdomen de ella y ella que también lo quería, jadeaba casi sin aliento sobre su ansiosa y deliciosa boca.

-ah…ah…Hector no.

-¿no?—dijo mientras le acariciaba una pierna— ¿no mi amor?

-no, aquí no—dijo muy roja y con las manos sobre su pecho—por favor aquí no, volvamos con los demás.

-espera, espera, espera—dijo muy sorprendido y excitado a la vez— ¿no me estás diciendo que no quieres sino que aquí no? ¿Es eso?—dijo muy sonriente.

-si—dijo algo tímida y roja—me da pena que los muchachos sepan que tu y yo…

-oh mi amor—dijo dándole un beso—que alegría me da que me digas eso. Entonces será como tú quieras mi amor. Oh Diana—dijo respirando del olor de su pecho—no sabes cuánto, cuanto te deseo nena. Eres tan bella.

-Hector…-dijo acariciando su rubio cabello mientras el acariciaba su cintura y su pecho—detente, detente por favor. Sal mientras yo entro al baño, no tardare. Además…siento algo muy extraño cuando me besas así.

-¿extraño malo o bueno mi amor?—dijo muy sonriente y con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo—dime.

-es difícil de explicar. Siento calor, mucho calor. Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla, siento…

-oh no, no me digas mas—dijo poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios, luego se le acerco al oído y le dijo en susurros—a mí también me pasa lo mismo, tú me excitas muchísimo nena. Ummm que rico mi amor.

-Hector…. —y una extraña sensación recorrió desde su cabeza hasta su vientre—no mas, sal. Sal no quiero que alguien nos busque y piense lo que no es, por favor mi amor.

-lo que tu digas dulzura—dijo dándole una sonrisa—lo que tú quieras. Anda mi amor entra al baño.

-no, sal tu primero.

-créeme nena—dijo riendo—no puedo. Dame cinco, cinco minutos y salgo.

Cuando su erección se calmo lo suficiente para que no fuera tan notoria, el salió. Recostado afuera sobre la puerta de la habitación de Mina mientras la esperaba, sonreía muy feliz. Pues él tenía miedo de que Diana se alejara de él si él buscaba algo más que sus besos, pero cuando ella le dijo que también lo quería ilumino su corazón. Ya más tranquilo, decidió ir al salón a platicar con algunos amigos y a esperarla. Mientras que en el jardín….

-Rini, lo siento pero ya no me puedo aguantar.

-te entiendo—dijo mientras él se le aproximaba—yo tampoco.

Esa era la primera vez que Helios la besaba, ya tenían un corto tiempo de estarse tratando pero se gustaban y era más que eso, se caían muy bien. Su beso fue dulce, exageradamente dulce. El poso su mano sobre su rostro y mientras disfrutaba de la dulzura de sus labios, lo acariciaba tiernamente. Luego a falta de aire se separo de ella y dijo:

-ummm es lo que siempre soñé que seria, eres hermosa Rini y me encantas.

-y tu a mi—dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa y con los labios sonrojados de aquel dulce beso— ¿te parece si volvemos?

-oye dulce Rini—dijo dándole la mano para volver—entonces según entendí ¿tu papa, el rey Endimión y el tal tío Darien son el mismo?

-así es—dijo riendo y entrando con el—lo que paso fue que…

Rini empezó a contarle la historia de porque la confusión en el nombre de su gruñón padre mientras que en otro lado, las cosas no pintaban muy bien. A Kate la estaba molestando un chico que se metió a la fiesta sin haber sido invitado, este chico se había pasado de tragos y como había salido con ella, se creía con derecho a reclamarle.

-hola preciosura, ese disfraz se te ve muy bien. Te ves muy linda.

-gracias Taiyo—dijo ella mirándolo mal cerca a la mesa de las bebidas—pero ni falta que me hacen tus halagos ¿te puedes ir por favor? Tu presencia me molesta.

-óyeme muy bien nerd—dijo tomándola por el brazo— aun no se me olvida el golpe que me diste, me las vas a pagar y eso será hoy mismo.

-si no quieres terminar con ese brazo fracturado, es mejor que la sueltes en este mismo instante imbécil—dijo Michael con ojos de ira.

-tranquilo Mich—dijo ella soltándosele y muy sonriente—no vale la pena ¿no ves lo tomado que esta?

-mira perra…—dijo el tipo levantando la voz.

-¿Cómo fue que le dijiste idiota?—dijo Michael haciéndosele en frente—a ver ¡repítelo imbécil!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?—dijo Hector acerándose a ellos— ¿Quién es este tipo Michael? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-ah este imbécil es solo un colado—dijo lleno de ira—se atrevió a insultar a Kate y le debe una disculpa ¡discúlpate con ella cretino!

-¡no!—dijo empujándolo— ¿Qué vas hacer entonces?

-Hector mi amor—dijo Diana llegando y muy preocupada— ¿Qué pasa?

-no se amor—dijo preocupado al ver la expresión de Michael mientras algunos chicos se iban—Michael amigo, relájate. No te metas en problemas innecesarios hombre, mejor que se vaya.

-disculpe joven—dijo Diana en tono amable mientras Rini y Helios se acercaban— ¿podría irse por favor? Los chicos no quieren problemas, váyase por favor.

-¡tu cállate niña estúpida!

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi novia?—dijo Hector furioso ahora haciéndose frente a él—Michael, vamos a darle su merecido a este ¡imbécil!

-Helios haz algo—dijo Rini preocupada—lo pueden matar, ellos son más fuertes que ese tonto. Haz algo por favor, se pueden meter en un problema muy serio.

-pero princesa—dijo muerto de risa—esto está muy divertido, dejémoslos a ver que van a hacer.

Tanto Hector como Michael, echaban fuego por los ojos. No solo el tonto se había tirado la fiesta, sino que se había atrevido a insultarlas a ellas. Error que pagaría muy caro. Michael lo hizo caer de una patada que le lanzo a los pies, Hector lo levanto como un guiñapo y lo sumergió en un gran tazón que había de refresco en una de las mesas. Finalmente Hector lo tomo por los brazos y Michael por los pies, balanceándolo de un lado a otro y cantando esta canción muy sonrientes, _"el pescao, cao, cao, va a caer al otro lado" _Muertos de risa lo arrojaron fuera de la casa mientras el tonto corría despavorido pidiendo por ayuda. A la final todos terminaron riendo. Michael se acerco a Kate y le pregunto si estaba bien, ella se quito los lentes y le respondió sonriéndole:

-sí, ahora que le dieron su merecido a ese imbécil me siento mejor—dijo riendo— ¿de dónde se sacaron esa cancioncita tan tonta?

-¿Qué no te acuerdas amiga?—dijo Michael riendo—del jardín.

-¡corre! ¡Corre imbécil!—le gritaba Hector riendo al tonto aquel— ¡en tu vida vuelvas por aquí porque te mato idiota!

-Hector mi amor…-dijo Diana tratando de calmarlo—tranquilo amor.

-ese imbécil—dijo abrazando a su novia— ¿atreverse a meterse contigo y con Kate? Se salvo de que no lo matáramos. Con mi novia nadie se mete.

-con que orgullo lo dices querido primo—dijo Rini riendo junto a Helios.

-ay no sé cómo me pudo gustar ese idiota alguna vez, supongo que no soy tan inteligente como mama después de todo.

-hey—dijo Michael levantando su rostro—no digas eso. Tu como muchas chicas brillantes, tienen pésimo gusto para los tipos. Tranquila—dijo y le dio un abrazo—me alegra que estés bien.

Ellos eran amigos, los mejores. Pero con ese abrazo y con lo que el había hecho por ella esa noche, empezaba a confundirse. El era tan atractivo, dulce y amable, que era fácil confundirse con él. Pero a ella le daba miedo, pues ellos han sido amigos desde que tiene uso de razón.

-disculpa Rini ¿ustedes son primos? Es decir ¿son familia?

-no mi amor, lo que pasa es que nosotros nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños. Nuestros padres han sido amigos por muchos años y nosotros bromeamos con eso en casa, por eso nos decimos así. Pero en realidad no somos parientes de sangre.

-ah ya veo—luego dijo más divertido— ¿con que mi amor eh?

-oh ya veo—dijo Kate riendo—entonces no solo Diana y Hector, aprovecharon el tiempo.

-¡Kate!—la regaño Hector al ver la incomodidad de Diana—no digas eso. Nosotros solo…

-ay Hector—dijo ella tranquilamente mientras entraba a buscar su bolsa—relájate. Ustedes son novios y los novios se esconden a darse besitos—dijo muerta de risa al igual que los demás.

-bueno, como que Kate ha bebido mucho hoy. Es una pena que el imbécil ese, se haya tirado la fiesta. Mejor me voy a llevar a Kate a su casa. Muchas gracias por la fiesta Hector y por tu ayuda—dijo riendo mientras su amiga salía.

-no fue nada y gracias a ti—dijo riendo mientras él le abría la puerta del auto a Kate—nos vemos luego amigos, gracias por venir.

Como aun faltaba media hora para que llegaran Para-Para y Cere-Cere, ellos volvieron a la casa. Diana que era tan responsable le dijo a Hector que le ayudaría a arreglar un poco, todo el desorden que habían hecho durante la fiesta. Rini que no le gustaba hacer mal tercio, tomo de la mano a Helios y volvió con él al jardín. Estando en el jardín, lo beso. Esta vez fue ella que tomándolo por sorpresa, le dio un apasionado beso. Su beso era como ella, inquieta y rebelde. El sorprendido pero más contento que otra cosa, la halo por la cintura hacia su pecho y se dejo llevar por la suavidad de sus labios y el olor de su cabello cuando se quito la peluca.

Mientras tanto en la casa….

-bueno, no es mucho pero pude ayudarte en algo.

-ay mi amor, deja eso—dijo quitándole una escoba—ven, ven y me das otro beso como el de más temprano antes de que te vayas.

-no mi amor ¿Qué tal y Rini o su novio nos vean ah?—dijo apenada.

-no que va, mira—dijo señalando por la ventana—esos están muy ocupados. Anda, ven.

Ella que no se resistía a sus ruegos, se dejo llevar cuando él la halo por la cintura y empezó a besarla con pasión. Introduciendo su ansiosa lengua dentro de ella, la hacía estremecer de gusto. Dándose cuenta de que era demasiado y no iba a poder soportarlo, prefirió detenerse.

-oh mi Diana, te prometo que algo me inventare para que estemos solos mi amor. Te lo prometo.

-está bien—dijo sonrojada entre sus brazos y muy cerca de su fuerte pecho— ¿sabes mi amor? te voy a extrañar mucho cuando nos vayamos de viaje el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Qué cómo?—dijo muy sorprendido— ¿Cómo así que te vas dulzura? Explícame eso mi amor.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y empezó a contarle, le dijo que en la escuela donde ellas estudiaban, estaban organizando una salida pedagógica y se irían el viernes para volver el domingo por la mañana. Dijo que era obligatorio, que aunque ella no tenía el dinero para ir, el rey Endimión y su esposa había sido muy amable al haberle pagado el viaje. Mientras ella le contaba, Rini entro de la mano y muy sonriente con Helios. Ella que alcanzo a escuchar algo de lo que Diana decía, dijo muy tranquila:

-ay si, ese viaje es increíble. Yo fui el año pasado con la clase pero como a mí me gusta tanto ese lugar, me gustaría ir de nuevo. Pero seguro mi papa no me deja ir, ya saben como es.

-pero Rini—dijo Hector divertido—tú eres muy hábil para engañar al tío Darien, seguro algo se te ocurrirá. Lo sé.

-¿señorita Rini? Como se lo prometí son las 12:30 pm en punto ¿nos vamos?

-¿me puedes esperar cinco minutos en el auto Cere-Cere?

-claro, no tarde por favor.

Rini que era una chica tan relajada, abrazo a Helios y le dio un tierno beso de despedida. Hector acompaño a Diana hasta la puerta y para no hacerla sentir incomoda, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar mucho. Luego la acompaño al auto, abrió la puerta y después tomo su mano y como todo un caballero, le dijo sonriendo:

-que pases una buena noche mi Julieta, fue un gusto haberte visto esta noche.

-hasta muy pronto mi dulce y fiel Romeo—dijo sonriendo—también me divertí mucho, gracias por todo.

En otro lado….

-¿te gustaría que fuera contigo Rini?

-¿quieres que vayamos juntos a ese paseo Helios?—dijo muy emocionada.

-¡sí! ¿Qué dices? Si me dices que sí, yo me encargo de arreglar todo hermosa princesa ¿te gustaría escaparte conmigo todo un fin de semana?

-¡por supuesto que si mi amor!—dijo abrazándolo—muy bien, tu planéalo todo y el lunes que nos veamos, me cuentas ¿sí?

-ok, que descanses princesa hermosa. Seguro esta noche soñare contigo, que afortunado es Dante que puede dormir a tu lado.

-pero mi amor—dijo dándole un beso antes de irse—tu también lo harás, muy pronto dormirás conmigo. Adiós.

-ay Rini—dijo riendo mientras se alejaba—tu padre va a matarme pero eso ya no importa. A mí lo bailado no me lo quita nadie, ummm que ricos besos das preciosa.

Mientras Helios le pedía ayuda a Hector para encontrar una forma de escaparse con esa atractiva peli rosa que lo tenía loco y Hector preparaba una sorpresa para su novia, ellas iban de camino para el palacio. Charlaban muy animadas en el auto y de esa forma el camino se le hizo más corto. Una hora después mientras entraban al palacio escucharon….

-¡toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!

-¡tú puedes mi amor!—grito una eufórica reina.

-anda Darien, ¡hasta el fondo!—grito Luna algo ebria junto a su esposo.

Todos que habían estado bebiendo y celebrando mientras sus hijos se divertían, hicieron un pequeño concurso de bebidas. Esta vez había sido el turno de beber para el temperamental rey. Cuando Rini los vio a todos tan sonrientes y tan animados, especialmente a su papa, dijo yendo con ellos que no se habían dado cuenta que ellas habían llegado por la algarabía:

-uuuuu—dijo levantando los brazos y bailando— ¡que siga la fiesta! Uuuuu.

-¡niñas!—dijo Mina levantándose— ¿Cómo les fue?

-bien, bien tía—dijo riendo junto a Diana—pero no tan bien como a ustedes.

-¡hija!—dijo un ebrio rey yendo hacia ella y abrazándola—tienes razón, ¡que siga la fiesta! Uuuuu.

De esa forma todos como la gran familia que eran, siguieron celebrando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Rini estaba feliz, casi nunca veía a su papa reírse y divertirse tanto. Por eso rodeaba de todas las personas que tanto quería y la querían a ella, se divirtió como nunca esa noche en compañía de todos ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Una semana paso y Helios ya tenía todo listo para secuestrar a la hija del temperamental y agresivo rey Endimión, junto a Hector aquella noche en la que tantas cosas habían pasado idearon un plan. El plan de Helios consistía en pedirle a Hotaru que llamara a pedir permiso para que la dejaran pasar todo el fin de semana con ella, Hector que se le ocurrió acompañarlo para así poder estar a solas y tranquilo en compañía de su novia, planeaba darle la sorpresa a Diana. De esa forma quedaron y como estudiaban en la misma universidad y se veían todos los días, hablaban constantemente.

-hola Helios ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Hector bien gracias, oye ¿ya tienes todo listo? Recuerda que nos vamos hoy en la noche.

-sí, ya tengo todo listo—dijo sonriendo—estaré en tu apartamento después de ir al entrenamiento. Esa Kate, ¡si es muy de buenas!—dijo a carcajadas—se salvo de ir al entrenamiento. La que si no lo pudo evadir esta vez, fue tu querido tormento. El tío Darien puso como condición que fuera al entrenamiento para dejarla ir a la casa de Hotaru.

-bueno, bueno, como sea—dijo entrando con él a la universidad—vamos. Lo importante es que podremos salir esta noche, tú imagino que vienes en tu moto. Pero no te preocupes, la puedes dejar guardada en el estacionamiento de mi apartamento, no hay problema.

Mientras ellos planeaban muy alegres entrando a la universidad, Kate, Diana, Michael y Rini estaban en el receso de la escuela. Como los buenos amigos que eran hablaban muy divertidos de cuando habían festejado hasta tarde con sus papas, Rini muerta de risa decía:

-si Kate si hubieras visto, no le conocía esos pasos a la tía Amy. Baila súper bien, la pasamos tan bien esa noche ¿no es cierto Diana?

-sí, era la primera vez que veía a mis papas tan ebrios—dijo riendo—lo que más me gusto, fue como sailor Mars se subió de caballito con su esposo.

-ay Diana—dijo Michael apenado—no lo digas. Se me hace difícil imaginarme a mi mama en esas, no te creo. Mi mama es muy seria.

-pues es verdad mi querido amigo—dijo Rini riendo abrazada a Diana—fue una noche mágica, lastima lo que paso con el imbécil ese que molesto a Kate y a Diana.

-¿podríamos no hablar de eso por favor?—dijo Kate muy seria al igual que Michael.

Afortunadamente para ambos, el timbre sonó. Esa incomodidad que se sentía entre ellos dos, era debido a algo que paso aquella noche cuando Michael la llevo a su casa. Kate que nunca se sonrojaba por nada, esquivo la mirada y se fue a su salón. Michael estaba aburrido porque él la quería mucho y durante toda esa semana, ella había sido distante y algo dura con él. Pero muy pronto las cosas estaban por aclararse entre ellos de una forma muy inesperada.

Los chicos terminaron sus clases y fueron a sus casas a cumplir con sus deberes, Kate fue a su apartamento, alistando su maleta y después de descansar y despedirse de su padres, tomo sus llaves y volvió a la escuela. Diana al igual que Kate, estuvo en su casa descansando y alistando todo para salir de viaje para luego salir del palacio. Al salir se encontró con Hector que llegaba para el entrenamiento de ese día.

-¡hola mi amor!

-¡Diana mi amor!—dijo abrazándola mientras Luna seguía al auto— ¿ya te vas dulzura?

-si mi amor—dijo algo aburrida—voy a extrañarte mucho ¿puedo llamarte en la noche?

-claro que si mi amor—dijo dándole un abrazo y sonriendo sin que ella pudiera verlo—yo también voy a extrañarte, diviértete mucho nena.

-hasta la noche mi amor—dijo ella en un cómodo jean y una blusa corta blanca—que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento hoy.

Sin que ella tuviera una idea de los planes de Hector, le dio un tierno beso y fue con su madre para irse de viaje. Al poco tiempo de que Hector entrara al gimnasio, llego Rini en una cómoda sudadera negra y blusa ajustada color rosa con rayas negras. El la miro y el dijo muy divertido:

-hola primita ¿lista para pasar un fin de semana increíble en Elisión?

-¡cállate Hector!—dijo acercándosele— ¿Qué tal y nos oiga Haruka o alguien?

-afortunadamente para los dos, aun no llega—dijo Michael en ropa deportiva color gris y blanco— ¿Qué han hecho haraganes? ¿En qué problema se van a meter ahora ah?

-¡hola primo!—dijo Rini sonriendo—en ninguno, si que eres hablador. Oye pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿No vas a ir al viaje de la escuela?

-no, preferí no ir—dijo yendo a una de las maquinas—ese viaje sonaba muy aburrido.

-si como no—dijo Hector mientras tomaba unas pesas—lo que pasa Rini, es que seguramente la tía Rei no lo dejo ir. Si, seguro eso fue.

La realidad era que no había sido por eso, la razón había sido otra. La razón había sido ella, mientras corría sobre una de las maquinas del gimnasio empezó a recordar esa noche.

**_Flash back…._**

-gracias Michael, no debiste haberme defendido. Bien merecido me lo tenía, el tonto ese tenía razón.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo tan feo Kate?—dijo ayudándola a costarse— Tú no eres ninguna nerd ni mucho menos una…

-no Michael, la verdad es que si lo soy. Trato de verme fuerte y mala por fuera pero por dentro—dijo llorando—estoy siempre asustada.

-no, no, no llores Kate—dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazándola—yo te quiero y te quiero mucho, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti.

-¿de verdad?—dijo levantando el rostro para mirarlo— ¿lo dices en serio?

-sí, yo te quiero y te quiero mucho Kate.

Ella algo confundida por los tragos que se había tomado y todo lo que había pasado esa noche, estiro su rostro y lo beso. El más sorprendido que otra cosa, se dejo llevar por el alicorado sabor de su mejor amiga. El nunca antes había pensado en ella de esa forma pero por alguna razón que no entendía, disfrutaba mucho de su beso. El recibió su beso con mucha sorpresa, luego se relajo y fue cayendo sobre ella en la cama. Apartando con una mano su castaño cabello y poniéndolo tras su oreja con delicadeza siguió besándola, luego recordando que ella estaba ebria, triste y confundida, se detuvo de repente.

-Kate yo, perdóname. Lo siento….yo…

-no—dijo sonrojada y muy seria sobre la cama—perdóname tu a mi por favor, lo siento.

**_Final flash back…_**

_-¿Qué te paso Kate? ¿Qué me paso a mi esa noche?—_pensó el.

-buenas tardes señoritas—dijo Haruka en sudadera roja y blusa negra— ¿listas? ¿Ya calentaron lo suficiente?

-acabamos de llegar Haruka—dijo Rini sonriente en una escaladora.

-muy bien—dijo sentándose—como mínimo deben calentar veinte minutos más. Hoy los dejare salir temprano, ya que el viaje a Elisión Rini es algo largo.

-claro, claro Haruka—respondió muy sonriente mientras se ejercitaba—_muy pronto te voy a ver mi amor_—pensó con alegría.

Media hora más tarde….

-el día de hoy, entrenamiento de técnicas de poder. ¿Listos? Rini tu conmigo y Hector y Michael practicaran juntos ¿entendieron?

-¡si señora!

Hector se puso en posición, usando una sudadera negra y una camisilla pegada al pecho lucia igual de atractivo y sexy que siempre. Poniéndose en posición de ataque, dijo alertando:

-¿listo Michael?

-listo primo—dijo levantando sus manos a la altura de su pecho—ataca cuando quieras.

Hector junto sus manos y concentrando todo su poder, lanzo un gran rayo. Michael corrió hacia la derecha y lo esquivo rápidamente, luego corrió hacia él y quedando muy cerca grito:

-¡anillos de fuego!

El que dominaba el mismo elemento que su madre, tenía una técnica bastante fuerte. Pero gracias a los extensos entrenamientos tanto él como los demás, esquivo su ataque al dar un gran salto. Aun elevado volvió a concentrar su energía y desde ahí lanzo un ataque y grito:

-¡rayo destructor…resuena!

-¡Michael cuidado!—grito Rini alarmada cuando Michael no lo esquivo— ¡barrera protectora lunar!

Rini que podía crear campos de energía al igual que su madre, protegió a Michael del poderoso ataque de Hector. Luego al igual que hizo Haruka, fueron con él. Al cerciorarse de que no lo había herido, Haruka pregunto molesta:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Michael? ¿Por qué no estás concentrado?

-nada, nada Haruka—dijo volviendo con Hector—todo está bien ¿seguimos?

Ellos siguieron luchando y Michael tratando de apartar las escenas de aquella noche de su mente, hizo un esfuerzo por seguir luchando. No muy lejos de ellos, estaban Haruka y Rini luchando. Haruka primero la ataco con una serie de golpes a los que Rini respondía con mucha velocidad, luego dio un gran salto hacia atrás y dijo:

-¡tierra….tiembla!

Rini salto de suelo y como era tan delgada y tan hábil, grito desde el cielo y juntando sus manos lanzando una gran cantidad de energía:

-¡inmovilización!

-¡no tiene caso Rini!—dijo ella saltando a su misma altura y esquivando su ataque.

Así continuaron, pasada media hora de entrenamiento intenso y de que hubieran gastado bastante energía esa tarde, Haruka los dejo ir. Como era su costumbre solo les hizo una seña y abandono el gimnasio. Mientras que los demás se tiraron al piso del gimnasio, riendo y mirando al techo, Rini dijo:

-no importa si me duele hasta el pelo, yo no voy a dejar de ir ¿nos vamos Hector?

-claro prima—dijo levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse—estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Así me duela hasta la consciencia, yo no dejo de ver a mi niña hoy.

-oigan, esperen un momento ¿Cómo así? ¿No disque tú te vas para Elisión pues Rini?

-no—dijo en susurros para que nadie escuchara—nosotros vamos para la reserva forestal en donde están Kate y Diana. Pero no vayas a decir nada eh Michael, si mi papa se da cuenta me mata.

-anímate primo—dijo Hector pasando una mano por su hombro—ven con nosotros. Solo se es joven una vez ¡qué carajo! Vámonos, la tía Rei no puede enojarse por siempre—dijo muy sonriente.

-listo—dijo muy decidido y saliendo con ellos—como dices tú ¡qué carajo! Necesito, tengo que ir.

Rini fue y después de darse un baño al igual que hicieron los muchachos, estuvieron listos. Rini se vistió lo más fresca que pudo, un jean, una blusa fucsia ajustada, zapatillas y estuvo lista. Tomando su maleta y despidiéndose de Dante, miro a su mama y le dijo:

-cuida mucho de mi bebe ¿si mama?

-como si fuera mi nieto hija—dijo riendo con ella—no te preocupes. Diviértete mucho y ten cuidado hija, llámanos en la noche para saber como estas.

-ok mama, adiós. Nos vemos el domingo, dale un beso a mi papa por favor de mi parte—luego se acerco a Dante y dijo—pórtate bien chiquito, prometo traerte algo bebe. Mama a Dante le gusta dormir con su juguetito, el que parece un ratoncito.

-está bien—dijo con el gatito consentido en sus manos—vete de una vez.

Rini se despidió de su mama con un beso, luego de su mascota y después subió a la camioneta de la guardia real muy contenta. Feliz porque iba a verse con su amor e iba a compartir con el todo el fin de semana, les hizo un gesto a los chicos que salian en dirección a la moto de Hector.

-voy a llamar a mi papa Hector, además creo que voy a tener que ir a mi casa por ropa.

-no, ni se te ocurra—dijo poniendo su mochila frente a su pecho—sube, sube, yo te puedo prestar ropa. Si llamas, seguro tú papa llama a la tía Rei y no te deja ir. Lo mejor es que lo llames cuando tu ya estés allá, así ya no habrá nada que ello puedan hacer sino hasta que vuelvas ¿ves?

-tú y Rini, son un peligro—dijo subiendo y con su mochila en la espalda—pero tienes razón, vámonos. En el camino arreglamos los detalles.

Una hora pasada, ya en Elisión….

-¡Rini!

-¡Hotaru!—dijo abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás?

-con su permiso señorita Rini—dijo Para- Para desde la camioneta—que tenga un buen fin de semana, hasta el domingo.

-¡adiós!

Ellas se fueron y cuando lo hicieron, Hotaru la invito a pasar. Antes de que Helios llegara por ella para irse, aprovecharía para hablar con ella. Dijo que le dio mucha pena no haber podido ir a la fiesta de disfraces de la otra vez, pero ahora como esposa de un futuro rey, tenía muchos compromisos. Ella que era una mujer muy hermosa y dulce, le preguntaba inquieta por su relación con Helios. Rini feliz porque se lo decía a su mejor amiga, le contaba con tranquilidad que se sentía muy emocionada por ese viaje. Luego le dijo sonriendo:

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Será muy divertido, anda di que sí.

-me gustaría Rini pero, no puedo. Damián tiene muchos compromisos y no me gustaría dejarlo solo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay mucha resbalosa en Elisión?—dijo riendo.

-no, no es por eso. Es solo que él es mi esposo Rini, no puedo dejarlo solo. Además perdóname amiga pero, no sería lo mismo sin él. Lo siento—dijo algo aburrida.

-¡mi amor!

-¡Helios!—dijo corriendo para abrazarlo—por fin llegas. Hola Hector, Michael ¿nos vamos ya? tenemos que llegar a buscar hotel chicos.

-ah tú no te preocupes por eso princesa, todo eso está arreglado. No hay problema ¿verdad Hector?

-así es—dijo muy sonriente con una pequeña maleta en la mano—vámonos, vámonos que quiero ver a mi niña.

-pero que impaciente estas Hector—dijo Damián entrando—quédense un poco más y se toman algo.

-no hermano, nos tenemos que turnar para manejar y lo mejor es no beber. Fue un gusto verte pero lo mejor es irnos ya, nos vemos luego—dijo dándole un abrazo.

-ay mi Hotaru—dijo abrazándola— es una pena que no puedas venir, pero entiendo. Nos vemos el domingo.

-oye espera—dijo Damián al notar el rostro triste de su esposa— ¿tu quieres ir mi amor?

-si amor pero entiendo que no podemos ir, hay muchas cosas que debes resolver y….

-ve y alista una maleta—dijo sonriente y dándole un beso—no vamos con estos vagos a pasear. Nada es más importante que darle gusto a mi dulce esposa ¿podrías empacar algo para mí? Voy a delegar unas funciones y a hablar con papa, no tardare.

-¡te amo Damián!—dijo abrazándolo y sonriendo— ¡te adoro!

-y yo a ti mi amor, anda ve. Ve, que estos vagos tienen afán ¿verdad?

Hotaru fue con Rini a alistar una maleta, metiendo algo de ropa rápidamente en una pequeña maleta estuvo lista. Damián entro se cambio su traje de príncipe y se puso ropa muy cómoda y casual, vestido de esa forma no parecía el futuro rey de Elisión. Tomando la maleta que su dulce esposa armo, salieron del palacio en dirección a ese lugar que prometía mucha diversión. Hotaru y su esposo fueron en la camioneta azul de Damián, mientras que Rini, Helios, Michael y Hector, viajaron en la camioneta de Helios.

Pasada una hora de camino se sorprendieron cuando…

-¿bueno? ¡Hola papa! Ok te digo pero si no te enojas, estoy de camino al paseo de la escuela. A la final si decidí ir papa, es importante para clase que vaya. Eh…bueno me da algo de pena contigo pero, si te lo agradecería. Si papa, si la traje conmigo. No fui porque fue una decisión de último minuto papa ¿y mama? ¿Aun no llega del trabajo? Ah…esta en el palacio—dijo haciéndole caras a Rini—ok, ok papa. Dale un beso a mama de mi parte y trata de que no se enoje mucho ¿sí? Si papa—dijo riendo—te la debo, un abrazo y que descanses.

-¡ja! Te fue mejor de lo que creías Michael.

-eso es porque hable con mi papa Hector—dijo riendo con los demás—espera a que mi mama llegue del palacio. Afortunadamente llegara tarde, siempre que ese grupo de mujeres se reúne hablan sin parar.

-pues mi mama no está con ellas—dijo Hector sonriendo—mis papas andan en una luna de miel toda melosa y me dijeron que se iban a pasar el fin de semana a unos termales o no sé qué cosa.

-bueno pero hablando de papas, ya me toca llamar—luego saco su celular—hola Hotaru ¿podemos parar en la siguiente cafetería que veamos? Necesito llamar a mis papas y te necesito a mi lado, tú ya sabes cómo es el. Ok, ok, nos vemos en un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Rini?—pregunto Helios confundido— ¿Por qué tenemos que parar?

-ya lo veras Helios—dijo Hector riendo—ya lo veras.

Cuando vieron una cafetería, pararon. Estacionando sus lujosos autos, bajaron para estirar las piernas y comer algo. Cuando la comida estuvo frente a ellos muy fresca y caliente, Rini tomo su celular y marco.

-¡hola mama! Bien mama, estamos cenando ¿y tú qué haces? Ah… ¿están en sesión se chismes?—dijo riendo—que bien. ¿Has cuidado a mi bebe? ¿Pues a quien más mama? A Dante, no mama yo no tengo novio todavía—dijo mirando a Helios y riendo—ah sí mama estamos aquí con Hotaru y las personas del palacio me han tratado muy bien—dijo riendo al igual que lo hacían los demás— ¿mi papa me quiere saludar? Ok, pásamelo. ¡Papa! ¿Cómo está el ganador del concurso de cerveza más duro de la historia? No te enojes papa, era solo una broma. Estoy con Hotaru y su esposo ¿Qué quieres que te los pase? ¿Y para que papa? ¿No me crees?—dijo con voz ofendida mientras Hector y todos trataban de contener la risa—ok, te la pasare. _Hotaru mi papa quiere hablar contigo, no me cree nada._

-rey Endimión—dijo ella muy sonriente— ¿Cómo esta? Me alegra escuchar eso. Sí, señor le agradezco mucho por dejarla venir a mi casa. Siempre me hace mucha falta, yo la quiero mucho y la extraño al igual que a todos ustedes, todo el tiempo. No se preocupe rey Endimión, no es ninguna molestia. Le daré sus saludos, está aquí a mi lado. Lo mismo para usted su majestad, que descanse.

-¿lo ves? Siempre dudando de mí papa. ¿Hector? Umm, no se papa la última vez que lo vi, fue en el entrenamiento esta tarde—dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo—ok, ok, papa si me llama le digo que te llame. Un beso para ti también papa, bye.

-ay Rini—dijo Hotaru estallando en risas al igual que todos—es increíble con que descaro le mientes a tu papa. Eres terrible.

-ay amiga—dijo ella riendo al igual que todos—pero si a mí no me gusta decir mentiras. Eso le pasa a mi papa por ser tan gruñón y tan enojón, si me hubiera gustado decirle a mi mama pero….no quiero que se tire el plan de Hector y Diana. Seguro mi mama le cuenta a Luna y mejor dicho, se arma la grande.

-oh Rini—dijo Helios divertido y tomándola de la mano—además de ser hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, eres asombrosamente audaz y peligrosa. Tendré que tener mucho cuidado contigo.

-uy Rini—dijo Hector doblado de risa—más nos vale que el tío Darien, nunca se dé cuenta. Porque si no, la que nos esperaría.

Después de comer y bromear por un buen rato, Damián pago la cuenta y siguieron su camino. Rini ahora más tranquila al haber despistado a su papa por esa noche, aprovecho la oscuridad de la carretera para darle ricos besos a su novio. El que caía muy fácilmente ante ellos, los recibía con mucho gusto. Después de dos horas más de camino, llegaron al hotel en donde Hector había hecho reservaciones. El había reservado tres habitaciones una para cada uno pero, como habían más personas en su viaje toco repartir las habitaciones en una forma inteligente. Aunque preguntaron a la recepcionista si había más, ella les dijo con mucha pena que no. Fue por eso que en una habitación dormirían Hotaru y su esposo, en otra Hector y Michael y en la última dormirían Helios y Rini. Luego como el viaje había sido agotador, se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación.

-oh Rini, Rini. Por fin, por fin solos princesa.

-¿así?—dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cuello— ¿muy ansioso?

-ummm mucho mi pastorcita mentirosa—dijo riendo y ella con él.

-Helios—dijo esta vez seria—yo soy virgen y eso no es una mentira.

-¿Cómo?—dijo con cara de susto— ¿en serio? ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? Tu eres tan bella y tan sensual besándome que yo creí que…

-pues es la verdad—dijo mirándolo con amor—se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero, es como tú me dijiste una vez. Siento que te conozco de toda mi vida, tú me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que tú seas el único.

-oh Rini—dijo levantándola por el trasero—que privilegio y que fortuna para mi serlo. Tu tranquila, solo te hare lo que tú quieras. En el momento y punto que te sientas incomoda, parare en el acto ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien—dijo esta vez nerviosa.

El la llevo a la cama, posándola sobre ella empezó a desnudarla. El se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo pues aunque si estaba ansioso por descubrir esas perfectas curvas desnudas, quería admirar y grabar cada centímetro de su blanca piel en su mente. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda sobre esa cama y ante el indefensa, empezó a besarla. Empezando por los labios y descendiendo por su cuello, inhalaba el embriagador perfume de su cuerpo. Ese, ese mismo perfume que percibió en su cadena cuando la conoció.

-abre tus ojos un momento princesa.

-dime—dijo abriéndolos y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-mira—dijo sacando la cadena de su pecho—es tu hermoso olor lo que me mantuvo despierto la noche en la que te conocí. Ummm, toda tu eres perfecta. Tu olor me fascina y me embriaga.

-oh Helios—dijo cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus brazos—te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti también te quiero princesa—dijo cayendo sobre ella.

El solo estaba en un pantalón largo de franela suave, la camisa se la había quitado cuando la poso a ella sobre la cama. Dejando ver sus abdominales y dándole una sonrisa muy dulce, empezó a besar su cuello y a inhalarlo. Soltó su cabello rosa y dejándolo todo sobre una blanca almohada suave, siguió disfrutando de la danza de olores y exquisitos sabores que era su bella novia. Descendiendo por su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos a los que ella respondía arqueando su cuerpo sobre la cama, él la estaba disfrutando mucho. Beso su cuello, su pecho y se encontró con la belleza y suavidad de sus grandes senos. Acariciándolos a lo que su cuerpo involuntariamente reacciono irguiendo sus pezones, empezó a besarlos por turnos. Ella aferrada del cabello casi plateado de su dulce novio, trataba de reprimir los gemidos y los gritos por su suave succión.

-que delicia eres mi dulce mentirosa, ummm eres tan dulce y tan receptiva.

-¡ah…!—gimió duro cuando la toco en su parte intima con suavidad—mas…tócame mas…

-no—dijo sonriente—te voy a hacer otra cosa mi amor.

-¡oh…Helios!—dijo cuando él se inclino ante ella.

Se inclino ante ella y empezó a besar con lentitud y delicadeza, la parte interior de sus piernas. Llenándolas de dulces besos que luego se volvieron muy intensos y difíciles de soportar para ella, no estaba preparada para lo que venía. Quedando frente a su blanco y suave sexo depilado, le dio un tierno beso para luego respirar fuertemente del dulce olor que provenía de ella. El completamente extasiado con sus olores, sus movimientos, sus gemidos y de estar así con ella, levanto un poco su rostro y le dijo con mucha malicia:

-ummm princesa, hueles a sexo. Hueles tan delicioso…

-¡ah….Helios!—gimió cuando él le dio otro beso— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Lo que sea que me vayas a hacer, no te detengas.

El empezó, empezó a hacer eso que desde ese día en adelante, solo él le haría. Con cada lenta y delicada lamida que le daba, ella sentía una inmensa alegría y un exquisito placer. El siguió, continuo con su tortura desesperada de lamidas y disfrutando de la humedad de esa hermosa chica que a él tanto le gustaba. Ella acariciaba su cabeza y movía sus caderas en un movimiento sensual frente a él, mientras acariciaba sus plateados cabellos con urgencia y desesperación él seguía complaciéndola. Pasados unos cuantos minutos en ese ritual, ella llego a un orgasmo por primera vez y era en verdad algo especial.

-¡oh…!—fue lo único que dijo cuando al fin llego.

-¿te gusto?—dijo él con una picara sonrisa—no solo tú eres hábil con la lengua princesa.

-ahora vas a ver—dijo levantándose de la cama y subiéndose sobre—yo también te puedo complacer.

-ah nena—dijo acariciando su desnudo trasero—eso ya lo sé, ya me has complacido—dijo saboreándose los labios.

Ella se sentó sobre él y aunque para él era una tortura inmensa sentir su húmedo sexo sobre el suyo aun vestido, estaba disfrutando de los ardientes y apasionados beso de esa hermosa chica que había sido suya por única vez. Ella hizo lo mismo que el, beso sus labios, su rostro, descendió hasta su pecho y beso sus marcados abdominales. Cuando llego hasta su pelvis lo miro sonriendo y le dijo:

-¿te lo quito?

-por favor princesa ¿sería usted tan amable?—dijo siguiendo su juego.

-ummm, pero que contento estas—dijo guiñándole un ojo al verlo—creo que tendré que devolverte la atención mi amor.

-oh Rini…. —dijo cuando ella empezó.

Esa fue la primera noche en que Rini y Helios habían llegado a algo más, pero como el sabia y sentía su nerviosismo al estar con él no le pidió nada mas cuando ella termino. En cambio la ayudo a vestirse y vistiéndose el también, se abrazo a ella para dormir plácidamente. Respirando del dulce y penetrante aroma de su pelo color rosa, sonreía alegre porque según él, dormía al lado de una diosa. Una chica que estaba empezando a quererlo cada día con más fuerza y se lo había demostrado. Mientras esta joven pareja se preparaba para dormir después de haber hecho algunas travesuras, en otra habitación otra fiesta apenas empezaba….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

En una habitación contigua a Rini y Helios, estaba Hotaru y su esposo. Ellos como buena pareja de esposos que se conocían pero sobre todo se amaban, disfrutaban mucho al estar solos y encerrados en una habitación. Por los diferentes compromisos de Damián, la luna de miel fue muy corta. Por eso a él se le ocurrió hacer esa salida, no solo quería darle gusto a ella sino que también quería estar solo como cualquier pareja de recién casados. Esa noche, planeaba demostrárselo.

-Hotaru mi amor, ese color siempre se te ve muy bien.

-¿te gusta mi amor?—dijo caminando hacia él en un largo camisón violeta con transparencia—lo compre para nuestra luna de miel, pero nunca llegue a usarlo.

-oh mi reina—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo—modela, modela para mi amor.

-lo que usted ordene…su majestad—dijo haciendo una fingida reverencia—sus deseos son ordenes para mí.

Ella una mujer de cuerpo delgado, cabello negro largo, muy largo, ojos oscuros y labios provocativos, era una mujer hermosa. Su esposo la amaba por su belleza, si, pero más la amaba por su delicadeza, su paciencia con él y con todos. Ella era dulce, muy dulce pero en su cama era otra cosa.

-¿estás listo mi rey inquieto?—dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-como bien dices reina, tus deseos son ordenes ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-quiero que te sientes aquí mi amor—dijo palmeando la cama—ponte muy cómodo.

El se sentó y ella lo desnudo por completo, ellos que ya tenían años haciéndolo se tenían mucha confianza. Ella se arrodillo en el alfombrado suelo de la habitación y quedando frente a él, al fin lo tomo y lo beso. Le dio un lenta y delicada lamida en la punta, para después introducirlo en su ahora experta boca por completo. Su gran y erecto miembro, entraba y salía a un ritmo aterradoramente delicioso para él, fue el mismo que con sus bellos ojos azules totalmente excitados, la tomo por el cabello y la obligo a mirarlo. Indicándole con la mirada que quería algo mas, ella se levanto y se sentó sobre.

-ummm como una buena scout, siempre lista.

-¡ah mi amor!—dijo cuando él la acaricio en su sexo—solo es lo que tu produces en mi ¿Qué me vas a hacer?—dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-lo que te gusta—dijo introduciéndose en ella suavemente—lo que te encanta ¿verdad?

-¡ah….si!—dijo aferrada de sus fuertes hombros y pegando sus senos contra su rostro.

Mientras ella se movía aceleradamente sobre él, el succionaba con ansiedad sus bellos senos que habían quedado frente a su rostro. Maravillado como desde hacía algunos años por la sensualidad del cuerpo desnudo de su amada, nalgueaba su trasero y le pedía que lo hiciera más rápido. Ella así lo hizo, le gustaba complacer a su dulce y atractivo esposo en todo, en todo lo que él le pidiera, pues también ella lo disfrutaba de gran manera. Pasados veinte minutos de estar haciéndolo en esa posición que era tan deliciosa y la preferida de ambos, ella iba a llegar pero….

-oh no, no mi amor. Aun no, esto está muy rico nena.

-oh Damián—dijo revolcando su rubio cabello—no seas tan cruel mi hermoso rey y déjame, déjame correr.

-está bien—dijo después de morder y besar su labios—lo hare, pero….quiero esto—dijo acariciando su trasero y dándole una nalgada.

-lo que quieras mi amor, lo que digas—dijo a su oído muy acalorada y muy excitada.

El se tiro en la cama, ella igual seguía sobre el pero esta vez era ella quien dominaba el movimiento por completo. El se subió un poco más en la cama y ella apoyo sus rodillas en ella, luego se sostuvo de sus fuertes y hermosas manos que la acariciaban con tanta pasión y después de cinco minutos de intenso movimiento dijo llegando:

-¡oh si…..si mas….oh!

-oh sí, todo nena. Todo…. —dijo y se dejo ir con ella.

Ella cayó sobre el fuerte pecho de su esposo que al igual que ella, estaba completamente sonriente y complacido. Ella con el largo y negro cabello sobre los hombros de su amado que le daba tanto gusto y tanto placer, levanto su rostro muy rojo, sonriente y le dio un beso antes de salir de él. Luego acomodo su bello y escultural cuerpo sobre la cama de espaldas a él y le dijo girando el rostro para mirarlo:

-lo prometido, es deuda. Adelante mi rey, es usted libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-oh mi hermosa reina caliente—dijo tras ella y levantando su trasero con fuerza—es usted una mujer muy correcta y de palabra. Ummm con todo gusto me cobrare…

Mientras un lujurioso y futuro rey seguía disfrutando de las mieles de estar casado con una mujer complaciente, Hector estaba muy aburrido en su cama. Como habían llegado algo tarde de la noche, el no pudo ir a verla al hotel en donde se estaba quedando. En cambio veía una foto que el se había tomado con ella hacía muy poco, mientras veía su celular con tristeza se asusto porque sonó.

-¡dulzura! Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sí? me alegra que te hayas divertido hasta ahora. Qué bueno que viajaste con Kate en su auto y no en el bus, eso es un alivio para mí. Si, si me dan celos. Tu eres mía y de nadie más Diana, mía. Si entiendo nena, mañana te llamo temprano mi amor. Un beso para ti también preciosa, ok. Bye.

-ummm—dijo Michael desde su cama—pero que traga la tuya ¿no?

-tranquilo primito—dijo riendo y acostándose—por lo que veo, tú también andas por esos lados ¿fue por estar pensando en alguna chica que no esquivaste mi ataque sí o no?

-hasta mañana Hector—dijo apagando la luz y sin responder a la pregunta—mejor apago mi celular. No se le vaya a ocurrir a mi mama llamarme ahora y no ¡que pereza!—dijo riendo al igual que Hector—descansa primo.

-sí, tu también. Mañana será un gran día.

Mientras ellos dormían, en otro lugar Kate marcaba insistentemente al celular de Michael. Ella lo quería mucho y aunque estaba confundida por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él, lo extrañaba. Él era el único que la entendía y la escuchaba, el era su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo y empezaba a dolerle haber sido dura y distante con él. Pues lo que había pasado esa noche no había sido su culpa. Al no poder comunicarse con él, llamo a su mama.

-¡hola! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué se escucha tanto ruido? ¡En un bar!—dijo muy sorprendida—ah… ¿estás con todas? Ah bueno ¿y papa? Ay mama—dijo riendo—seguro has bebido bastante ya ¿tu diciendo que lo dejaste en la cama durmiendo?—dijo sin poder dejar de reír—eres el colmo. Oye mama ¿la tía Rei está contigo? Si, mama pásamela por favor. Hola tía Rei ¿Cómo estás? Si tía el paseo ha estado muy divertido, sobre todo porque lo hice en mi auto—dijo riendo con ella—no, solo quería saludarte y quería pedirte que le dijeras a Michael si lo ves, que me llame tía. No, no, no es nada urgente. Solo que no lo encuentro en su celular, eso es todo. Ok tía, un beso para ti también. Bye.

Sin más que esperar a que el recibiera su mensaje, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir.

Al otro día….

-Nicolás—dijo Rei con la mano en la cabeza— ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido amor?

-muy buenos días mi ardiente mujer—dijo yendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y un analgésico— ¿Cómo amaneciste? Toma, te traje este analgésico. Me voy para la constructora amor ¿quieres que nos veamos para almorzar?

-hola mi amor—dijo sentándose—me duele hasta el apellido, pero la pase muy bien anoche—dijo recibiéndole el analgésico—gracias amor. Si me gustaría que almorzáramos por fuera, yo hoy no cocino ni loca, me duele todo.

-ah mi amor—dijo con una gran sonrisa—estabas muy entusiasta anoche.

-¡Nicolás!—dijo riendo con el—que te vaya bien mi amor. Oye ¿me puedes llamar a Michael antes de que te vayas?

-eh…-dijo nervioso por como lo iba a tomar—mi dulce fiera, nuestro hijo no está. Se fue anoche para el paseo de su clase.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se fue?—dijo levantándose— ¿con permiso de quien si se puede saber? ¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste antes Nicolás?

-no te enojes mi amor—dijo como calmando un toro—además tu ya sabias que el tenia esa salida, hasta te enojaste porque no quiso ir. El me llamo anoche y yo le di permiso. Antes de ir para la oficina voy a ir a consignarle algo de dinero. No me gusta que ande por ahí sin efectivo ¿pero a ti quien te entiende?—dijo algo molesto—malo si se va y malo si se queda mi amor.

-bueno, bueno—dijo volviendo a la cama—está bien, por esta vez tienes razón. Pero bien pudiste decirme anoche que nuestro hijo no estaba.

-mi amor pero es que…—dijo yendo hacia ella y dándole un beso antes de irse—tu no querías hablar anoche. No me diste tiempo de decirte nada mi vida.

-anda, vete de una buena vez—dijo riendo— ¿tienes suficiente dinero para consignarle a nuestro hijo?

-sí, si mi amor. Mi jefa me paga muy bien, bueno aunque…me gusta más que me pague en especie—dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-en la tarde arreglamos tu y yo eh—dijo abrazando una almohada.

-adiós amor, te deje desayuno en la cocina. Por cierto, te amo mi hermosa fiera.

-¡y yo a ti!—le dijo mientras él se alejaba.

Tanto Hector como Michael, estaban impacientes por salir del hotel. Pues el motivo de su viaje era principalmente verlas a ellas, ellos se bañaron y estuvieron listos muy temprano de la mañana. Bajaron a desayunar pero sin sorprenderse mucho, no vieron ni a Rini ni a Hotaru. Claro, como ellas tuvieron una noche tan agitada aun no despertaban.

En la habitación de Rini…

-muy buenos días princesa ¿Cómo estas hermosa diosa?

-muy bien—dijo abrazada a él y con sus senos desnudos— ¿y tú?

-¡de maravilla!—dijo riendo y ella con él.

-¡oigan!—dijo Hector tocando la puerta— ¿nos vamos? Quiero ir a ver a mi niña. No sean así, ustedes ya se divirtieron.

-¡vete!—dijo Rini aventando un zapato a la puerta—en unos minutos estamos listos ¡no molestes!

-¿y luego por qué dices que peleas tanto con el tío Darien?—dijo Hector riendo y volviendo a su habitación— ¡son igualitos!

A la final todos estuvieron listos, tanto Rini como su mejor amiga se bañaron con el par de bellezas que eran los príncipes de Elisión. Después de disfrutar de una rica ducha de agua caliente y desayunar, salieron junto a los ansiosos chicos.

Ya en la caminata ecológica de la excursión…

-¿la interrumpo hermosa señorita?

-¡Hector!—dijo feliz y girándose para abrazarlo— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Qué alegría verte mi amor!

-mi dulzura, mi dulzura hermosa—dijo aun entre sus brazos—llegamos anoche. Quería darte la sorpresa ¿sorprendida?

-muy gratamente—dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¡qué alegría verte! ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí!

-a mi también mi amor—dijo y después la beso mientras algunas chicas miraban a lo lejos.

-¿no es ese Hector el hijo de sailor Júpiter?—dijo una peli roja a otra amiga.

-sí, es el. Pero dicen por ahí que es muy perro ¿Qué hará con la mustia y pobretona de Diana?

-es su novia estúpida—dijo Kate que escucho—y déjame decirte más tonta, el esta mas tragado que calzón de loca de Diana. Así que cállate y no hables tonterías sin saber ¿entendiste?

-es un gusto ver en acción a Katherine Kou—dijo Michael que llegaba con ella— ¿Cómo estas Kate? ¿Muy ocupada?

-Michael…-dijo sin poder creerlo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no venias.

-¿me permitirías un momento o te quieres seguir desquitando con ellas?—dijo muy sonriente y acercándosele.

-claro—dijo algo nerviosa —ven, sigamos el sendero y me cuentas.

Mientras caminaban al igual que los demás disfrutando del paisaje, el empezaba a contarle. Dijo que él no quería ir porque él sentía que ella estaba enojada con él, pero que él estaba ahí por ella y solo por ella. Luego tomando valor le dijo quedándose algo atrás del grupo:

-Kate perdóname pero desde aquella noche, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta hace muy poco que además de quererte como mi amiga, también me gustas como chica. No puedo estar sin ti, me hace falta tu voz, me hace falta verte, me hace falta todo de ti. Creo que me estoy empezando enamorar de ti Kate ¿y tú? ¿Estás enojada conmigo por lo que paso?

-no, no estoy enojada—dijo sonriendo—solo tenía miedo que tú te alejaras de mi y de que lo que siento por ti, no fuera real. Perdóname por favor, nuca quise ser mala contigo. ¿Sabes algo? no es nada difícil quererte, tu eres un gran chico y me gustas Michael. Te quiero mucho.

-¡Kate!—dijo abrazándola— ¿entonces me darás una oportunidad? ¿Lo harás dulce y mal geniada mujer?

-sí, si Michael. Me gustas y me gustas mucho—dijo y sin más empezaron a besarse.

-oye Rini, mira—dijo Hector muy sorprendido— ¡ahora entiendo!— riendo descontroladamente—era ella. Era ella la razón de la desconcentración en el entrenamiento Rini, esto es increíble.

-uy si—dijo Rini del brazo de Helios—increíble. Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

-oigan chicos—dijo Hotaru del brazo de su esposo—después de hacer este recorrido ¿adónde vamos?

-oigan pero, no tenemos que hacer todo el recorrido—dijo Rini sonriendo—yo hice esta salida el año pasado, tengo el informe que hice en la biblioteca de mi casa. Mejor vámonos a un lugar que conozco y que se que les va a gustar mucho. ¡Oigan Kate, Michael! ¡Vengan!

-joven Furuhata—dijo la profesora el curso— ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? No esperaba volver a verlo.

-profesora Akumara—dijo sonriendo y tomado de la mano de Diana—vine aquí como cualquier turista ¿sin resentimientos profesora?

-no lo creo joven—dijo haciendo mala cara—señorita Diana ¿Qué hace usted una joven tan destacada con ese patán?

-profesora—dijo abrazando a Hector—le pido por favor respete a mi novio. Pues yo lo amo y no me gusta que diga algo como eso.

Hector al igual que todos por la actitud que Diana tomo con respecto a las palabras de su profesora, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Hector se ilumino cuando la escucho decir con tanta seguridad y frente a todos, que ella lo amaba. Era la primera vez que ella lo decía.

-Diana, veo que la compañía de ese muchacho le hace daño. Tendré que hablar con sus padres.

-mire profesora…-dijo Kate enojada.

-Kate…-dijo Michael a su lado y calmándola—tranquila nena, relájate.

-profesora Akumara para evitarle la molestia de seguirme viendo, me voy. Le pido por favor me disculpe por todo lo malo que le hice cuando estaba en la escuela, usted es una buena profesora y no se merecía todo lo que hice. Hasta luego y que este bien—dijo yéndose la igual que todos de la mano con Diana.

-oiga, espere un momentico—dijo yendo hacia ellos—Diana, tú no te puedes ir con ellos. Tú vienes con la excursión, si te vas te reprobare.

-es usted libre de hacer lo que desee maestra, pero yo me voy. Tengo uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela y esto no me afecta, hasta luego profesora. Que disfrute el resto del paseo, estoy segura de que yo lo disfrutare—dijo sonriéndole a Hector.

-¡Diana! ¡Eres una insolente!—dijo enojada— ¡hablare con tus padres!—gritaba mientras ellos se alejaban.

-Diana mi amor—dijo Hector con dulzura mientras entraban al auto—yo también te amo, te amo mi amor.

-ven, vamos a divertirnos mucho—dijo muy sonriente.

Rini se fue con Helios, Hotaru y su esposo en su camioneta. En cambio Hector manejo la camioneta de Helios. Con ellos subieron muy contentos y sonrientes en la parte de atrás Kate y Michael, ese día prometía ser muy divertido para todos ellos.

Las chicas dijeron que las llevaran al hotel para ir por sus maletas, pues allá tenían sus vestidos de baño. Hector que estaba feliz de estar con su amor y de haber escuchado de sus labios que ella lo amaba y más de la forma en la que lo había defendido, fue al hotel a recoger su maleta. Habiendo tenido todo listo, Kate subió a su auto y le entrego las llaves a Michael para que manejara. De esa forma siguieron al auto de Hotaru y Damián y unos cuantos minutos después, llegaron a un buen sitio recreacional. Ese lugar al igual que la reserva, estaba rodeado de campo y aire puro. Todos muy tomados de las manos de sus parejas, entraron sonrientes al lindo lugar para pasar un día lleno de diversión.

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejos de ellos….

-oye dormilona, despierta ya. Es casi medio día ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy nena?

-ay Yaten—dijo con mucha pereza—no seas cansón y cierra esa cortina. Mejor ven, metete en la cama conmigo y hagamos pereza. ¿Sí?

-ah no Mina—dijo halándole la cobija y dejándola al descubierto—ummm había olvidado que no tenias ropa. No, no, no—dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—levántate ya. Recuerda que quedamos con todos de ir a almorzar al club y nadar un rato.

-ay Yaten—dijo arropándose de nuevo—tengo pereza de ir, llama y cancela. Además no me siento bien, tengo mareo y nauseas.

-¿Cómo?—dijo sentándose a su lado— ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué tienes nena? ¿Quieres que llame a Amy?

-pues pensaba ir al hospital el lunes porque tengo un retraso pero, si te quedas más tranquilo llamándola entonces llámala amor.

-¿un retraso?—dijo algo incrédulo—que raro ¿Qué será? ¿Será que…?

-no amor—dijo sonriendo—no puede ser eso, tu sabes que eso no puede ser. Mejor ¿me traes algo de beber? Tengo mucha sed, podría beberme un rio.

-Ok, ok—dijo levantándose—voy a traerte un jugo y a llamar a Amy.

Yaten que adoraba a su esposa, hizo lo que le pidió. Preocupado por su salud y pensando que algo malo le había pasado, llamo a Amy. Como todas ellas eran tan buenas amigas, Amy llamo a las demás. La única que no fue, fue Lita. Ella estaba bastante lejos y no alcanzaba a llegar pero dijo que llamaría para saber cómo seguía una de sus mejores amigas y que volvería para la noche. A la cabaña de Mina y Yaten, llegaron Serena y su esposo, Amy y Taiki, y por ultimo Rei y Nicolás. Todos muy preocupados mientras esperaban a que Amy saliera decían:

-¿Qué le pasara a Mina? Ella siempre ha sido muy sana.

-tranquila Serena—dijo Rei en la sala y frente a ella—no debe ser nada grave. Solo que ya sabes cómo son todos estos hombres, alarmistas.

-sí, creo que tienes razón.

Luego salió Amy, cuando termino de examinarla le pidió a Rei que se acercara y sin que nadie pudiera escucharla le pidió un favor. Luego fue con su esposo y dijo antes de salir de la casa:

-no tardare Yaten, voy a ir a examinar esta muestra de sangre al laboratorio del hospital y luego regreso. Esperaría hasta el lunes, pero supongo que tienes curiosidad por saber que tiene ¿no es cierto?

-sí, si Amy—dijo preocupado y entrando a la habitación—así es. No tardes mucho por favor.

Cuando Amy se fue en compañía de su esposo, los demás entraron a verla. Serena, Darien, Nicolás y Yaten, platicaban con ellas mientras volvía Rei. Mina que podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de todos sus amigos, dijo para cambiar de tema mientras Rei llegaba:

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe algo de mi ahijado? Lo llame ayer pero no me contesto al celular.

-pues Amy me dijo que Lita le había dicho que salió de paseo con unos amigos, dijo que recientemente había conocido al príncipe de Elisión.

-¿Cuál? ¿Será Helios?—pregunto Serena divertida y con sospechas.

-sí, ese mismo—dijo Rei— Me dijo Lita el otro día que lo vio, que es un chico muy guapo y muy amable. Según me dijo se mudo hace poco a Tokio de Cristal y estudia veterinaria en la universidad de la ciudad.

-oh ya veo—dijo Serena sonriendo y haciendo cuentas, sospechaba de su hija. Pues hacia un mes ella se veía muy sonriente—deberíamos hacerle una invitación a los príncipes ¿no crees mi amor?

-Serena…-dijo muy serio su esposo—cuidado. Se lo que tramas. Afortunadamente para mí, ese muchacho anda bien lejos de mi niña. Ella está muy contenta con su amiga en Elisión, que bueno que ese muchacho no está con ellas.

-_si como no querido_—pensó Serena con picardía_-¿en qué lio te vas a meter eh hija?_

-hola amigos—dijo Amy entrando— ¿me pueden dejar a solas con Mina por favor? Rei ¿me tienes lo que te pedí?

-sí, mira—dijo entregándole una bolsa—toma.

Ellos salieron y las dejaron solas, cerrando la puerta se retiraron a la sala a esperar a que ellas hablaran. Luego se levantaron de repente cuando escucharon los gritos de Mina.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡No puede ser Amy! ¿Es verdad? ¿Me lo juras?

-Mina, Mina—dijo su esposo exaltado y entrando— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-¡Yaten!—dijo abrazándose a él y llorando—un milagro, ha ocurrido un milagro.

-¿Qué?—dijo mientras ella aun lo abrazaba— ¿de qué estás hablando mi amor?

-felicidades Yaten, Mina está embarazada. Según el examen, tiene un poco más de un mes. No te preocupes, lo hemos comprobado por partida doble—dijo mostrando el palito de la prueba de embarazo y el papel del resultado—¡muchas felicidades a ambos!

-¡Mina!—dijo Serena al igual que todas para abrazarla.

En la casa de Mina todo era felicidad, risas y alegrías. Yaten que era un hombre tan serio, no se pudo contener al ver a su esposa tan feliz y llorando de alegría. Junto a ella dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad pues uno de sus sueños más anhelados se haría realidad.

Mientras todos festejaban y Lita iba de camino con ellos, los muchachos estaban…

-vieja amargada—dijo Kate refunfuñando—pero conmigo que ni se le vaya ocurrir meterse porque…

-Kate, no más nena. Comamos tranquilos ¿te parece?

-no Michael—dijo Hector riendo en la mesa junto a Diana y los demás— ¿a falta de una fiera como la tía Rei, dos?—dijo a carcajadas con los demás—te considero primo, te considero.

-felicidades a ambos—dijo Rini—hacen una pareja muy bonita. Aunque sea algo bastante sorprendente e increíble, los felicitamos. Se ven muy lindos juntos.

-bueno muchachos este lugar esta increíble Rini, te felicito—dijo Damián junto a su esposa—pero, ¿adónde vamos esta noche?

-ummm, a mi me gustaría ir a bailar—dijo Hotaru muy sonriente y en vestido de baño— ¿y ustedes que dicen?

-uy suena increíble pero…somos menores de edad—dijo Rini algo aburrida—ni modo, vayan ustedes.

-no esperen—dijo Damián muy sonriente—yo puedo encargarme de eso, mejor comamos y en un rato más nos vamos. Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a cambiarnos y salir para el bar de mi amigo que esta a media hora de aquí.

-¡qué bien!—dijo con bastante entusiasmo Diana.

-como amor ¿a ti te gusta bailar?—dijo Hector levantando una ceja y muy divertido— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-eh…yo…

-no la molestes Hector—dijo Rini levantándose de la mesa en un traje color rosa claro con Helios—eso hasta ahora, era un secreto ¿verdad mi querida Diana?

-¡Rini!—dijo algo apenada.

-fresca—dijo riendo y alejándose—tus papas y los míos están bien lejos, solo por estos días relájate amiga. Te lo mereces, nos vemos ahora chicos.

Al poco tiempo, todos terminaron de comer. Levantándose de las mesas fueron a recostarse un poco sobre las toallas en el césped de ese tranquilo y bello lugar. Hector al igual que hacia Michael con Kate, estaba aplicando protector solar sobre la espalda de su novia. Mientras masajeaba con extrema delicadeza su espalda sobre ese bikini blanco que contrastaba con su piel, le escucho decir:

-amor ¿me lo desanudas por favor? Si no me va a quedar la marca.

-uy Diana—dijo muy nervioso— ¿Cómo me pides eso nena? No, no definitivamente yo eso no lo hago, sería muy cruel.

-¿y cómo piensas desnudarme entonces esta noche mi amor?—dijo ella desanudándose el bikini de la espalda y dejándolo frio.

-¿de verdad?—dijo con alegría— ¿te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche nena?

-oh si _baby_—dijo riendo—Rini tiene razón, ¡al carajo con todo! Te amo y quiero estar contigo. Deseo estar contigo toda una noche mi amor.

-oh mi amor—dijo besando su espalda con dulzura y luego al oído—también te amo nena, te amo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en ese lugar que era tan tranquilo y tan alegre, para luego regresar al hotel y arreglarse para salir de nuevo. Mientras los demás subían a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y salir, Michael estaba buscando una habitación para él. Pues él se imaginaba que Hector quería estar a solas con su novia esa noche. Sin éxito al tratar de conseguir una habitación, escucho que Kate le dijo:

-ah amor, no te preocupes. Te quedas conmigo en mi hotel.

-¿de verdad?—dijo más alegre que otra cosa— ¿lo dices en serio…mi amor?

-si ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres?—dijo algo triste.

-oh no, no pongas esa carita mi amor—dijo abrazándola—claro que quiero, lo que no quiero es presionarte ¿de acuerdo? Además no sé si a la maestra Akumara le guste la idea—dijo riendo.

-ah no, tú no te preocupes por eso bebe. A mi esa idiota no se me va a tirar el paseo, bien caro que si cobraron. ¡ja! Yo se perfectamente que la escuela tiene un porcentaje por esta salida, haciendo dinero con nosotros y se va a atrever a molestarme que ni lo sueñe.

-oh si, como me gustas nena—dijo tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras—ven, vamos y te arreglas preciosa.

-que dulce eres conmigo Michael—dijo con ternura.

-eso no es nada para una niña tan bella, dulce, inteligente y brava como tú. Ummm eres perfecta para mí.

Interrumpiendo el apasionado beso que Hector y Diana se estaban dando en la habitación, llegaron Michael y Kate. Hector salió y muy aburrido espero junto a su amigo a que ambas y lindas chicas estuvieran listas. Luego los dejaron con la boca abierta cuando salieron, Kate uso un vestido rojo playero con sandalias del mismo color y una cola baja. Diana uso un pantalón corto blanco con una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo y sandalias bajas color crema, con una cola alta y una pequeña bolsa cruzada ambas salieron a esperarlos. Ellos se alistaron rápidamente y salieron, Hector uso un pantalón beige claro de franela y con una camisa blanca holgada y muy fresca, estuvo listo en poco tiempo. El otro en salir con él fue Michael, el opto por un pantalón largo y oscuro, una camisa gris sin mangas y suecos. Con ropa muy playera y fresca todos los atractivos chicos estuvieron listos para seguir divirtiéndose mucho.

Media hora después y siendo ya de noche….

-hola Akira ¿Cómo estas hermano?

-¡Damián!—dijo su amigo abrazándolo—no te reconocí Damián ¿ella es tu esposa verdad?

-si así es—dijo halándola por la cintura—te presento a mi esposa y ellos son sus amigos, ella es Hotaru Tenou y es mi hermosa esposa.

-mucho gusto señora—dijo extendiendo la mano—soy Akira Tsukishiro, mucho gusto. Bienvenidos sean a mi bar, están en su casa.

-gracias, es usted muy amable señor Tsukishiro.

-oh no, solo Akira. Pasen, pasen por favor.

Mientras Akira saludaba muy alegre a su amigo de la universidad y al que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, le dijo a uno de sus meseros que les diera la mejor mesa. Luego mientras Damián platicaba con él en la barra, les llego a la mesa una botella de vodka.

-ay Damián—dijo Helios junto a Rini y en camisa blanca holgada— ¿no se te ocurrió preguntar que queríamos?

-fue por mi cuñado—dijo Hotaru sirviendo las copas—a mí me gusta el vodka con jugo de naranja. No cabe duda de que es todo un príncipe—dijo tirándole un beso.

-bueno…-dijo Rini en un bello vestido rosa playero—aquí vinimos fue a bailar ¡a bailar muchachos!

Ella animada al igual que todos, empezó a bailar con su novio. Pero esa noche apenas empezaba, prometía estar cargada de muchas sorpresas y de primeras veces para algunos…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Pasadas dos largas horas de bailar y festejar muy animados, volvieron a la mesa. La botella de vodka ya iba casi por la mitad, fue por eso que Damián llamo al mesero y se disponía a pedir una mas y una jarra de jugo para acompañar. El al igual que todos los jóvenes muchachos estaba muy contento en ese lugar.

-¿no te dijo nada Akira por los muchachos mi amor?

-no mi vida—dijo él un elegante polo claro y jean—tranquila. Cuando le dije de quienes eran hijos, se relajo por completo.

-¡me encanta esa canción!—dijo Diana después de tomarse un trago—vamos, vamos a bailar Hector.

Mientras ellos iban a la pista y empezaban a bailar, Kate dijo:

-pero esa canción no se baila ¿o sí?

-mira tú misma amiga—dijo señalando a la pista—al parecer sí, lo que pasa es que tu y yo no sabemos.

-¡guau! Qué bien baila.

Diana que le encantaba bailar, lo hacía muy bien. Hasta esa noche había sido un secreto muy bien guardado, la única que sabía algo era Rini. Ella una que otra vez la había sorprendido. La canción que estaba bailando en la pista con su novio era _"hey sexy lady" _ esta era una canción con un ritmo algo sensual, por eso cuando entrelazo sus manos en su cuello y ella empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado al otro él le dijo:

-oh nena, que bien bailas.

-¿sabes? En algunos animales el macho baila para excitar a su hembra ¿sabías?

-¿y cuál es tu idea?—dijo ella dándole la espalda y bailando cerca de él.

-no sé ¿tú qué crees?—dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos en un movimiento sensual.

-que ya lo conseguiste—le dijo al oído.

Ella no era vulgar, sus movimientos eran suaves, delicados pero sobre todo sensuales. Todo su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con la música pero sobre todo con él, girando a su alrededor y acariciando su rostro esporádicas veces, lo tenía fascinado. Todos los movimientos de su delicado y sensual cuerpo lo tenían loco. Fue por eso que halándola un poco por la cintura cuando ella subió una vez más después de haber tocado el piso con la palma de su mano en una danza muy lenta y suave, le dijo:

-vámonos, vámonos ya mi amor.

-no, sería muy obvio amor—dijo sonriendo—quedémonos un poco mas y después nos vamos ¿te parece?

-oh si—dijo tomándole la mano y volviendo con ella a la mesa—eres increíble nena, no dejas de sorprenderme. Eres como dice esa canción "una chica sexy"

-¡guau Diana!—dijo Kate muy sorprendida— ¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar así? Yo siempre he querido mover el vientre como lo hiciste tú. ¡Increíble!

-mi querida Kate—dijo Rini riendo—mientras nosotros entrenamos como unos dementes junto a la loca de Haruka, sin ofender Hotaru…

-tranquila—dijo Hotaru riendo con su esposo.

-…nuestra amiga, baila. Luna generalmente sale esos días y la deja sola, yo me di cuenta porque un día fui sin avisar a su casa ¿no es verdad Diana?

-si así es—dijo alegre y mal entonada por lo tragos que se había tomado—me gusta mucho bailar, es muy divertido.

Platicando sobre diferentes cosas en la mesa como buenos amigos, volvieron a la pista cuando pusieron un rock. Todos formando un círculo, bailaban alegres y sin descanso. Hector que quería estar solo con Diana por fin después de todo un día de esperar muy ansioso, iba a irse cuando…

-el día de hoy nuestro bar tiene planeado un concurso de baile ¿Quién quiere participar?

-¡participemos!—dijo Kate con entusiasmo junto a Michael— ¿Qué dicen?

-¡sí!—dijo Rini alegre— ¡vamos!

Arruinando sus planes y algo frustrado, empezaron a bailar. Poco a poco algunos iban siendo descalificados, los únicos que quedaban de su grupo eran Hector y Diana. Ella que bailaba de todo, estaba feliz bailando con él. Como resultado de su gran habilidad, fueron los ganadores. Habiéndose ganado una botella de whisky como premio, volvieron a la mesa.

-uy, hermano—dijo Hector tratando de recuperar el aliento—eso parecía un calentamiento de Haruka, que cosa tan dura. Estoy muerto.

-anímate amor—dijo Diana con la botella en la mano—fue divertidísimo. Bueno muchachos….nosotros nos vamos. La verdad es que mi querido novio está cansado y ya hemos paseado mucho hoy ¿se van con nosotros oh se quedan?

-creo que lo mejor es irnos—dijo Helios ansioso y levantándose—tienes razón, es algo tarde y estamos cansados.

Una hora después mientras entraban a la habitación….

-¡guau que divertido!—dijo Diana bebiendo de la botella— ¡que siga la fiesta!

-no más licor para esta princesa—dijo quitándole la botella—estas muy ebria nena.

-¿yo? Yo no estoy ebria mi amor ¿quieres que te lo pruebe?—dijo quitándose las sandalias mientras el cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-sí, sí quiero ver—dijo riendo.

-mira—dijo parándose en la punta de sus dedos pulgares, algo que era extremadamente difícil— ¿lo ves? No estoy ebria, así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable mi amor.

-en ese caso…—dijo soltando la botella y abrazándola por la cintura—mía y toda mía nena.

El que estaba muy, muy ansioso por poseerla la acostó en la cama. Besándola aceleradamente por todo su frágil y hermoso cuerpo, empezó a desnudarla. Cuando la tuvo desnuda y empezó a succionar sus pequeños senos, ella le dijo:

-¡oh…oh mi amor! si….

Los succiono muy brevemente y después empezó a quitarse la camisa con la ayuda de ella, luego de solo quedar en unos ajustados bóxers que no escondían su excitación, tomo la botella y dejo caer un poco de licor sobre su abdomen. Perdido entre la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo que sentía por esa mujer tan dulce que lo amaba, empezó a succionar aceleradamente el licor sobre su blanca piel. Lo que lo tenía ebrio no era el licor, sino el sabor de su piel blanca y suave. Sin poder contenerse más, bajo hasta su sexo en donde se detuvo por un momento y dijo pidiendo permiso:

-¿puedo?

-oh Hector…—dijo estremecida por su caricia—te lo ruego.

El dejo caer un pequeño chorro de licor sobre su depilado y blanco sexo desnudo y húmedo, cuando lo hizo ella dejo escapar un gemido en señal de gusto. Luego puso la botella sobre el suelo y separando sus piernas suavemente empezó a hacerlo. Cuando introdujo su alicorada lengua dentro de ella, ella se quedo completamente inmóvil. Con los ojos cerrados y aferrada de la sabana de la cama, gemía y gritaba con gusto mientras él lo hacía lentamente.

-Hector, Hector mi amor….te amo….te amo….

-oh mi amor—dijo mirándola y pellizcando un pezón—yo también te amo, ummmm que delicia eres…

Volvió prontamente a lo que estaba haciendo, acostado frente a su sexo desnudo y caliente siguió dándole placer a su amada. Con una mano sobre una de sus suaves piernas y con la otra tratando de alcanzar uno de sus pezones para halarlos, la sintió tensa. El se detuvo cuando ella le dijo algo asustada:

-¡Hector, Hector amor…!

-¿Qué pasa nena?—dijo mirándola— ¿te lastime?

-no, no, no, es que…. —dijo sonrojada—sentí algo raro. Como si fuera a reventar o algo así.

-ah…. —dijo sonriente y volviendo—tu tranquila nena, cuando lo sientas solo déjate ir. Confía en mi ¿confías en mi amor?

-con mi vida—dijo acariciando su rubio cabello corto—te amo Hector, te amo.

El muy sonriente y enternecido con la inocencia de su ardiente y sensual novia, volvió a hacerlo. Esta vez como sabia que ella estaba a punto de llegar, lo hizo un poco más rápido en intenso. Feliz y muy satisfecho cuando la escucho gritar fuertemente su nombre con pasión y locura al llegar a un extenso y prolongado orgasmo, subió hasta su rostro y besando sus erizados y sensibles senos le pregunto mientras ella aun jadeaba de alegría:

-¿te gusto?

-oh…oh mi amor—dijo aprisionándolo contra su pecho con amor— ¡sí! Eso fue increíble ¿Qué fue eso?

-te corriste mi amor—dijo aun sobre ella y besando su cuello muy excitado—te viniste en mi boca y ummmm que rico sabor….

-dime qué quieres y lo hare—dijo sonrojada y mirándolo— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-mi amor—dijo besándola por todo el cuerpo—quiero perderme en ti, perderme en ti toda la noche nena.

-está bien, hazlo. Pero se suave, según he escuchado la primera vez duele.

-lo hare.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Hector, Diana no sangro. No se quejo y no le dolió, debía ser por sus extensas practicas de baile que ella era tan flexible y que no estaba tan estrecha cuando él la penetro. Sobre ella y obedeciendo a sus suplicas, la penetro un poco más rápido y fuerte. Ella estaba feliz haciendo el amor bajo ese hombre tan guapo y tan sexy, halaba su rubio cabello y veía a sus ojos verdes con total pasión y entrega. Mientras él la penetraba sin descanso y sin cesar, ella buscaba su boca para besarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo estaba disfrutando. Gimiendo en su boca y entrelazando su lengua con la inquieta y hábil lengua de su amor que la había llevado al orgasmo por primera vez, ella se separo y le dijo con mucha pasión:

-de nuevo….de nuevo amor, ya…no puedo….no puedo más….

-espera, espera—dijo saliendo y poniéndose uno, luego volvió—ahora sí. Dámelo, dámelo todo y muy fuerte mi amor.

-¡mi amor….!—grito fuerte llegando una vez mas mientras él lo hacía con ella.

Ambos jadeantes, sudados, temblorosos y acalorados, estallaron al mismo tiempo en un escandaloso orgasmo. Muy sonrientes y muy juntos se dieron un beso, un beso tan dulce y tierno que nadie hubiera creído después de lo que sus amigos habían escuchado.

Mientras Hector salía lentamente del interior de su novia e iba al baño al igual que ella, Helios dijo muy sonriente:

-¿Qué tal este par ah? ¿Acaso se creen los más ardientes?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Helios?—dijo muy sonriente en una bella pijama de seda blanca— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-oh Rini, no quiero parecer un patán y un aprovechado contigo—dijo abrazándola fuertemente—pero estar aquí contigo abrazado en esta cama, es mucha tentación para mi princesa. Me gustas tanto, siento que estoy empezando a quererte cada día mas.

-¿de verdad?—dijo sorprendida— ¿lo dices en serio? Porque yo me siento ilusionada en tu compañía. Fue por eso que paso lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, yo no soy ninguna cualquiera. Solo que cuando estoy contigo, me siento segura y querida. Yo también te quiero Helios.

Ella que se había girado frente a él, no opuso resistencia cuando él la beso. La beso y la beso lentamente disfrutando del dulce sabor de su labios, haciéndole todo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, se detuvo después de besarla intensamente por quince minutos por todo el cuerpo y le pregunto:

-¿estás segura?

-sí, hazlo. Hazlo pero muy lento por favor, estoy asustada.

\- no tengas miedo princesa, no te lastimare. No quiero, pues yo te quiero. Lo único que quiero es verte sonreír siempre.

Antes de introducirse en ella por primera vez, decidió llevarla al orgasmo primero en el caso de que si la penetraba, al menos hubiera disfrutado un poco. Así fue, después de ocho minutos de lamidas intensas y aceleradas sobre su sexo húmedo y suave, ella llego a un rico orgasmo diciendo:

-¡Helios mi amor….ah….!

Luego de satisfacer a su delicada y linda princesa, subió hasta su rostro sonrojado y le pregunto algo apenado si podía hacerlo. Ella le respondió halándolo por la espalada y después de darle un beso que si, algo asustada al ver el gran miembro de ese atractivo y caliente príncipe escucho que él le dijo muy tranquilo mientras usaba protección y veía los ojos de susto de su novia:

-tú también te dilatas, trata de estar tranquila ¿si princesa? Si te duele mucho, paro.

-está bien—dijo con manos temblorosas y abriendo sus piernas para recibirlo.

Él lo tomo en su mano y con exagerada lentitud y delicadeza se hundió en ella, suave y muy suave lo hizo finalmente. Él le pidió que no mirara, pues no quería que se asustara al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que había en su parte íntima. El sin moverse, completamente inmóvil sobre ella, beso sus labios con dulzura y le pregunto:

-¿te duele mucho mi amor?

-me dolió un poquito pero ya no, muévete pero muévete lento mi amor.

Así lo hizo, sorprendido pero alegre al ver los gestos de su novia en señal de gusto siguió moviéndose suavemente. El estaba feliz, feliz porque era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer virgen. Pero era más que eso, entre sus brazos se sentía alegre, seguro y protegido pues de sus besos y sus caricias el podía sentir mucho amor.

Pasados veinte minutos en ese lento vaivén de caderas, de dulces caricias, de acelerados besos por parte de ambos, ella le dijo con el cabello rosa completamente enredado y suelto sobre la almohada y ojos lujuriosos:

-Helios, Helios….mas….mas…mas, mas mi amor….

-oh Rini mi amor…. —dijo y estallo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo.

Rini y Helios lo estaban terminando de hacer, mientras que Hector y Diana empezaban una vez más. El hecho era que estas jóvenes e inquietas parejas, provocaron la envidia de Damián. El que estaba en un pantalón largo de algodón sobre la cama, miro a su esposa que salía del baño. Levantando una ceja y sonriendo, le dijo juguetón:

-¿Qué dices si les damos una lección a estos niños de quienes son los más ardientes de este lugar mi amor?

-digo que con mucho gusto mi señor—dijo haciéndole una reverencia y sentándose sobre él. Luego como si se tratase de una vaquera con un sobrero imaginario dijo— ¡yehaaaaa! Que comience el ruedo.

Los gritos y los gemidos de todas eran aterradoramente altos, ellas lo hacían a propósito porque sus parejas solo por diversión y por jugar, les pidieron que lo hicieran. Todos que estaban conscientes de lo que tramaba cada uno, se reían descontroladamente en sus habitaciones. Pronto otros huéspedes empezaron a quejarse de los fuertes sonidos provenientes de ese piso del hotel, el administrador en vista de que ninguno quiso contestar el teléfono subió y toco a cada una de las habitaciones y en cada una de ellas dijo respetuosamente lo mismo:

-buenas noches jóvenes, les pido encarecidamente bajar el sonido que proviene de la habitación. Algunos huéspedes necesitan dormir y descansar, le agradezco su colaboración.

Todos ellos usando bata de toalla que había dentro de las habitaciones salieron, fue entonces que Damián parado en la puerta dijo muerto de risa pero algo apenado con el administrador mientras los otros dos graciosos chicos reían:

-lo sentimos mucho señor, no pasara de nuevo. ¿Ya escucharon cansones? Dejen dormir, ya quedo más que claro que mi esposa y yo, somos los mejores.

-ah no—dijo Helios riendo—olvídalo. Mi princesa y yo, somos los mejores de este hotel.

-no sueñen par de ingenuos—dijo Hector riendo—mi niña y yo, les ganamos. Llegamos primero que ustedes.

-sea como sea—dijo el administrador apenado por la conversación de estos tres atractivos hombres—les pido no más ruido por favor. Los huéspedes se están quejando mucho y ya es algo tarde.

-sí, sí, lo sentimos señor—dijo Hector apenado con él, luego dijo— ¡partida de amargados! Claro, como no tienen a quien hacérselo llaman a quejarse.

-tienes razón amigo—dijo Helios muerto de risa y entrando a su habitación mientras el administrador se iba—hasta mañana muchachos, dejen dormir caramba.

-¡Hotaru ven un momento mi amor!

-dime amor—dijo ella en levantadora y abrazándolo— ¿necesitas algo?

-crea una barrera protectora en la habitación—dijo muy sonriente— ¿lo ven? Soy el mejor, me voy a seguir divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-ah no—dijo Helios antes de entrar—Rini, Rini amor, ven un momento.

-Helios—dijo en levantadora y algo apenada— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya se fue el señor ese que vino a regañarnos?

-sí, ya se fue—luego muy dulcemente dijo— ¿puedes crear una barrera protectora para nuestra habitación?

-¡claro!—dijo sonriente—es algo muy fácil ¿verdad Hotaru?

-oh si amiga—dijo riendo—bueno mi amor….ya está listo ¿vamos?

-oh si…-dijo yendo con ella—hasta mañana amigos, que duerman. Yo seguro no dormiré.

-ay no—dijo Hector aburrido—me ganaron este par de tontos ¡ah ni modo! Toco dormir—dijo entrando a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—dijo Diana saliendo— ¿pasa algo malo?

-no, no, nada amor—dijo dándole un beso—ven, vamos a dormir.

-oye Diana—dijo Rini antes de entrar—si me dices la verdad ayudo a tu novio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?—pregunto confundida.

-¿era verdad o era mentira toda esa bulla?

-ummm ¿la verdad?—dijo riendo—mitad y mitad—dijo riendo junto a ella— ¿Por qué?

-bueno, nosotros también—dijo yendo a su puerta y haciendo lo mismo—que se diviertan mucho. Hasta mañana "pichoncitos"

-hasta mañana primita—dijo Hector riendo—que "duermas" bien.

De esa forma divirtiéndose hasta último momento, se fueron a continuar toda la noche en esa graciosa competencia. Esa noche ya en la protección de las barreras de energía de esas poderosas y jóvenes sailor scouts, continuaron disfrutándose y amándose sin cesar.

Más temprano esa noche en otro lugar no muy lejos de los chicos….

-¿estás asustada Kate?

-¿la verdad?—dijo algo nerviosa—si. Tengo miedo porque yo soy…

-pero mi amor—dijo cerrando la puerta y descargando la maleta—yo también. No te preocupes por eso, se que aun es muy pronto. Además, yo te quiero Kate. Te quiero mucho y sea cuando sea que pase, será perfecto. Así como lo eres tú. Mejor ven y dormimos ¿te parece? Es algo tarde y la verdad estoy cansado mi amor.

-está bien—dijo muy sonriente y yendo al baño—no tardo, ponte cómodo mi amor.

Kate fue al baño y se cambio, luciendo una pijama de pantalón muy corto y blusa holgada y corta también con bolero en la parte superior color blanco y flores, se veía muy hermosa. Soltó su largo y castaño cabello, se quito los lentes y se metió en la cama con él. El se acostó en pantaloneta corta y su pecho lo dejo descubierto, ella algo apenada porque era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa se ruborizo un poco y escucho cuando él le dijo divertido y mirándola:

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas nena, es algo que nunca había visto. Te ves tan hermosa mi amor.

-Michael…—dijo mientras él se acercaba para besarla—te quiero…

El empezó a besarla y acariciando su rostro muy suavemente, se fundieron en un suave abrazo. Esa noche abrazados y besándose dulce y tiernamente hasta muy tarde, no hicieron nada más que eso. Con solo besarse era suficiente para sentir una inmensa alegría. El estaba disfrutando de sus besos, de sus suaves caricias y de todo el amor que le transmitía con sus besos. Esa noche se besaron hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, en medio de una larga charla para conocerse ya no como amigos sino como algo más, finalmente durmieron felices.

Al otro día nuestros inquietos jóvenes y calientes amigos, no se pudieron levantar temprano. La noche que habían tenido en compañía de sus parejas, había sido muy intensa y especial. Dejando de lado la broma y las risas, a puerta cerrada y protegidos con energía para que nadie escuchara nada, se habían amado hasta el amanecer.

Los que si se levantaron y muy temprano, fueron Michael y Kate. Ellos se alistaron y salieron para ir a tomar el desayuno con sus amigos. Como era domingo y el paseo terminaba, debían volver a la ciudad. Para suerte y fortuna de Rini, ellos llegarían a levantarlos temprano. Pero….

-señorita Kou ¿Qué hace el joven Kumada saliendo de su cuarto y ambos se ven bañados?

-¿y eso a usted que le importa?—dijo ella de la mano con Michael—eso no es problema suyo, no sea metiche.

-profesora Akumara—dijo Michael sonriendo, ya estaba acostumbrado—no conseguí habitación y mi querida novia me dejo dormir en su habitación. Espero no se moleste por eso profesora.

-estas siendo muy amable mi amor—dijo Kate tomándolo de la mano—no tenemos porque explicarle nada a esta señora. Vámonos, es un viaje largo y ya debemos irnos.

-es usted una grosera señorita Kou, me veo en la obligación de hablar con sus padres a nuestro regreso.

-ah no se preocupe—dijo sacando su celular—yo misma lo voy a hacer. No me dan miedo sus amenazas y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo. A los únicos a los que les debo alguna explicación, son a mis padres y a los de Michael. Ahora con su permiso, adiós.

-¡niñita insolente y grosera!—dijo fuera de sus casillas— ¡la voy a reprobar por altanera y boqui sucia!

-¿Cómo fue que me dijo amargada?—dijo llena de ira y empuñando su mano con su poder.

-nena…-dijo Michael con su mano expulsando algo de su poder sobre su mano—no, no lo hagas.

Cuando Michael puso su mano ardiente sobre la mano fría de Kate, algo paso. Sus energías se fundieron y ella sintió al igual que él, una fuerte energía que llego directamente a su estomago. Esa energía se sentía igual o más deliciosa que cuando se estaban besando, continuando en ese momento de hipnosis y olvidándose de todo por un momento, ello lo miro con los ojos oscuros y le dijo sonrojada:

-¿lo sientes mi amor?

-si, ummmm sí. Es increíble mi amor.

-¡oiga! ¡Oiga!—decía la enojada mujer sacándolos de su trance— ¿no oye o qué? Entregue la llave de la habitación y váyanse ya mismo.

-ah sí—dijo distraída—tenga, y usted mucho cuidado con quien está hablando ¿entendió? Si me hubiera dado la gana, en este momento seria nada más que una paleta. Vámonos, vámonos mi amor.

-con su permiso profesora—dijo pasándole por el lado—en verdad no le recomiendo que la haga enojar, no se lo recomiendo. Hasta pronto—dijo muy sonriente.

Ya en el lujoso auto que Taiki le había regalado a su hija, empezaron a hablar mientras el conducía. Le daba miedo que ella con lo enojada que estaba, manejara. El camino aunque no fue largo les sirvió para platicar de lo que había pasado.

-¿en verdad vas a decírselos nena?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo?

-para nada—dijo sonriente y sacando su teléfono—te lo voy a demostrar. Hola mama, si mama estoy muy bien. Regresamos hoy mismo creo que a más tardar en una hora, te llamo para decirte algo importante que me paso mama. Tranquila no te angusties, no es nada malo. Mama, estoy enamorado de Kate y pase la noche con ella en su habitación del hotel en donde fue la excursión. La quiero y ahora somos novios. Es en serio mama, ella está aquí a mi lado _¿quieres que ponga el alta voz mi amor?_ _mama no me cree y ella está con tu mama nena._

_-_si mi amor—dijo sonrojada pues sabía lo que eso significaba—ven, yo lo pongo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que son novios y durmieron juntos?—dijo Rei exaltada por teléfono— ¿Qué demonios paso entre ustedes?—luego Amy dijo:

-Katherine Kou Mizuno, me puedes explicar ¿Qué es todo ese cuento?—dijo muy impresionada.

-mama mira, lo que paso fue que…

Mientras escuchaban como Rei se peliaba por tomar el teléfono al otro lado de la línea y Kate explicaba todo, Michael estaciono el deportivo rojo de Kate. Muy divertido por todo lo que escuchaba tomo el teléfono y dijo finalmente y para colgar:

-solo te llame para contarte mama, no a pedirte permiso. Yo quiero a Kate y ustedes tendrán que encontrar la forma de vivir con eso, ah otra cosa, Kate y yo dormimos juntos no hicimos el amor. Nos vemos más tarde mama, adiós.

-¡Michael!—dijo echando literalmente fuego— ¡Michael…!

-mi amor—dijo bajando de auto— ¿te das cuenta lo que hiciste? En todos estos años tú nunca has desafiado a tu madre Michael ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo se que tu le tienes terror.

-me da más miedo perderte—dijo sosteniendo su mano y haciendo lo mismo que hizo más temprano—a tu lado ya no me da miedo nada, nada nena.

-mi amor…. —dijo feliz al sentir esa sensación una vez más—gracias, se lo que significa para ti lo que hiciste. Yo también te quiero Michael, te quiero.

Muy enamorados y sonrientes, pidieron que llamaran a la habitación de Rini. Al no contestar, Kate pidió permiso para tocar su puerta. El administrador que quería que esos escandalosos se fueran, acepto encantado. Ella subió de la mano con él y frente a la puerta de Rini dijo muy sonriente:

-Rini, Rini ¡despierten dormilones! Ya es hora de irnos.

-¡no molestes Kate! ¡Aún es temprano y estoy cansada!

-ah bueno…-dijo guiñándole un ojo a su novio— ¿Qué le digo al tío Darien que esta al teléfono?

-¡¿cómo?!—Dijo abriendo la puerta envuelta en una sabana— ¡Kate! No juegues con eso prima. Casi me matas del susto.

-oigan—dijo Hector en toalla en la parte superior y con el pecho mojado— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Después de mucho reír por la broma pesada de Kate, ella entro a darse un baño y a arreglarse para salir. Lo mismo hicieron los demás, aunque Hotaru y Damián no tenían ese tipo de problemas y se podían quedar hasta tarde, decidieron levantarse y salir con ellos.

En el camino de regreso a Elisión, pararon en una cafetería para desayunar algo. Rini riendo al igual que Hector mientras Kate contaba lo que les había pasado temprano en la mañana con la maestra, después pregunto muy seria:

-¿en verdad tu le dijiste eso a la tía Rei primo? Te estás metiendo en un problema muy serio.

-uy si—dijo Hector aterrado—mi tía Rei te va a matar cuando vuelvas primo.

-ah ya que—dijo abrazándola dulcemente— ¡qué carajo! A mí lo bailado no me lo quita nadie. Yo quiero a Kate y voy a luchar por ella, así mi mama me vuelva cenizas. Ya nada importa.

Helios impresionado al ver la valentía con la que hablaba Michael, pensó en hablar con el rey Endimión a su regreso. Mientras que en Tokio de Cristal, una batalla empezaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Los chicos pagaron la cuenta en la cafetería de la carretera en donde habían parado a desayunar. Luego cada pareja subiendo a sus respectivos autos continuaron su largo viaje. Mientras todos ellos viajaban muy contentos sin tener una idea de todos los problemas que tendrían qua afrontar durante los próximos días, Rei estaba furiosa y había salido al jardín de la casa de Mina a dispersar su ira mientras su esposo intentaba calmarla sin éxito.

-¡no más Rei! ¡Cálmate!

-¡no me voy a calmar nada Nicolás!—dijo expulsando fuego a una planta— ¿es que no escuchaste o qué? ¡Mi hijo me tiro el teléfono Nicolás! No contento con eso me desafío. ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a mi hijo?!

-Rei por favor—dijo Amy apagando el fuego lanzando algo de agua—Cálmate amiga, no ha pasado nada malo.

-mira Amy el problema no es contigo—dijo exasperada—es solo que no entiendo nada y mucho menos entiendo su actitud. No parece el mismo, fue serio, grosero, altanero desafiante. No lo reconozco.

-mi queridísima Rei—dijo Serena saliendo al igual que todos—eso es normal. Kate se parece mucho a ti. Por eso no es difícil imaginar porque dice que la quiere.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando Serena?—dijo echando fuego de la ira que tenia.

-cálmate Rei—dijo creando una barrera protectora para protegerse de su ataque junto a los demás—solo te digo la verdad. Los hombres generalmente buscan en una mujer a su mama, es algo psicológico y es algo normal. El vio en Kate mucho de ti, por eso le gusta. La admira y le teme al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿en qué mente enferma cabe algo como eso?!—Dijo Rei asqueada por lo que Serena dijo— ¡estás loca Serena! pero seguro la culpa de todo esto la debe tener Rini o Hector, sí, eso debe ser. Quien sabe que consejos o ideas le estén metiendo ese par en la cabeza a mi hijo.

-oye—dijo Lita en compañía de Mina— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?

-es verdad Rei—dijo Mina yendo hacia ella—mi ahijado está bien contento de paseo con sus amigos muy lejos de tu hijo. Además, Hector no es ningún vándalo ni nada de lo que crees.

-oye Rei—dijo Darien muy serio— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con mi niña? Ella está muy contenta en Elisión con Hotaru pasando el fin de semana. Ni ella ni Hector, tienen nada que ver con lo que te está pasando. Cálmate.

-a ustedes se les olvida todo con mucha facilidad—dijo aun enojada mientras Nicolás se sonrojaba de pena—sus hijos no son ninguna perita en dulce ¿ya se les olvido lo que hicieron la otra vez?

-no por supuesto que no Rei—dijo Andrew algo serio—pero mi hijo al igual que Rini, aprendieron su lección. Cuando se escaparon para ir a ese concierto y se accidentaron en esa moto y nosotros los castigamos, aprendieron su lección. Ellos son solo adolescentes y a su edad es normal que hagan ese tipo de cosas, no son ningunos criminales como tú pretendes hacerlos ver.

-lo que pasa Rei—dijo Yaten interviniendo también—es que tu hijo te tiene terror. Pero ahora que se enamoro de mi sobrina, eso es diferente. Te desafía por amor a ella, no por culpa de los muchachos.

-chicos—dijo Serena interviniendo—no hagamos esto. Hasta anoche estábamos celebrando que muy pronto tendremos un nuevo sobrinito, no debemos discutir entre nosotros. Rei amiga—dijo acercándosele suavemente—no te enojes con tu hijo, todos fuimos adolescentes alguna vez y es normal que pase esto. Cálmate y cuando lleguen, hablan con ellos. Con dialogo y buenas palabras, se consigue mucho mas.

-además Rei—dijo Amy junto a Taiki—nosotros por ejemplo, queremos mucho a Michael. El es un buen muchacho, lo hemos visto crecer y sabemos que no le haría daño a nuestra hija.

-es verdad—dijo más tranquila y acercándose—yo también quiero mucho a Kate, sobre todo su mal genio y su altanería—dijo riendo—lo siento, me exalte porque mi hijo me hablo de esa forma. No estoy acostumbrada a eso, hablaremos con ellos cuando lleguen ¿te parece Amy?

-si—dijo muy sonriente—me parece muy bien.

-yo siempre te he admirado Rei—dijo Taiki al lado de su esposa—me alegra que mi querida hija, se haya fijado en alguien como Michael. El es un buen muchacho.

-Rei…les debes una disculpa a nuestros amigos mi amor—dijo Nicolás pasándole un brazo por la cintura—discúlpate Rei.

-lo siento mucho amigos—dijo algo apenada—no era mi intención ofender a los muchachos, yo al igual que ustedes los quiero mucho. De nuevo lo siento.

-ah gruñona—dijo Serena abrazándola al igual que todas—relájate. Mejor vamos y comamos algo, tengo hambre. Lita ¿nos haces algo bien rico?

-claro amigas—dijo sonriente y entrando con ellas—pero Neo reina Serena ¡si que comes!

Habiendo pasado un momento bastante incomodo para todos, lo olvidaron rápidamente porque todos que eran una gran familia se querían mucho. Mientras ellas cocinaban y hablaban, sus maridos platicaban de todo un poco en la sala.

Mientras que en otro lugar….

-bueno…despídete Diana, tenemos que irnos.

-ah es verdad—dijo cayendo en cuenta—lo había olvidado. Olvide que supuestamente, debía volver con la excursión—dijo riendo—hasta mañana mi amor.

-mi dulzura—dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego un beso mientras Kate y Michael, esperaban en el auto—te amo mi amor, te amo. Este fin de semana contigo, fue un sueño. Te llamare en cuanto llegue a mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien mi amor—dijo y le dio un beso—también te amo. Todo lo que paso, fue muy lindo mi amor. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, de nada.

-¿de verdad?—pregunto contento—no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, sin importar lo que pase yo quiero estar contigo. Hasta mañana mi amor.

Mientras ellos se besaban como el par de novios enamorados que eran, Rini hacia algo parecido con Helios. Todos decidieron parar porque todos tenían destinos diferentes, Diana, Kate y Michael, debían volver juntos porque supuestamente venían del paseo de la escuela. Rini debía volver con Hotaru y Damián a Elisión, pues las guardianas que su padre puso a su disposición para protegerla, iban a recogerla allá. Por último estaban Hector y Helios, Hector debía recoger su motocicleta en el apartamento de Helios para poder volver a su casa.

Diana subió al convertible de Kate y en compañía de sus amigos mientras Hector la despedía, se fue. Mientras que el volvía a la camioneta a esperar a Helios, el estaba….

-quiero hablar con el rey Endimión Rini. Quiero pedirle permiso para verte y pedirle oficialmente que seas mi novia mi amor. Lo que paso entre nosotros este fin de semana hermosa princesa, fue muy, muy importante para mí. Quiero que siempre recuerdes eso.

-Helios…-suspiro—en verdad me gustaría pero, dame tiempo. Déjame hablar primero con él y después hablamos con el ¿te parece? Mi papa es muy agresivo y no quiero que te haga daño. Además Helios, quiero que sepas que para mí también fue importante lo que paso entre nosotros. Fue algo muy lindo e importante para mí, te estoy empezando a querer mucho Helios. Mucho.

-está bien bella princesa—dijo besando su mano—será entonces cuando tú quieras, como tú quieras ¿me llamas en cuanto llegues? Me gustaría saber que llegaste bien.

-claro—dijo acercándosele más para darle un beso—hasta mañana mi amor, que descanses. Yo seguro caeré como una roca—dijo riendo—no he dormido nada.

-oh dulce y sensual princesa—dijo abrazado a ella y sonriendo—no me lo recuerdes, que me duele. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será dormir esta noche sin ti? no, eso será un martirio.

-¡oigan!—dijo Damián tocando el claxon— ¡vámonos!

-hasta mañana mi amor—dijo subiendo al auto—descansa.

Helios volvió al auto con Hector, aunque aburrido al igual que Hector porque aquel extraordinario paseo en donde muchas cosas habían pasado terminaba, sonreía al recordar sus palabras de amor y sus apasionados besos de la noche anterior.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Kate y Michael, después de dejar a Diana en el palacio, volvieron al edificio en donde vivían. Michael estaciono el auto y bajo al igual que Kate. Después de entregarle las llaves, la tomo de la mano muy fuerte y le dijo con sonrisa nerviosa:

-¿estás lista mi amor? aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte eh.

-no digas eso—dijo mientras entraba con el—yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo, vamos.

Ellos muy tomados de la mano, subieron hasta su bloque. Al llegar a las puertas de sus casas y tocar, sus padres les abrieron. Decidieron hablar en el apartamento de Rei, como ya todos saben, ella es muy dominante y generalmente siempre se sale con la suya. Por eso sin más opción que seguir, entraron a hablar. Para sorpresa de Michael, su mama estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Sorprendido al igual que su novia, escucho cuando ella al igual que Amy, los felicitaron. Les dijeron que les alegraba mucho por ellos y que lo único que les iban a pedir era que se cuidaran. Pues explicaron que ellos aun eran muy jóvenes y debían seguir sus estudios.

-ay mama—dijo Michael apenado al igual que Kate—que cosas dices. Kate y yo solo…

-sí, sí, lo sé. Escuche perfectamente lo que me dijiste por teléfono y te creo, pero la advertencia no está de más. A propósito ¿tu porque me dijiste eso? No era necesario que me lo dijeras.

-ah bueno—intervino Kate—lo que paso fue que la psicorigida y amargada de la profesora…-dijo enojada—nos, ah perdón, me amenazo con contarles todo a mis papas y reprobarme ¿pueden creer a esa tonta?

_-ay hijo—_pensó Nicolás_—eres el colmo, razón tenía Serena._

_-_¿y tú de qué te ríes Nicolás?—dijo Rei muy seria— ¿no escuchaste? ¿Qué tal que reprueben o expulsen a los muchachos por lo que paso?

-no te preocupes por eso Rei—dijo Taiki algo sonriente—si a esa señora se le llega a ocurrir meterse con mi hija o con tu hijo, le va a ir muy mal. No te preocupes, mi abogado es muy bueno. Si los llegan a expulsar sin razón, pongo una demanda a la escuela.

-Taiki…-dijo Amy apenada y sonriendo— ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-mi hija es una muy buena estudiante Amy—dijo orgulloso—es igual de inteligente que tu. Así que si me la expulsan o la hacen reprobar el año por el simple hecho de ser novia de Michael, se van a meter en un grave problema conmigo. E imagino que con Rei también ¿o no?—dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

-si, así es—dijo soltándose a reír al igual que los demás.

Habiendo aclarado toda la situación de los muchachos y ellos felices de ver a sus padres tan contentos por ellos, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron escuchándolos hablar. Mientras que en el palacio Rini apenas llegaba. Lo lógico era que hubiera seguido derecho hasta su casa, pero por evitarse problemas con su papa y seguir el plan como iba, hizo doble viaje. Agotada por haber viajado casi todo el día y como no había podido dormir en toda la noche gracias a su inquieto novio, cargaba su maleta con mucha pesadez.

-¡hola hija!

-mama—dijo sin mucho aliento— ¿Cómo estas mama? ¿Y mi bebe? ¿Se ha portado bien?

-si—dijo sonriendo—se ha portado muy bien, a diferencia de otros—dijo levantándole una ceja—Serena Chiba Tsukino, tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita.

-¡hola princesa!—dijo su papa abrazándola— ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡bien muy bien papa!—dijo abrazándolo mientras su mama le hacía señas— ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado papa?

-lo de siempre hija, trabajando mucho. Pero hay nuevas noticias, bueno pero ese gusto se lo dejo a tu mama. Seguro me mata si te cuento—dijo sonriéndole muy contento, luego la miro y dijo— ¿Por qué te ves tan cansada hija? ¿Pasearon mucho por Elisión?

-si—dijo algo nerviosa—tuvimos una gran caminata hoy y además no dormí bien, extrañaba mucho mi cama y a mi bebe—dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras el llegaba a saludarla.

-ay Rini, Rini, Rini—dijo su papa retirándose—me alegra que te hayas divertido pero mejor ve a descansar. Mañana tienes clases y te ves muy ojerosa hija.

-sí, si papa—dijo muy sonriente y tratando de irse—lo que tu digas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas hija?—dijo su mama yendo con ella y pasándole un brazo por el hombro—bueno ahora sí que nos quedamos solas, vamos a tu habitación y me dices la verdad hija. Quiero que me digas ¿en donde estaban tú y los demás?

-mama—dijo aparentando—yo estaba en Elisión ¿Por qué no me crees?

-porque primero soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que cualquiera y segundo, ese cuento de que estabas en Elisión no te lo crees ni tu—dijo riendo—bueno…afortunadamente para ti, tu papa si te creyó. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu rollo con el príncipe Helios ah?

-ay mama—dijo yendo con ella a su habitación, tirándose en la cama de cansancio, sonrió y dijo—eres increíble. Me has descubierto por completo. La verdad y la pura verdad, era que yo estaba con Helios. El y yo ahora somos novios mama, él quería venir a hablar con papa pero….

-pero tú le dijiste que no ¿verdad?—dijo sentándose a su lado mientras Dante se posaba en sus piernas—hiciste lo correcto. Tenemos que preparar a tu padre para una noticia como esa, le podría dar un infarto si se entera que estuviste sola con ese muchacho todo un fin de semana—dijo riendo al igual que Rini al imaginarlo—bueno hija, ahora dime ¿Qué mas paso entre ustedes?

Con mucha pena Rini le conto todo, le conto todo pero sin entrar en muchos detalles. Solo le dijo muy sonriente y muy feliz, que esos habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Que ella lo quería y que se sentía feliz en su compañía, dijo también que le gustaría presentárselo. Serena feliz de ver a su hija, a su única hija tan contenta, se sentía más feliz aun de ver la confianza que ella le tenía. Acepto conocer a su novio aunque ella ya lo conocía, luego un poco más seria dijo que pediría cita con Amy. Le dijo de la forma más tranquila y relajada, que a ella no le molestaba que tuviera intimidad con su novio. Que por ella no había problema pero con la condición de que se cuidara. Dijo y resaltándolo mucho, que un hijo a temprana edad por más hermosos que sean son muchos problemas.

-ok, ok mama. Tienes toda la razón, oye pero ¿podría la tía Amy examinarnos a Diana y a mí?

-¿Diana?—pregunto confundida— ¿Qué pasa con Diana hija? Ah… ¿no me digas que ella y….?

-ay mama—dijo riendo—si. Eso fue divertidísimo mama, pero no le vayas a decir nada Luna eh. Mira qué sino es Diana la que me mataría, seria Hector.

-ay muchacha por Dios—dijo riendo—razón tenia Rei. ¿Ustedes no se cansan de meterse en problemas? ¿Qué tal que Darien o Luna se enteren de lo que paso?

-pero mama, eso no tiene porque pasar—dijo haciendo una dulce sonrisa junto a su gatito—tu no les vas a decir ¿o sí? anda Dante dile a tu abuelita que no diga nada.

-¡Rini!—dijo a carcajadas—no seas manipuladora ¿Quién le puede decir que no a dos criaturas tan lindas como ustedes dos? Está bien, está bien, no diré nada. Mañana después de la escuela vamos con Amy ¿te parece?

-si mama—luego muy sonriente contesto el teléfono— ¡hola mi amor! lo siento, estaba hablando con mi mama. Si, lo que paso fue que….

Mientras ella hablaba con su novio muy feliz sobre la cama y Serena se iba igual de sonriente, Diana estaba en su habitación. Tumbada en la cama y muy cansada de la noche anterior, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con él. Recordaba con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojada, lo bien que se había sentido entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¿hola?

-mi dulzura, mi niña hermosa ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-¡hola mi amor!—dijo feliz—bien, justo estaba pensando en ti ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces?

-lo mismo—dijo sonriente sobre su cama—pensar y pensar en ti. No he podido quitar de mis labios, tu dulce y delicioso sabor. Ummm eres tan bella y tan dulce, te amo mi amor.

-y yo a ti también te amo Hector.

Esto último lo escucho Luna, ella que iba pasando por la habitación de su hija no se pudo resistir al escuchar a su hija tan contenta hablando por teléfono. Diana que no era ninguna tonta, se dio cuenta y dijo para despistar a su mama:

-te extrañe mucho durante el paseo mi amor, no fue lo mismo sin ti.

-ah…-dijo divertido— ¿Quién está por ahí? ¿Es tu mama o es tu papa?

-¿mañana? No sé si mis papas me den permiso mi amor—dijo sonriendo.

-eres increíble dulzura—dijo muerto de risa—veo que nuestra compañía, te está empezando a afectar nena. Te estás volviendo toda una experta en mentir, no creo que tan rápida como mi primita loca pero…tú haces otra cosa mucho mejor.

-¿así? ¿Cómo qué?—dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería—dime, te escucho.

-bailar—dijo riendo y ella con el—tu bailas MUY, muy bien nena. Sobre todo en la cama conmigo.

-¡Hector!—dijo avergonzada con el teléfono en la mano y riendo—que cosas dices. Si mi mama me da permiso, tal vez puedas venir ¿Qué dices?

-encantado de la vida mi amor, pero… ¡ay! no voy a poder besarte como me gusta. Que ricos y apasionados besos das nena, ummm los extraño mucho.

-es mejor ir a dormir, anoche no dormí nada por estar pensando en ti.

-ay Diana—dijo a carcajadas—si tú mama supiera que hicimos mucho más que pensarnos mi amor. No, no, no, mejor me voy a dar un baño porque me tienes muy caliente nena.

-y tu a mi—dijo riendo—te amo amor, que descanses. Qué bueno que te divertirse en tu paseo.

-no solo me divertí—dijo esta vez serio—quiero que sepas que te llevaste contigo parte de mi corazón Diana. Es en serio lo que te digo nena, te amo. Te amo y es de verdad.

-yo también te amo Hector—dijo con los ojos cerrados y muy enamorada—también te amo y mucho. Ahora duerme, debes estar cansado.

-por más cansado que este, todo vale la pena. Todo vale la pena por una noche a tu lado. Eres increíble nena y te amo, te adoro.

-Y yo a ti, un beso corazón. Bye, descansa.

Diana muy feliz y muy sonriente, colgó el teléfono. Metiéndose a su cama para descansar finalmente, su madre había quedado muy preocupada. De esa forma termino el día para nuestros amigos, pero eso solo era el comienzo de muchas más aventuras.

* * *

_**y hasta aqui publico hoy :D**_

**_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que leen, que lindas. Para saber mas de mi las invito a todas a mi face: Leidy De Flourite. Publicare el resto de la historia la proxima semana, espero, y les deseo un hermoso dia. Bye, gracias a quien lee y a quien comenta, ¡se los agradezco mucho!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Viernes, 03 de abril de 2015.**_

_**Hola a todas mis estimadas y muy queridas lectoras, ¿como me las ha tratado la vida eh? ¿bien? pues eso espero. Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído y han comentado hasta ahora, se los agradezco mucho. Eh, esto jejejee, ¿como lo digo? Este fic es viejo, uyyyy jajajaja, es mas viejo que Dumbledore y por eso tiene tantos errores ortográficos y de redacción, gomen nasai :'( de verdad lo siento. Espero puedan disculpar mis errores y pues oki, traté de hacer algo con este capitulo de hoy.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su amable atención y espero les guste el capi. Un abrazo muy cariñoso, nos leemos por todas partes. **_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Todos durmieron plácidamente con sus parejas. Sus vidas eran casi perfectas. Con las preocupaciones normales de todos los días, esta vez tendrían un impase algo estresante.

La profesora de los muchachos lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a la escuela, fue poner la queja con la directora. La directora llamó a los padres de Kate, Michael y Diana. Rei dijo que tenía muchísimo trabajo con la culminación del centro comercial como para perder su tiempo, según ella, en una tontería como esa. Fue por eso que Nicolás dijo que iría en su lugar. A la casa de Amy llamaron para lo mismo y como Amy trabajaba tanto y el hospital casi no le dejaba tiempo para nada, le pidió a Taiki que fuera por ella. En la casa de Diana la que iría seria Luna; pues Artemis tenía muchos compromisos como consejero del rey y aunque quería ir, no pudo.

Ya en la escuela…

-ustedes me disculpan pero, ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – Preguntó Nicolás con decencia— Mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y debo volver pronto directora.

-señor Kumada, —dijo la profesora Akumara con seriedad—lo que pasa es que su hijo y la señorita Kou, han tenido una conducta inapropiada durante la salida que se realizó este fin de semana.

-¿a que llama usted conducta inapropiada profesora?—preguntó Taiki que empezaba a irritarse—Dígame por favor que como bien dijo Nicolás, tenemos prisa por irnos.

-pues no contentos con irse en medio de la caminata ecológica y abandonar la excursión al igual que hizó la señorita Diana, —dijo mirando a Diana que estaba junto a su mama al igual que sus amigos—durmieron juntos en la habitación del hotel en donde nos quedamos. A eso llamo yo conducta inapropiada señor Kou y mucho me temo que tendré que reprobarlos a todos.

-yo yo con mucha pena le digo…

Dijo levantándose de la silla junto a Kate.

-…que si usted reprueba a mi hija por una tontería como esa, tendremos problemas y muy graves profesora. Directora Robinson, —dijo mirándola—mi hija al igual que Michael, nos contó todo lo que pasó. Si yo que soy su padre no le veo problema, ¿Por qué ustedes si? Las calificaciones de mi hija; junto a las de Diana, son las mejores. Así que sin más que decir, me retiro. Tengo mucho trabajo y francamente, me parece una tontería que nos hayan llamado para decirnos algo que ya sabíamos.

-señor Kou, está en su derecho de opinar como usted quiera. Nuestra obligación como educadores es informarles del comportamiento de sus hijos, solo eso. Lo último que deseo, es tener problemas con personas tan destacadas en nuestra comunidad como ustedes.

-perdón pero, —dijo Luna interrumpiendo y mirando a la profesora— ¿Cómo es eso de que Diana se fue de la excursión?

-mama yo….

-señora Luna, —dijo la mal encarada profesora con lentes—así como lo oye. Si me permite decirle, la compañía del joven Furuhata ha afectado la buena conducta de Diana.

-¿Hector?—dijo aterrada— ¿Por qué dice usted eso profesora? ¿Qué ocurre Diana?

Dijo Luna algo molesta y mirando a su hija.

-disculpe señora Luna, —dijo Kate para ayudar a Diana—lo que pasó fue que por casualidad Hector terminó en la caminata ecológica. Cuando nosotros lo vimos, decidimos irnos con ellos a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Lo que pasó fue que como llegamos tan tarde al hotel… aquí la señora, —dijo mirándola mal—no nos vio. Al otro día como yo no quería viajar en ese bus y no quería que Diana se fuera con esa partida de odiosas que hay en esta escuela, la invité a venir conmigo. ¿verdad que así fue Diana?

-sí, —dijo nerviosa—así fue mama. Te juro mama que yo no hice nada malo. Solo me vi con Hector por casualidad y después volví al hotel.

-eso no es cierto Diana, —dijo aquella mal encarada mujer— ¿Por qué le mientes a tu mama? Yo vi cuando te fuiste con ese delincuente.

-un momento profesora, —dijo Luna levantándose y algo molesta—mi hija no es ninguna mentirosa. Si ella dice que así fueron las cosas, es porque así fueron. Ahora—dijo mirando a su hija—lo que hiciste estuvo mal hija, no debiste haber abandonado el grupo. Solo por eso, estas castigada Diana. No vas a salir este fin de semana con Hector.

-pero mama…. —dijo muy aburrida.

-pero nada. —Dijo levantándose para irse—Si eso era todo, me voy. Disculpe profesora, directora Robinson, pero ellos al igual que yo, tenemos mucho trabajo. Con su permiso—dijo saliendo con ella al igual que los demás— Diana, en la casa hablamos señorita.

-si mama, —dijo muy triste mientras Kate refunfuñaba—como tú digas, discúlpame por favor. No era mi intención darte un disgusto.

-no te preocupes hija que creo que te entiendo. Tú estas enamorada de Hector y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste, pero no por eso, puedo dejar de castigarte. Nos vemos en la tarde mi amor, hasta pronto.

-adiós papa—dijo Michael—salúdame a mama por favor.

-lo hare hijo.

Dijo yéndose muy sonriente al igual que Taiki.

Cuando ellos se fueron, los muchachos volvieron a sus clases. Kate que estaba furiosa porque por culpa de esa mujer habían castigado a Diana, la abrazó y le dijo que eso no se iba a quedar así.

En otro lugar estaba Hector muy sonriente junto a Mina. Él no tenía que ir a la universidad ese día y como además su mama le dijo que le llevara un postre a Mina y le dijo que ella tenía algo importante que decirle, se fue deprisa hasta su casa.

Compartiendo con ella casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, le dijo antes de irse…

-ah madrina, ya me fregué. Ahora que nazca mi hermanito, no me vas a querer tanto como a él.

-¡Hector!—dijo molesta— ¿Cómo me dices eso mi amor? tu sabes que yo te adoro, es más toma. —Dijo dándole una llaves—Quería esperar hasta mañana pero, ya qué. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños mi amor.

-¡madrina! ¿No me digas que son las llaves de tu….?

-¡sí! son las llaves del jaguar. Cuídalo mucho eh, aunque sé que tu papa va a pegar el grito en el cielo, no me pude resistir. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho mi amor. Yo te adoro y siempre vas a ser mi niño consentido.

-¡madrina!—dijo abrazándola— ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! Voy a invitar a mi niña a dar una vuelta esta noche.

Estaba hablando muy feliz cuando….

-¿bueno? ¡Hola prima! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¡¿Qué Luna hizo qué?! ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa Hector?—dijo preocupada de verlo tan enojado—tranquilízate mi amor.

-no lo dudes prima, nos vengaremos de esa infeliz. Cuenta conmigo prima. Ok, ok, mañana después del entrenamiento planeamos todo, ok, ok prima. ¿Estaba muy triste mi niña? ¡Ah!—dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—Se me olvido por completo, es que estoy con mi madrina. Si ya me dijo, ¡qué alegría! Voy a tener un hermanito, ah no Kate yo quiero que sea niño, las niñas dan mucho problema. Si gracias prima ya la voy a llamar. Ok, ok así quedamos, bye.

-¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

-pues madrina, —dijo sentándose—resulta que Luna se dio cuenta que yo vi a Diana en el paseo. Todo por culpa de esa, ¡infeliz! Luna castigó a mi niña. —Dijo lleno de ira—Kate me dijo que ella estaba muy triste, me voy madrina. Tengo que hablar con ella y saber que fue lo que pasó.

-ay mi amor… —dijo aburrida—oye pero, ¿Cómo así que tú te viste con Diana? ¿No se supone que tú estabas de paseo con Helios?

-ay madrina, ese chisme es muy largo y tengo afán por hablar con Diana. Por estar tan contento haciéndote visita, se me olvido ir por ella a la escuela.

-pero como están las cosas Héctor, —dijo acompañándolo a la puerta—es mejor que no vayas a su casa mi amor. Déjame yo hablo con Luna y Artemis primero, ¿sí? y tranquilízate corazón. —Dijo abrazándolo—No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería.

-está bien madrina, intentare.

Dijo abrazándola fuerte antes de salir.

-felicidades de nuevo por el bebe….mama.

-Hector…-dijo llorando—yo también te quiero mucho mi amor. ¿Qué manía la tuya dejar los chismes a medias, no mi vida?

-ah madrina, después te cuento como fue todo. Adiós madrina. Gracias por el auto y por todo, te quiero mucho.

-y yo a ti mi amor, y yo a ti.

Él había ido en su motocicleta a visitar a Mina pero algo ansioso porque le fascinaba su auto, fue por él. Abrió el garaje y entrando, se acomodó y sonrió feliz de tener un auto tan bonito y tan fino. Luego recordando a su novia, sacó su celular y la llamó. Ella estaba llegando al hospital en donde trabaja Amy en compañía de Rini y Serena. Serena muy sonriente explicó al ver la cara de susto de Diana, que ella le había pedido permiso a Luna y que no había dicho nada.

-¿en el hospital nena? ¿Qué tienes mi amor? ¿Estás bien?

-sí, si mi amor pero no te preocupes, —dijo alejándose un poco de ellas— estoy bien. La Neo reina nos trajo a Rini y a mí para un chequeo de rutina con sailor Mercury, bueno aunque no solo por eso.

-¿entonces? ¿Para qué mas dulzura?

-para que ella nos recete un buen método…anticonceptivo—dijo en susurros.

-¿de verdad? ¿en serio? Entonces eso quiere decir que la tía Serena ya sabe todo ¿verdad?

-sí, si mi amor. Amor ya me tengo que ir—dijo algo triste.

-mi amor, no estés triste nena. —dijo con dulzura—No pude ir porque estaba con mi madrina. Perdóname por favor, pero no quiero que pienses que no quiero verte, ¿bueno mi amor?

-ah bueno, por un momento pensé que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba arrepentido o algo así?

-sí. Pensé que tal vez estarías decepcionado o algo así. No sé, y no eres tú, es que el castigo de mi mama me tiene muy aburrida mi amor.

-si ya Kate me contó que, ¡esa maldita!—dijo furioso—se tiró mi cumpleaños. Yo quería celebrarlo contigo nena.

-yo también amor pero como están las cosas con mi mama, es mejor no vernos. Es mejor evitar más problemas. Ya debo irme amor. ¿me llamas más tarde?

-sí, si mi amor. —Luego muy serio dijo—Te amo mi amor, te amo. No pienses nada malo de mí, yo no puedo alejarme de ti porque te adoro nena. Te dejo para que vayas a tu consulta porque me conviene y mucho. Bye nena te amo.

-y yo a ti mi amor.

Héctor colgó y algo emocionado por haber escuchado su voz; aunque molesto al mismo tiempo porque no podía ir a verla, arrancó su hermoso auto y se fue.

En otro lugar estaban Serena y las chicas en una droguería con la receta que Amy les había dado. Mientras que Rini optó por las pastillas, Diana fue por la inyección. Ella explicó que era mucho más práctico para ella y menos problemático a tener que tomar una pastilla todos los días y dar explicaciones a su mama. Aunque tanto Amy como Serena le aconsejaron que hablara con su madre de todo lo que le estaba pasando, ella no quiso. Le daba mucha pena hablar de esas cosas con su mama pero lo que más le daba, era miedo.

Después de terminar de hacer sus compras en la droguería, volvieron al palacio. Bajaron muy sonrientes de la camioneta negra y se disponían a entrar al palacio cuando Darien muy sonriente y en su elegante traje de rey, dijo en la puerta…

-¿y tus compras mi reina? ¿Dónde están? Creí que tendría que pedir refuerzos mi amor para cargar todo lo que habías comprado.

-ah no, —dijo cayendo en cuenta—es que no nos gusto nada de lo que vimos, ¿verdad niñas?

-si mama, —dijo Rini sonriente y siguiéndole el juego, como siempre—aunque había algunos vestidos muy bonitos, a la final no encontramos el indicado papa. Comprar un vestido no es tarea fácil, rey Endimión.

-claro, —dijo riendo—me imagino. Con permiso señoritas…

Dijo tomando de la mano a Serena.

-…pero necesito a mi esposa un momento por favor.

-con su permiso su majestad—dijo Diana haciendo una reverencia.

-Diana, —dijo Darien junto a Serena—no hagas eso, no es necesario. Tu eres como la hermana de Rini, todos te queremos mucho.

Después de platicar brevemente, Serena fue con su esposo al palacio mientras Diana iba a su casa. Rini en cambio se fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a su mascota y a llamar a su novio. Él le pidió cuando fue a recogerla a la escuela que lo llamara cuando se desocupara. Helios quedó muy sorprendido cuando al ir por ella, se encontró de frente con la Neo reina Serena. La conocía por fotos y sus padres hablaban mucho de ella pero nunca la había visto en persona. Aterrado por la belleza y juventud de esa mujer que era la madre de su novia, lo sorprendió más la bondad de sus ojos y sus palabras.

**_Flashback…_**

_-¡Neo reina Serena!_

_-príncipe Helios supongo. —_Dijo sonriendo_—Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Rini y no, no te angusties porque no pienso herirte. Ya Rini me lo contó todo. Te pido por favor nos des tiempo, para mi esposo esta noticia no es algo fácil de digerir. Mi hija me ha hablado muy bien de ti y se ve muy contenta desde que te conoció príncipe._

_-Neo reina mis intenciones con Rini son buenas, se lo juro. Yo la quiero mucho y…-explicaba algo nervioso._

_-ay Helios, —_dijo ella sonriente_—lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ahora entiendo a mi pobre Darien cuando éramos novios. —_dijo sin poder dejar de reír_—Tranquilo que por mí no hay ningún problema. Pero el día de hoy, no puedes sacar a pasear a mi hija. He venido para llevarla al médico y tendrán que dejarlo para después, ¿te parece?_

_-Neo reina, —_dijo reverenciándose ante ella_—será como usted ordene._

_-¡Helios! ¡viniste!_

**_Final flash back…_**

Rini entró a su habitación y después de quitarse los zapatos y consentir a Dante, lo llamó.

-hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-ahora que te escucho mejor mi princesa, mejor. —dijo sonriente en su sofá— ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en el medico nena? ¿Estás bien?

-sí, sí, no te preocupes. La tía Amy me mandó unas pastillas muy suaves y ya las empecé a tomar.

-¿pastillas? ¿No me digas que son pastillas anti….?

-sí, —dijo riendo—así es. Mi mama me llevó con la tía Amy cuando me obligó a contarle lo que pasó entre tú y yo este fin de semana. Me dijo que yo podía hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera pero…que tenía que cuidarme.

-¡¿de verdad te dijo eso nena?! ¿en serio?

-sí. Oye amor, le caíste muy bien a mi mama. Nos fuimos hablando todo el camino de ti.

Mientras ellos hablaban muy sonrientes, Serena estaba…

-ah….ah Darien, ah….si…

-ummm mi reina hermosa, —dijo acariciando sus senos mientras ella se movía sobre él—que caliente y rica estas….

Ellos que eran una pareja que se amaba y se querían tanto, no desaprovechaban oportunidad para amarse cuando la tenían. Darien la había llevado a su habitación para demostrarle con caricias y besos, todo lo que ella aun producía en él. Mientras ella se movía a un ritmo delicioso y lento sobre él con el cabello rubio completamente desordenado y suelto, Darien acariciaba sus senos con suavidad y lo alternaba acariciando su trasero.

Pasados quince minutos de estar moviéndose sobre él, Darien la haló por la cintura y susurrándole al oído, le dijo de forma muy excitante y caliente después de morder su lóbulo con suavidad….

-¿Cómo lo quieres mi ardiente reina? Dime, ¿Cómo quieres correrte mi amor?

-¡ah, Darien!—gimió de gusto cuando él mordió su cuello y nalgueó su trasero—Como tú quieras mi rey, como tu digas.

Darien, el apuesto rey Endimión aprovechándose de la excitación de esa hermosa y excitada reina, la tomó en una de sus poses preferidas. La acostó en la cama y pidiéndole que se arrodillara, arqueó su espalda para levantar su trasero. Luego apartando ese largo y rubio cabello que no lo dejaba apreciar con totalidad la desnudez de su mujer, lo tomó en su mano y lentamente volvió a penetrarla. Y cuando lo hizo, ella solo pudo dejar escapar un grito de puro gusto.

Darien, complacido por saber que ella lo disfrutaba; pero preocupado también de que alguien fuera a escucharlos, dijo nalgueando suavemente su sudado y blanco trasero….

-ten cuidado mi amor, —dijo halándola por las caderas a su marcado pecho y al oído—podrían oírnos.

-eso te pasa…por…hacérmelo a esta hora—dijo levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro—ahora te aguantas. ¡Ah…!

Darien salió de ella con brusquedad y la acostó de frente en la cama. Separando sus piernas e introduciéndose en ella con prontitud una vez más, le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

-no, no puedo….no puedo resistirme a ti…no puedo. Serena ya, anda puedo sentirte.

-Da…. ¡Darien….!

Cuando él la penetro con más fuerza y la excitó con sus palabras, sus embestidas y sus caricias, la hizo estallar en un delicioso orgasmo. Serena, descontrolada por todo lo que su apuesto esposo la hacía sentir, empezó a gritar su nombre con mucha fuerza mientras llegaba. Darien tapó su boca con una mano al tiempo que la penetraba rápido y sin cesar, estallando junto a ella. La calidez y la sensación de sus sexos húmedos y en sintonía, era deliciosa.

El rey Endimión cayó sobre ella jadeante, con el cabello negro, tan negro como la noche revuelto y pegado a la perfumada y suave piel de su mujer luego le escuchó decir….

-oh Darien…Darien ¡mi Darien! Te amo mi amor, te adoro.

-y yo a ti reina. —dijo sonriente y dándole un beso antes de salir de ella—Te amo tanto mi hermosa reina. Perdóname por…

-no te preocupes, —dijo levantándose para ir al baño a limpiarse—entiendo. Además qué bueno que lo hiciste porque qué pena que hubieran escuchado.

Luego de ir al baño, volvió con él y se vistió. Se acostó a su lado y antes de que él se acostara a hacer una pequeña siesta, ella dijo…

-oye amor, ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que vimos a Helios?

-¿a qué viene la pregunta mi reina?—dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho—Te conozco Serena. ¿Qué tramas?

-¿yo?—dijo acariciando su cabello—Nada, nada mi rey. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-algo te traes, lo sé. ¿Por qué mejor no te dejas de rodeos y me dices que es lo que quieres mi dulce, hermosa y sensual reina? En este momento podría decirte que si a cualquier cosa.

-¿de verdad?

-habla.

-bueno…lo que pasa es que no sé si sabes pero Helios es amigo de Héctor. Se conocieron en la universidad y Lita me dijo que piensan hacer una cena mañana en el restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de Héctor. Entonces…

-ni de broma. —Dijo sonriendo— ¿Cuál es tu insistencia en unirlos?

-es que no soy yo amor, —dijo inocente—es el destino. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos. Si no se conocen en esa fiesta se conocerán tarde o temprano mi amor. Rini está a muy poco de graduarse y si no es en la universidad, será en Elisión. Ese muchacho es cuñado de Hotaru. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas haciendo a la idea amor? ¿Qué dices?

-digo que mejor no discutamos y duermas conmigo un rato mi amor. —Dijo acomodándose más en su pecho—Nada está escrito Serena, nada. Ven y duermes, ¿quieres?

Sin más remedio que acomodarse más en la cama, se abrazó a su esposo y durmió plácidamente a su lado. Aunque ella sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerlo y acostumbrarlo a la idea de que su hija tenía novio, ella no se rendiría. Pues la relación que tenía con su hija era más de amistad que de madre e hija.

.

-.-

.

Al otro día Héctor despertó muy temprano. Su mama entró y cantándole las mañanitas y dándole un gran beso, le dio el feliz cumpleaños. Luego salió en compañía de su esposo a esperarlo a desayunar.

Él se iba a meter a bañar cuando sonó su celular. Muy temprano en la mañana, lo llamó Diana.

-¿hola?

-¡muy buenos días tenga el cumpleañero más hermoso de Tokio de Cristal!—dijo muy sonriente— ¡feliz cumpleaños mi amor! que cumplas muchos más y ojala sean a mi lado lindo bebe.

-¡mi dulzura! Gracias por llamar a darme el feliz cumpleaños; aunque me gustaría más que fuera en persona, pero bueno, ya qué. Me moría de ganas de ir por ti anoche, quería llevarte a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo auto.

-¿auto? ¿Cuál auto mi amor?—dijo tomando su maleta para salir— ¿de qué hablas?

-¡mi madrina me regaló su auto! es un auto hermoso nena, no veo la hora de que subas en él. Tengo muchos planes para ti preciosa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rini decía…

-ay mama, ¿Cómo es eso de que Diana no vendrá a la cena de esta noche? Hector se va a aburrir mucho. Yo sé que él quiere que ella vaya. Además…yo también quiero ir, Helios va a estar ahí mama.

-ay hija, —dijo con ella en el comedor sola—yo sé. Pero ¿qué hacemos? Tu papa sabe que Helios va a estar ahí y por eso no quiere que vayas y por lo de Diana, no puedo hacer nada. Aunque Luna no está molesta con ella, si me dijo que no le iba a levantar el castigo. Lo siento mi princesa, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Rini muy aburrida porque ella quería verse con su novio y estar un buen rato con él, terminó de desayunar y se fue con Diana cuando ella llegó. Serena que le dolía ver la cara de tristeza de su hija por no poder ir, se quedó pensando cómo podía ayudar a su hija y a Diana.

Ya pasada la tarde los muchachos se reunieron en el gimnasio después de haber cumplido con sus deberes escolares. Como todos los entrenamientos de Haruka, fue algo salvaje y agotador. Dejándolos agotados, sudados y casi sin aliento, se fue diciendo esta vez….

-están en muy malas condiciones físicas. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo este fin de semana haraganes? Sobre todo ustedes, Rini y Hector. Les recomiendo que descansen para el próximo entrenamiento, pues no tendré compasión. Adiós señoritas, nos veremos.

-esa Haruka, —dijo Kate algo molesta—es una demente, una salvaje. Pobre Hotaru y claro, por eso será que se casó y se fue. ¡Claro, la entiendo!

-oigan muchachos, —dijo Héctor con la camisa empapada en sudor y cansado—ya sé lo que le vamos a hacer a la cara de limón esa de Akumara.

-¿de verdad?—dijo Kate con alegría—muy bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¡Esa maldita! hizo llorar a Diana. No veo la hora de hacerla pagar por lo que nos hizo, no mejor dicho, por lo que le hizo a Diana. ¿Ella te dijo?

-¿Qué? ¿Decirme que Kate?

-la muy estúpida, —dijo levantándose del piso algo cansada y Michael la ayudaba—no solo reprobó a Diana, sino que no contenta con eso, no la deja entrar a sus clases la muy desgraciada. Como ella es tan dulce y buena, se deja. Con Michael y conmigo no pudo porque yo no me dejé, pero a Diana…

-¡¿Qué como dijiste?!—dijo levantándose también—Ah no, ahora con más razón me las va a pagar. Nadie se mete con mi niña y se queda tan tranquilo y tan contento, nadie. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

-eh…muchachos, —dijo Rini interviniendo—no se los aconsejo. Mira Hector tú y yo, nos hemos metido en muchos problemas, no lo hagas. Ahora que eres mayor de edad te puedes meter en un problema muy serio.

-primita, tienes toda la razón. —Dijo sonriendo y quebrando el circulo con Kate y Michael—Pero… ¿las lagrimas de mi niña qué? ¡Esa infeliz! Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo, se va a arrepentir de haberla tratado mal y mucho más de haberla hecho llorar. Tú sabes que ella es una dulzura prima, no se lo merecía.

-tienes razón. —dijo sonriente—Diana es una buena chica y no hizo nada malo, además de que tiene que soportar a esas imbéciles con sus burlas, ¿ahora también a una amargada como esa? No, definitivamente no. ¿Qué hay que hacer? Yo les ayudo.

-ay Kate, —dijo Michael con un brazo sobre su hombro—te dije que no dijeras nada y mucho menos a este par. Nos vamos a meter en problemas pero qué carajo, —dijo riendo—yo por ti me meto en los problemas que sean.

-ay mi amor, lo sé, gracias.

-bueno muchachos esto es lo que haremos. Lo que haremos es que….

Mientras este grupo de fuertes muchachos planeaban muy alegres lo que iban a hacer, Serena hizo unas llamadas. Desde su despacho organizó todo para que su esposo, Luna y Artemis, no estuvieran en la noche. Llamó a un buen amigo suyo y le pidió que organizara una reunión importante que los involucrara especialmente a ellos tres. Y como eso lo hizo en horas de la tarde, ellos no alcanzarían a llegar ese mismo día. El lugar a donde debían ir era bastante retirado.

-Serena mi amor, ¿me puedes alistar una maleta por favor? Me tengo que ir de urgencia con Luna y con Artemis. No alcanzamos a volver esta noche mi reina. ¿no te molesta verdad? ¿O quieres ir con nosotros amor?

-no, no, no amor, —dijo mientras arreglaba la maleta—vete tranquilo. Pienso reunirme con las chicas esta noche.

-ah bueno mi amor, —dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa—entonces que te diviertas mucho y nos vemos mañana.

Serena más que complacida por sus travesuras, terminó de empacar la maleta de su esposo con mucha rapidez. Darien era un hombre algo despistado, por eso no se acordaba de la cena en el restaurante de Andrew para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hector. Ella aprovechándose de eso, de su despiste, lo despidió muy feliz con un beso. Al salir a despedirlo a la puerta se encontró con Luna. Ella le pidió de la forma más atenta y amable que encontró, que cuidara de su hija en su ausencia. Serena que tenía todo fríamente calculado, le miró sonriente y le prometió cuidar de ella.

Ya en la noche en el restaurante mientras los chicos bailaban con sus parejas….

-ah…ahora entiendo todo, —dijo Mina riendo— ¿todo eso pasó Serena?

-sí, —dijo riendo—todo eso pasó. Pero cuidado eh, ni Luna, Artemis ni mucho menos Darien, pueden saber nada.

-uy Neo reina, —dijo Andrew divertido con un whisky en la mano—no me quiero ni imaginar cuando Darien se entere. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo.

-si Serena, —dijo Rei con una copa de vino—tienes que decírselo. Además mira.

Dijo señalando a los chicos.

-se ven que se divierten mucho. ¿seguro Darien no puede entender eso?

-pero Rei, —dijo Amy junto a su esposo— ¿no te acuerdas lo que pasó con ese chico? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-¿hablas del hijo del conde? ¿Sir William?

Dijo Serena después de darle un sorbo a su copa.

-¡sí! ese ¿se acuerdan lo que pasó?

-¡ah sí!—dijo Nicolás riendo—Pues como seria que hasta ustedes tuvieron que transformarse y todo.

-ay no, —dijo Mina—pero a mí me duele más por mi ahijado. Él estaba muy triste anoche que lo llamé porque no podía salir con Diana este fin de semana. ¡Esa Luna y Artemis si son cansones!

-pero mi amor, —dijo Yaten a su lado y con un trago—es normal. Cuando tengamos a nuestro bebe sabremos todo esto.

-pues lo único que yo puedo decir, —dijo Lita que había bebido bastante—es que mi hijo está muy feliz con mi nuera aquí. Desde que ella está con él, mi hijo mantiene feliz y sonriente. Como será que no se ha vuelto a meter en problemas.

-pues sea como sea, —dijo Serena—me alegra por los muchachos. ¿se acuerdan cuando nosotros salíamos a divertimos?

-¡sí!—dijo Mina sonriente—eso era muy divertido. ¿Por qué no salimos un rato esta noche? Los chicos se están divirtiendo aquí. ¡vámonos a bailar un rato!

-¡me gusta la idea!—dijo una Lita bastante tomada—vámonos y después venimos por ellos. No mejor, que ellos lleguen a la casa. Todos tienen auto. ¿o no?

-todos menos Rini. —dijo Serena con pena—Darien no ha querido darle un auto a Rini, por ya saben, por lo que pasó.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los chicos bailaban alegremente en la pista que Lita organizó para celebrar el cumpleaños de Héctor. Al ser su único hijo, era muy consentido por ella.

Ellos estaban haciendo planes muy sonrientes mientras Helios decía…

-creí que tu padre estaría aquí esta noche mi amor, me hubiera gustado hablar con él.

-es mejor que todavía no hables con el mi amor. —dijo con sus manos entrelazadas en su cuello—Mi papa es muy gruñón, tanto que ni mi mama que es la única capaz de convencerlo, ha podido. Dame un poco más de tiempo. Pero, no por eso te alejaras de mí, ¿o sí?

-¡no por Dios no! no sabes el gusto que me da estar aquí contigo princesa. Haré lo que tú quieras, lo que tu digas princesa.

Ellos disfrutaban muy alegremente cuando de pronto y de sorpresa, llegaron Haruka y Michiru. Ellas no pensaban ir pero ante la insistencia de Michiru que tenía la ilusión de ver a su hija ahí, convenció a Haruka. Para su alivio y dicha aunque habían llegado tarde, Hotaru llegó muy elegante de la mano con su atractivo esposo.

-¡Hotaru!

-¡amiga!—dijo ella abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás? Hola cuñado, sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí.

Saludo Hotaru a Rini y a Helios cuando se cruzó con ellos de frente. Luego Michiru que alcanzó a verla entre los muchachos…

-¡Hotaru nena!—dijo Michiru interrumpiendo—como siempre tan hermosa, ven y saludas a Haruka, ¿está bien? En un momento te la devuelvo Damián.

-tranquila suegra, —dijo riendo—tenemos toda la noche. Si me permite, voy a saludar a Haruka ¿le parece?

-bueno….pero tú ya sabes cómo es. Tenle paciencia por favor.

-como siempre linda suegrita, —dijo riendo junto a su esposa—como siempre. Vamos, en un momento voy a tu mesa hermano.

Así fue. Hotaru abrazó a Haruka y se sentó con ellos a platicar un buen rato. Haruka aunque no lo decía por orgullo, mantenía muy triste por su ausencia, la quería mucho y la extrañaba horrores. Por eso verla ahí esa noche, así fuera con el que según ella era el culpable su tristeza, estaba feliz de verla.

Mientras que en otra mesa, estaban todos los muchachos comiendo y platicando alegremente. Algunos como Helios y Hector, estaban tomando.

Diana se acercó a Hector que estaba muy contento y le dijo sonriendo….

-mi amor…no tomes mas. Me preocupa porque tú vas a manejar más tarde, por favor no tomes más.

-está bien, —dijo soltando la copa—con una condición.

-¿Cuál? Si puedo, con mucho gusto mi lindo rubio.

-primero que me des un beso y segundo que cuando salgamos de aquí, —le dijo al oído—salgamos juntos ¿sí?

-me parece bien pero, —dijo mirando a la mesa de los padres de Hector— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Después de darle un beso que se estaba volviendo intenso rápidamente, ella lo detuvo y él la tomó de la mano. La llevó casi corriendo hasta la mesa de sus padres y les dijo muy sonriente….

-voy a llevar a Diana a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo auto, no tardaremos.

-no espera Héctor, —dijo Serena levantándose como todos—nosotros nos vamos a bailar. ¿Será que tú puedes llevar a las niñas al palacio más tarde?

-¡claro tía! No te preocupes por eso. Mira tía, así tú lo niegues, yo sé que si mi Diana—dijo abrazándola—está aquí, es por ti. Gracias tía, eres lo máximo. Como mis mamas. ¿verdad que si?

-Hector…-dijo Lita yendo con él—no más licor. Recuerda que vas a manejar hijo.

-Pero mama, —dijo riendo y de la cintura de Diana—tu estas más ebria que yo. ¿a que si?—dijo halándola para abrazarla—Mira te voy a probar que no estoy ebrio. La raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa de….

-no, no, no, -dijo Lita riendo—no me hables de cálculo. Mejor cuida mucho de mi hijo Diana, te lo encargo.

-si señora, como usted diga.

-¡adiós muchachos!—dijeron todos despidiéndose y yendo a la puerta— ¡mucho juicio!

-oye amor, —dijo Kate sorprendida— ¿se van?

-sí, eso parece. —dijo sonriente—Pero mejor, mucho mejor. Así si puedo darte unos besitos bien ricos mi amor.

-ummm, que lindo. ¿Qué esperas?

Al igual que ellos, Rini y Helios fueron a la pista a seguir bailando. Cuando todos se fueron y los dejaron solos, todos se sintieron libres para demostrase su amor. Rini abrazada a su apuesto príncipe, se entregaba a la miel de sus besos. Al igual que lo hacían Hector y Diana. Hotaru y su esposo se fueron con los demás; pues a Damián le interesaba mejorar su relación con las mamas de su esposa. De cualquier forma la noche apenas empezaba para estas inquietas y juveniles parejas que aunque parecía muy pronto para cualquiera que los viera, ya se amaban.

* * *

_**y ese fue el capitulo de hoy; si pensaba subir el resto de la historia hoy pero jejeje, pues no :P la verdad si quiero que lean algo medianamente decente y tratare de hacerme el tiempo para editar el fic.**_

_**Besos y muchos abrazos. Espero les haya gustado y no olviden, si no quieren comentar aqui y ademas me harìan un favor enorme; es que ustedes no saben jejeje, para poderles responder a los anónimos, uno tiene que meterse al documento, escribir, y luego reemplazar la actualización del capitulo :P para resumir, es mucho trabajo. Si eres anónimo y quieres decir algo, puedes ir a mi pervertido face ;) ahi soy: Leidy De Flourite ;) Todas las nenas son bienvenidas y niños, niños si no jejeje, solo acepto a tipos que yo compruebe que no son perverts en extremo, de resto no :P **_

_**Bye mis amores, espero les haya gustado. ¡portense mal! ya que demonios :P y nos leemos despues :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Viernes, 10 de abril de 2015.**_

_**Hola, hola estimadas lectoras y más que nada, amigas mías. Algunas de ustedes saben cómo están las cosas por mi escritura pero para las que no jajaja, le cuento rapidito. Recibí un review de mierda, de mierda, el lunes y eso me deprimió :'( Me puse muy mal; ya estoy mejor y podría decir que lo supere pero pues debido a lo que pasó, tomé una decisión. Decidí dejar de escribir por el momento, me tomare un respiro. No creare nada nuevo por ahora. Voy a terminar de publicar este fic porque pues a ustedes les ha gustado, ¿creo? jejeje, me da esa impresión ;) Lo publicare pero hasta ahí, no sé cuando regrese y dentro de poco cerrare definitivamente la cuenta que tengo allá.**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos. Espero que les guste y nada :P escenas de sexo y/o violencia. Se recomienda ser mayor de edad o si eres menor, leer bajo la supervisión de un adulto responsable :D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Estando solos en ese buen y adornado lugar, siguieron divirtiéndose. Hector que quería estar solo con su novia para poder hacer lo que más le gustaba; que era besarla intensamente, fue con los demás. Muy alegre y tomando una de las botellas de la mesa, se fue con Diana muy contento. Antes de irse le dijo a Helios que llevara a Rini al palacio temprano, que él se encargaría de llevar a Diana. Luego de despedirse de Kate, Michael, Helios y Rini, fue con Saori, la administradora del lugar, y le dijo que cerrara el local en cuanto sus amigos se fueran. Ella deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y dándole un abrazo, lo despidió muy sonriente.

Ya en el auto….

-¡Hector! ¡Hector! Baja la velocidad amor.

-tranquila muñeca. —Dijo muy sonriente y al volante— ¿no anda delicioso este auto? Ven, mira, —dijo destapando la cubierta— ¿te gusta mi amor? anda, levántate y disfrútalo.

-¡yujuuuuu!—decía ella muy animada y tomándose un trago— ¡guau Hector! ¡Sí! es increíble.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve dulzura?

-¡a donde tú quieras mi amor!—dijo disfrutando del aire y de las luces de la noche con la cubierta del auto destapada—a donde tú quieras mi vida.

-muy bien.

Dijo acelerando más.

-¡allá vamos!

Mientras esta pareja de dulces enamorados se divertía, Rini le dijo a Helios mientras aun bailaba con él en la improvisada pista…

-¿sabes amor? aún es temprano.

-si así es. —Dijo con las manos en su ajustada cintura— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-no sé, —acarició su rostro—me gustaría conocer tu apartamento. ¿te gustaría llevarme?

-oh si… entonces vámonos y después te llevo a tu casa. ¿te parece mi princesa juguetona?

-me parece perfecto.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y fue con Kate y Michael que estaban bailando muy animados, a despedirse de ellos. Rini se despidió afectuosamente de sus amigos y luego saliendo de la mano con su príncipe, se fue finalmente.

Fue entonces que Kate algo inocente y pasada un poco de tragos dijo…

-¿A dónde irán a esta hora ese par?

-¿de verdad no sabes bombón?—dijo muy sonriente con sus manos en su cintura— ¿no lo sabes o estás jugando conmigo nena?

-oh…ya veo, ahora entiendo. Oye amor, ¿a ti también te gustaría hacer lo mismo que nuestros amigos? yo te quiero mucho y todo pero…

-…pero nosotros nos estamos conociendo a este nivel hasta ahora Kate. —Dijo muy tranquilo volviendo a la mesa con ella—No te angusties con eso bombón. Mejor, ¿te gustaría salir a alguna parte antes de que te lleve a la casa?

-hmmm, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y vemos una película? ¿Te gusta la idea?

-lo que más me gusta es estar contigo nena, sea como sea. —Dijo tomándola de la mano para salir— Vámonos, esa película nos espera.

-te quiero Mich, te quiero mucho.

-me gusta cuando me dices así; eres tan dulce a veces bombón, yo también te quiero Kate —dijo mientras ella le daba las llaves del auto— Te quiero mucho.

Después de darse un beso, un dulce y tierno beso, ellos se marcharon en el auto de Kate para el edificio en donde afortunadamente vivían. Como ya todos se habían ido, Saori hizo lo que Hector le había encargado. Feliz porque aun era temprano, cerró el restaurante y se fue para su casa.

En otro lugar, muy bello y despejado, estaban Hector y Diana. Él la llevó hasta un mirador porque este era uno de los lugares preferidos de Hector. Era algo apartado y muy pocas personas lo conocían.

Estacionando su lujoso y nuevo auto frente a esa hermosa vista de la ciudad, Diana le dijo….

-este lugar es hermoso Hector, hermoso. Gracias por traerme y, ¿sabes? Yo no salgo casi nunca del palacio, me gustaría salir más y conocer más del mundo. Sería mucho mejor si fuera en tu compañía.

-siempre me dices lo que quiero escuchar mi dulzura hermosa. —Dijo acariciando su rostro—Eres un encanto, eres preciosa.

Después de tomar un trago, ella se recostó, puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas y como la cubierta del auto no estaba, podía ver con mucha claridad las estrellas y el firmamento que esa noche estaba completamente despejado. Él, que la veía con amor y acariciaba su rostro dulcemente, le escuchó decir que le encantaban las estrellas. Ella decía que creía que esas representabas los sueños de muchas personas. Héctor algo conmovido por sus dulces palabras le dijo muy enamorado….

-entonces, ¿te gustan las estrellas?

-sí, me gustan mucho mi amor. Son tan hermosas. Cada que las veo me siento mucho mejor. Me hace sentir que no estoy sola en este ancho y extenso mundo.

-si yo pudiera, subiría y bajaría todas las estrellas para ti mi amor. Soy un hombre afortunado porque mi sueño se ha materializado, mi sueño es una hermosa realidad. Una hermosa chica que me ama llamada Diana. Te amo dulzura, te amo.

-y yo a ti mi amor. —Dijo acomodándose más entre las piernas de su amor—Yo también te amo Héctor, y mucho.

-Diana nena, -dijo algo nervioso—levántate por favor. Esta posición en la que estas, me pone en una muy difícil a mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? oh…ya veo. Me parece joven Furuhata que yo no le he devuelto la atención. ¿le gustaría?

-oh Diana, nena, ¿quieres? Solo si tú quieres, no te quiero presionar a nada mi amor.

-ummmm, —dijo oliéndolo y tocándolo suavemente—pero que chico tan caliente eres, mira como estas y que bien hueles mi amor.

-¡ah!—dijo cerrando la cubierta del auto—que conste que tú empezaste eh. Tú empezaste.

Dijo alegremente mientras ella lo desnudaba.

Completamente solos en ese lindo lugar, ella empezó a darle gusto. Asustada de lo que estaba haciendo por primera vez, se dejó llevar. Primero lo deleitó con suaves caricias a los que él respondía con ahogados gemidos, esas caricias se volvieron en cuestión de segundos, en unas más intensas. Tomó valor al poco tiempo y después de tomar otro trago, empezó a saborearlo. Su miembro grande, húmedo y erecto, era delicioso. Su sabor combinaba perfectamente con el sabor del licor que había bebido.

Después de lamerlo en la punta con su lengua delicada y lentamente, lo tomó con confianza en su mano y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca. Sus movimientos eran suaves, muy suaves y lentos. Ella que cerró los ojos y dejó el miedo a un lado por esa noche, lo escuchaba disfrutarlo mucho.

-ah…ah…mi amor, oh si nena sí. Mas…mas fuerte amor…

Ella como una buena chica y novia complaciente que era, obedeció a su desesperada suplica. Mientras lo acariciaba con una mano, succionaba insistentemente su miembro a buen ritmo.

Después de diez intensos minutos de succión, él apoyo una de sus fuertes manos en su cabeza y empujándola hacia abajo le dijo antes de venirse en su boca….

-si no quieres que llene tu boca, para nena. Para.

Ella no se detuvo. Escuchar su voz quebrantada y excitada; y saber que era ella y su boca la razón de su placer y diversión, le dieron fuerzas para seguir y hacerlo más fuerte. Al hacerlo más fuerte, inevitablemente hizo que él se viniera en su boca. Llenándola por completo y cuando hubo terminado, ella lo sacó y escupió fuera del auto cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

Héctor, muy sonriente y complacido, se inclinó en la cabecera de su asiento y dándole un beso le dijo…

-oh nena, guau….eso fue, increíble. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿estás seguro que por aquí no pasa nadie?

-míralo tú misma mi amor. —Dijo señalando al lugar en donde estaban—Pídeme lo que quieras y lo hare.

-quiero conocer la parte de atrás de este auto, ¿me enseñas?—dijo con cara de picardía—Quiero aprovechar este momento al máximo, después de todo no podre verte este fin de semana mi amor.

-me parece perfecto mi amor. —Dijo pasándose a la parte de atrás—Ven, ven y te muestro nena. Esta parte del auto, es muy, muy cómoda mi amor.

-oh Héctor…

Dijo sentada sobre él y alborotando su rubio cabello.

-…me estas volviendo loca, loca mi amor. Ámame, ámame toda la vida.

-oh te amo…-dijo subiendo su blusa color azul para desnudar y besar sus senos—te amo y te amare siempre….

Mientras Héctor succionaba los pequeños y suaves senos de su novia para complacerla esta vez a ella, Rini estaba en el apartamento de Helios haciendo algo similar.

-Helios…apaga esa luz amor.

-no, me gusta verte. Me encanta verte desnuda princesa, eres tan hermosa como la más legendaria diosa y eres mía. Mía y solo mía.

-Helios, mi amor…

Dijo mientras él besaba su abdomen para desnudarla por completo.

-¿Qué quisieras que yo te hiciera?

-¿la verdad? ¿Si te digo no te enojas princesa?

-no, ¿Por qué? Soy yo la que te está preguntando. Anda, dime.

-es que tú tienes una boca tan dulce y tan sensual, tan suave y tan provocativa, que me gustaría que, —dijo sentándose frente a ella—que me la hicieras con ella.

-está bien, pero me da algo de pena. Voy a cerrar los ojos. ¿de acuerdo?

-no espera, —dijo levantándose y yendo a su armario— ¡aquí esta!

Helios volvió con ella y puso sobre sus ojos una máscara de las que se usan para dormir y cubrir los ojos. Asegurándose de que ella no veía nada, se desnudó por completo. Puso una almohada bajo su delicada cabeza color rosa y sentándose frente a ella, lo tomó en su mano y lo introdujo en su boca. Ella, algo asustada al inicio, se movió lento, muy lento. Con sus suaves succiones y movimientos, lo único que provocaba en él era un inmenso placer. Un gran placer que él extendió por más de cinco minutos. Con las manos sobre su rostro, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia delante y muy excitado, estaba más que listo.

Helios se detuvo y sacándolo le dijo….

-es muy, muy difícil contenerse princesa. ¿Quieres que pare y te haga algo nena?

-quiero complacerte mi caliente y bello príncipe, solo complacerte. —respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y buscándolo con la mano—solo eso…

Helios, feliz de escuchar esas dulces palabras de la chica de la que él se estaba empezando a enamorar cada día más, volvió a introducirlo en su boca. Lenta, muy lenta fue su succión al inicio. Torturándolo con extensas lamidas y succiones por diez minutos más, sintió cuando él lo sacó de golpe y se vino en una de sus manos. Rini, que no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba sus gruñidos y ahogados gemidos de placer. Helios fue al baño y lavándose las manos volvió con prontitud a ella. Rini se acostó pero no se quitó el antifaz.

Muy sonriente y completamente desnuda sobre su gran cama, le dijo….

-espero que no estés cansado ardiente y caliente príncipe.

-para nada princesa. —dijo inclinándose ante ella y abriendo sus piernas—Ummm pero que ansiosa estas hermosa señorita…

-¡ah! ¡Helios sí! ¡Hazlo, hazlo ya mi amor!

Sin torturarla por mucho tiempo, empezó a hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, saborearla lentamente.

Para estas dos inquietas y jóvenes parejas que se estaban descubriendo en la intimidad desde hacía muy poco, la noche estaba siendo muy divertida. Aunque pronto debían terminar y volver, lo estaban disfrutando mientras podían.

En otro lado estaba una dulce pareja de adolescentes viendo una película de terror. Ese era uno de los géneros favoritos de Michael. Mientras veían el exorcista y Kate; aunque nadie lo creyera estaba asustada, se abrazaba a su novio con mucha fuerza. Michael muy alegre pero más complacido que otra cosa por el fuerte abrazo de su novia, se giró y le preguntó con diversión por qué estaba tan asustada.

-¿Por qué estas tan asustada nena? Si te soy sincero, tú das más miedo que esa película preciosa.

-¿de verdad?—dijo mirándolo, luego gritó— ¡ay Michael! ¡Mira! Esa estúpida se trepo del techo.

-oh mi Kate, mi dulce Kate, —dijo mientras ella se abraza a su pecho y escondía el rostro—eres tan dulce. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no más terror para ti. ¿quieres que te arrope antes de irme nena?

-bueno está bien, vamos.

Michael la acompañó hasta su habitación. Ella se cambió de ropa y poniéndose una linda pijama, se metió a la cama. Iba a irse pero ella le dijo que aun estaba asustada. Él, muy contento con toda esa situación, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le preguntó muy sonriente y acariciando su rostro con ternura si quería que le contara una historia.

-¿quieres que te cuente una historia para dormir bombón?

-si, por tu culpa tengo mucho miedo. —dijo bajo la cobija.

-muy bien, empezare. Había una vez una niña de capa roja caminando por el bosque con un cesto de comida para llevarle a su abuelita que…

-¿es en serio Michael?—dijo riendo— ¿caperucita roja? ¿No se supone que la idea es que me relaje?

-pero mi amor, —dijo riendo—esta historia no es la misma que tú conoces. Esta es diferente porque veras, caperucita…

Michael siguió contándole. Cambiando la historia completamente, la hizo reír hasta más no poder. Kate, doblada de risa sobre la cama después de cinco minutos de historia le dijo muy contenta….

-entonces según tú, ¿caperucita y sus amigas eran un grupo de chismosas?

-mira mi amor, ¿Qué hay mas aterrorizante para un hombre que estar en medio de una charla de chicas? ¡Nada! Por eso después de que nuestro pobre lobo tuvo que aguantar cuanto tratamiento de belleza a caperucita y a sus amigas se le ocurría para quitarle lo fea a su supuesta abuelita, decidió salir corriendo cuando ellas empezaron a hablar en la mesa y a tomar el té.

-¿así? ¿Y de que hablaban las chicas que lo aburrieron tanto? Dime, —dijo sonriente—muero por saber.

-bueno… pues veras. Blanca nieves dijo que estaba aburrida de estar sola en ese castillo y de que su esposo no la sacara a pasear. Cenicienta empezó a quejarse porque su esposo no le daba suficiente dinero para salir de compras. Rapunzel dijo que por más peluquerías que buscaba, no encontraba ninguna que le gustara y que ese cabello era una pesadilla, que les aconsejaba que se lo cortaran y no se lo dejaran crecer como ella había hecho. Pero lo que el lobo no pudo soportar y lo sacó corriendo de la casa, fue cuando caperucita empezó a hablar de dietas, maquillaje, ropa, accesorios y moda. No, eso lo volvió loco. Y dijo mientras salía corriendo: _"prefiero aguantar hambre que seguirlas escuchando hablar sin parar"_ las lindas chicas que ya sabían que se trataba del lobo, siguieron compartiendo su té muy sonrientes de verlo tan asustado y corriendo para huir de ellas.

-no Michael, —dijo ella muerta de risa mientras Amy y Taiki escuchaban tras la puerta—eres increíble. ¿de dónde te sacaste todo eso ah? Me duele, me duele el estomago de tanto reírme.

-mi mama bombón, mi mama me contaba historias antes de dormir. —dijo esta vez dándole un beso—Pero siempre que terminaba sus historias, me decía algo que me ha ayudado mucho hasta el día de hoy. Ella me decía: _"nada es más escalofriante y aterrorizante que tu realidad. Ninguna historia de terror supera a tu realidad, vívela y acéptala como venga. Debes ser fuerte"_

Y Amy y Taiki que estaban tras la puerta escuchando la historia….

-guau, esa Rei es increíble amor.

-es el colmo con Rei. —dijo Amy yendo con Taiki a la habitación—Antes ese muchacho es tan dulce y gracioso. Me encanto su historia.

Pero mientras ellos reían y entraban a la habitación, Michael decía…

-hasta mañana mi dulce y hermosa Kate, nada me da más alegría que escucharte reír.—dijo muy sonriente y dándole un beso—Descansa nena, mañana es un día muy largo mi amor.

-sí, tienes razón. —dijo muy contenta—Mañana nos vamos a vengar de esa estúpida.

-eso me gusta más, a mi fiera y mal geniada Katherine Kou. Que hermosa eres. Hasta mañana mi amor. Duerme, descansa preciosa.

Michael le dio un último beso y se fue a su apartamento. Contento por haber compartido con ella un rato tan agradable y divertido, se fue a dormir.

Mientras en otro lugar Helios estaba llevando a su novia al palacio después de haberla amado intensamente más temprano esa noche. Estando en el auto le dio un dulce beso antes de que se bajara y le dijo muy enamorado….

-fue increíble mi princesa. Solo espero poder hablar con tu padre muy pronto para poder verte tranquilo. Cada día te quiero más Rini, cada día más.

-yo también Helios, yo también mi amor. Hasta mañana y descansa. Seguro soñare toda esta noche contigo.

-y yo contigo nena. —Dijo saliendo del auto con ella, luego dijo—Oye amor, ¿no es ese el nuevo auto de Hector?

-ah sí, seguro como Luna y Artemis no están, se quedó con Diana.

-qué envidia me da mi princesa. —Dijo después de darle un abrazo—Como me gustaría que te hubieras podido quedar conmigo toda esta noche pero, ni modo, entiendo. Anda amor, tal vez tu mama no tarde en llegar.

-ok, ok, descansa mi amor. Nos vemos mañana.

Rini le dio un dulce beso y después lo despidió. Entrando al palacio iba a su habitación muy contenta de haber podido compartir con su novio esa noche.

No muy lejos del palacio estaban Hector y Diana. Él la llevo hasta su casa y al ver que no había nadie, ella lo invitó a pasar.

-qué bueno que mis papas no llegan sino hasta mañana. ¿te quieres quedar conmigo mi amor? te puedes ir mañana temprano antes de que lleguen.

-me encanta la idea. —Dijo tomándola de la mano—Ven, vamos a dormir. Me dejaste agotado.

-¡Héctor! no lo digas que me da pena. Si, mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo clases.

Ellos fueron hasta la habitación. Él se quitó la ropa y Diana le prestó una de sus sudaderas anchas y grandes que tenia del uniforme de educación física de la escuela.

Ella iba a cambiarse de ropa pero…

-¿Qué es esto amor?

-es mi pijama. —Dijo con el rostro rojo de la pena—Ven, dámela.

-ay pero, ¡que ternura!—dijo molestándola—Mira, tiene una osita bebe igualita a ti mi amor. Ven y te la pongo.

Diana muy avergonzada de que él hubiera visto su pijama infantil, se acercó a él para alcanzarla. Héctor que era tan fuerte, la tomó por la cintura y empezó a desvestirla con suavidad. Mientras la desvestía, besaba su vientre blanco y plano con tiernos besos. Ya una vez estuvieron cómodos, se abrazaron para dormir uno en brazos del otro.

Antes de dormir, ella escuchó que él le dijo mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su fuerte y desnudo pecho….

-lo dicho, eres toda una dulzura y ternura mi amor. Hasta mañana mi osita bebe, descansa.

-hasta mañana amor, que descanses. —dijo cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo mas fuerte.

A las dos de la mañana llegó Serena de bailar. Después de despedirse de sus amigos en la puerta del palacio, se le ocurrió ir a ver si Diana había llegado. Temiendo que ella se hubiera ido con Hector a pasar la noche aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, prefirió asegurarse.

-ay pero que ternura. —suspiró Serena al verlos dormidos y abrazados—Pero…por si las moscas…

Dijo tomando el celular de Héctor y programando una alarma.

-…es mejor evitar problemas. Hasta mañana chicos, que duerman. Ay Darien, —dijo saliendo de la casa de Diana y en dirección al palacio—eso te pasa por gruñón, como te extraño mi amor…

Serena muy sonriente salió y cerró con cuidado para no despertarlos. Volviendo al palacio fue a la habitación de su hija a hacer lo mismo, a cerciorarse de que su hija estuviera ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta y la vio dormir plácidamente abrazada a una almohada, se sintió mejor. Dante que estaba acurrucado dormido a los pies de Rini, se despertó y fue con ella. Serena lo acarició y dejándolo nuevamente en donde estaba, sonrió y se fue a dormir a su habitación. En verdad estaba algo cansada.

Al otro día y muy temprano en la mañana….

-¡ay por Dios! ¡Qué sonido tan horrible!

-tranquila nena, —dijo Héctor apagando la alarma—solo es mi celular. Pero, ¿Qué raro? Yo no programe esta alarma.

-ay amor, —dijo ahora riendo—que sonido más espantoso. Me asustó mucho y si, así cualquiera se despierta.

-ah sí, esa era la alarma que ponía cuando iba a la escuela, un gallo despertador. Me levantaba, o me levantaba.

-bueno en todo caso, que bueno que sonó. Es mejor levantarnos ya porque tengo que ir a la escuela y tú a la universidad. ¿Verdad?

-sí, pero mi clase no es sino hasta dentro de una hora. Aun tengo tiempo, pero…es mejor no tentar la suerte. De pronto llegan tus papas y no me quiero ni imaginar.

-ay mi amor, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

Dijo Diana levantándose con él.

-no, no, nena, —dijo mientras se vestía—la verdad me arriesgué demasiado. Me preocupa que lleguen y nos vean aquí. Es que no me pude resistir a dormir a tu lado, es algo tan relajante para mí. Me gusta dormir abrazado a ti.

-a mí también. —Dijo mientras él terminaba y salía—Nos vemos más tarde mi amor, ¿iras por mí a la escuela?

-no lo dudes mi amor. ¿me prestas tu baño un momento?

Héctor entró, se lavó los dientes con prontitud y antes de irse apresuradamente porque le daba miedo meter a Diana en un problema, le dio un dulce beso y dijo que iría por ella a la salida de la escuela.

Ya más tarde esa misma mañana….

-¡hola mi rey! ¿Cómo te fue? Quiero decir ¿Cómo les fue?

-Serena Tsukino de Chiba, —dijo soltando su maleta—tu y yo tenemos que hablar. En privado por favor.

Al ver el rostro enojado de su esposo y esos bellos ojos azul zafiro echando fuego, ella obedeció. Después de saludar brevemente a Luna y Artemis, fue con él a su habitación.

Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa para descansar, ella escuchó que él le preguntó muy molesto por qué lo había sacado del palacio el día anterior.

-yo no te saqué del palacio para nada. No tuve nada que ver con esa llamada Darien. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Serena…-dijo en la cama—te conozco. Algo tramabas pero, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había ayer para que tú quisieras sacarme del palacio con tanta urgencia?

-no sé de qué me hablas mi enojado rey, descansa—dijo ella muy sonriente— Fue un viaje muy largo y debes descansar. Nos vemos más tarde mi amor. Voy a ir a visitar la tienda de Setsuna a ver si encuentro algo que me guste para la coronación de Damián.

-ay Serena…

Dijo esta vez sonriendo mientras ella se iba.

-ya me acordare y después arreglamos cuentas tu y yo. Odio dormir fuera de mi casa, siempre te extraño mucho.

-hasta más tarde mi gruñoncito—dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta—que duermas bien.

Ella muy sonriente por sus travesuras y de ver a su esposo molesto, tomó su bolsa y dando algunas indicaciones a las personas que le ayudaban con el aseo y mantenimiento del palacio, se fue tranquila. Mientras esta hermosa y traviesa reina se iba muy contenta de compras, los muchachos estaban….

-ok Hector si, nos vemos entonces en media hora afuera. No vayas a llegar tarde, ok, ok, si, si, aquí está conmigo. Nos vemos primo, bye.

Terminando de finalizar todo para la maldad que le iban a hacer a su profesora por lo que le hizo a Diana, esperaban ansiosos la hora de la salida. Sobre todo Kate que no veía la hora de hacer pagar a esa tonta las lágrimas de dolor de su amiga.

La hora de la salida llegó al fin. Mientras algunos alumnos iban a las rutas de sus buses o con sus padres, Kate, Michael y Hector iban al estacionamiento de maestros. Recientemente la profesora Akumara había comprado un auto, este era uno muy bonito y fino. Héctor que sabía lo mucho que le dolería a esa psicorigida profesora ver su auto destrozado, se le ocurrió esa idea.

A una distancia considerable se encontraba Héctor, Kate y Michael. Estaban esperando la señal de Rini.

Rini acompañó a la profesora hasta el estacionamiento. Utilizando su técnica sin que ella se diera cuenta, la inmovilizó a dos metros de su auto. En ese momento Kate creó un fuerte rayo de hielo y convirtiéndolo en trozos puntiagudos, pinchó las cuatro llantas del auto. No contentos con eso, Hector creó rayos y lanzándolos hacia el auto, quebró todos los vidrios. La profesora totalmente destrozada de ver su auto dañado, vio como una nota que caía del cielo cayo a sus manos. Rini la desmovilizó y cuando lo hizo, la profesora tomó la nota y leyó muy aburrida lo que en ella decía.

"_todo esto le pasó por meterse con Diana y lo mejor para usted será que la deje en paz o la próxima vez, será peor…."_

-Michael, es tu turno amor, ¡hazlo!

-ay no, ya qué. —Dijo aburrido—Todo sea por darte gusto.

Michael que manipulaba el fuego, concentró su poder en dos dedos y lanzándolo hacia la nota, la volvió cenizas frente a los aterrados y asustados ojos de esa mujer. Rini al ver el auto destrozado y la cara de tristeza y dolor de la profesora, se fue sonriendo.

Ella acercándose a su dañado auto y desolada, solo pudo decir muy fuerte y llena de ira….

-¡Furuhata!

Ellos alegres de que su maldad hubiera salido como lo planearon, se fueron rápidamente de ese lugar. Diana, inocente de todo lo que había pasado, se puso muy feliz cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella. Héctor le dio un dulce beso mientras algunas chicas veían. Ellas no podían creer como Diana era la novia de un chico tan guapo como él. Con envidia y haciéndose comentarios entre ellas, vieron aterradas cuando…

-¡fue usted! ¡Usted daño mi auto criminal!

-disculpe profesora pero no se dé que me está hablando. —respondió con mucha seriedad y de la mano de Diana—Ahora con su permiso, nos vamos.

-un momentico salvaje. —Dijo tomándolo del brazo muy salida de sus casillas—Usted me tiene que pagar por todos los daños de mi auto.

-si usted logra probar que yo hice algo como eso, entonces lo haré. De lo contrario le pido me de permiso, tengo que llevar a mi novia a su casa. Su madre puede enojarse mucho con ella.

-ah… ¿es por eso verdad? ¿Fue porque la señora Moon castigo a Diana por lo que le dije? ¡¿No es verdad cavernícola?!

-Héctor amor, ¿de qué está hablando?

-hmmm, no sé. —dijo sonriendo y haciendo enojar mas a esa molesta mujer—Con permiso y para la próxima, tenga cuidado con lo que dice profesora. Al parecer se ha hecho usted acreedora de muchos enemigos. Tenga cuidado.

-¡lo voy a denunciar Furuhata! ¡Me la va a pagar usted y todos los fenómenos de sus amigos!

Ya en el auto de Héctor….

-dime la verdad mi amor, ¿tú hiciste eso? ¿Lo hiciste?

-sí y debiste haber visto su cara mi amor, —dijo a carcajadas— ¡fue increíble!

-ay mi amor, muchas gracias pero no debiste hacer algo como eso. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco y si me hubiera encantado haberle visto la cara a esa estúpida que se tiró nuestro fin de semana, bien hecho lo que le hiciste.

-qué bueno que no te enojaste amor. La verdad creí que te enojarías conmigo dulzura.

-para nada mi amor. —dijo acercándose para darle un beso—Nunca nadie antes había hecho algo así por mí. Gracias y sí, yo también te amo.

Mientras ellos se besaban apasionadamente en ese auto, Kate y Michael estaban en una heladería esperando su orden. Michael la había invitado a comer un helado después de clases. Mientras esperaban su orden Kate le mostró a su novio las fotos que tomó y le preguntó muy sonriente si no le causaba gracia.

-mira, mira amor. ¿No te da risa?

-la verdad sí. —Dijo riendo con ella—Pero ojala no nos metamos en problemas amor. No me da miedo esa mujer, lo que me da miedo y mucho es mi mama. Si se llegara a dar cuenta, me mataría.

-pero amor, —dijo guardando su celular y acariciando su rostro—tu no hiciste nada. En el caso de que llegara a pasar algo, los más comprometidos seriamos Hector y yo. Ah pero no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le hicimos a esa bruja maldita.

-¿sabes Kate? –dijo tomando su mano y haciendo eso mismo—No sabes cómo me gusta verte enojada. Eso…eso…

-lo sé, —dijo con la mejillas sonrojadas por el contacto de su mano sobre la de ella—a mi también. A mí también amor.

En otro lado estaba Rini con Helios. Él salió temprano de la universidad porque quería verla. Pidiéndole que subiera a su camioneta, le preguntó a donde quería ir. Ella muy sonriente y después de darle un beso, le dijo que quería ir a un parque de diversiones. Helios que lo único que quería era darle gusto siempre, aceptó muy sonriente.

Ya en la noche y todos los muchachos en sus casas cumpliendo con sus deberes, Darien estaba….

-ah…ahora entiendo Andrew. ¿Entonces celebraron el cumpleaños de Hector aquí anoche?

-sí y fue divertidísimo. Lástima que tú no pudiste estar. Por la reunión esa de la que nos habló tú esposa.

-si claro. —Dijo con su trago en la mano—Oye Andrew, dime una cosa. ¿Quiénes estuvieron aquí anoche?

-los de siempre. —Respondió después de tomarse su whisky—Nosotros, los muchachos, ¡ah! Vino Hotaru y su esposo. También vinieron Haruka, Michiru y Héctor solo invitó a un muchacho amigo de la universidad. ¿Cómo es que se llama ese muchacho? Siempre se me olvida su nombre.

-¿no será el príncipe Helios?

-¡ese!—dijo sonriendo—Así es que se llama. Es un muchacho muy agradable.

-¿y se la pasó hablando con mi hija me imagino?

-eh…-luego recordó lo que Serena le dijo y respondió—no, no mucho. Anda Darien, no seas así. Mi ahijada es una niña muy bonita y es normal que…

-no me digas más, —dijo levantándose de la mesa para irse—me voy. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Serena de todo esto.

Este guapo y atractivo rey, pero al mismo tiempo de muy mal genio, se levantó y después de pagar los tragos y despedirse de su amigo, fue al palacio para hablar con su reina.

* * *

_**Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, se los agradezco mucho. Y para las que gusten, pueden escribirme a mi pervertido face: Leidy De Flourite :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos, gracias por su lectura, sus lindos reviews y su amabilidad. Son motto, motto kawaii :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Viernes 17 de abril de 2015.**_

_**Hola, hola a todas las bellísimas señoritas que se encuentren por aquí el día de hoy :D Algunas de ustedes ya saben más o menos como está la cosa conmigo y bueno, de verdad que quería publicar toda la historia hoy pero jejeje, gomen, no puedo :v No puedo porque como yo hablo más mierda que un político cuando se inspira, pues no el fic es algo largo y aun no termino de editarlo. Solo pude editar tres capítulos y esos son los que voy a subir hoy.**_

_**Un gran abrazo y pues nada, a la historia ya le falta muy poco para terminar.**_

_**Besos y abrazos. Gracias a las personas que me han apoyado y espero les guste. Se los agradezco mucho.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Darien manejaba su auto de camino al palacio muy molesto con Serena. Ahora le había quedado claro porque lo había sacado la noche anterior. Él, que era muy sobre protector con su hija y celoso además, manejaba a gran velocidad para llegar y pedirle una explicación a su bella esposa.

Al llegar ya algo tarde de la noche, entró a su habitación y la despertó. A lo cual ella respondió sorprendida….

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado mi amor? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Serena quiero que me digas, ¡¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en emparejar a mi niña con ese fulano ah?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

-en primer lugar, —dijo levantándose de la cama y usando una levantadora—le bajas al tono. ¿a quién crees que le estás hablando? Y en segundo lugar, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál fulano o qué?

-del príncipe Helios.

Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza desesperado.

-de eso estoy hablando. Claro, por eso me sacaste ayer de la ciudad, para que ellos se vieran. ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! Lo que no me queda claro todavía es por qué también a Luna y Artemis. ¡¿Qué más me estas ocultando Serena?!

-aunque no te mereces que te responda nada por grosero, —dijo muy molesta y yendo hacia él—te lo voy a decir. Para tu información mi queridísimo esposo, Rini ya conocía a Helios. Lo conoció el día que el príncipe regreso a Elisión. Así que yo no tuve nada que ver con su encuentro. Yo lo único que hice fue adelantar la cita que tenias para poder llevarme a las niñas para la cena que Lita organizó en su restaurante por el cumpleaños de Héctor. Rini al igual que Diana, estaban muy tristes porque no podían ir. Yo amo a mi hija Darien, ¡la amo! y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Y si ella es feliz al lado de ese muchacho… pues así será.

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué yo no amo a mi hija? ¿Es eso?

-yo no dije eso. —dijo tomando una almohada y una cobija—Nunca diría algo como eso, ¿Qué te pasa? Lo que digo es que vas a aburrir a nuestra hija con tu sobre protección, la vas a obligar a hacer cosas al escondido por tus tonterías Darien.

Fue a la puerta y tomó el pomo para abrirla.

-como estoy tan enojada contigo, ten, que duermas bien. —dijo pasándole la almohada y la cobija muy molesta— Ahora vete, no quiero verte. Eres un grosero.

-Serena mi amor, —dijo esta vez arrepentido—lo siento, no debí exaltarme pero es que…

-pero es que nada. —dijo dándole la espalda—Hasta mañana y que descanses. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Darien con almohada y cobija en mano, se fue a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes. Algo arrepentido por haberle levantado la voz a su esposa; más no por el reclamo, se fue a dormir solo. Él amaba a su esposa y a su hija pero era muy sobre protector con ambas. Darien aunque hacia un esfuerzo por controlar sus celos y su disciplina, no podía. Cuando entró al cuarto para dormir, Rini volvió a su cama.

Ella al escuchar los fuertes gritos de su padre y también los de su madre, se asustó. Sus padres nunca discutían de esa manera. Se sintió culpable por haberla metido en un problema con su papa.

Al otro día todos se levantaron normalmente a cumplir con sus compromisos. Rini y Serena estaban en la mesa tomando su desayuno para irse. Serena luciendo un bonito traje de sastre muy fino y muy arreglada, escuchó que su hija le dijo con mucha pena que se sentía mal con ella.

-lo siento mucho mama, no era mi intención meterte en problemas con papa.

-dime algo, ¿te divertiste la otra noche mi amor?

Dijo con dulzura y mirándola.

-sí, y mucho mama pero….

-eso es lo importante nena, para tu papa es doble trabajo. Porque es él el que se tiene que contentar solito, ni tú ni yo hicimos nada malo. Ese es su problema, no el nuestro. No te sientas mal hija, tu padre tiene un problema serio y no ha querido reconocerlo. No te preocupes, arreglare las cosas con él esta noche que llegue.

-¿A dónde vas mama?

-como el insoportable de tu padre aun no se levanta y creo que no lo hará hoy, yo reemplazare su agenda.

-¿nos vamos Neo reina?—dijo Artemis en un elegante traje de corbata y saco—Ya es algo tarde.

-sí, pero primero debemos llevar a las niñas a la escuela.

Al terminar de desayunar partieron junto a las lindas jovencitas en su ajustado y elegante uniforme, para llevarlas a la escuela. Mientras Serena las dejaba en la escuela y partía a un largo día de trabajo, en la casa de Lita las cosas también estaban bastante tensas.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste que Héctor?! ¡¿De qué carajos hablaba la profesora Akumara Héctor?! ¡Dime!

-tranquilízate papa que yo no hice nada. Esa mujer está loca. Tú sabes que ella ha tenido un problema conmigo siempre. Desde que estudiaba en esa odiosa escuela me la tenía montada.

-mira Hector Furuhata Kino, tu ya no eres ningún niño. Te has convertido en un adulto y tienes que responder por tus actos como lo que eres, un hombre. Así que te voy a preguntar una vez más y quiero la verdad. —Dijo furioso mientras Lita llegaba— ¿tu lo hiciste? ¿Destruiste el auto de esa mujer?

-si papa. —le dijo orgulloso—yo lo hice y lo volvería hacer si hiciera falta.

-¡eres el colmo Héctor!—dijo Andrew lleno de ira— ¡¿y me lo dices como si nada?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡No quiero que traigas ese tipo de problemas a mi casa Héctor! ¡Así que te voy a pedir que te vayas!

-¡no! ¡ni se te ocurra! Tú no vas a sacar a mi hijo de la casa Andrew. Si alguien se tiene que ir, ¡entonces prefiero que seas tú!

-mama, —dijo el abrazándola—tranquila que papa tiene razón. Yo ya no soy un niño y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero papa, necesito que me des unos días mientras consigo para donde irme. ¿Te parece?

-tomate tu tiempo. Mira Héctor, yo no quiero que te vayas pero este tipo de cosas no pueden seguir pasando. Lo toleraba cuando eras un niño haciéndole bromas pesadas a esa señora pero ahora no. ¿Sabes que esa mujer podría denunciarte por lesiones personales o amenaza? ¡¿Sabes en el problema tan grave que te puedes meter por lo que hiciste?!

-si papa, —dijo con respeto mientras su madre lo abrazaba y lloraba—lo sé. Perdóname por favor y perdóname tú también mama. Les prometo que no tendrán ningún problema.

-Héctor, hijo, —dijo Lita llorando y abrazándolo—no le hagas caso a tu padre, no te vayas mi amor.

-tiene razón mama. Me iré al terminar esta semana papa. Adiós, voy a la universidad.

-¡hijo!

Lita quebró en llanto cuando Héctor tomó su maleta y se fue. Enojada muy enojada, echaba chispas, literalmente. Ella adoraba a su hijo pues además de ser su único hijo, era su adoración. Lita no concebía la idea de que su hijo se fuera y por eso, con lágrimas en el rostro pero más de ira que de tristeza, escuchó que su esposo le pidió que se calmara mientras se le acercaba.

-Lita, cálmate por favor.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!—dijo emanado rayos de su cuerpo y limpiándose el rostro—echaste a mi hijo de la casa. Eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca Andrew, ¡nunca!

-Lita, mi amor, cálmate. Héctor no puede seguir con este tipo de comportamientos tan infantiles, se puede meter en muchos problemas. Además, ya es un adulto. Necesita su espacio y ahora que tiene su novia y estudia, va a necesitar su propio lugar.

-no te me acerques. —dijo mas enojada y con la misma intensidad de su poder—No puedo desconocer que tienes razón pero mi hijo es mi hijo. A mí me dolió tenerlo, yo lo amo y la decisión de irse era de él, ¡no tuya!

-sin importar si me electrocutas y me matas, no puedo dejar que sigas tan enojada como estas mi amor. Cálmate por favor, perdóname te lo ruego. Tienes razón, hablaremos con nuestro hijo cuando regrese, ¿está bien?

-no te me acerques Andrew que te puedo lastimar y lo sabes. Aún estoy enojada contigo y en este momento, no te quiero ver. No quiero saber nada de ti porque primero es lo primero y primero, son los hijos.

-ok, ok, —dijo acercándosele más—lo que tú digas. No creas que yo no quiero a mi hijo Lita, desde el día que me dijiste que iba a ser papa, lo he querido. A ti y a él, ustedes son mi vida. Es por eso que no me gustaría ver a mi hijo tras las rejas por una tontería. ¿es o no es verdad que fue por su novia que hizo lo que hizo? Anda, niégamelo.

-sí, sí fue por ella. Tú sabes que él está enamorado de esa muchacha Andrew, lo sabes. Sabes cómo es la forma de querer de mi hijo.

-sí, —dijo tomándola por la cintura—igual a la mía.

Sin importar el dolor que sentía por estarla besando porque ella aun emanaba corriente de su pecho, lo hizo. Lita preocupada porque no quería lastimarlo, se separó de él y le dijo que aunque ella lo amara, aún seguía enojada. Tomando su bolsa y saliendo de la casa, se fue a su restaurante a trabajar con una idea en la cabeza dándole vueltas.

El día no había empezado bien para algunos de nuestros amigos pero como todo en la vida, los desagradables momentos pasan y luego llegan los buenos. En la vida se tienen tanto momentos malos como buenos, es una constante alteración de ellos. Aunque sintamos que atravesamos por grandes tragedias que no tienen solución, debemos recordar que lo único que no tiene remedio es la muerte y nada más.

Más tarde y en la alejada casa de Mina mientras tomaban el té….

-ay no Lita, ¿todo eso pasó?

-si Mina, eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Tú me podrías ayudar con eso?

-claro, claro amiga. Cuenta con eso y, ¡ah! Pero le dije a Héctor que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería Lita. No justifico a Andrew por sacarlo de tu casa pero, si creo que tiene razón. Lo que hizo fue muy tonto.

-lo sé Mina pero mi hijo es mi hijo, yo siempre lo voy a apoyar en todo. Necesito sacarlo de este problema Mina. Él está estudiando y ha estado juicioso. Todo fue por culpa de esa ¡maldita amargada!

-ay Lita, —dijo Mina riendo—la familia no se pierde. Eso mismo dijo Héctor cuando Kate llamó a contarle ese día.

-oye espera un momento, ¿Kate? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-hmmm ahí si no sé Lita porque ese malvado de mi ahijado no me dijo mas. Todos los chismes los deja a medias ese muchacho. –rió con Lita y luego si dijo más seria— Tranquilízate amiga que si Héctor se quiere ir de tu casa, podría vivir conmigo si quiere.

-pero tu casa es muy lejos Mina, le quedaría muy lejos de la universidad.

-bueno eso sí. —luego sacó su celular y dijo—Bueno, primero empecemos por solucionar un problema y después pensamos en lo demás. ¿Bueno? ¡Hola Haruka! ¿Cómo estás? Ah que bien, me alegra por ti. Mi bebe y yo estamos muy bien Haruka, gracias por preguntar. Te llamo porque necesito pedirte un favor muy urgentemente.

Haruka era la dueña de una concesionaria de autos. Como ella ganaba tan bien no dependía de ese dinero para vivir. Su pasión que siempre fueron los autos, se convirtieron también en su trabajo tiempo después. Por eso cuando Mina le pidió un crédito para un auto y le explicó lo que había pasado con Héctor, más que complacida puso a su entera disposición cualquiera de los autos de su concesionaria.

Ya en la tarde después de salir de clases, Helios invitó a Héctor a tomarse un trago por ahí cerca. Como lo vio tan aburrido, le preguntó qué le había pasado.

-¡ah hermano! ¿Cómo así? ¿Entonces su papa lo echó?

-pues si, así fue. Mi papa no es un tipo agresivo Helios, todo lo contrario. Aunque me haya tomado por sorpresa lo que me dijo, si me da gusto irme. Mis papas son muy buenos conmigo pero, debe ser mejor vivir solo.

-uy si, —dijo el muy sonriente—cuando yo me fui de mi casa, al principio todo fue drama. Ahora cuando por error voy, mi mama ya me está sacando a los pocos días. —dijo riendo y Héctor con él—Oye pero, ¿y si te mudas conmigo Héctor?

-pero Helios, —dijo con algo de pena—aun no tengo trabajo y me voy a demorar en…

-tonterías. —Dijo tomando su cerveza—Ese es uno de los pocos privilegios de ser un príncipe, afortunadamente no me falta nada. Tranquilo. Puedes mudarte cuando gustes.

-entonces….salud compañero—dijo muy sonriente y levantando su cerveza.

-¡salud!

Habiendo solucionado el problema de la vivienda, aun quedaba otro. Pero para fortuna de Hector, contaba con dos mujeres que lo querían hasta la muerte. Mina fue junto a Lita a la salida de la escuela para interceptar a aquella odiosa mujer y hacerle una propuesta.

Diana, Rini al igual que Kate y Michael escucharon cuando…

-profesora Akumara, vengo porque necesito hablarle de mi hijo.

-ah sí, ese delincuente. ¿Qué necesita señora Furuhata? Como ve debo ir a tomar la ruta del autobús y todo por culpa de su hijo.

-mire, —dijo llena de ira—no le permito que…

-Lita, cálmate. —dijo Mina en un bello vestido holgado de maternidad—Señora, hemos venido porque sabemos que Hector obro mal. Entonces quiero hacerle una propuesta.

-la escucho señora.

-mire, —dijo entregándole una tarjeta—vaya a este concesionario y escoja el auto que usted quiera. Es como compensación por lo que paso pero a cambio, solo le voy a pedir que no tome ninguna represalia con mi ahijado, ¿le parece?

-¿va usted a perder tanto dinero por consentir a ese criminal?

-mire, a usted le conviene aceptar. Para serle sincera mi niño solo le hizo un favor. Ahora lo que su madre o yo hagamos o le demos es nuestro problema, no el suyo. ¿Acepta o no? es mucho mejor así que tener que contratar abogados, ¿no cree?

-está bien. —Dijo recibiendo la tarjeta— ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

-cuando usted guste. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, no quiero que provoque más a mi ahijado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿pero de que está hablando señora?

-pues de que por su culpa y sus tonterías, —dijo Lita enojada—mi hijo hizo lo que hizo. No se meta con más Diana y dejemos así, no quisiera tener que volver a verla.

-lo mismo le digo…sailor Júpiter—dijo molesta—en especial a su hijo. Creí que cuando se graduó, no volvería a verlo jamás.

Finalmente todo se resolvió y ellas los invitaron a comer algo por ahí cerca.

Sentados mientras comían Mina dijo después de darle una probada a su postre….

-bueno, ahora sí. Quiero me cuenten todo chicos, Kate empieza tu.

-¿yo tía?

-sí, tu. Tu llamaste ese día a Hector a contarle todo. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-pues solo le dije la verdad. —contestó muy seria y quitándose los lentes—Le dije que por culpa de esa amargada, Diana había llorado. Ese día Luna la castigó y ella al sentir el enojo de su mama, lloro mucho. A mí me dio mucho coraje y por eso le dije a Hector lo que le dije. Nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos por defender a nuestra amiga. ¿Ustedes saben lo que le hizo? ¿Tú les dijiste Diana?

-¿decirnos que Kate? Anda, habla—dijo Lita muy seria.

-pues que no contenta con….

Kate contó toda la historia una vez más mientras comían. Lita y Mina decidieron que después de comer llamarían a sus padres y se reunirían con ellos; y pues sí, así lo hicieron. Todos se reunieron en el palacio y discutieron con sus hijos. Como castigo por lo que habían hecho decidieron sacar de los ahorros de cada uno para pagar el nuevo auto que le iban a dar a la profesora.

No contentos con eso Amy le dijo a su hija y se veía muy contrariada…

-dámelas. Dame las llaves de tu auto Katherine.

-pero mama….

-¡que me las des Katherine! Es el colmo. Tú, fuiste tú la autora intelectual de todo esto y por eso quedas castigada. Sin auto por una semana. Dámelas te digo.

-hija…hazle caso a tu madre.

-toma mama. —Dijo entregándoselas—Pero no es justo eh. Esa miserable se merecía eso y más.

-Kate amor, no más. —dijo Michael a su lado.

-y tu jovencito, —dijo Rei algo molesta—quedas castigado también. Te queda cancelado el viaje que querías y que te íbamos a dar. ¡¿entendiste?! Ahora entre todos tenemos que poner dinero para pagar ese auto. ¡¿En que estabas pensando ah?!

-en nada mama, —dijo mirando a su novia con amor—en nada. Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Rini, —dijo Serena muy seria—con lo mucho que me duele tener que hacer esto, tengo que castigarte también. El permiso que me pediste para ir a la casa de Hotaru, te queda negado. No volverás a visitarla hasta nueva orden. ¿Te quedo claro?

-ay mama, no, —dijo muy aburrida mientras Darien llegaba—no me hagas eso.

-yo te quiero y te quiero muchísimo hija, pero….las cosas son como son.

-bueno, —dijo Lita—el único que falta eres tu hijo. Dámelas, dame las llaves de tu auto Hector.

-ten, —dijo entregándoselas—entiendo. Oigan tíos, no castiguen a los muchachos por favor. Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada.

-tienes razón Héctor, —dijo Luna entrando con Artemis—la culpa la tuvo nuestra hija. Según escuché, todo lo que hicieron lo hicieron por ella. ¿No es así?

-señora Luna, no, —dijo Héctor levantándose y mirándolos—por favor no. No castigue a Diana. Nosotros actuamos por nuestra cuenta y ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-en ese caso, —dijo Haruka entrando—les tengo la solución. Una semana de entrenamiento intensivo para todos, incluida Diana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Haruka; incluso Luna que nunca quiso que su hija estuviera en esos entrenamientos tan duros. Después de castigar a sus hijos y charlar brevemente, todos se fueron. Rini fue a su habitación molesta con su madre.

Pero mientras ella se encerraba enojada en su cuarto Darien le decía a su esposa….

-perdóname Serena por favor y ahora lo veo. Tú también quieres muchísimo a nuestra hija y lo haces mejor que yo. Lo siento, déjame dormir a tu lado, ¿sí? Odio dormir sin ti.

-está bien. —Respondió sonriéndole y tomándole la mano—vamos, vamos a ver cómo te disculpas conmigo amor.

Él, muy sonriente esta vez, entró con ella para disculparse como mejor sabia.

.

-.-

.

Tres largos meses pasaron. Cumpliendo con sus castigos y haciendo todo lo que sus padres habían querido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado y de que Serena interviniera por ellos, Darien no aceptaba a Helios como novio de Rini, ni siquiera quería conocerlo. Sin que su papa le dejara otra opción, ella se veía con él a escondidas.

Héctor se mudó con Helios a poco tiempo después de lo que había pasado. Aunque su madre le insistió muchísimo para que no se fuera, él igual lo hizo. Viviendo con Helios hacia más de dos meses, vivía muy cómodo en ese lugar. Usando estrategias y engaños para que sus padres no supieran nada, llevaba a Diana para amarla intensamente; a lo cual ella accedía con gusto desde luego. Cuando estaban solos en aquella humilde pero cómoda habitación, se amaban sin descanso, sin parar.

Por otro lado estaban Kate y Michael; ellos cada día se querían más. Pero aunque se querían y se deseaban, habían decidido esperar. Michael le dijo que él quería que su primera vez fuera muy especial y estaba preparando una sorpresa para ella. Aprovechando que estaba próximo su cumpleaños, le daría una sorpresa muy especial.

Ese día era muy especial pues era el cumpleaños de Rini; pero no era un cumpleaños cualquiera. Ella cumpliría dieciocho años ese día y eso la tenia feliz.

-muy buenos días mama, papa. ¿Cómo están?

-hola hija, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás muy contentan mi amor? —Dijo Serena y luego la abrazo— ¡feliz cumpleaños princesa!

-feliz cumpleaños mi niña.

Dijo su padre sumándose al abrazo.

-¿Cómo quieres que los celebremos?

-no papa, —dijo aburrida—mejor no. Voy a salir un rato. Nos vemos más tarde.

-¿aprovechando las vacaciones al máximo ah hija?—dijo su madre sonriente—no llegues muy tarde mi amor.

Mientras ella se iba, ellos se sentaban a platicar en el jardín. Ese día había un bello día de sol. Darien muy asombrado mientras se sentaban, preguntó por qué su hija no quería celebrar sus cumpleaños. Serena con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba dijo…

-¿Por qué va a ser? Por ti. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-ay pero que delicadas son. ¿Solo por eso no los quiere celebrar?

-a ver mi rey, recapitulemos un poquito, ¿quieres? ¿Quién fue el que sacó a esos muchachos esa noche como un ogro?

-yo.

-¿Quién no contento con apagar la música, reventar las bombas y echarlos a todos, llamó a sus padres al día siguiente para quejarse por los daños?

-yo.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te asombra mi amor?—dijo riendo—Después de eso Rini dijo que nunca ni jamás celebraría un cumpleaños aquí. ¿Ya se te olvido?

-pero que radical es mi hija, —dijo sonriendo— ¿a quién habrá salido?

-ah no, a ti. —dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano—Ella tiene tú mismo mal carácter. Eso me preocupa amor.

Mientras ellos bromeaban, los chicos salian del apartamento rumbo a la universidad. Ellos que tenían un calendario diferente, aun no salian a vacaciones.

En el auto y de camino para la universidad Héctor dijo…

-oye, ¿ya llamaste a mi primita a darle el feliz cumpleaños?

-¡¿Cómo?!—Exclamó asustado— ¿el cumpleaños de mi princesa es hoy? ¿Por qué no me dijo?

-ay… ahí está pintada la loquita de mi prima. Quien sabe como los va a celebrar porque el año pasado fue en la casa de mi tía Mina con los muchachos. Tengo que llamarla y preguntarle que se le ocurrió este año.

-¿Cómo así Héctor? ¿No los va a celebrar en el palacio?

-¡no, ni de riesgos ¡—dijo muerto de risa—Rini ni loca hace eso. Después de lo que le hizo el tío Darien hace dos años, ni loca. Ella prefiere no celebrar nada a hacer una fiesta en el palacio. Es que tú no sabes, mi tío Darien es insoportable. La única que se lo aguanta; dicho por el mismo, es la tía Serena.

-ay Héctor, —dijo llegando a la universidad— ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué le regalo a mi princesa ah? De haberlo sabido antes… ¿tu porque no me dijiste?

-creí que ella lo había hecho. —Dijo bajando del auto—Pero tu fresco, mi prima no necesita un súper regalo. Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas y con que sea un detalle basta. Recuerda que ella siempre lo ha tenido todo. O sea que lo que sea que le des, debe ser algo especial. Algo que solo tú le puedas dar.

-¡no pues, gracias por tu ayuda!—dijo irónico—ahora si me siento mucho mejor.

-Héctor, —dijo una hermosa y voluptuosa peli negra—necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Akisuki!—dijo con ojos como platos y asustados— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-con permiso Héctor, señorita. Nos vemos más tarde amigo.

Dijo Helios dejándolos solos.

Esa hermosa muchacha había sido la última novia de Héctor; había sido alguien importante para él. Héctor la había querido mucho pero cuando ella lo dejo por irse con un muchacho con una mejor posición económica, partió su corazón. Por eso verla solo le traía malos recuerdos. Ella que en una época si lo quiso pero su ambición fue más fuerte, iba a buscarlo porque una amiga suya le había dicho que él se había convertido en el nuevo dueño del restaurante de su mama. Cuando Héctor se fue de la casa, Lita habló con el abogado de Taiki para pasarle su restaurante a su hijo. Ella quería protegerlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué quieres Akisuki? ¿A qué has vuelto? ¿Te dejó el francés multimillonario?

-Héctor, —dijo la muchacha de ojos oscuros—yo siempre te he querido, yo te amo Héctor.

-¡ja! No me hagas reír Akisuki. Mejor, ¿Por qué no te vas? Yo tengo novia y no quiero que le vayan con chismes por tu culpa.

-ah sí, una amiga me dijo que estabas saliendo con una niña tonta y desabrida.

-esa niña tonta y desabrida como tú le dices, —dijo quitándosele con brusquedad—me ama y mucho. Déjame decirte que aunque no es tu asunto, yo también la amo a ella. Así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas, no quiero volver a verte por favor.

-Héctor, estas confundido. Te voy a demostrar que tú todavía me amas.

Ella lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó. Le dio un apasionado beso prendiéndose con fuerza de su rostro. Para desgracia de Héctor, Diana lo había visto. Ella que había ido a llevarle un detalle aprovechando que estaba en vacaciones de la escuela, quedo devastada por lo que vio. Héctor que pudo verla cuando se soltó de esa linda chica, corrió hasta donde estaba su novia.

-Diana, Diana mi amor, las cosas no son así. Déjame explicarte.

-muy bien, —dijo muy seria y con una bolsa en la mano—te escucho. Soy toda oídos Héctor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Con las manos cruzadas y conteniendo las lagrimas por lo que había visto, estaba esperando una explicación de parte del hombre al que no solo le había entregado su cuerpo por primera vez hacia algún tiempo, sino su corazón.

Mientras ella esperaba una explicación y esa odiosa muchahca miraba la escena muy sonriente, Kate dijo en su auto junto a Rini y los demás….

-oigan, ¿Qué será que pasa? Héctor se ve muy asustado.

-oye amor, ¿esa no es Akisuki?

Preguntó Michael a su lado.

-¡sí!—dijo Rini preocupada— ¡esa es! Ah pobre Diana, se debe estar muriendo. Vamos por ella.

-no Rini, —dijo Kate muy seria—esperémosla aquí.

Mientras que el pobre Héctor decia….

-Diana, mi amor, ella y yo no somos nada.

-dime algo Hector, —preguntó muy seria— ¿esa es Akisuki verdad? ¿Tu ex novia?

-sí pero como bien lo dijiste es mi ex novia, ex novia. Ella y yo ya no somos nada hace mucho tiempo mi amor.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces por qué acaba de besarte Héctor? No mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

-¡no, yo no la besé! ven, ven Akisuki. Dile, dile a mi novia la verdad.

-¿con que esta es tu novia?—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y solo por hacerle la maldad a Héctor dijo muy sonriente… —mira nena, lo siento por ti pero Héctor es un mentiroso porque Él y yo, nos hemos estado viendo esta última semana. Me suplicó tanto que nos viéramos que no me pude resistir. Lo siento, no sabía que tenía novia. Lo siento por ti.

-ya veo, —dijo con el rostro agachado y dejando salir una lagrima—entiendo. Adiós Héctor. Tú y yo hemos terminado. No debiste haber jugado con mis sentimientos de esta forma pero eso me pasa. Todos me lo advirtieron, debí haberles hecho caso.

-¡no! ¡No Diana! ¡Ella está mintiendo! yo nunca he estado con ella yo te amo Diana, te amo. No te vayas—dijo tomándola por el brazo.

-suéltame Héctor que no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo ah? Que ser tan malvado y perverso eres Héctor. ¿Qué mal te hice? Lo único que yo hice fue quererte y así me pagas. Al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de terminar conmigo. De haberme dicho la verdad, por mas dolorosa que fuera.

-pero mi amor…-dijo lleno de angustia—nada, nada de lo que ella dijo es verdad. Espera no te vayas, déjame explicarte.

-no me digas así y ya no hay nada que explicar. Ella ya lo dijo todo. Adiós.

Ella con paso firme y tratando de contener las lagrimas, subió al auto de Kate. Triste y herida por creer que el muchacho que ella amaba la había engañado de esa forma tan cruel, le pidió a Kate que arrancara el auto. Kate, algo sorprendida y desconcertada de ver a Diana en ese estado, arrancó inmediatamente Diana se lo pidió.

Héctor que estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol de la ira que tenía, le dijo a aquella maldadosa muchacha….

-agradece que eres mujer Akisuki, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

-pero Héctor, —dijo acercándosele—si te hice un favor. Esa muchacha es muy poca cosa para ti. Tú debes estar es con alguien como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? ¿con alguien capaz de hacer lo que hizo? Olvídate. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso a mi novia?! ¡Tú sabes que eso no es verdad!

-porque te quiero para mí. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme? Tienes que estar loco.

-no, loco estaba cuando creí que te amaba. Si por tu culpa Diana no vuelve conmigo Akisuki, es mejor que no te vuelva a ver, ¡¿has entendido?! Adiós y si, una vez más me has fregado. No sé por qué no te quedaste donde estabas. Allá estabas mejor.

Mientras que en el auto de Kate…

-no pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Diana?

-que…que…-dijo sin poder dejar de llorar mientras Kate se estacionaba—Héctor me engañó con esa muchacha. Según ella, se han estado viendo hace una semana.

-¿será verdad?—dijo Rini mientras la abrazaba en la parte de atrás del auto— es que tu no conoces a esa idiota Diana, es muy mala. Nosotros nos cansamos de decirle a Héctor que no se metiera con ella. A esa tonta no se le puede creer nada.

-¡¿Qué quieres Hector?!—dijo Kate contestando su celular—No, no te la voy a pasar. Porque no Héctor, porque no. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ah?! Y todavía con esa, ¡estúpida!—exclamó muy enojada—pero eso no es lo que dice Diana. Te veo mal primo, te veo mal. Fuimos a la universidad porque Diana quería verte antes de irnos a festejar el cumpleaños de Rini a…

-no Kate, —dijo Diana aun llorando—no le digas nada por favor, no quiero que vaya. No quiero verlo.

-¿escuchaste tonto? No te quiere ver, entonces ni modo. Nos vemos luego. Es el colmo contigo primo. Creíamos que te habías enamorado de Diana y por eso te dijimos hasta el cansancio que no fueras a jugar con ella. Pues todo lo que dices tendremos que comprobarlo y mientras tanto adiós. Nos vemos después.

Kate muy enojada colgó el teléfono y se lo pasó a Michael (que estaba sentado a su lado) para que lo guardara en su bolso. Él lo guardo en su bolsa y continuaron su camino. Iban de camino para Elisión.

Rini había hablado con Hotaru el día anterior para pasar su cumpleaños con ella; pues lo último que quería, era pasarlo en el palacio. Alistando una maleta con traje de baño y algo de ropa, había salido muy sonriente de su casa esa mañana. Invitó a Diana después de pedirle permiso a Luna porque no quería estar sola, quería celebrarlo con sus amigos más cercanos, casi que su familia. Luna que estaba feliz por las buenas calificaciones de Diana, la dejó ir muy sonriente.

Rini todo se imaginó menos que Diana iba a estar tan triste ese día. Pensó que lo mejor era no haber ido a la universidad esa mañana. Así se habría evitado ver a su amiga tan triste y tan dolida.

En otra parte mientras los muchachos viajaban…

-Héctor, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cálmate por favor.

-Helios, necesito que me hagas un favor, llama a Rini. Llámala y pregúntale para donde van. Necesito hablar con Diana, necesito saber dónde está.

-¿es por culpa de esa muchacha tan bonita verdad? ¿Fue por eso?

-sí, ¡esa desgraciada! le dijo un poco de mentiras a mi niña. Ella terminó conmigo porque la tonta esa me besó y Diana vio cuando ella me besó. Lo peor no fue eso, sino lo que le dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-que disque yo estaba con ella hacía una semana ah, ¿puedes creerlo? Si tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo he estado es estudiando para los parciales finales. ¡esa maldita!

-bueno, cálmate y no digas nada. Voy a llamar a Rini.

Helios llamó a Rini para darle el feliz cumpleaños y averiguar a dónde irían a celebrar su cumpleaños pero no lo consiguió. Rini que era tan hábil o más que Héctor le dijo a su novio….

-¿sí o no Héctor está ahí contigo?

-si así es.

-no vayas a decir nada Helios, dile que yo estoy enojada contigo por no saber de mi cumpleaños y que no te quiero ver. Diana está muy deprimida y lo último que necesita es que Héctor se aparezca por Elisión a molestarla con sus mentiras.

-pero mi amor no te enojes conmigo, yo no sabía de tu cumpleaños.

-eso, así mi amor. Así me gusta mi amor. —Dijo sonriendo—Has ido aprendiendo. Nos vemos esta noche en Elisión, te espero mi amor.

-¡espera Rini, no me cuelgues!

Siguiéndole el juego a su novia para que ella no se enojara con él, no dijo nada cuando Héctor le preguntó. A Helios le daba pesar ver a su amigo tan triste y preocupado sin saber que hacer pero, no quería meterse en un problema con su novia por ayudarlo; además como Héctor tenía tan mala fama por lo que había sido en el pasado, nadie le creía. Totalmente deprimido y aburrido, no quiso volver a clases y se fue.

Una hora y media pasada ya en Elisión…

-¡hola muchachos! Qué bueno que vinieron.

-¡hola amiga!—dijo Rini abrazándola—si, tú sabes que yo en mi casa no me quedo ni loca.

-¿y los demás?—preguntó Hotaru confundida— ¿supongo que llegan en la noche verdad Rini?

-eh…-dijo mirando a Diana—solo Helios amiga. Lo que pasó fue que…

-Héctor y yo terminamos hoy Hotaru.

-¡ay no Diana! —Dijo abrazándola—lo siento mucho. No ven, tienes que distraerte.

Hotaru las invitó a seguir al palacio muy amablemente. Ellos tomaron sus maletas y siguieron a Hotaru hasta un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. El palacio era inmenso y muy lujoso, era una fortuna para Hotaru porque prácticamente vivían solos ahí. Sus suegros viajaban mucho y casi nunca estaban.

Después de instalarlos en sus habitaciones, fue a dar instrucciones a las personas que le ayudaban con todo lo del palacio para atender a sus amigos.

Mientras ella hacia todo esto, Kate estaba…

-Michael amor, ¿me ayudas?

-claro. —dijo levantándose de la cama de un brinco—Oh Kate, no me hagas este tipo de cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

Preguntó inocentemente.

-esto, —dijo besando su hombro después de anudar su bikini—torturarme con la belleza de tu piel. Es demasiado para mí. Es muy, muy difícil, —dijo dándole otro beso—resistirse.

-entonces no lo hagas. —Dijo girándose frente a él—No lo hagas más y ven. Ven y bésame amor.

Ella empezó a besarlo y su beso era intenso, muy apasionado. Michael que se moría por ella, lo recibió con la misma pasión con la que ella se lo estaba dando. Abrazándola y subiendo sus delicadas manos por su espalda mientras ella lo besaba, se estaba excitando rápidamente. Intensificando el ritmo de sus caricias empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la suya.

Estaban sumergidos en la pasión del momento y disfrutando de lo que sus cuerpos producían cuando estaban juntos cuando…

-oigan muchachos, vamos.

-sí, si prima, —respondió Kate acelerada—ya salimos.

-qué bueno que nos interrumpió bombón. —dijo Michael muy sonrojado al igual que ella—No hubiera podido resistirme y quiero que cuando esto pase, sea algo muy especial para ambos.

-lo será. Lo será porque será contigo mi amor. Te amo Mich, te amo.

-y yo a ti nena, —dijo tomándola de la mano para salir—yo a ti también te amo bombón.

Habiendo sido un momento muy especial para ambos porque era la primera vez que se decían esas cortas palabras que encerraban tanto significado, salieron a compartir con los demás un rato agradable.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la gran piscina del palacio menos Diana. Ella se quedó en una de las mesas con parasol tomando. Tratando de ahogar su pena en licor, solo podía pensar en él. En todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos y de lo mucho que le dolía su supuesto engaño.

En otro lado….

-Héctor, Héctor mi amor ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

-madrina, —dijo entrando a la casa y abrazándola—Diana, Diana me dejó. Terminó conmigo y no me quiere volver a ver.

-¿Qué le hiciste Héctor?—dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse y en un bello conjunto de pantalón y blusa de maternidad—Mira que todos sabemos que ella te adora y si te dejo, fue porque algo le hiciste mi amor. Te dijimos hasta el cansancio que no fueras a jugar con ella Héctor. Ella no es como esa bandida de Akisuki.

-fue precisamente por culpa de ella madrina.

Dijo sentándose.

-por culpa de esa ¡maldita! Mi niña me dejó. Me dejó madrina y esto me está matando.

-ya, ya mi amor—lo abrazó—se resolverá, todo tiene solución mi amor. Ya lo veras.

Mientras Mina consentía a su desconsolado y guapo ahijado, Serena estaba en su casa revisando unos documentos. Estaba muy concentrada trabajando cuando llegó Darien.

Él le pregunto por su hija a lo cual ella contestó…

-se fue para Elisión con todos los muchachos a celebrar sus cumpleaños y es probable que llegue mañana.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Serena? ¿Y con permiso de quien?

-lo que oíste mi amor. —Dijo levantándose—Yo le di permiso. Ella me lo pidió ayer y no le iba a decir que no a mi niña. Ella se esforzó mucho para graduarse con buenas calificaciones y se merecía un premio. No quiero que la vayas a llamar a molestarla Darien, ¿entendido?

-ok, ok mi reina pero voy a mandar a Para-Para y a Cere-Cere para que vayan a vigilarla.

-nada de vigilancia Darien. —dijo tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él—No seas cansón y deja a la niña tranquila. Es su cumpleaños. Mejor salgamos tú y yo a hacer algo divertido. Estoy aburrida y quiero salir.

-aun queda trabajo por hacer mi reina.

-ay no mi amor, no seas así. Pídele a Luna y a Artemis que se encarguen de todo y vámonos. Vámonos de pinta como cuando éramos adolescentes, ¿te acuerdas?

-uy si, claro que me acuerdo mi reina. —Dijo sonriendo y abrazándola— ah pues sí, vámonos. Voy a ir a hablar con Artemis para que se encargue de todo y nos vamos. ¿te parece?

-muy bien, entonces te espero en la habitación.

Serena fue a su habitación a alistar un bolso para salir a pasear con su amor cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella lo contestó y se sorprendió al escuchar que era Mina.

Después de saludarse afectuosamente escuchó que le dijo….

-Serena amiga, ¿tú sabes en donde está Rini? La estoy llamando para darle el feliz cumpleaños y no me contesta, ¿sabes en donde pueda estar?

-ah sí amiga, ella está en Elisión. Se fue a celebrar sus cumpleaños con todos los muchachos allá. Imagino que se van a divertir mucho y yo planeo hacer lo mismo hoy. —Dijo muy sonriente—Si quieres llama a Hotaru, seguro te la pasa.

-ah bueno, —dijo mientras Héctor escuchaba—entonces voy a llamar a Hotaru. Nos vemos amiga, que te diviertas mucho.

Y Mina cuando colgó, Héctor preguntó muy ansioso….

-¿están en Elisión?

-sí, eso me dijo Serena mi amor. ¿Qué vas a hacer Héctor?

-¿pues qué mas madrina? Irme ya mismo para allá. Yo necesito hablar con Diana y explicarle que…

-¿explicarle qué? Si no tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo no te va a creer nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es irte para tu casa y pensar como demostrarle con hechos, que tú le estás diciendo la verdad mi amor. No hagas más tonterías Héctor, por favor.

-no te alteres madrina, —dijo preocupado—le puede hacer daño a la bebe. Recuerda lo que dijo la tía Amy y es mejor evitar. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que llegue mi padrino?

-si con eso evito que te metas en más problemas, entonces sí. Ven, ayúdame a ir a mi habitación. Me gustaría acostarme.

-claro, claro. —dijo apoyando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros—Gracias madrina y tienes toda la razón. Necesito demostrarle a Diana que yo no hice nada malo.

.

.

Llegó la noche y Helios llegó a Elisión pero no llegó solo, llegó con músicos. Contratando un grupo de músicos cuando estuvo en su reino y comprando un ramo de bellas flores, se fue muy contento a celebrar junto a ella.

En la puerta del palacio y pidiéndoles que cantaran una canción para ella, dijo muy contento….

-¡feliz cumpleaños mi princesa!

-¡Helios!—exclamó muy contenta y saliendo junto a los demás— están hermosas mi amor, ¡me encantan! Muchas gracias por los músicos y por todo corazón.

-no es nada mi amor pero este no es tu regalo.

-¿ah no? entonces cual es.

-te lo doy más tarde mi amor, cuando estemos solitos.

Los músicos cantaron unas cuantas canciones antes de irse. Luego Helios les pagó el resto del dinero y los despidió. Volvió con su novia al palacio para seguir divirtiéndose en compañía de ella y los demás que estaban muy alegres pero no, no todo era alegría. Todos estaban muy contentos menos Diana, ella estaba deshecha y estaba tan deprimida la pobre, que pronto estuvo ebria. No había hecho nada más que tomar desde que habían llegado. Sentada en una de las mesas y muy aburrida, veía con dolor como todos los demás estaban disfrutando muy contentos.

-Diana amiga, no tomes más. Con tomar así no te vas a sentir mejor.

-déjame, déjame Rini. —Dijo algo perdida y con la botella en la mano—Este sabor me recuerda a él. A ese maldito infeliz que rompió mi corazón y jugó con mis sentimientos. Como quisiera odiarlo de una vez. Como quisiera arrancarlo para siempre de mi corazón.

En la improvisada pista y mientras bailaba con su novio, Kate dijo cuando la vio…

-ay no, pobrecita Diana. Ella en verdad quiere al tonto ese. Es el colmo con Héctor. ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Diana ah? Yo creí que la quería mi amor.

-pero bombón, yo sí creo que la quiere. Héctor ha hecho muchas cosas por ella y además cuando hablábamos de ella, se veía muy contento y enamorado.

-en fin…eso ya lo resolverán ellos. ¿no vamos mi amor? es algo tarde y ya sabes lo que dijo mama.

-bueno si, vámonos.

Ellos fueron con sus amigos y despidiéndose, finalmente se fueron para su casa. Aunque ya era algo tarde, preferían evitarse problemas con sus papas.

Hotaru siguió bailando con su esposo muy animada, mientras que Rini y Helios fueron con Diana para tratar de animarla y que dejara de tomar.

Completamente perdida se levantó de la mesa y con la botella en la mano, dijo con voz entrecortada….

-oigan niñas. ¿Cuál es la canción más hiriente para dedicarle a alguien que odias?

-hmmm yo diría que: _"rata de dos patas"_ ¿y tu Rini?—dijo Hotaru yendo con ellos y del brazo de su esposo.

-lo mismo. —dijo riendo—Pero Hotaru, esa canción es muy cruel. Te pasas amiga.

-¿la tienes Hotaru?

-sí. No sé porque tengo una canción tan fea como esa pero si la tengo. ¿para que la quieres?

-porque necesito llamar a alguien y dedicársela.

Mientras Rini le daba su celular para que llamara, Hotaru ponía la canción. Siendo pasada la media noche, ella lo llamó.

Héctor, feliz de escuchar su voz al fin, le preguntó asustado….

-Diana mi amor, ¡¿tu estas tomando?!

-no solo estoy tomando tonto, infiel y miserable, —dijo riendo—estoy completamente ebria y todo es por tu culpa Héctor. Tú acabaste conmigo pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Gracias! Son infelices como tú los que nos enseñan que la vida no es color de rosa. No quiero volver a hacer nunca jamás la misma estúpida e ingenua de siempre.

-no, no, no me digas eso mi amor. No lo digas que me matas dulzura. Yo te amo Diana y no sé cómo voy a hacer pero te voy a demostrar que yo no te he engañado ni jamás lo haría.

-te llamo para dedicarte una canción. Es una canción perfecta para alguien tan cínico como tú. Espero te identifiques y te guste mucho…mi amor.

Ella acercó más el celular hacia el equipo de sonido para que él pudiera escuchar. Algo sonriente al igual que los demás, escuchaban la canción que decía….

…_**.Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti **__**  
**__**porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito **__**  
**__**comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito….**_

_**Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha…  
que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas….**_

Esa letra que era tan hiriente, estaba destrozando al pobre Héctor. Él que había jugado con tantas mujeres en el pasado, se sentía arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Ahora entendía. Entendía por medio de la mujer que lo había amado tan intensamente hacia muy poco, lo que era sufrir por amor.

Cuando la canción, cuando la malvada canción término al fin, él le dijo antes de colgar…

-Diana, perdóname por favor. Aunque yo no te he engañado como tú crees, si es cierto que le hice daño a muchas mujeres que no se lo merecían y todo por culpa de la maldita de Akisuki. Ella rompió mi corazón así como ahora estas tu y yo lo único que quería era que los demás pagaran por mi dolor. No tomes más mi amor y nunca olvides que yo te amo. Te amo Diana y siempre lo hare.

-ojala todo eso fuera cierto. —dijo llorando esta vez—No sabes cómo te extraño maldita sanguijuela, no sabes cómo te amo maldita cucaracha y no sabes cómo me gustaría empezar a odiarte muy pronto. Adiós Héctor, que duermas. Bueno…si es que ella te deja dormir.

-Diana…

Ella le tiró el teléfono. Desolada, dolida y muy triste, rompió en llanto. Al verla tan mal Rini y Hotaru la llevaron a la habitación para que pudiera dormir y descansar. Ella que estaba cansada de llorar y había bebido tanto, se quedo dormida casi al instante. Aunque ambas se sentían mal por ella cerraron su puerta y volvieron con sus parejas. Como ya era algo tarde de la noche, apagaron la música y se fueron a dormir.

Entrando de la mano con su novio a la que había sido su habitación por tantos años, él le pidió que se sentara y luego dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa roja de su chaqueta y entregándosela….

-toma mi amor. Feliz cumpleaños y este si es mi regalo. Ábrelo. Quiero saber si te gusta.

-ay Helios, —dijo sonriendo mientras lo abría—no te hubieras molestado mi amor. Con la serenata y las flores era suficiente mi vida.

-no, nada es suficiente para mi princesa. Dime, ¿te gusta?

-Helios amor, ¡esta hermosa! ¿Me la pones? Pero dime algo amor, ¿Qué es?

-mi amor, esta cadena la mande a hacer especialmente para ti. El cristal que cuelga de ella, —dijo mientras terminaba de ponérsela y se hacía frente a ella—es algo muy especial para mí. Un día me perdí en un bosque con mi hermano. Él, por tratar de calmarme porque yo estaba llorando y era muy pequeño, tomo este cristal y utilizando la luz del sol, empezó a crear esos lindos colores sobre el agua. Me entretuve tanto jugando con él que para la hora que llegaron los de la guardia del palacio a rescatarnos, yo ya no me quería ir. Por eso lo conserve durante todos estos años. Quería dárselo a alguien y que también pudiera sonreír como algún día lo hice yo.

-ay Helios, —dijo llena de ternura y dándole un abrazo—lo voy a cuidar con mi vida mi amor, ¡gracias! Es hermoso, me encanta. Oye amor, ¿en verdad soy tan especial para ti?

-sí, lo eres. No te digo que te amo porque llevamos poco tiempo y no sé si me creerías. Pero si te puedo decir con toda seguridad, que te quiero. Que te quiero mucho y que eres muy especial e importante para mi Rini.

-yo también te quiero Helios y te quiero mucho. —Dijo acostándose en la cama—Ven, ven y te lo demuestro mi amor.

Mas que complacido por ver la entrega y el amor en sus bellos ojos, se desprendiendo de su ropa lentamente para luego empezar con ella.

En estos cuantos meses que llevaban haciendo el amor, habían aprendido a conocerse muy bien a ese nivel. Helios sabía lo que a ella le gustaba y lo que no. Por eso como él sabía que a ella le gustaba que él fuera suave, muy suave con ella, empezó a besar su cuerpo con mucha lentitud mientras la desvestía. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda y a su merced, disfrutó de cada centímetro de su suave y hermosa piel. Yendo desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al objeto de su más intenso placer, su sexo, estaba muy emocionado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Habiéndola humedecido bastante por breves minutos, hizo lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo, perderse en su amor.

Introduciéndose en ella lentamente, le escuchó decir en un tímido susurro…

-oh Helios si….mas….

-¿mas? ¿Más qué?—dijo muy sonriente y sin parar— ¿Qué más quieres?

-mas….mas fuerte mi amor, oh si….

Sin dejar de embestirla y besar con amor sus labios, hizo lo que le había pedido. Sobre ella y completamente excitado y enamorado, siguió embistiéndola sin piedad.

Pasados veinte minutos de besos, caricias intensas por todo el cuerpo y sudor, él le dijo saliendo de ella y acostándose en la cama….

-ven amor, sube.

Rini obedeció. Con ojos perdidos por toda la excitación que recorría su delicado y bien formado cuerpo, se subió sobre él. Helios volvió a hundirse en ella y ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, hizo que ella apoyara sus manos con las de él. Rini con el cabello rosa completamente suelto y desordenado de tanto movimiento, empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento.

Fue lento al inicio pero después se volvió acelerado cuando el nalgueó su trasero y le dijo muy excitado…

-oh mi princesa ya, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, ¿tú ya?

-oh si…-dijo mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre el de él y sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas—ya, ya mi amor. Muévete más…

Helios se movió fuerte bajo ella al tiempo que ella también lo hizo sobre él. Con movimientos fuertes y acelerados, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a un maravilloso y extenso orgasmo. Con sus manos aun entrelazadas y su cuerpo temblando de emoción, se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes.

Cuando ella levantó su rostro, él separó su cabello que no lo dejaba verla y le dijo con amor….

-oh Rini, eres increíble princesa. Me das tanto amor y tanto placer.

-y tú a mí, —dijo dándole un beso antes de salir—y tu a mi amor. Ya vuelvo, voy al baño.

Mientras ella iba al baño y se limpiaba usando tan solo aquel reciente regalo que le había encantado y la hacia sonreír de alegría, él se vestía y la esperaba ansioso en la cama para dormir abrazado a ella. Aunque quería decirle en ese instante que la amaba con locura, se contuvo. Quería darle tiempo y darse tiempo también para que cuando eso pasara fuera muy especial.

En otro lugar muy lejos, estaba Héctor. Totalmente desolado y triste por aquella horrible dedicación, se quedo pensando. Pensaba que tal vez estaba pagando con Diana todo el dolor que había causado. Fue muy mujeriego y salía con muchas. Y mientras ellas se ilusionaban con él, él solo las utilizaba. Por eso arrepentido de lo que había hecho, empezó a llamar a aquellas muchachas a las que el había lastimado tanto. Pensaba que si al menos se disculpaba con ellas, era algo. Sin importar lo tarde que era, lo hizo. Algunas lo perdonaron y otras solo se reían de escucharlo sufrir, no las juzgaba pues sentía que en parte se lo merecía.

Ya al otro día para no abusar de su suerte, Rini se levantó temprano y arregló maleta. Después de arreglarse en la habitación con su novio, salió muy contenta a desayunar.

-muy buenos días cuñado, amiga. ¿Cómo durmieron anoche?

-ay cuñada, —dijo Helios riendo—tu sabes muy bien como. Tú también, ¿o no?

-oh si, —dijo dándole la mano a su esposo—yo siempre duermo muy bien.

-oigan muchachos, ¿se van? Aún es muy temprano.

Dijo Damián bebiendo su jugo.

-si cuñadito, aunque mi papa no me haya llamado ni me haya molestado, es mejor no abusar de su buen genio. —dijo riendo y tomando asiento.

-disculpen, —dijo Diana sentándose—buenos días.

-hola muñeca ¿Cómo te sientes?

-de la patada. —Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza— ¿Qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada.

-¿es en serio Diana? ¿No te acuerdas?

-no Rini, te digo que no. ¿Pues qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo?

-¿le decimos muchachos?—preguntó Hotaru con una linda sonrisa— ¿ustedes que dicen?

-ah Hotaru, déjalo así. —dijo Rini riendo—Ya se enterara en el camino.

-tranquila nena, ya te traen unos analgésicos y algo de tomar. No te preocupes, todo se resolverá. Siempre es así.

Terminando su desayuno mientras Diana tomaba sus analgésicos, hablaban muy contentos sobre la coronación de Damián. Los padres de Damián estaban cansados y querían retirarse. Por eso aprovechando que él y su esposa eran una pareja tan solida y joven, decidieron pasarles el mandato de su reino. Muy tranquilos sabiendo que quedaba en buenas manos, programaron la celebración para dentro de tres meses. Como la fiesta que pensaban dar después de la coronación iba a ser muy grande, debían tener tiempo para planear todo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad….

-¿Qué hacemos hoy amor?

-hmmm, no sé mi amor, lo que tú quieras.

-¿Qué tal si invitamos a Rei y a Nicolás a ir a la playa? Hoy es un lindo día de sol, podríamos ir con los muchachos. ¿Qué dices mi amor?

-me parece genial. —dijo Taiki levantándose de la mesa— ¡Kate! ¡Kate hija! ¡Alista traje de baño!

-¿Cómo?

Preguntó al salir de la habitación.

-¿vamos a salir?

-sí, arregla todo. Voy a ir a invitar a Rei y a los demás.

-¡sí! no tardo mama. Anda, anda, ve mama.

-ya, ya, ya voy.

Amy que por cosas misteriosas de la vida tenía el día libre ese día, fue a invitar a sus amigos para salir. Ellos más que complacidos con la idea, aceptaron encantados. A Rei se le ocurrió invitar a Mina que sabía que le encantaba el mar y broncearse. Sin hablar mucho arreglaron sus maletas y se fueron. Michael se fue con Kate en su auto; ellos cada día se querían más. Debía ser porque como habían sido amigos tanto tiempo, no era difícil pasar de la amistad al amor.

Ya en la playa mientras ellos nadaban en el mar y Kate usaba su poder para crear olas y surfear con su novio, sus padres hablaban en la orilla y tomanban el sol.

-entonces, ¿Héctor y Diana terminaron Mina? ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

-ayer Rei. —Dijo usando unos lindos lentes—Mi ahijado estaba súper triste. Me dio un dolor verlo así… como me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

-oye, oye, ¿Cómo así?—preguntó Lita que apenas llegaba— ¿Qué mi hijo y su novia terminaron? ¿Por qué?

-según entendí, fue por la tal Akisuki esa. Según mi ahijado, esa muchachita le dijo un poco de mentiras a Diana y por eso ella lo dejó.

-¡ah! pero es yo me canse de decirle que no se metiera con esa muchachita Mina. —decía Lita enojada y sentándose con ellas— Me cae al hígado la tonta esa.

-ay amigas, pobre Diana. A mí me dio la impresión de que ella lo quiere mucho, bueno eso fue lo que me pareció la vez que los vi juntos cuando celebramos su cumpleaños.

Ellos hablaban pero no contaban con…

-partida de consentidores. ¿Qué hacen por acá? Nosotros huyendo de ustedes y ustedes detrás de nosotros. —dijo Darien con su esposa.

-ah no amigo, —dijo Andrew—nosotros acabamos de llegar. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Qué hace de paseo el obseso del control y amargado más insoportable de todo Tokio de Cristal?

-oye, oye, –dijo Serena—no me le digas así a mi gruñoncito. Él solo vino porque yo se lo pedí. Por nada más.

Dijo riendo junto a los demás.

-¿y tu hija Serena?—preguntó Rei mientras tomaba el sol y su esposo le aplicaba bloqueador— ¿Dónde está? Se me hizo raro ver a mi hijo y a Kate sin ellos. Bueno, ya sabemos que Héctor está arrastrando las cadenas del dolor por Diana…

-¡oye!—dijeron Mina y Lita al mismo tiempo.

-…pero, ¿y Rini? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

Darien y Serena se unieron a su charla. Mientras Darien se iba con los esposos de nuestras justicieras a beber algo, ellas se quedaron platicando un poco. Los que aprovecharon este momento fueron Michael y Kate. Ellos que estaban en el mar y se estaban divirtiendo mucho, se pusieron serios cuando quedaron muy abrazados en el agua.

-Kate mi amor te amo, te amo mi hermoso bombón.

-oh Mich, —dijo mientras él la abrazaba bajo el agua—no, no hagas eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo nena?

-eso, —dijo algo sonrojada—no uses tu poder así. Sabes lo que me produce y mis papas y lo tuyos están aquí.

-ah pero, ¿no se siente mejor el agua así? Está muy caliente. —Dijo acercándosele al oído—Como tu mi amor.

-¡ah Michael, qué carajo! Tú me obligaste.

Dijo y tomándolo fuertemente del rostro, lo besó.

Su beso era intenso, algo bastante intenso para ser tan público. Michael que sabía lo que le estaba produciendo porque él también lo sentía, paro de besarla porque le dio pena. En cambio se abrazó muy fuertemente a ella y aun transmitiéndole esa poderosa energía que se mezclaba con la suya, le escuchó decir….

-maldita sea Michael, no más. Me estoy sintiendo muy extraña, no me tortures más.

-ummm mi amor, - intensificó su energía— ¿te gusta verdad?

-oh sí, pero no, no lo hagas más. No quiero llegar en frente de todos aquí.

-oh mi fiera hermosa, ¿en verdad estas tan caliente? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana que es tu cumpleaños mi amor?

-entonces para, para y suéltame si quieres que espere.

-con mucho gusto. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa y mirándola—Ven, vamos a hacer otro tipo de cosas. Estas muy roja.

-¡cállate Michael!

Dijo riendo.

-no me vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendiste? No al menos sino pretendes terminar con lo que empiezas.

-oh mi dulce y hermosa fiera, no te enojes mi amor. Mejor ven, vamos a tomar algo con ese grupo de chismosas. Tal vez ya sepan algo de Diana y Héctor, ¿no crees?

-si, tal vez. Vamos.

Mientras ellos pasaban un día muy alegre como la buena familia que eran y Rini volvía al palacio en compañía de Helios y Diana, Héctor estaba en su cama mirando una foto de su amor. Torturándose con el dolor de su recuerdo, sufría amargamente por no estar a su lado. Con la ilusión de volver a verla muy pronto, se quedó dormido y abrazado a su foto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

La vida de todos nuestros amigos no era para nada aburrida, todos los días o la mayoría de ellos representaba una gran aventura. Esta vez celebrarían el cumpleaños de Kate, una fecha muy esperada por su ansioso novio.

Ese día Amy y Taiki, decidieron celebrar los diecisiete años de su hija en su casa. Como Kate por ser tan antipática con las engreídas de su escuela no tenía muchas amigas, solo invitaron a la familia y a los muchachos. No fue sorpresa para Kate que Diana no hubiera querido ir, pues no quería encontrase de frente con Héctor. Aun le dolía verlo. Sus padres al mantener con tanto trabajo decidieron organizar una cena en las horas de la noche.

Ya en el apartamento…

-ay no, yo quería que Diana viniera.

-pero Kate, —dijo Rini junto a su novio— ¿Qué hacemos? Por más que le insistí que viniera ella no quiso.

-pues ahí sí ni modo Kate, —dijo Helios con pena—es comprensible. Ah…es que tú no sabes, ¿no le contaste a tu prima princesa?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no me dijiste Rini?

-no pues, lo que pasó fue que esa noche cuando ustedes se fueron…

-eh, perdón prima, —dijo Michael—Helios, ¿me permites un momento por favor?

-claro, claro.

Michael se apartó de ellas y habló con Helios. Con algo de pena porque lo conocía hacia muy poco tiempo, le pidió un favor. Cuando Michael se lo dijo, Helios muy sonriente y entregándole sus llaves le dijo que sí.

Mientras Michael se disculpaba con todos y salía un momento del apartamento, Helios llamó a Héctor. Le explicó que tendría que buscar en donde pasar la noche porque había prestado su casa. Héctor algo aterrado pero muy alegre por lo que escuchaba, aceptó encantado.

Nuestro pobre y muy caliente rubio, terminó de arreglarse y llamó a Mina. Ella que estaba en el cumpleaños de Kate y siempre lo complacía en todo lo que más podía, le dijo que encantada lo recibía en su casa esa noche. Aunque no entendió la razón, le dijo que si para después de decirle que no tardara, que lo estaban esperando.

En otro lugar estaba Diana. Ella ante la insistencia de su mama, decidió ir a la fiesta de Kate. Luna le explicó que todos ellos eran muy buenos con ella y que sería una descortesía no ir. Aunque Diana no le quiso contar nada de lo que había pasado con Héctor para no preocuparla, a Luna le dolía mucho verla tan deprimida y triste.

Diana se arregló de mala gana, se despidió de su mama y salió caminando. Su mama no la llevó hasta el edificio en donde vivían sus amigas porque tenía mucho trabajo que atender. Además confiaba en que nada malo le pasaría pero…

-hola muñeca, ¿Por qué tan solita?

-eso a ustedes no les importa. Permiso, déjenme pasar por favor.

-no, espera encanto. —Dijo un peligroso tipo— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿esto?—dijo viendo su anillo—es un anillo. ¿Por qué?

-dámelo, dámelo y te dejo ir tranquila.

-no, —dijo muy firme a pesar de que estaba asustada—no se lo daré. Este anillo no tiene ningún valor comercial pero tiene un valor muy importante para mí.

-¿te lo dio tu noviecito?

Se burló.

-aunque eso no es su problema, sí. —Dijo tratando de huir— Me lo dio alguien muy especial y aunque ya no esté en mi vida, no me lo voy a quitar ¿entendió?

_**Flash back…**_

_-¡Héctor! ¡Héctor! ¡Es hermoso! __¡Gracias mi amor! no me lo voy a quitar nunca._

_-eso no es nada para una niña tan dulce y hermosa como tu mi amor. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. Te amo._

_-yo también te amo mi amor._

_**Final de flash back…**_

-¡no seas tonta y entrégame ese anillo! ¡¿Te vas a hacer herir por un anillo?!

-atrévase a querer quitármelo. —dijo en posición de ataque—Lo reto a que lo intente, imbécil.

Mientras que en la fiesta….

-¿otra vez sacaste a Darien de la ciudad Neo reina?

-ay Andrew, —dijo Serena riendo junto a los demás—no, yo no tuve nada que ver con su salida de hoy, eso sí fue una casualidad.

-¿así? pero que bueno para mí ahijada. —dijo Lita junto a Andrew—Mira como se esta divirtiendo con su novio. ¿Darien ya sabe?

-¡no! no le vayan a decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? Él todavía no está listo para eso. Además, está muy estresado porque el crimen en Tokio de Cristal se ha incrementado últimamente. Por eso se fue a esa reunión con Artemis. Ojala todo se resuelva pronto porque no me gusta verlo tan estresado.

-¿más de lo normal?—dijo Mina riendo y en un bello conjunto azul cielo de maternidad—Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad Serena?

-pues aunque no me creas así es.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rini estaba hablando con su novio muy animada. Él le tomó la mano y muy dulcemente le dijo….

-mi amor, ¿te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche? Obligatoriamente me tengo que quedar en un hotel y no me gustaría hacerlo solo. ¿Qué dices? Ya eres mayor de edad y yo también.

-¡perfecto!—dijo muy alegre—Mi papa no está y no llega sino hasta mañana.

Ellos estaban hablando animadamente y haciendo planes, cuando llegó Kate a interrumpirlos. Ella aburrida porque Michael se estaba tardando mucho, les preguntó a sus amigos…

-oigan, ¿será que Héctor no va a venir? ¿Qué será que no llega? Y más mi Mich. ¿tú sabes para donde se fue Helios?

-no, no me dijo. —Dijo sonriendo—Pero no debe tardar, tranquila.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-¡perra miserable! ¡Mira no más como dejaste a mi amigo maldita! ¡ahora si me la vas a pagar!

Diana se volvió más ágil y rápida cuando fue obligada a tomar el entrenamiento de Haruka. Héctor que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, la había ayudado mucho los días que tomó el entrenamiento. Diana no era muy fuerte pero era muy flexible y ágil, por eso este par de delincuentes no la habían podido atacar. Estaba huyendo del tipo que quería hacerle daño cuando por cosas de la vida, Héctor apareció en su auto y vio como el tipo la tomó por el cuello tras ella.

-¡ahora si maldita! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Diana!—dijo Héctor con horror— ¡suéltala imbécil! ¡¿No ves que es una mujer?!

-¡esta perra maldita lastimó a mi amigo y no me quiere dar ese anillo!—dijo aun sosteniéndola por la espalda— ¡que me lo des!

-¡nunca estúpido!

-¡Diana dáselo mi amor!

-ah… ¿esta perra es tu novia? Muy bien, creo que hare otra cosa con ella. —dijo acariciando su pierna bajo la falda—Ummm es muy suave y huele muy bien.

-¡te voy a matar infeliz!—dijo Héctor lleno de ira acercándosele mas.

-no te preocupes por mi Héctor. Estaré bien. — Dijo ella mirándolo—Te vas a arrepentir imbécil.

Diana se agachó. Luego en un movimiento fuerte y brusco, le dio un cabezazo al tonto ese que la quería robar y lo hizo sangrar. Cuando se liberó y lo tiró al piso mientras sangraba un poco por la frente, lo pateó en el estómago. Como estaba tan asustada su mente la engañó y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó. Héctor, muy asustado porque le pudo pasar algo, la revisó para saber si estaba bien. Al ver que ella estaba bien, le pidió que subiera al auto. Ella asustada de ver la mirada de ira del que fue su novio y como literalmente echaba chispas, subió sin decir nada. Héctor fue hasta donde estaba el tipo y dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica mientras el otro tipo llegaba, lo dejó inconsciente. El otro tipo asustado de ver como Héctor expulsaba rayos, trató de huir. Nuestro bello rubio concentró su energía en una mano y haciendo lo mismo, hizo que callera inconsciente al piso. Luego sacó su celular y llamó a la guardia para que fueran a recoger al par de infelices y los llevaran a la estación.

Subiendo a su auto y arrancando lejos de ahí dijo con nerviosismo…

-¿estás bien? ¿No te hirieron esos infelices?

-no, no, no te preocupes, —dijo ahora más tranquila—estoy bien. ¿Me puedes dejar por aquí por favor?

-Diana, ¿qué hacías sola en la calle a esta hora mi amor? pudo haberte pasado algo muy malo mi niña. ¿seguro estas bien?

-sí, sí Héctor, estoy bien. Iba a tomar una ruta para ir al cumpleaños de Kate. Yo no quería ir pero mi mama me insistió mucho y…

-¿no querías verme verdad?—dijo muy triste—Diana mi amor, ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo? Yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas, casi te haces lastimar por ese anillo.

-prometí que nunca me lo quitaría. —Dijo sin mirarlo—Sin importar todo el daño que tú me hiciste Héctor al engañarme de esa forma, yo…yo…no, para, para por favor. Gracias por haberme ayudado pero mejor me voy para mi casa.

-no espera, hablemos.

Detuvo el auto.

-mira nena yo no tuve nada que ver con esa mujer, te lo juro. No he podido encontrar la forma de demostrarte que no miento pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, te amo y te necesito conmigo.

-ay Héctor, —dijo ella enojada—es mejor que no te metas en problemas con tu novia y vayas por ella. ¿supongo que piensas ir por ella para ir a la cena de Kate verdad? Claro, me imagino que vas a pasar la noche con ella porque después de todo es muy voluptuosa y tu pues…

-¿yo qué?—dijo acercándosele—si con alguien quiero estar, es contigo mi amor. Contigo.

Dijo y sin más la besó.

Ella que perdía la voluntad por su cercanía, no pudo resistirse a su apasionado y necesitado beso. Diana que aún lo amaba, se dejó llevar por su insistente lengua que la buscaba con desesperación. Acariciando su rostro tan bello y suave, lo besó con la misma pasión. Debía ser por la reciente descarga de electricidad que él no controló cuando…

-¡ay Héctor, me dolió! ¿Por qué me lastimas?

-¡mi amor! ¡Mi amor!—dijo asustado— ¿estás bien?

-¿sabes qué? Adiós. Tú me lastimas de todas las formas. No te quiero volver a ver nunca más Héctor. —dijo y salió huyendo del auto.

Él iba a salir tras ella pero como ella era tan rápida y veloz; además esa descarga la dejó nerviosa, corrió como nunca. Ella que se perdió cuando cruzó un callejón, lo dejó muy triste. Volviendo a su auto y con muchas ganas de ir a su casa a buscarla, decidió darle tiempo para que se calmara. Héctor aún estaba buscando la forma de probar su inocencia. Fue por eso que cambio el rumbo y se fue para la casa de Kate.

Al llegar con ellos, Kate dijo….

-¡hola! Casi que no llegas.

-hola prima, ¿Cómo estás?

-Héctor, primo, ¿Qué tienes?—pregunto Rini muy preocupada— ¿Qué te pasa?

-oye prima, ¿hay licor por aquí? Estoy muy aburrido y quiero tomar para olvidar, tomar para olvidarla al menos por hoy.

-¿Qué pasó con Diana Héctor?

Preguntó Mina que se acercaba junto a Lita.

-casi la atacan hoy. —Dijo yendo con ellas—Pero no se preocupen, ella está bien. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para decirme que no me quiere ver más.

-mi amor…-dijo Lita abrazándolo—tranquilo. Mejor ven, ven y le cuentas todo a Serena, ¿sí? eso que pasó fue grave Héctor.

-si mama—dijo yendo con ellas.

Mientras Héctor hablaba con ellos y les contaba todo lo que había pasado, Michael llegaba por fin. Con un ramo de flores en las manos se acercó a su novia por la espalda que no lo vio llegar y le dijo al oído muy dulcemente….

-¿me extrañaste bombón?

-¡Michael!—dijo girándose para abrazarlo—por fin volviste mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas?

-fui a preparar tu regalo de cumpleaños mi amor.

-¿y adonde fuiste por las flores Mich? ¿A la luna?

-no, este no es tu regalo nena, —dijo abrazándola y haciendo lo mismo de siempre—es otro. Ojala cuando lo veas te guste bombón.

-ay Mich, —dijo sonrojada—ya te he dicho que…

-sí, sí, lo sé. ¿Te parece si nos vamos después de cenar?

-perfecto amor, ven. Vamos a charlar con los demás.

Apartados de los adultos estaban Helios y Rini hablando muy sonrientes. Michael y Kate platicaban con sus papas y los demás.

Mientras Héctor le decía a su mama con mucha pena….

-mama…necesito preguntarte algo pero no te vayas a reír, ¿de acuerdo?

-dime hijo, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con curiosidad—prometo hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme.

-mama, ¿tu alguna vez has expulsado energía cuando estas con papa a solas?

-¡Héctor!—dijo apenada— ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

-ay mama, —dijo sonrojado—no sabes la pena que me da pero, ¿a quién más le pregunto?

-hmmm, pues si, —dijo riendo descontroladamente—te entiendo. Bueno la respuesta es sí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó Héctor?

-ay mama, pues que yo estaba…

Héctor le contó con mucha pena a su mama lo que le había pasado con Diana. Ella que estaba llamando la atención de algunos por sus descontroladas risas, le explicó a que se debía y empezó a practicar con él lo que ella sabía. Le explicó que debido al que él solo sabia expulsar todo su poder en forma de ataque, no sabía manejarlo a un nivel más suave pero que ella si sabía.

Mientras le enseñaba como controlarlo, Andrew que veía de lejos dijo sonriendo y sin que nadie entendiera nada….

-ay Lita, eres el colmo. ¿Héctor también?

-¿también que Andrew?—preguntó Amy confundida— ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-nada, nada Amy. —dijo riendo—Yo me entiendo solo.

Amy fue a la cocina con sus amigas y sirvió la cena. Amy aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, cocinaba muy bien. Ese día mas temprano le pidió a Lita una de sus recetas. Después de compartir una agradable cena, Michael se levantó de la mano con Kate y pidió permiso para salir a dar una vuelta con ella. Amy y Taiki les preguntaron si no podían dejarlo para después, pues les daba pena con los demás. Todos los animaron a que se fueran y dijeron que aunque no era muy tarde, si debían irse.

Cuando ellos se fueron Rei se acerco a Nicolás y le dijo sin que nadie escuchara….

-¿tú sabes para donde van mi amor? ¿Por qué la prisa por irse?

-ay mi Rei, —dijo muy sonriente—mi hijo es más parecido a mí de lo que crees. Pero como es una cosa de los dos, no te voy a decir nada. Solo te diré que su idea, me ha dado una a mí.

-¿así?—cuestionó sonriente— ¿y cómo que será?

-ah no, eso lo descubrirás más tarde mi candente y hermosa sailor scout.

-ay Nicolás, ¿después de tantos años y todavía te…?

-sí, y mucho mi amor, mucho mi dulce y hermosa pantera, ummm eres tan agresiva. No sabes cómo me gustas mi hermosa sailor Mars.

-ok, ok, ya entendí. —Dijo algo sonrojada—Más tarde veremos si dices la verdad.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo y yendo con las demás.

En otro lado estaba Héctor. Mientras él bebía y bebía sin parar por su profundo dolor, Rini y Helios se preparaban para irse. Helios fue a despedirse de Héctor mientras que Rini fue con su mama. Separándola de sus amigas le pidió permiso para salir con Helios a bailar. Serena que era tan relajada y le tenía tanta confianza a su hija le dijo muy sonriente….

-imagino que no vuelves al palacio esta noche, entiendo. Pero…no vayas a llegar muy tarde mañana hija. Mira que no quiero problemas con tu papa. Él ya tiene muchos.

-ok, ok mama, entiendo. No te preocupes, llegare temprano.

-¿te tomaste tu pastilla verdad mi amor?

-si mama. —dijo algo apenada—Ay mama, hablar de eso me da mucha pena.

-pero si es de lo más normal. Te repito, por mi haz lo que quieras pero cuídate. Solo eso te pido. ¿no es algo muy difícil o sí?

-no, no mama. De nuevo gracias y nos vemos mañana.

-¡que te diviertas tesoro!

En otro lugar estaba llegando Kate y Michael al apartamento de Helios. Michael que había ido más temprano, le tenía una sorpresa a su novia. Había ido y había comprado rosas con las cuales formó un camino hasta la sala y en la sala formó un enorme corazón sobre la alfombra. Escrito con pétalos de rosas rojas escribió su nombre, no conforme con eso compró una botella de champán que tenía sobre una hielera y dos copas.

Dejando la luz lo más tenue que pudo, se acercó a ella mientras ella veía todo y le dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa roja de su chaqueta….

-feliz cumpleaños mi bombón hermoso, espero te guste.

-¡ay Mich!—dijo emocionada—todo esto es tan lindo mi amor. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-te lo dije mi amor. —Dijo invitándola a sentarse dentro del corazón—Quería que fuera muy especial. Dime, ¿te gusta?

-¡me encanta mi amor! ¡Gracias! Y encima me das un regalo, ¿Qué es?

-ábrelo y dime si te gusta bombón.

Ella lo abrió y cuando lo hizo, se quedo sin palabras. Esa era una linda cadena de oro que tenía como dije su nombre, Kate. Lo tenía en letras mayúsculas y en oro. Michael se gastó todos sus ahorros en eso pero lo hacía feliz al ver la enorme sonrisa que había en el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Aunque fueran tan solo unos muchachos de diecisiete años de edad, lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos solo podía ser amor. Con una hermosa vista de la ciudad gracias al gran ventanal que había en la sala, él le ofreció una copa. Ella encantada después de que él le pusiera la linda y costosa cadena, le recibió la copa.

-entonces mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Embriagarme a caso?

-ah, eso si no sé. —Dijo tomándose una copa con ella—Todo eso depende de ti bombón, de ti. Tú sabes que yo me muero por estar contigo pero…eso solo pasara si tú quieres, ¿quieres?—dijo con una mano sobre la suya.

-ah sí, ahora si vas a ver.

Dijo apartando la copa y sentándose sobre él.

Con ese bello paisaje que el había creado para ella, empezó a acariciarla mientras ella estaba sobre él y rozaba su sexo contra el suyo. En un movimiento suave y delicioso, el puso sus manos sobre sus medianos y suaves senos. Haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer que era excitarla de gran manera con su poder, la tomo por las caderas y la acostó. Quedando completamente sobre ella y besando con insistencia sus labios con pasión, no dejaba de acariciarla. Ella que también emanaba energía y se combinaba perfectamente con la suya le suplico que la desnudara y la hiciera suya. El más que contento obedeció, le quito la ajustada blusa y el jean. La dejo en ropa interior de color azul claro muy fina y le dijo con una mirada llena de deseo:

-oh Kate, bombón…eres tan bella y sensual. Te amo nena.

-oh Mich…yo también te amo.

Él le quito el sostén, la pequeña tanga y la acarició suavemente. Desnudándose con rapidez quedo nuevamente sobre ella. Siguió con su tortura de besos y caricias por todo su atlético cuerpo haciéndola estremecer de gusto. Michael que era algo travieso, intensifico su energía mientras succionaba sus senos por turnos.

-ah…ah mi amor…ah, ya, ya no puedo más…

-oh si, —dijo dejando de succionar—dámelo ya mi fiera, dámelo muy fuerte.

Volvió a succionar su pezón derecho y mientras lo hacía, acarició su parte intima intensificando el calor que emanaba de su mano. Luego y gracias a todo lo que le estaba haciendo, la escuchó gritar y gemir llegando al orgasmo. Aprovechando que la sintió tan alegre y tan feliz, le preguntó agachándose bajo ella…..

-¿cansada mi tigresa?

-no, no, no mi amor. —Dijo roja y húmeda—Mas…quiero sentirlo otra vez…

-ummm sus deseos, son ordenes mi hermosa novia.

Michael bajó ante ella y con delicados movimientos, empezó a deleitarse con su sabor. Feliz de sentir su humedad y la combinación de su poder con el de ella, lamia y lamia sin descanso su parte más dulce, más sensible. Ella en señal de gusto y excitación, revolcaba su oscuro cabello ayudando a que su movimiento fuera más intenso. Después de diez minutos de intensa succión, el muy complacido mientras halaba sus pezones con dulzura la escucho llegar otra vez esta vez gritando su nombre apasionadamente. El se levanto y quedando frente a su acalorado rostro con los labios hinchados después de haber dado tanto placer, le dijo:

-¿de nuevo?

-si….de nuevo mi amor…

Ella extendió sus manos hacia él y con ese gesto le dejo saber que podía hacerlo, el busco protección y lo hizo despacio y muy lentamente. Ella aferrada a su bronceada espalda con fuerza, lo escucho decir muy excitado:

-oh mi amor….mía y solo mía, te amo…

Pidiendo su aprobación para moverse sobre ella, lo hizo lentamente al inicio. Ella al igual que había pasado con Rini, no le dolió tanto como creía. Ella que aunque lo deseaba tanto como él, prefirió investigar un poco el tema antes de meterse en esa peligrosa aventura. Ella leyó mucho y en algunos artículos decían que aunque a la mayoría les dolía, eso dependía de cada mujer. Sorprendida porque no le dolía tanto como creyó, le dijo:

-mas mi amor…hazlo un poco mas fuerte…

-ah Kate nena—dijo cuando ella poso sus manos en su pecho y emano poder—hazlo, hazlo de nuevo.

En un delicioso vaivén de caderas sobre esa alfombra y con una bella vista de la ciudad, se estaban amando por primera vez de esa forma. Sin menospreciar los besos y las caricias que se habían dado como novios, lo que estaban viviendo esa noche era único y mágico. Pues ellos se habían enamorado y estaban uniendo más que sus cuerpos y su energía, estaban uniendo sus almas en un encuentro de puro y físico placer.

Luego de algunos minutos de fuertes embestidas y combinación de energía, ambos llegaron al clímax. A esa agradable sensación que se extendió gracias a que ellos eran chicos muy especiales. Llenos de satisfacción y gozo por lo que se habían hecho sentir, el con sus manos apoyadas sobre la alfombra y mirándola le dijo:

-te amo Katherine Kou Mizuno, te adoro.

-ay mi amor—dijo riendo—sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre completo.

-es que es en serio lo que te digo—dijo aun y dentro de ella—tú eres la mujer de mi vida. No creo que haya nadie parecida o igual que tú, te amo bombón. Te amo.

-y yo a ti amor pero… ¿puedes bajarte? Eres muy pesado amor.

-si lo siento—dijo riendo—perdóname amor. Oye nena—dijo vistiéndose— ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o te quedas conmigo?

-¿nos podemos quedar aquí?

-¡claro! Helios me lo presto toda esta noche ¿Qué dices si esta vez sí termino lo que empiezo?

-ah…-dijo divertida y tomándolo de la mano— ¿entonces si te acuerdas?

-ay bombón ¿a quién se le va a olvidar ver esas hermosas mejillas tan sonrojadas? A nadie, menos a mí. Como me gusta escucharte pedirlo ¿vamos?

-vamos—dijo yendo con él a la habitación mientras el tomaba la botella de champan—te voy a mostrar un poco de investigación que hice hace poco.

-oh si…

Kate y Michael se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo juntos, mientras que otros como Hector no. El completamente borracho y perdido quería ir a buscarla, no podía, no podía soportar su rechazo y peor aun sabiendo que ella aun lo amaba. Lo supo por lo que le dijo y por el beso que se dieron esa noche más temprano. Tambaleándose y tratando de salir de ahí, escucho que le dijeron:

-¡no más Hector! Olvídate que te vamos a dejar conducir en ese estado.

-pero mama…déjame, déjame ir a verla. Yo necesito decirle que…

-¡que nada Hector!—dijo Mina enojada— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una barbaridad de esas? ¿Tú sabes lo que haría Luna si te apareces ahora por allá y en ese estado?

-madrina, madrina, no te enfades. Acuérdate de mi hermanita.

-entonces no la hagas enojar Hector—dijo Yaten junto a ella—lo mejor es que te vayas para tu casa.

-no padrino no me puedo ir para mi casa porque…

En ese momento se acordó que Kate y Michael estaban allá disfrutando de las mieles de su amor, el que no quería dejarlos en evidencia callo. Lita no tuvo otra opción que llamar a Serena, ella con los años desarrollo una nueva y única habilidad. Ella además de manejar la energía del cristal de plata que permanecía en su interior por seguridad, inmovilizaba cada una de las habilidades de sus sailor scout. Haciéndola prácticamente invencible y muy poderosa. Fue por eso que Lita le dijo al ver que su hijo se estaba poniendo necio:

-Serena, detenlo por favor.

-ay mi querida amiga—dijo yendo hacia el—hace tiempo no hacia esto. Está bien lo hare, no quiero que Diana tenga más problemas hoy y mucho menos mi sobrino.

-tía, tía Serena ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-que duermas bien mi querido sobrinito—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Su cuerpo emanaba rayos, pero cuando ella se acerco y expulso tan solo un poco de su energía, lo incapacito para usar su poder con ella. Ella en cambio puso una mano sobre su cabeza y lo durmió al instante, Lita que estaba a su lado detuvo su caída. Ella que seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, lo cargo e iba a llevarlo a su casa. Antes de salir con su hijo en brazos y su esposo, Serena le dijo sonriendo:

-no importa cuántos años pasen, aun no me acostumbro a ver que eres tan fuerte amiga ¿has seguido entrenando?

-si Serena, voy tres veces por semana a ese nuevo gimnasio que hay cerca del restaurante.

-¿de verdad? Yo he escuchado que es muy bueno y que tiene un instructor muy guapo—dijo Mina sonriendo.

-¡Mina!—dijeron sus amigas riendo.

-ah… ¿es por eso que vas no es cierto Lita?

-pues Mina no te lo puedo negar—dijo yendo hacia la puerta—la verdad es que si está bien guapo el fortachón ese.

-¿con que si eh?—dijo Andrew riendo—pues siendo así, voy inscribirme también. No puedo permitir que veas a otro que no sea yo mi fuerte y poderosa sailor Júpiter,

-¿ya ves Mina? Hiciste que Andrew se pusiera celoso—dijo riendo—adiós amigas, todo estuvo delicioso Amy. Salúdame a tu hija cuando vuelva.

Sin más ni más Serena y Mina salieron casi al mismo tiempo que Lita y su familia. Rei y Nicolás se habían ido más temprano, ellos tenían algo de prisa por ir a su casa. De esa forma termino la noche para algunos, para Kate y Michael llena de romance y amor. Para Rini y Helios que estaban en un hotel haciendo lo mismo, muy divertida y apasionante. Para Hector no muy buena porque al otro día tendría resaca y muy fuerte. Pero termino muy dolorosa para Diana pues aunque le dolía la herida que se hizo en la cabeza por haber golpeado al delincuente ese, más le dolía haberlo visto de nuevo y haber caído ante sus besos. Mirando su anillo que le recordaba mucho a él, se acostó a tratar de dormir.

* * *

_**Y esos fueron los tres capis de hoy :D**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes amables niñas que leen y pues sí, están cordialmente invitadas a mi pervertido face ;) Leidy De Flourite. Yo ya no escribo eso no quiere decir, que no pueda hablar con mis amigas. Echar relajo como diría mi querida Elizabeth Chiba jajaja, es muy divertido; mas si es sobre la serie.**_

_**Besos, espero poder terminar de editar muy pronto por ya saben, el próximo capítulo promete ponerse muy…. candente ;) jajajaja. **_

_**Bye, nos leemos cuando gusten.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Viernes, 24 de abril de 2015.**_

_**Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todas ustedes. El día de hoy traigo actualización y espero que les guste. **_

_**Perdonen mi falta de efusividad pero bueno, como les he contado a algunas de ustedes… este mes no ha sido mi mes y cada día me pasa algo peor. Ayer se me terminó de romper el corazón porque descubrí que la persona que me acosaba y que prácticamente me sacó de la otra página, era una a la que yo consideraba mi amiga. Me dijo por inbox que siempre me había odiado y que solo fingió ser mi amiga. Eso me destruyó y me hizo sentir como una pobre idiota. Por eso desde hoy le echare llave a mi corazón y cambiare. Ya no seré amable con todas las personas, al parecer no vale la pena. Creo que di por sentado que todas las que somos moonies somos de buen corazón pero bueno, me equivoque. Estoy pagando mi error pero eso es lo bueno de los errores, uno generalmente aprende algo de ellos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que leen, se los agradezco.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Pasaron más de dos meses y Diana aun no perdonaba a Héctor. Sin importar lo mucho que lo amara ella no le creía nada. Héctor que no pudo conseguir ninguna prueba que demostrara que él no había hecho nada malo, mantenía muy ansioso. Cuando un hombre como lo era el apuesto y sexy rubio tiene relaciones regularmente y después no vuelve a tener, se acumula mucha energía. Héctor que la buscaba y le suplicaba que volviera con él, no conseguía que le creyera ni mucho menos su perdón.

Ese día Serena fue a recoger a Diana a la escuela en compañía de Rini. Ella quería llevarlas de compras para la celebración que tendrían en Elisión por la coronación de Damián. Le pidió permiso a Luna la cual aceptó encantada porque estaba cansada de ver a su hija tan deprimida.

Ya en la escuela y aun en la camioneta….

-¿Quién es ese muchacho tan guapo que esta con Diana mi amor?

-hmmm, no me acuerdo mama. ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡Ah ya me acorde! Se llama Alan y llegó el año pasado de Estados Unidos. Es muy inteligente y atento.

-uy, pero se ve como interesado en Diana. —Dijo sonriendo— ¿será que son…?

-no mama. —dijo Rini bajando del auto—Diana todavía quiere mucho al tonto de Héctor, eso se le nota a lo lejos. Ya vuelvo mama, voy por ella.

Mientras Rini iba por ella para ir de compras junto a su madre, no muy lejos de ahí Héctor veía con ira la escena. Al apuesto peli negro que estaba junto a Diana, se le notaba de lejos que le gustaba. Su atracción fue más evidente cuando tomó su mano para besarla caballerosamente, Héctor sonrió feliz cuando ella rechazó el gesto. Ella muy decentemente le dio la mano en señal de apretón formal.

-Diana es mía idiota, no te atrevas a volver a tocarla porque te mato infeliz.

Molesto, arrancó el auto y se fue para el palacio pues ese día tendría entrenamiento. Mientras este enojado y bello rubio se iba a entrenar junto a los demás, Serena estaba llegando la tienda de Setsuna. Para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí ese día.

-¡Setsuna! Que milagro verte.

-¡Neo reina Serena! ¿Cómo esta? ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita a mi humilde local?

-que modesta eres Setsuna—dijo Serena sonriendo junto a las chicas—si tu marca de ropa es una de las mejores del país _"plut fantasees"_ es muy difícil conseguir una cita contigo eh, mira que llame varias veces.

-qué pena con usted reina. Tome asiento y dígame, ¿ en que le puedo ayudar?

-ay amiga, necesito tres vestidos muy lindos para una fiesta.

-¿será de casualidad la coronación del esposo de Hotaru reina?

-sí, ¡esa misma! —Dijo riendo— ¿y tú como sabes eso Setsuna?

-mírelo usted misma.

Dijo señalando la tienda.

-todas están como locas buscando traje. La verdad ya no doy abasto reina.

Después de platicar un poco más Setsuna le pidió a una de las chicas que trabajaba con ella en la tienda, que trajeras los mejores y más exclusivos diseños que ella tenía en su bodega. Empezaron a medírselos cuando…

-¿Qué tal se me ve este Diana? ¿Te gusta?

-es precioso Rini, a ti todo se te ve muy bien. Tú eres una princesa y además eres hermosa.

-espera, espera, —dijo una linda castaña— ¿Diana? ¿De casualidad eres Diana Moon? ¿La ex novia de Héctor?

-sí, si soy yo. Disculpa pero, ¿nos conocemos? ¿O eres otra de sus nuevas conquistas?

-no, no nena. Ven y te sientas, tengo algo que contarte y mostrarte.

Esta linda chica que había salido con Hector hacia más de un año, se llamaba Sora. Ella fue una de las chicas que Hector llamo aquella noche para disculparse, ella que fue una de las pocas que lo perdono quería hacer algo por él.

_**Flash back….**_

_-¿Héctor? ¿Héctor Furuhata? __¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora a mi casa? ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Sora, llamo a pedirte perdón—_dijo muy triste_—tu eres una buena chica y no te merecías que yo jugara con tus sentimientos. Mi novia me dejo hoy y todo por culpa de Akisuki. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?_

_-claro, como no me voy a acordar de esa infeliz. Si por su culpa tú eres lo que eres Hector. ¿Sabes? Te voy a contar un secreto. Lo que una mujer mas valora en el mundo es la sinceridad y el respeto, así que agradezco que no importa si fue más tarde que temprano, hayas llamado a disculparte conmigo. No te deseé ni te deseo ningún mal Héctor, ojala tu novia vuelva contigo. De verdad siento mucho que estés sufriendo._

_-gracias Sora, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que Diana me perdone y vuelva conmigo, de nuevo gracias. Y una última vez, perdóname._

_-ok no hay problema, mucha suerte._

_**Fin flash back….**_

-lo sabia ¡lo sabia!—dijo una enojada Rini—Esa maldita mujer. ¿Lo ves Diana? Pobre de mí primo.

-¿entonces ella estaba con ellos esa semana?

-si nena. Yo salí con mis amigas a tomarnos algo ese día para celebrar el grado de una amiga y nos la encontramos ahí. Como tomamos tantas fotos esa noche, mira, —dijo mostrándole el celular—ella estaba muy contenta con esos muchachos. Una de mis amigas le escuchó decir que ella solo había besado a Héctor para que tú lo dejaras, solo lo hizo por maldad.

-ay no, pobrecito de mi Héctor. Me voy. —Dijo levantándose—Tengo que hablar con él. Muchas gracias Sora, no sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que me dijiste y me mostraste.

-no es nada nena. —Dijo levantándose con un vestido en la mano—él es un buen tipo; sé que tu le has hecho mucho bien. Ojala resuelvan sus problemas. Adiós nena. Adiós Rini, nos vemos en la fiesta niñas.

-adiós Sora y, ¡gracias!

Mientras que en el gimnasio del palacio….

-¡relámpagos explosivos!

-¡Héctor!—dijo Haruka esquivando su ataque que por poco le da— ¿Qué te pasa? Pudiste haberme herido gravemente.

-¿seguimos?—dijo empapado en sudor y en posición de ataque.

-no, yo contigo no lucho mas. Me gustaba más cuando mantenías todo debilucho y enclenque, tienes mucha energía muchacho. Ve a darle veinte vueltas al gimnasio trotando. ¡Ya!

-sí, sí, —dijo aburrido y de mal genio—ya voy.

-Kate, Michael, ¡a luchar!

Ellos que cada día se conocían mas, en todo los aspectos, se estaban divirtiendo mucho con ese entrenamiento. Kate ya no odiaba tanto ir a los entrenamientos, sobre todo cuando le tocaba luchar con él. Ellos simulando practicar un intenso combate, jugaban con su poder.

-Mich…que tramposo eres.

-y bien que te gusta, ¿verdad bombón?—dijo tras ella y con una mano en su espalda tocándola brevemente en su sudada espalda.

-oh si…

Dijo quedando frente a él.

-pero….estamos entrenando. ¡niebla espesa!

-no importa la cortina que crees para escapar de mi amor, —dijo esta vez frente a ella y robándole un beso—siempre te voy a encontrar.

-¿pero qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?—preguntó Haruka molesta—ah…. ¡se me había olvidado! Es cierto que ustedes son novios, no más entrenamiento ustedes dos juntos. Kate a la bicicleta, Michael a las pesas. ¡ya!

-si señora. —contestaron al mismo tiempo y sonriendo.

Ellos reían pero Diana decía mientras entraba…

-¡Héctor!—dijo Diana entrando al gimnasio—Héctor amor, ¿podemos hablar?

-¡Diana!

Dijo feliz, corriendo hacia ella y cargándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me perdonaste?

-¡sí!—dijo feliz mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos—Te amo, te amo mi amor. Me entere de todo y perdóname por favor. Yo no sabía que…

Héctor que estaba feliz de que ella lo mirara con amor y de tenerla entre sus brazos, la tenía sostenida por la cintura y sin importarle nada, la besó frente a todos.

Él, muy emocionado y aun cargándola dijo saliendo…

-adiós, nos vemos luego chicos.

-¡¿adónde demonios crees que vas Héctor?!—Dijo Haruka enojada y con una toalla en la mano—El entrenamiento no ha acabado.

-me voy Haruka y ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que me vaya. Adiós, luego me castigas todo lo que se te antoje pero me voy.

Saliendo con ella cargada frente a él y dándole un beso, se fue del gimnasio. Kate y Michael reían muy picaros porque sabían lo que iban a ir a hacer; ellos planeaban hacer lo mismo después de su entrenamiento.

Héctor la llevó a su auto y acelerando rápidamente, salió de ahí con ella. Aunque el camino se le hizo eterno, llegó al apartamento que compartía con Helios. Helios no estaba ese día porque había salido a Elisión a ayudar con algo a los preparativos de la gran fiesta.

Ya en el apartamento y completamente solos….

-oh Diana mi amor, te he extrañado tanto. Tanto mi cielo, te amo. Te amo.

-y yo a ti Héctor, —dijo mientras él la besaba con ferocidad y desvestía—y yo a ti.

-ven, ven y te bañas conmigo, ¿sí?

-sí, si mi amor, —dijo ya solo en ropa interior—vamos.

Héctor volvió a cargarla y entrando al baño con las piernas de su amor enrolladas en su cintura, entró para (mientras se daba un refrescante baño), amarla como hacía mucho no lo hacía. La bajó y cuando lo hizo, ella empezó a desnudarlo con rapidez. Quitó su sudada camisa y la tiró lejos; al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la sudadera negra.

Dejándolo solo en bóxers negros ajustados y viendo su excitación, bajo una mano por su marcado pecho, y dijo descendiéndola lentamente….

-¿me has extrañado mucho mi amor?

-¿no se nota mi vida?—dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mano inquieta de su amor—si, te he extrañado y mucho. No he estado con nadie más, no puedo. No quiero.

Ella bajo su mano y llegó hasta su miembro. Acariciándolo sobre el interior lo escuchaba bramar de placer. Ella que lo amaba y también estaba deseosa de perderse entre sus brazos, lo desnudó completamente. Acariciándolo de forma urgente y apasionadamente, se pegó más a su cuerpo. Héctor que no lo aguantaba más, empezó a besarla aceleradamente mientras la empujaba a la ducha. Abriendo la ducha de agua tibia, se abrazó mas al bello cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y que lo había hecho sufrir tanto. Pero en ese momento al estar entre sus brazos, al sentir sus besos, sus caricias y su amor, era inmensamente feliz.

-¿no te seguiste inyectando, verdad mi amor?

-¿para qué?—dijo sonriente—El único hombre que me lo ha hecho eres tú y si ya no estaba contigo… ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-haces bien en decirlo. —Dijo apoyándola contra la pared del baño—Eres mía y solo mía Diana. Mía y solo mía para siempre mi amor, no te preocupes. No lo hare adentro.

-¡ah….!—gimió fuerte y se apretó de sus hombros cuando lo sintió adentro—oh si…más mi amor….mas…

Héctor empezó a embestirla con mucha intensidad y fuerza. Besando aceleradamente su cuello sin descanso, la subía mas para poder deleitarse con el espectáculo que eran sus senos desnudos. No cerró los ojos en todo el momento en el que le estuvo haciendo el amor, le gustaba ver sus gestos, escuchar sus gemidos y sentir su humedad sobre la suya.

En un momento de pura pasión y amor, le dijo….

-abre, abre tus ojos mi dulzura y mírame.

-te veo Héctor. —Dijo viéndolo fijamente a esos bellos ojos verdes lujuriosos— ¿Qué quieres?

-dime que me amas mientras te corres, ¡dímelo!

-te amo mi amor…te amo Héctor, te amo con locura y —dijo viéndolo fijamente—ya, ya mi amor…contrólate…

-tranquila y hazlo. —Pidió mientras se lo hacía más fuerte—Dámelo…

Ella cerró sus ojos, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo por más, llegó a un extraordinario orgasmo. Sin dudas el sexo de reconciliación es de los mejores, mas si se está con la persona que se ama.

Aunque a él le costó muchísimo trabajo contenerse, lo hizo. Por mas difícil que fuera de creer el estaba controlado y feliz, feliz de tenerla y de poder hacerle de todo toda esa tarde.

-oh, oh mi amor, ¿no estarás cansada verdad?

-no porque aun faltas tú. —Dijo sonriente mientras él la bañaba— ¿será que Helios tiene amor?

-no sé pero ve a mi habitación y yo voy y busco, ¿sí?

-ummm si, como me gusta cuando haces esa carita de ternura y ruego. —dijo ella tomando una toalla y saliendo—No tardes amor, allá te espero.

-oh eso no lo dudes nena, no lo dudes ni por un momento.

Dijo mientras enrollaba una toalla en su cintura y salía.

El salió y con mucha prisa, fue a la habitación de Helios a buscar por condones. Para su fortuna y alivio, encontró dos. Volviendo con prontitud a la habitación para seguir amándola, la encontró en la cama cubierta con la toalla y con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentó a su lado y quedando frente a su rostro la beso con amor y le dijo muy sonriente….

-no me importaría si solo te viera dormir dulzura, yo te amo. Te amo de todas las formas que pueda tenerte, te amo y te extrañe tanto mi amor.

-oh Héctor… —dijo acariciando su hermoso rostro—yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Pero amor, ¿Qué clase de novia seria si no te doy gusto? ¿Imagino que aun estas muy excitado?—dijo bajando su mano para quitarle la toalla— ¿verdad?

-cuando estoy contigo siempre mi amor, —dijo subiéndose sobre ella—siempre…

Él le quito la toalla con lentitud y secándola bien, empezó a besar todo su cuerpo. Bajando por su pecho y succionando sus senos, pronto estuvo frente a su sexo. Saboreándolo brevemente como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, la escuchaba gemir de puro placer.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de hacerlo, se hizo frente a ella y la penetró lentamente. Dejando escapar un prolongado respiro de pura satisfacción le dijo…

-oh, oh mi amor….si…

Se movió sobre ella lentamente al inicio y después de unos cuantos minutos lo hizo más intensamente. Succionando su cuello y acariciando sus piernas, le decía al oído cuanto lo excitaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Diana con el rostro rojo y el cabello negro desordenado, halaba su rubio cabello y mordía sus fuertes brazos que sostenían el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Arañando un poco su espalda le preguntó muy excitada….

-¿Qué quieres? Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.

-sube. —dijo saliendo de ella y acostándose—Ven amor, ven.

Ella se subió sobre él y el volvió a penetrarla. Apoyada en el pecho de su amor, empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante sobre él. Como se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo sin condón, casi se les olvida cuando…

-ay, ay amor….

-¡no, no, no, espera nena! —dijo con las manos en su cintura—espera un momento.

Ella salió de él y él se lo puso. Volviendo con ella con mucha urgencia y muy excitado, volvió a acostarse. Ella subió, el levantó su trasero con una mano y se hundió nuevamente.

Pasados tres minutos en ese fuerte vaivén de caderas y caricias intensas, Héctor se concentró e hizo lo que su mama le había enseñado.

-ah…ah amor, ah….mas….hazlo de nuevo. Que rico. ¿Qué es?

-¿te gusta?—dijo sonriendo y agarrado de su trasero— ¿de nuevo?

-oh si, de nuevo….

El siguió excitando su cuerpo con pequeños corrientazos de electricidad y estos eran tan suaves, que en vez de distraerla, le producían mucho placer y gozo.

A los cinco minutos de estar en ese movimiento y de él estarla penetrando y pasándole electricidad por todo el cuerpo, ella le dijo tratando de ahogar sus gritos y gemidos…

-ah….ah….ah… ah amor, ah…mas….ah….

-no te detengas. —dijo estallando con ella y moviéndose bajo ella—Mas…más duro amor….no pares….

Para Diana fue como si hubiera llegado dos veces al mismo tiempo. Escuchar las palabras de excitación del hombre que ella amaba mientras los dos llegaban, la había excitado mucho. Saber que ella, sus besos, sus caricias y todo su cuerpo podía producir todo eso en un hombre como él, la hacía muy feliz.

Cayendo sobre él con el cabello negro algo húmedo y alborotado, solo tuvo alientos para darle un corto beso en el hombro derecho. Héctor, abrazándose a su cuerpo con ternura, estaba aferrado de su espalda. Estuvo por unos cuantos instantes así. Él se vino con tanta fuerza que creyó que no iba poder abrir los ojos. Si por él hubiera sido, se hubiera dormido así. Estaba muy cómodo bajo ella pero fue ella que con delicadeza salió de él y se acostó a su lado mientras él se lo quitaba y lo enrollaba.

-oh Héctor amor, mi mama me va a matar cuando se entere pero me quiero quedar contigo esta noche.

-durmamos amor. —Dijo abrazándola—Ya veremos cómo resolvemos lo demás. Te amo y no me cansare de repetírtelo nunca, no solo es maravilloso hacerte el amor incansablemente sino que el tenerte a mi lado, —dijo acariciando su rostro mientras lo tenía apoyado sobre su pecho—compensa cualquier sufrimiento.

-también te amo mi amor—dijo subiendo su mano para acariciar su rostro y beso su pecho—tienes razón, tu lo vales todo. Durmamos, ya veremos qué pasa.

Abrazados y muy sonrientes, durmieron esa tarde muy juntos bajo la sabana blanca. En esa habitación que había sido la única testigo de su fuerte amor.

Mientras que en otro lado….

-¡¿Cómo dices Haruka?! ¿Qué Diana se fue con Héctor? ¡¿A dónde?!

-no sé Luna, no sé. —Dijo muy seria—Lo único que te puedo decir fue lo que vi. Héctor la cargó y dándole un beso, salió con ella en brazos del gimnasio. Se fueron hace más de una hora. El tonto este no dijo para donde iban. Solo me dijo que cuando nos volviéramos a ver lo podía castigar todo lo que yo quisiera. ¿puedes creerlo? Que insolente este muchacho. —dijo sonriendo—Así de ansioso estaría y, ¡claro, esa era la razón!

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas Haruka?!

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no sabes?—preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja—pensé que sabias.

-no, ella no sabe Haruka—dijo Serena entrando al salón en donde ellas estaban—deja Haruka, hablo con Luna.

-como digas reina. —dijo sonriente—Menos mal mi niña ya se caso, así hubiera sido con el tonto ese de Damián, mejor. Ya no tengo este tipo de problemas. Hasta luego, nos vemos.

Luna más confundida que antes, se sentó cuando Serena se lo pidió. Serena empezó a contarle todo. Trataba de suavizar cada cosa que le decía para que ella lo tomara con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Mientras le contaba le daba consejo como su amiga y como profesional que era.

Luna algo sorprendida, pero más dolida por la falta de confianza que su hija le tenía, dijo algo triste….

-¿hace cuanto Serena? dime, ¿hace cuánto que mi hija y su novio…?

-la fecha exacta no la sé pero, ¿recuerdas el paseo de la escuela? Es más o menos por esas fechas. Rini me lo confeso todo cuando la descubrí.

-¿Rini? ¿Qué pasa con Rini?

-ah… es que tú no sabes, Rini ha estado saliendo con Helios desde hace meses. Son novios y se quieren mucho.

-ay Serena, ¿y Darien? ¿Ya lo sabe?

-no y no quiero que le digas por favor. Darien aun no está listo para saber que su hija además de tener novio duerme con él de vez en cuando.

-ay Serena, tu sí que eres tranquila. ¿No te afecta en lo mas mínimo?

-no, me dolería si fuera un maleante o un mal chico que solo quisiera aprovecharse de mi hija pero, Helios no es el caso.

-pero Serena si me permites decírtelo, debes decírselo a Darien. Es horrible ser el último en enterarte de la vida de tus hijos. —lo dijo con dolor—Mira que se lo que se siente.

-lo sé y tienes razón pero, aun no. Estoy tratando de convencerlo poco a poco.

Mientras ellas hablaban ya llegada la noche, Rini estaba en su habitación hablando con Helios. Ella se reía mucho por todo lo que él le contaba.

-¿en serio amor?

-si amor, te digo la verdad. Cuando llegué encontré una ropa en la sala y en la puerta de la habitación de Héctor hay un letrero de no molestar. Ellos aún no despiertan. Hmmm, imagínate, así de intenso habrá sido.

-¿te da mucha envidia mi amor?—dijo Rini mientras acariciaba a Dante y su papa por casualidad escuchaba—Anda, dime.

-sí y mucha, me da mucha envidia. Las mejores noches de mi vida son las que paso contigo. ¿Cuándo podre hablar con tu papa mi princesa?

-ay amor, tu no conoces a mi papa. Es muy gruñón y no creo que acepte nuestra relación. Dame un poco más de tiempo mi amor. Yo también te extraño. Que de buenas ese par. —Dijo riendo—Pero no me quiero ni imaginar cuando Luna se entere amor.

-pues sí, oye amor, ¿Cómo te fue con la compra del vestido?

-ah pues….

-¡Darien Chiba! ¿Qué crees que haces ah?

-¿y tienes el descaro de reclamarme Serena?—dijo tomándola de la mano yendo a la habitación—Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Mientras Darien se alistaba para discutir con Serena, una llamada los interrumpió. Olvidando todo el motivo por esa desconcertante llamada, fueron por Rini y salieron a avisarles a Luna y a Artemis.

Mientras que en otro lado….

-mama, papa, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡es Mina!—dijo Rei con angustia—está en el hospital. Vámonos, vámonos muchachos. Amy acaba de llamarme.

-está bien, está bien mama pero cálmate por favor. Ven, dale las llaves a papa. Maneja tu papa, mama está muy alterada. Yo me voy con Kate en su auto.

Mientras todos iban para el hospital….

-¿Qué? Tranquilízate mama. Si, si, sé dónde es. En un momento vamos para allá. Estoy con Diana mama, cuando llegué al hospital hablamos mama. Tranquila ella estará bien, mi madrina es muy fuerte. Ok, ok, en un momento nos vemos.

Cuando Héctor colgó, Diana preguntó preocupada mientras él se vestía…

-¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Qué ocurre?

-mi madrina mi amor. —dijo levantándose y vistiéndose—Al parecer tiene problemas con la bebe. Pero mejor ven, vístete y vámonos dulzura, ¿sí?

-claro, claro. —dijo vistiéndose y luego lo miró muy seria—Ella estará bien, quita esa cara de angustia amor. Tranquilo, apresurémonos y vámonos.

* * *

_**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y debo decirles algo más antes de que continúen con la lectura. Este fic no es crossover pero….pero, yo metí a otros personajes de otra serie. Su aparición no será durante todo el fic y por eso no puse la historia en la categoría crossover. **_

_**Por eso desde ya les aviso porque si no les gusta lo crossover, entonces pues pueden abstenerse de leer.**_

_**Muchas gracias y de verdad espero les haya gustado y no les haya ofendido. **_

_**Hasta pronto. Paz y amor para todos :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Los primeros en llegar al hospital fueron Darien, Serena, Rini, Luna y Artemis. Ellos con mucha angustia porque querían mucho a Mina buscaron a Amy para que les explicara que había pasado. Al entrar a la sala de espera se encontraron con Yaten que estaba muy triste y angustiado esperando alguna razón. A él aun no lo dejaban verla.

Ellos se acercaron a él para preguntarle que había pasado, a lo que contestó….

-no sé, cuando yo llegué de trabajar la encontré en el suelo desmayada. Lo único que hice fue levantarla en brazos y traerla inmediatamente para acá. Solo espero que Amy salga pronto y me diga que tienen.

-tranquilízate Yaten, —dijo Serena dulcemente—ellas estarán bien, ya lo veras.

Mientras se sentaban con él a esperar alguna razón, llegaron los demás. Rei, Nicolás, Taiki y sus hijos, fueron hasta donde estaban ellos y preguntaron lo que había pasado.

Estaban platicando muy preocupados cuando llegó Amy. Ella en su bata de doctora y luciendo una elegante falda de tubo, se acercó a ellos y les dijo que Mina estaba sufriendo de preclampsia. Esa era una enfermedad que afectaba la presión sanguínea y le daba a las mujeres embarazadas muy raramente. Lo que pasaba era que aunque todos se veían muy jóvenes por fuera, por dentro, su cuerpo, era mayor. Por eso ese embarazo para Mina era algo arriesgado.

-¿podemos verla Amy?

-sí pero solo por un momento Yaten. Debe guardar reposo.

-¿y la bebe Amy?—preguntó con miedo— ¿está bien? ¿Ella va a…?

-no te puedo mentir Yaten. —dijo ella muy seria—Sino tratamos su enfermedad ella o tu bebe pueden…

-…morir—dijo Darien que también era medico—lo sé Amy, mejor vamos a verlas. No nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo en la habitación. Rini hija, quédate aquí por si llega Héctor. Explícale todo que cuando nosotros salgamos, él podrá verla.

-si papa, como digas. —dijo sentándose mientras ellos entraban.

En la habitación de Mina, Artemis decía con tristeza mientras le sostenía una canalizada mano…

-Mina… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho amiga?

-Artemis…he estado peor. Pero díganme algo, ¿mi bebe? ¿Ella está bien?

-si mi amor, —dijo Yaten acariciándole la mano—tranquila, la bebe está bien. No pienses en eso ahora y trata de descansar. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó mi amor?

-no lo recuerdo muy bien. —dijo sonriéndole con ternura—Solo recuerdo que me sentí mareada y empecé a ver borroso, más que eso no sé.

Mientras cada una de sus amigas se acercaba para saber cómo estaba, llegaban al hospital Lita, su esposo, Héctor, Diana y Helios. Todos ellos luciendo muy preocupados, en especial Héctor, fueron con Rini. Ella les contó lo que había escuchado. Héctor se sentó en una de las sillas y como si se tratase de un niño asustado, se abrazó a Diana y lloró sobre su pecho amargamente. Él quería muchísimo a Mina, la quería tanto como a su mama y sabia cuanta ilusión le hacía tener a su bebe.

-ya, ya, ya mi amor, tranquilízate. Ella estará bien. Tu mismo dijiste que ella es una mujer muy fuerte mi amor. Además, ella es una mujer muy buena y dulce. Sé que la vida se encargara de sanarla a ella y a su bebe y no dejara que nada malo le pase.

-tu novia tiene razón hijo. —dijo Lita limpiándose las lagrimas y acercándose a él—Mina estará bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea mi amor. Tranquilo.

-¡Rini!—dijo separándose de repente de Diana— ¡tú la puedes ayudar Rini!

-si lo pensé primo, —dijo ella tomada de la mano con Helios—pero no puedo. Mi energía no es tan poderosa como la de…

-…tu papa nena—dijo Lita—él si puede. Estoy segura de que él la ayudara.

-vamos, tengo que ver a mi madrina.

-no Héctor, papa dijo que teníamos que esperar a que ellos salieran para poder entrar. Hay mucha gente allá dentro, es mejor esperar.

Como ellos lo supusieron, Darien ayudó a Mina. Aunque usar su poder curativo lo debilitaba muchísimo y mas tratándose de algo como eso, no podía permitir que una de las mejores amigas de su esposa sufriera. Por eso usando su poder que emanó con gran fuerza de sus manos, puso sus manos sobre su vientre y la ayudó. Mina que recibió el poder curativo del rey de la tierra, se sintió mejor al instante.

Levantándose de la cama y quitándose el suero, dijo muy feliz…

-¡gracias Darien! Muchas gracias. Mi bebe y yo te lo agradecemos mucho.

-no…fue, nada…Mina. —Dijo mientras Luna, Artemis y Serena lo sostenían—Me alegra…verte bien.

Mientras que en sala de espera….

-¿Por qué viniste Helios? tu tuviste un día muy cansado al venir de Elisión hoy mi amor. debiste haberte quedado descansando en tu apartamento.

-no princesa, no me digas eso. Yo sé lo importante que es tu familia y amigos para ti. No te iba a dejar sola en esto. Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, yo te quiero Rini y quiero estar contigo. En las buenas y en la malas, en todo momento. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre mi amor, siempre.

-¡ahijado!

-¡madrina!—corrió Héctor feliz a abrazarla— ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo madrina? ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita?

-estoy bien corazón, no te preocupes. —Dijo abrazándolo y viendo como Diana se acercaba—Pero por lo que veo, tu estas mejor mi amor. —Dijo riendo— ¿se arreglaron?

-ay Mina, —dijo Rei riendo—tú no vas a cambiar nunca.

-ah pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—dijo muy sonriente con todos sus amigos rodeándola—Es como dice el dicho _"el que se duerme se lo lleva el que lo trajo"_ siempre hay que estar bien informado de los chismes.

_-_mi amor, —dijo Yaten a su lado y riendo—es _"el que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"_ no el mar. ¿Nunca aprendes verdad mi cielo?

-bueno, bueno, —dijo riendo junto a los demás—sea como sea, entendieron, ¿o no? –luego miro a Héctor y dijo— me da gusto verte tan contento mi amor. ¿Ves? Te dije que todo se solucionaría, siempre es así tesoro.

-ay madrina, —dijo de la mano con Diana—no sabes la alegría que me da ver que estas bien. Casi me muero cuando mi mama me llamó a contarme que estabas aquí.

Héctor estaba feliz de ver a su querida madrina bien pero Darien; aun con lo débil que estaba decía de muy mal genio…

-ese…fulano, infeliz. Mi niña….

-Darien, —dijo Serena muy seria—no más. ¿Ni agotado dejas de ser tan cansón? No, no, no, a la casa señor. Tienes que descansar.

-cuando recupere mi fuerzas….ya va a ver ese fulano…mi niña es mi niña….

-Andrew, Lita, ¿me ayudan? Aquí mi rey es muy pesado.

Ellos fueron sonrientes a ayudar a Serena a llevar a Darien al auto donde los estaban esperando Haruka y Michiru. Helios iba a acercarse a saludar a Darien pero Darien girando su rostro, le negó el saludo.

Rini muy apenada se acerco a su novio y le dijo a manera de disculpa…

-estuvimos con suerte, eso que hizo no es nada. Te quiero mucho mi amor. Anda, ve a descansar. Nos vemos mañana mi amor y de nuevo, que pena. Mi papa no es grosero pero…

-entiendo. —Dijo algo aburrido—De cualquier forma no me daré por vencido. Espero poder hablar con tu padre en un mejor momento y lugar. Dile a tu mama que deseo que su esposo se recupere pronto. Hasta mañana mi princesa, que descanses.

-hasta mañana mi amor.

Todos ya más tranquilos de ver a Mina mejor, se fueron a sus casas. Después de despedir a Mina que se fue con su esposo muy feliz y sonriente, Luna se acercó a ellos. Igual de seria que siempre, le dijo a su hija que necesitaba hablar con ella en privado.

Héctor preocupado de que fueran a castigarla por su culpa y lo que había pasado, dijo muy serio y tomado de su mano…

-señora Luna, yo tuve la culpa de todo. Diana no….

-mira Héctor, esta es una conversación que mi hija y yo debimos tener hace mucho tiempo. Mañana podrás venir a la casa y visitarla si quieres, pero ahora necesito hablar con mi hija urgentemente. Diana hija, despídete. Te esperamos en el auto.

-si mama.

Pero mientras Luna y Artemis se alejaban…

-Diana mi amor, en ningún momento es mi intención meterte en problemas con tu papas. Pienso ir mañana a tu casa y hablar seriamente con ellos porque mis intenciones contigo son muy, muy serias Diana. Yo te amo y quiero que en un futuro que espero no sea muy lejano, estemos juntos por siempre mi amor.

-¿lo dices en serio?—dijo con ilusión— ¿de verdad?

-¡claro mi dulzura hermosa!—dijo abrazándola—ve amor, al parecer tu mama ya sabe que tu y yo….

-si seguro Haruka le contó lo de esta tarde. —Dijo con pena—Estaba tan contenta que no me di cuenta cuando me abalancé sobre ti, creo que fue muy evidente.

-ah pero qué carajo. No me arrepiento de nada. Sé que Haruka me lo va a cobrar con sangre pero nadie me quita esta felicidad. Gracias al cielo mi madrina está bien, ahora que sé que ella está bien y mi hermanita también, este día vuelve a ser perfecto nena. Perfecto.

-también te amo mi loco hermoso. —dijo dándole un pequeño beso—Anda, ve a dormir. Debes estar cansado.

-la verdad sí, pero si te hubieras quedado conmigo eso no me lo impediría—dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja haciéndola sonrojar.

-me voy, ya me empezaste a molestar. Hasta mañana amor, que duermas bien.

.

-.-

.

Esa noche aunque fue muy estresante al inicio, terminó bien para todos nuestros amigos. Héctor volvió a su casa feliz de haber vuelto con su novia; aunque preocupado por la charla que tendría Diana con su mama, se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

Helios muy aburrido por el desprecio de su suegro, no tuvo más remedio que acostarse a dormir mientras veía la preciosa cadena de su novia. Rini hizo lo mismo, mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación de sus padres sin éxito, no tuvo más opción que dormir.

Diana habló por largo rato con su mama. Ella le pidió todos los detalles de su relación con su novio. Diana con mucha pena le contó parte de lo que había vivido con él. A la final muy feliz escuchó cuando su mama le dijo que aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo, no le diría nada a su padre. Solo le pidió que se siguiera cuidando y que en un futuro, le tuviera más confianza. Le dijo muy dulcemente que ella la quería mucho y quería verla feliz.

.

-.-

.

El día de la coronación de Damián llegó al fin. Habiendo preparado una gran ceremonia en el palacio de Elisión, todos estaban muy contentos esperando a sus invitados. Sin tener idea de lo que pasaría ese día. Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir junto a su esposo.

En un elegante traje que Setsuna confeccionó para ella, miró a su esposo y le dijo…

-¿Qué lees amor? ¿Estás listo? No quiero llegar tarde amor, estamos algo retirados.

-¿Qué es esto Serena?—dijo con una receta en la mano— ¿estás tomando pastillas anti conceptivas? ¿Por qué? Según recuerdo tú te operaste para no tener más hijos. ¿no fue así?

-eh…-dijo algo nerviosa y pensando rápido—si, así fue. Esa receta no es mía, es de la hija de Luna. Yo me ofrecí a comprar sus pastillas; ya sabes que yo la quiero mucho.

-oh, ya veo. —Dijo más tranquilo—Si se me hacía raro que fueran pastillas tan suaves para una mujer como tú, si son para Diana están perfectas. Pero, ¿Qué sorpresa no? ¿Será que Artemis ya lo sabe?

-no y mucho cuidado con decirle. —Dijo quitándole la receta de las manos—Eso es problema de ellas. Mejor deja de estar chismoseando y vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

-ay Serena, Serena, —dijo sonriendo y saliendo con ella—tú sí que eres permisiva mi reina. Está bien, vámonos.

Todos salieron muy elegantes y bien vestidos del palacio. Partiendo con Luna y su familia para Elisión, los acompañaron Para- Para y Cere-Cere como guardia; pues Haruka y Michiru se habían ido más temprano para Elisión a ayudar a Hotaru.

Al llegar a Elisión ahí ya estaba sus amigos, muy elegantemente vestidos esperaban a que diera inicio la ceremonia de coronación. En verdad habían botado la casa por la ventana, ese lugar no podía ser más elegante y lindo. El palacio estaba lleno de invitados y de gente muy alegre ese día.

Tras bambalinas y con un pomposo traje, Damián estaba nervios y preocupado.

-bueno…llegó la hora.

-tranquilo mi amor. —Dijo acomodando su bello traje de rey—Todo va a salir bien. Además de que ya eres un extraordinario esposo, serás un excelente rey.

-oh mi reina, —dijo tomando sus manos—si no fuera por ti, no saldría. Estoy muy nervioso, me da miedo no hacer bien este trabajo. Es muy duro.

-pero, ¿de qué hablas corazón?—dijo acercándosele—Tu todo lo haces muy bien. Además has venido cumpliendo las funciones de rey desde hace mucho, solo que ahora será legal por decirlo de algún modo. Tu tranquilo. Anda, vamos su majestad.

-oye espera un momento, —dijo halándola por la cintura—entonces, ¿yo todo lo hago muy bien?

-oh si…muy bien. Esta noche hare el amor con un auténtico rey, ¡qué emoción!—dijo riendo haciéndolo reír y relajándolo un poco.

-así será…mi reina. También espero la noche con ansias, vamos mi reina. Salgamos de esto para poder festejar con todos.

Saliendo de la mano con su esposa en un elegante traje de rey azul turquí y decorado en el pecho parecido al del rey Endimión, vio a todos los invitados levantarse en señal de respeto. La ceremonia empezó y los padres de Damián y Helios, no podían estar más contentos. Ellos que los querían tanto, lloraron de emoción cuando la corona poso la rubia cabellera de Damián.

Terminada la ceremonia todos se disponían a celebrar muy alegres. Los muchachos estaban con sus parejas bailando y festejando en medio de toda la multitud. Mientras sus padres conversaban muy animadamente en una mesa.

-es una alegría para mi esposa y para mí que hayan podido venir el día de hoy rey Endimión, Neo reina Serena.

-el gusto es todo nuestro rey Ares, muchas gracias por habernos invitado. Reina Penélope, la decoración de este lugar es hermosa. ¿Cómo hizo? Debió haberle costado mucho trabajo.

-mi nuera me ayudó mucho Neo reina y Helios también, claro cuando podía venir.

-hablando de Helios…-dijo el rey con un trago en la mano mientras Serena sudaba frio—me alegra mucho verlo tan feliz. Desde que esta con la princesa, lo veo muy sonriente. Mucho más cuando se quedan juntos aquí en el palacio, siempre es un gusto recibirlos aquí.

-¡¿cómo dijo?!

Exclamó Darien completamente exaltado y levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando el rey Serena?! ¡Dime!

-cálmate Darien. —dijo Serena apenada mientras los guardias de Elisión se ponían tensos de ver la situación—Déjame y te explico, pero cálmate. Qué pena con todos.

-¡¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre frente a los reyes Serena?!

Gritó furioso mientras los chicos algo preocupados se acercaban a ver qué pasaba.

-¡me has dejado en ridículo! Sailor scouts, transfórmense.

-¡que te calmes Darien!—dijo Serena encerrándolo en una burbuja de energía— ¡cálmate! Rey Ares, reina Penélope, perdonen a mi esposo por favor. No sabía de la relación de Rini y Helios y le está costando trabajo aceptarlo pero lo hará. Tranquilos—dijo a la guardia que se acercaba—no atacaremos.

-Neo reina Serena, —dijo el rey apenado—no era mi intención ser imprudente, solo pensé que…

-¡que me saques de aquí Serena! ¡sácame!

-¡no hasta que te calmes Darien! Es el colmo contigo, mira, —dijo señalando los invitados—que pena con todos.

-oye espera un momento, —dijo quedando inmóvil dentro de la burbuja— ¿de quién es la receta Serena? ¿Es de….?

-sí, es de nuestra hija. Ellos son novios hace meses y se quieren mucho. Yo sé esto desde hace mucho tiempo Darien.

-¡te voy a matar muchacho!—dijo mirando a Helios que estaba junto a Rini— ¡te matare cuando salga de aquí! Mi niña, ¡es una niña!

-¡no digas eso papa!

Le pidió Rini muy apenada y asustada por lo que estaba pasando. Algunas odiosas se estaban reventando de la risa con esa escena.

-eso no es cierto. Mira papa, siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta forma pero tú no nos dejaste otra opción. Además papa, ya soy mayor de edad y tengo derecho a elegir con la persona que quiero estar. Yo amo a Helios, lo amo y voy a estar con él así no te guste.

-¡olvídalo Rini!—dijo golpeando la burbuja para liberarse— ¡sobre mi cadáver! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-oye hijo, —dijo el rey mientras ellos discutían— ¿tú sabes porque la Neo reina llamó al rey Endimión de esa forma tan rara?

-porque ese es su nombre papa, solo su familia lo llama así. —luego dijo –rey Endimión, permítame explicarle por favor. Yo…

Fue interrumpido porque de pronto y de la nada, aterrizó una nave en el jardín del palacio. Levantando mucho polvo y asustando a todos los invitados, vieron cuando cinco personas bajaron de ella muy sonrientes. Esos eran dos chicas muy atractivas, dos chicos y un hombre mayor.

Ellos bajando en trajes de cuero pegados al cuerpo se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban discutiendo y el hombre mayor tomando la palabra dijo…

-¿es este el planeta en donde viven las supuestas sailor scouts?

-si así es. —Dijo Haruka en un elegante esmoquin— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?

-somos el quipo alfa y hemos venido a invadir este reino a petición del rey Zar, sean tan amables de quitarse de nuestro camino. Eviten que los matemos.

-¿eso es lo que crees imbécil?—dijo Haruka con suficiencia y sonriente—No me hagas reír estúpido. Oigan—dijo mirando a las scouts que una no se habían transformado—saquen a toda la gente de aquí, el día de hoy lucharemos. ¡Haraganes!

Dijo viendo a los muchachos.

-¿listos?

-¡si señora!—respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-con mis muchachos será más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes payasos de pacotilla—dijo Haruka quitándose el saco y entregándoselo a Michiru— ¡Hotaru!

-¿si Haruka?

-escudo de protección, ¡ahora!

-como digas mama. —dijo sonriente y luego miró a su bello esposo—Ay mi amor, esto se va a poner feo.

-si eso es lo que quieren…-dijo el hombre de cabellera plateada y muy sonriente—entonces eso les daremos. ¡Equipo! ¿Listos?

-¡si señor!—dijeron los atractivos chicos en un saludo militar.

-bueno, comencemos entonces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Totalmente desolado había quedado el palacio. Todos los invitados salieron corriendo al ver a esos seres tan misteriosos bajar de esa nave. Las muchachas menos Mina que tenía seis meses de embarazo, sacaron a todos los invitados de forma segura. Gracias a Para-Para y a Cere-Cere, nadie salió herido. Darién igual de sorprendido que todos aun dentro de la burbuja, les dio la orden a Para-Para y su hermana de volver al palacio y protegerlo. Le asustaba que hubiera más seres como ellos y fueran a atacar Tokio de Cristal aprovechando la ausencia de las scouts.

Estos seres no eran muy diferentes de ellos, eran personas, solo que en sus ojos se veía oscuridad. Vistiendo ese particular uniforme de cuero negro y ajustado con un emblema de estrella en la parte derecha del pecho, estaban ansiosos por luchar.

Los demás como si se tratase de un espectáculo, estaban tras la barrera que Hotaru había creado a petición de su madre.

Totalmente perplejos escucharon cuando…

-muy bien, no prolonguemos mas esto. Manda a quien se te dé la gana rubio que no tenemos tiempo que perder. El rey Zar y su esposa no deben tardar en llegar a este planeta.

-perfecto. —Dijo Haruka con enojo— ¡Héctor, ven aquí!

-ahí voy Haruka, ahí voy.

Sonrió y se quitó el saco pasándoselo a Diana.

-no te preocupes mi amor, todo saldrá bien. Estos idiotas no se ven muy fuertes.

-Héctor amor, te amo, cuídate.

-también te amo dulzura, tranquila.

Ellos se despedían como si no se fueran a volver nunca pero el intruso, digo, el corpulento hombre de cabello plateado líder de los invasores decía…

-¡Hashi, ven aquí y pelea! Y mucho cuidado con perder con ese muchachito. ¿Entendiste?

-¡sí señor!

Hashi era un chico de la misma edad de Héctor; por eso su maestro lo había mandado a él, pensó que sería el oponente indicado. Tenía las mismas condiciones físicas pero su apariencia era diferente. Este apuesto chico era alto, peli negro, de ojos grises y muy corpulento. Aunque fuera guapo, se veía que tenía mal carácter.

Eso daba a entender por lo que le dijo a Héctor cuando se le acercó para luchar.

-estoy listo. Ataca cuando quieras, niño bonito.

-muy bien. No te hare sufrir más de lo que es debido. —Dijo sonriente y en posición— ¡aaaahhhh….!

Héctor corrió velozmente hasta donde estaba Hashi. Atacándolo con un singular combo de patadas y puños, lo hacía retroceder. Algo impresionado porque el chico esquivaba muy bien sus ataques, empezaba a exasperarlo su actitud.

-¡¿eso es todo niñito?! ¡Ja! Es mejor que manden a alguien más. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡cállate! ¡Aaaaahhhhh…!

Hashi sacó de sus casillas al papacito rico de Héctor que ya estaba sudando mucho y por eso, Incrementó su velocidad para volver a atacarlo. Esta vez le propinó una fuerte patada que lo mandó cerca de la barrera de contención que había creado Hotaru.

Hashi se levantó limpiándose el labio ensangrentado y dijo…

-¡me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería estúpido, te vas a arrepentir!

Hashi sacó una espada; esta era una muy grande y brillante. Con una velocidad increíble empezó a atacar a Héctor con ella. Héctor que era un buen luchador, esquivaba todos sus ataques pero se sorprendió y mucho cuando de la espada, empezaron a salir rayos. Viendo que Hashi no era ningún tipo común y corriente, quiso ensayar algo.

Héctor se elevó en el cielo de un gran salto y dijo mientras extendía las manos y le apuntaba…

-¡rayo destructor!

-¡estúpido!—blandió su espada para absorber su energía— ¡¿con que tienes poder eh?! ¡Haberlo sabido antes!

Ellos estaban luchando cuando el aterrizar de una capsula los distrajo a todos. De ella bajaron dos hombres de apariencia extraña y con ellos dos mujeres. Una de ellas era de cabello corto azul y la otra, era peli negra.

Esta peli negra mujer que era muy bella pero se le veía a kilómetros que era de muy mal carácter, le dijo a uno de los hombres y el que parecía su esposo por la forma en la que le hablaba…

-¡Goku, dijiste que estábamos de vacaciones! ¡¿Por qué aterrizamos aquí?!

-vamos Milk, no te enfades que este torneo se ve interesante. —Sonrió— ¿no es verdad Vegeta?

-no estoy seguro de si esto es un torneo Kakaroto. —dijo con desdén mientras se acercaba a los demás—Tendremos que preguntar.

-¡oye, idiota! —Dijo Hashi— ¡pelea niñita!

-¿quieres que te mate eh? Perfecto, ¡aaaahhhhh…..!

Héctor volvió a atacar a Hashi y tal vez porque estaba distraído por los sujetos que habían acabado de llegar, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo sangrar bastante.

Diana que lo amaba con locura se preocupó mucho y se acercó a la barrera para decirle mientras él se levantaba y la miraba….

-¡mi amor, mi amor! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-tranquila dulzura, estoy bien. —Dijo limpiándose la sangre—Este, ¡imbécil! me las va a pagar. Aléjate de la barrera nena, no quiero que te lastimes.

-¡Héctor!

Gritó Haruka molesta.

-¡concéntrate! Al parecer no son peligrosos porque, ¡mira! no nos están atacando. ¡Pelea en serio maldita sea!

-sí, si lo hare Haruka pero no me regañes. ¿Quieres?

-¡entonces pelea bien muchacho!

-¿con que ese bombón, es tu novia?—dijo Hashi mirando a Diana con morbosidad—ummm, pero que rica esta, idiota. Está muy rica.

-¡no la mires así cretino! ¡Pelea y no mires más a MI novia!

-¿te duele mucho, niño bonito?—dijo riendo—Pues déjame decirte, imbécil, que cuando acabe contigo planeo divertirme mucho con esa cosita rica a la que tu llamas "novia"

-ay no.

Dijeron Lita y Mina que estaban sentadas juntas.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Goku que se sentó con todos ellos a ver muy alegre— ¿Qué ocurre?

-mi hijo no consiente nada con esa niña. —dijo Lita—Ahora si se metió en un problema bien serio ese muchacho. ¡Héctor hijo, usa la técnica que te enseñe! ¡No tendrás problema porque tienes suficiente energía esta vez!

-¡si mama pero no hare los mismos movimientos que tu eh! ¡Nunca jamás!

-¡haz lo que quieras pero hazlo!

-¡Héctor mi amor!—dijo Diana en su elegante traje negro y ajustado— ¡ten cuidado!

-ay pero, que ternura.

Dijo Hashi muerto de risa junto a sus amigos.

-pero mira nada mas como te cuida esa mamacita que esta tan rica. Ummm, como esta de rica esa niña. Me voy a divertir mucho con ella. ¿Cierto que si, bombón?

-¡ahora si te vas a morir imbécil!

Héctor tomó la misma posición que toman los lanzadores de beisbol y se preparó con toda la ira que recorría su delicioso cuerpo, para darle una buena lección de buenos modales a ese imbécil que se había atrevido a mirar lo que era suyo. Nunca iba a perdonarlo por eso.

Juntando las manos como si fuera a lanzar una bola rápida, concentró toda su energía y dijo gritando y lanzándola fuerte contra Hashi que ahora si ya no se estaba riendo….

-¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter….! ¡Resuena!

-¡eres un tonto!

Hashi alzó su espada y trató de absorber la energía del ataque de Héctor. Pero con lo que Hashi no contaba, era con la fuerza con la que Héctor le había lanzado su energía. Para desgracia de Hashi le había sacado la mierda a Héctor e iba quedar muy lastimado por eso. Creyendo que iba a poder resistirlo con su espada pero sin poder contener toda esa gran cantidad de energía, voló lejos y golpeó contra la barrera. Cayendo de cara al suelo y raspándosela, su espada quedó en el suelo mientras esta reluciente y fina arma, echaba chispas.

Su maestro que estaba furioso con él por haber perdido le gritó…

-¡¿te has dejado vencer de ese cari bonito Hashi?! ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan confiado?! ¡De lejos se veía que ese ataque no lo ibas a poder resistir con tu espada! ¡Eres un inútil bueno para nada!

Héctor acercándose y pateándole la espada, le dijo a un golpeado y mal tratado muchacho aún muy enojado….

-para la próxima cuida de tus modales, imbécil. Que me hubieras insultado a mi vale madres pero, ¿mirar a MI novia? ¡¿Mirarla y hablarle como le hablaste?! Sí, definitivamente sí. No me arrepiento de cómo te deje, tarado.

Héctor sonreía de ver a Hashi vuelto una mierda en el piso y Haruka decía con las manos cruzadas y muy orgullosa…

-¿lo ves estúpido? mis muchachos están mejor entrenados que los tuyos. No tiene caso que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo y es mejor que te largues de una buena vez si no quieres que más de tus inútiles chicos salgan lastimados.

-¡Midori! ¡Ve!

-¡si señor! —dijo reverenciándose ante él.

Midori era una chica baja, de contextura delgada, cabello rubio, ojos color miel y de suaves facciones. En ese ajustado vestido de cuero con esa singular marca, caminó hacia el centro de lo que se podía llamar una plataforma de combate.

Goku que estaba divertidísimo mientras Héctor volvía con Diana, la abrazaba y ella lo llenaba de besos por todo ese bello rostro que parecía tan angelical pero que no lo era para nada cuando le sacaban la mierda, dijo muy sonriente…

-¿lo ves Vegeta? Te dije que había una energía similar a la de Piccolo aquí y mira, se trataba de ese muchacho.

-sí, su técnica es muy parecida a la suya pero la del gusano es más fuerte.

-oigan, —dijo Héctor abrazado a Diana—me disculpan el atrevimiento pero, ¿ustedes quiénes son? Y mejor aún, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mientras ellos explicaban que eran nada más y nada menos que los legendarios súper sayayines y que por error habían llegado ahí ese día, Haruka preguntaba acercándose tras la barrera y muy asombrada….

-¿Cuándo demonios le enseñaste tu técnica Lita?

-cuando su poder despertó. —Dijo muy sonriente junto a su esposo que la abrazaba—Con las muchachas hicimos una apuesta de quien lo hacía mejor y pues bueno, nunca llegamos a un acuerdo. ¿Verdad chicas?

-sí, así es. —dijo Serena riendo al igual que las demás.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Sácame de aquí de una buena vez!

-lo siento querido…-dijo con condescendía—cuando estés tranquilo hablamos mi rey. Mientras tanto, déjame ver la pelea.

-¿es su esposo?—preguntó Vegeta sonriendo con maldad. Eso, para Bulma que lo conocía como la palma de sus manos; es decir su esposa, era algo muy raro.

-sí señor. Él es mi amado rey Endimión y yo soy la Neo reina Serena. —dijo sonriendo—Mucho gusto caballeros. Es una pena que hayan llegado en medio de todo esto.

Mientras ellos platicaban….

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¡Es tu turno!

-está bien Haruka—dijo ella de mala gana—ya qué. Pero, ¿qué hago con este estúpido vestido?

-eso si no sé Kate. ¡Arréglatelas como puedas!

-para que vean que no soy tramposo….

Dijo el entrenador de los chicos que los estaban atacando.

-tengan—dijo transformando su vestido en ajustados trajes enterizos de cuero y cómodos— Así estarán en iguales condiciones. ¡yo veré Midori! ¡No me decepciones!

-si señor Kakase, lo que usted diga.

Kate estaba lista para el combate pero Michael que la amaba más que al aire que respiraba….

-Kate, Kate mi amor, ten mucho cuidado bombón.

-no te preocupes Mich, estaré bien. —dijo dándole un corto beso y yéndose.

Todos se alejaron y se pusieron contra la barrera para dejarlas luchar tranquilas. Kate era de muy mal temperamento y por eso Michael estaba tan preocupado por ella. No quería que terminara matando a esa hermosa muchacha que la estaba desafiando y solo por un arranque de ira y de orgullo. Estaba preocupado de verdad.

Kate tomó posición de ataque y desafiantemente dijo mientras todos la veían (entre esos un muy preocupado Michael)…

-¡¿qué esperas enclenque?! ¡Atácame!

-¡estúpida impertinente! ¡Aaahhhh….!

La rubia se le fue encima a Kate. Atacándola con varias patadas que rozaban mucho su rostro, empezó a atacarla con velocidad y fuerza. Nadie creería que esa chica que se veía tan frágil, fuera tan fuerte y tan veloz.

En un momento de descuido por parte de Kate…

-¡ráfaga marina!

-¡Kate!—gritó Michael con ojos dilatados y tratando de ir a ayudarla—¡déjame, déjame Haruka! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!

-¡no, no lo harás!

Dijo muy seria e interponiéndose para no dejarlo ir con ella.

-esta pelea es de Kate, no tuya. Ella puede hacerlo, tranquilo muchacho.

-¡maldita peli teñida!—dijo Kate levantándose del suelo— ¡niebla espesa!

Abrió sus manos y creó neblina.

Ella que podía ver a través de la niebla que había creado, se le acercó a la rubia. Con la intención de atacarla, fue sorprendida por la chica cuando esta creó algo de viento con un abanico que apareció de la nada. Kate completamente sorprendida porque dañó su impecable técnica, fue tomada por el cuello.

-¡suel…suéltala!

-ah….pero que cadena más bonita estúpida ¿Quién te la dio? ¿Tu noviecito?

-¡que la sueltes!—dijo liberándose de su ataque y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago— ¡dámela, dámela estúpida!

-¡no! no te la voy a dar

Respondió Midori con enojo aun cuando estaba sangrando un poco.

-es más….mira. —la elevó al cielo y la desapareció creando viento—Allá va tu baratija, ¡tonta!

Kate cayó de rodillas al suelo. A ella casi nada la derrumbaba pero eso si lo había hecho. Para ella esa cadena valía mucho pero no por su valor comercial, no por eso. Sino porque se la había dado su novio y ese día había sido un día muy especial para ella.

Con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos, escuchó que le dijeron…

-Kate, Kate nena, levántate. Tienes que pelear.

-no, no quiero Mich. —Contestó muy triste y aun en el suelo— No quiero pelear más porque odio todo esto. Odio los entrenamientos, odio las luchas, ¡lo odio todo! Odio todo esto. Pelear solo trae tristeza.

-Katherine Kou Mizuno, no te voy a perdonar nunca si esa tonta te lastima. Además si es por la cadena, no te preocupes, compraremos otra pero Katherine, tienes que pararte y luchar ¡lucha! Tú eres mucho más fuerte que ella, lo sé.

-te he dicho muchas veces que, —se levantó con ira y creando un ataque de hielo…— ¡que no me llames por mi nombre completo Michael! ¡Sabes que detesto que hagan eso!

-eso es mi fiera, así está mucho mejor.

Sonrió y derritió su ataque de hielo con fuego.

-pelea mi fiera hermosa, ¡pelea!

mientras en la tarima en donde sus padres los veían luchar….

-un momento, —dijo Goku confundido— ¿ellos son novios?

-sí. —Dijo Nicolás riendo junto a Rei—Él es mi hijo y esa niña que lo atacó es su novia. Lo dicho Rei, Serena tenía razón. Pobre de mi hijo con esa mujer, pobre.

-¡Kate hija!—dijo Amy—usa la técnica que te enseñé.

Kate enojada por las palabras de su novio, (porque no había otra cosa que odiara en el mundo que la llamaran por su nombre completo) tomó posición para crear la técnica que su mama le había enseñado cuando era más niña.

Dando un gran salto y con las manos cruzadas vistiendo ese traje de cuero azul brillante, dijo finalmente lanzando su técnica….

-¡burbujas de mercurio…! ¡Estallen!

-¡esquívalo Midori!—gritó su maestro con ojos dilatados— ¡que lo esquives con un demonio muchacha! ¡Hazlo ya!

Midori corrió hacia el lado derecho de la plataforma para evitar su ataque. Habiéndolo conseguido de alguna forma, no pudo escapar cuando una de esas burbujas congeló su pie izquierdo.

Dejándola inmóvil en el piso, Kate escuchó que Michael le dijo….

-¡como lo practicamos bombón! ¡Hazlo! ¡Sé que puedes!

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas Michael?!

Preguntó Haruka exasperada porque no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

-no lo sé Michael, —dijo ella algo golpeada y sudada—no estoy segura.

-¡hazlo!

Kate dio varios pasos hacia atrás y tomando impulso, corrió e hizo un salto triple. Dando con ambas piernas una patada, fue al aire porque Midori sacó un arma paralizante y la puso en su vientre pasándole una gran corriente. Midori logró liberarse del congelamiento de su pie y tuvo tiempo suficiente para sacar esa arma de su traje y atacarla.

-¡Kate!—gritó Haruka y fue por ella. La levantó en brazos y dijo con mucho enojo… — ¡eres una tramposa niñita! ¡Kate no uso ningún arma! ¡¿Por qué tu si?!

-porque en la guerra todo se vale, tonta.

Respondió riendo y volviendo con sus amigos.

-que fácil fue vencer a esa tonta, tonta.

Pero mientras Midori, su maestro y sus amigos reían, Michael decía…

-¡Kate! ¡Kate mi amor! ¿Te duele mucho?

-Mi…Michael…-dijo ella adolorida antes de desmayarse—lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como creía. Te am…

-tranquilo muchacho, solo se desmayó. —Dijo Haruka al ver la cara de susto de Michael— Estará bien aunque la descarga que recibió fue muy fuerte.

Dijo mirando al grupo de guerreros que reían y recibían a su amiga.

-¡Kate, hija!—gritaba Amy preocupada mientras Haruka la llevaba con ella—déjame la reviso.

Amy revisaba a su hija para ver que podía hacer por ella pero Kakase que estaba loco por joder a los demás, preguntó con impaciencia…

-¿y ahora a cual de tus inútiles chicos vas a mandar tonta?

-Rini, Rini prima, ayuda a Kate. —Dijo Michael preocupado—Tu poder es suficiente para ayudarla, te lo ruego.

-ok, ok, lo hare, pero tranquilo primo. Tú sabes que aunque ella es muy fuerte, era normal que le pasara eso. Después de todo, ¡esa imbécil! hizo trampa.

-¡Michael, Michael, es tu turno de pelear! – dijo Haruka esta vez de muy mal genio.

-no, no lo hare. No peleare porque Kate tiene razón, de nada sirve pelear. Solo mira lo que le pasó. —dijo mientras veía con dolor su rostro y como su madre la analizaba—No lo hare y haz lo que quieras.

-¡Michael! ¡Michael! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—Gritaba una enojada Rei— ¡tienes que pelear! ¡Pelea Michael Kumada Hino!

-no, no hijo, no lo hagas. —Dijo Nicolás levantándose— Tienes razón, eso no resolverá nada.

-¡no lo escuches Michael y, te ordeno que pelees!

-hazle caso a tu mamita, tontín. —dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azules—Pelea.

-no, no lo hare. —dijo dándole la espalda—No es necesario.

-¡Michael! si es por Kate, ¡mira! Ella está bien. ¡que pelees te digo!

-¡no!—dijo enojado—Solo tomo el entrenamiento porque tú me obligaste mama, por nada más. Pero lo odio, ¡lo odio! odio pelear.

-ah…entonces, ¿eres un niño consentido de mami? Debí saberlo, además con esa mama tan linda, —dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Rei—cualquiera. Ummmm, como me gustan las mujeres mayores, me encanta que me enseñen… cosas. Cuando acabemos con todos ustedes payasos, me voy a divertir mucho con tu mamita.

-¿Qué dijiste cretino?—dijo girándose y lleno de ira— ¡repítelo imbécil!

-que me voy a disfrutar mucho a tu mami, idiota.

Rió descontroladamente junto a sus amigos.

-¡acaba con el Michael!—gritó esta vez Nicolás.

-con mi madre…-dijo tomando posición de ataque y lleno de ira— ¡nadie se mete imbécil! ¡Aaaahhhhhh….!

Michael era un muchacho dulce y amable pero cuando alguien se metía con su mama o alguien a quien amaba mucho, sacaban lo peor de él. Lleno de ira se le fue encima al rubio de ojos azules y tirándolo al piso de una fuerte patada, quedó frente a él mientras su cuerpo emanaba fuego.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡Deja de estar jugando y pelea de una buena vez!

-¡no me molestes Kakase! —Dijo el fuerte rubio levantándose del piso— ¡ahora si vas a ver hijo de mami! ¡aaahhhh….!

Haru se le fue encima a Michael. Atacándolo con una serie de puños y patadas no lograba golpearlo. Llenándose de ira por no poder tocarlo después de unos cuantos minutos de intensos ataques, sacó una pistola parecida a la de su amiga y la apuntó hacia él.

Michael solo escuchó que Haruka le dijo….

-¡técnica de ataque número diez Michael! ¡ya!

-¡sí!

Michael creó fuego y con él, creó humo. Hizo un salto doble hacia el rubio y pateando su pistola lejos, quedó frente a él. De sus manos que emanaba mucho fuego, quemó un poco su traje cuando lo tocó.

-¡Michael, Michael mi amor! ¡Cuidado!

Haru completamente ofendido por su ataque, lo atacó de nuevo. Tomando distancia utilizó una de sus técnicas para inmovilizarlo.

Michael que escuchó cuando Kate lo alertó, dio un gran salto y dijo posicionando sus manos….

-¡fuego de Marte….! ¡enciéndete!

-¡eres un tonto!

Haru creyó que su ataque era inofensivo porque lo vio desde el suelo. pero como soldado prevenido vale por dos… le recibió un escudo a una de sus amigas. Protegiéndose con el escudo y creyendo que vencería, fue mandado lejos por el ataque de Michael.

Mientras ellos daban un increíble espectáculo de lucha que por supuesto Goku estaba disfrutando muchísimo, este mismo alegre sujeto preguntó confundido…

-¿Por qué dice su hijo que no le gusta luchar señor?

-porque mi hijo quiere trabajar como consejero real, no quiere luchar. —dijo Nicolás.

-no todos son como tu Goku. —le reprocho su esposa enojada y de brazos cruzados—No todos son unos salvajes como tú y Vegeta que lo único que hacen y les gusta es pelear como animales.

-pero Milk, —dijo la peli azul a su lado—tu sabes que es necesario. ¿Cuántas veces tu esposo no nos ha salvado ah? Muchas.

-no insistas Bulma.

Dijo Vegeta a su lado y viendo el combate de los chicos.

-por más que se lo digas esta mujer no entiende razón. Ya sabes cómo es con su hijo.

-pues yo digo que ese muchacho tiene gran potencial. —dijo Goku sonriendo—No me arrepiento de haber venido a ver. ¡esto está muy divertido!

-¡eres el colmo Goku, yo quería ir a la playa! No a otro de tus aburridos torneos de artes marciales.

Mientras ellos discutían y los demás reían, en la plataforma….

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Haru?! ¡Acaba con él!

-¡Michael, usa tu técnica! ¡Eso será suficiente para acabar con ese tonto! ¡Hazlo!

Michael aunque estaba cansado de pelear con ese apuesto rubio, dio tres saltos hacia atrás.

Quedando a buena distancia, concentró su poder en ambas manos y cuando lo tuvo listo, lo lanzo diciendo…

-¡dragón de fuego….! ¡ataca!

-¡cuidado Haru!—gritó una de sus amigas— ¡es peligroso!

-¡aaaahhhhh….!—gritó el chico tratando de hui pero no pudo. El ataque de Michael lo alcanzó.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!—gritó una peli negra que lo abrazó— ¡maldito estúpido! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado imbécil!

-se salvo de que no lo hiciera niña porque con mi mama, nadie se mete y vive para contarlo. ¡¿Te quedo claro imbécil?! ¡Con mi mama nadie se mete y vive para contarlo!

-¡mi niño!—dijo Rei orgullosa— ¡ese es mi muchacho! ¡Es tan lindo!

-ay tía, —dijo Kate riendo—nunca había visto a Michael tan enojado. Eso quiere decir que él de verdad te quiere mucho.

-las quiero a ambas.

Dijo Michael que llegó con ellas.

-a mis dos fieras. A las más hermosas de todo Tokio de Cristal carajo.

Hotaru abrió una brecha en su barrera y lo dejó pasar. Michael fue abrazado por su mama para después ser consentido por su temperamental novia.

Sin saber nada de lo que ocurriría ahora, Haruka dijo….

-¡Rini eres la ultima! ¡Ve!

-¡no hija!—dijo Darien aun encerrado— ¡no puedes ir! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas Rini Chiba Tsukino! ¡Te lo prohíbo jovencita!

-¡princesa, no! ¡no vayas princesa! ¡No vayas mi amor!

-¡cállate insolente!—gritó Darien golpeando la burbuja que lo contenía— ¡no le digas así a mi niña! ¡Cállate y aléjate de mi hija!

-oh…ya veo. —Dijo Goku riendo al igual que los demás— ¿es por ese muchacho que usted lo tiene encerrado señora?

-si, así es señor Goku. Como pueden ustedes ver, mi esposo es un neurótico insoportable.

-¡que me saques de aquí Serena! No podemos dejar que la niña pelee. Esas personas son muy fuertes, podrían hacerle daño.

-relájate mi rey, Rini estará bien. —Dijo ella cruzando las piernas sentada en su elegante traje— Mi hija es una mujer muy fuerte y no le va a pasar nada. La que me preocupa y mucho es la otra. Solo espero que no vaya a sacar de casillas a Rini.

-Neo reina Serena, por favor, —rogó Helios ante ella—no lo permita, no permita que la princesa pelee. Se lo ruego.

-no le va a pasar nada amigo, relájate. —Dijo Héctor de la mano con Diana—Ella es más fuerte ahora, como se nota que tú no conoces a Haruka.

-si cuñado, mi mama está loca. —Dijo Hotaru riendo junto a su mama y esposo—Mi mama nos ha entrenado hasta el cansancio Helios, así que no hay de que preocuparse, Rini estará bien.

-no digas eso de tu madre Hotaru. —Dijo Michiru muy seria—Respeta.

-si mama, lo siento.

-¿ah?—hizo cara de confusión Goku— ¿tiene usted dos mamas señora?

-así es señor. —Dijo el apuesto rey Damián—Las dos son sus madres y ambas son sailor scouts.

-sigo sin entender. —dijo riendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes sabandija?—dijo Vegeta como siempre—Sí que eres bruto Kakaroto. Al parecer según por lo que dicen, ellas dos son pareja y adoptaron a la reina, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡oye!—se quejó Milk—no le digas así a mi esposo, respeta.

-ah…-dijo Serena riendo—otro que tiene dos nombres, ¡Qué divertido! ¿Verdad mi bello y enojado rey Endimión?

-¿crees que es divertido Serena?

Preguntó Darien sentado cuando se cansó de luchar por salir.

-¿te parece muy gracioso? Solo espera a que salga de aquí Serena, ya verás.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó con una bella sonrisa—habla, te escucho. Todos te escuchamos, mi enojado rey.

-hablaremos en otro momento y en otro lugar Serena. Ya hablaremos, mi reina.

-ay Vegeta, —dijo Bulma muy sonriente—mira como es la vida. Estamos en un mundo de reyes, princesas y todas esas cosas que a ti tanto te gustan.

-¿no te estarás burlando de mí, o si mujer?

-no, para nada. Solo que como tú dices que eres un príncipe… pues pensé que te sentirías como pez en el agua.

-pues lo soy así a ti y a todos esos insectos les de mucha risa. Yo soy el príncipe de lo sayayin y soy el más fuerte de todos. Soy incluso más fuerte que el estúpido de Kakaroto y eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-sí, sí, sí, —dijo Milk abrazando a su esposo—siempre dices lo mismo Vegeta pero todos sabemos que mi Goku, es el hombre más fuerte del universo. Así no haga nada más que pelear, esa es la verdad.

-¡Kakaroto!—dijo enojado— ¡controla a tu esposa!

-Milk…por favor, —dijo levantándola como si nada y poniéndola sobre sus piernas—tu sabes que a Vegeta no le gusta que le digan la verdad ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Nada! Es mejor seguirle la corriente.

-¡Kakaroto, sabandija insolente!

-oigan, perdón pero, —preguntó Mina con curiosidad— ¿ustedes son amigos?

-oh, sí señora. —Dijo Goku abrazado a su esposa y sonriente—los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿verdad que si Vegeta?

-¡gusano infeliz!

Dijo lleno de ira mientras Bulma, Goku y su esposa reían. Ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¡te matare! ¡Te matare algún día! ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los sayayin y por mis venas corre sangre real! ¡Insolente!

-Vegeta, mi bello príncipe, relájate. Mejor ven y seguimos viendo la pelea, ¿sí? cuando estos chicos terminen de luchar podemos volver a nuestras vacaciones. ¿Qué dices mi enojado príncipe?

-está bien. —Dijo esta vez tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—haremos lo que quieras Bulma, lo que quieras.

Mientras ellos estaban muy tranquilos conociendo más de estos misteriosos visitantes y sus divertidas discusiones, Rini se preparaba para luchar.

* * *

_**y pues hasta aqui les dejo porque no he editado mas jejeje, he gastado mucho tiempo sintiendome mal.**_

_**Un abrazo, gracias a toda aquella persona que se toma el trabajo de leer, se los agradezco.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jueves, 30 de abril de 2015.**_

_**Hola, hola mis queridas señoritas y pues :'( jajajaj, no mentiras, hemos llegado al final de esta historia ¡tan, tan! jajajaja. Publico hoy porque mañana como es festivo aqui en mi pais y el señor tenebroso estará aqui todooooo el dia :p jajaja, no podre entrar.**_

_**Procedo a publicar los dos últimos capítulos del fic y a agradecerles por su apoyo. Muchas gracias y espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo grande, nos leemos ya en el final.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que se dio inicio a una especie de torneo entre nuestros valientes y jóvenes guerreros, y aquellos molestos invasores. Teniendo ellos dos de sus guerreros heridos mientras que por el lado de nuestros amigos solo Kate había sido vencida pero ya se había recuperado, siguieron luchando. Antes de que Rini empezara a luchar con la voluptuosa peli negra y la última de ellos, se acercó a Helios que la miraba con angustia y sin consuelo.

-quita esa cara de angustia mi amor, estaré bien. He practicado mucho y tu bien sabes que puedo llegar a ser peligrosa si me lo propongo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-como se me va a olvidar ese día. —Sonrió levemente—Me dejaste impresionado mi princesa porque además de ser inteligente y extremadamente hermosa, pude ver toda la fortaleza que hay en ti. Cuídate mucho mi princesa y vuelve, vuelve por favor sana y salva te lo pido.

-lo hare mi amor. —Puso su mano para conectarse con la suya—lo hare porque te amo Helios, te amo.

-yo, yo te…

-¡oye, tu, estúpida!—dijo una enojada chica a lo lejos— ¡¿vienes o no?! ¡No tengo todo el día para esperarte princesita!

-no tardare mi amor, te lo prometo. —se alejó y le tiró un beso—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Azumara, ¡pelea! No te vayas a dejar vencer como este par de ineptos—dijo viendo con desprecio a sus dos alumnos mal heridos— ¡¿entendiste?!

-si Kakase, si entendí. ¡No me molestes y déjame luchar tranquila! El señor Zar y su esposa no deben tardar en llegar y este lugar debe estar listo y despejado para cuando ellos lleguen.

Esa temperamental muchacha decía eso y Vegeta decía en la tarima…

-¿escuchaste Kakaroto? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo esa niña?

-sí pero eso no puede ser Vegeta. —respondió muy tranquilo mientras su esposa lo consentía—Zar está lejos, muy lejos. Tiene que ser un error, si eso es, es un error. Relájate y sigamos viendo que esto cada vez se pone mejor. ¿a poco no es mejor esto que la playa Milk?

-no me hagas empezar Goku. Mira que todavía estoy enojada contigo. Tienes suerte de ser el hombre más fuerte del universo.

-sí, si es cierto mi amor. —dijo dándole un beso—Así es.

En el campo de batalla…

-¡no te vayas a desconcentrar Rini! —Dijo Haruka frente a ella—ellos están bien, tranquila. La barrera de Hotaru es muy fuerte y no podemos dejar salir a estos sujetos de aquí. ¡¿Has entendido?!

-sí, si Haruka, me quedo claro.

Contestó mientras iba hacia donde estaba la enojada muchacha esperándola para según ella, darle una paliza.

-¿con que tu eres la supuesta princesa eh?—dijo viéndola de arriba abajo— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tomar el té a tu castillito, tonta? Esto de luchar es para personas fuertes, como mi Haru o yo. Tú me vas a pagar lo que ese, ¡imbécil!—dijo mirando a Michael—le hizo a mi novio.

-ah… ¿con que ese grosero es tu novio? Pues bien merecido se lo tenía, mal educada. Mi primo es muy fuerte y antes agradece. Le pudo ir peor. La que no te va a perdonar ni a ti ni a tus amigos que hayan venido a interrumpir la fiesta de coronación de mi cuñado y mi amiga, soy yo. Prepárate tonta, lucharemos.

-¡Rini! ¡Rini! ¡No!—gritaba Darien desesperado— ¡no la dejes hacer esto Serena!

-si sigues así querido… no vas a poder salir nunca de ahí. Cálmate, todo estará bien.

-¡y todo por tu culpa tonto!—decía mirando a Helios con ira— ¡no te voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar a mi niña! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-¡oye, princesita de quinta! —dijo Azumara riendo y tomando posición de ataque—ven, ¡las debiluchas primero!

-¡como quieras tonta! —Dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacia ella— ¡aaaahhhh….!

Todos veían perplejos como Rini luchaba casi a la par con esa enojada muchacha. Lanzando buenos ataques coordinados y siendo estos muy precisos, había logrado golpearla dos veces haciéndola sangrar.

Rini que también había sido herida en un par de ocasiones, escuchó cuando Haruka le dijo desde lejos….

-¡ten cuidado Rini! ¡Estos tontos son muy tramposos! ¡No te vayas a desconcentrar!

-¡no me desconcentres Haruka!—respondió molesta y aun en posición de defensa— ¡déjame!

-¿lo ves querido? te lo dije. —dijo Serena riendo— Mi hija, para mi desgracia, tiene tú mismo genio. Es igual a ti cuando la hacen enojar mi amor.

-Rini…-suspiraba Helios de angustia—ten cuidado.

-¡deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo Azumara! ¡Pelea!

Azumara, estresada por las palabras de su maestro al igual que Rini, volvió a atacar.

Como ya llevaban un buen rato de estarse dando golpes sin ningún resultado, Azumara se elevó y dijo….

-¡luz cegadora!

-¡barrera de protección lunar!—dijo Rini creando energía a su alrededor para protegerse de su ataque.

Y en donde estaban todos viéndolos luchar Vegeta se levantó de la improvisada tarima y dijo con sorpresa….

-Kakaroto, ese ki es muy parecido al de tu hijo sabandija. No pensé que esa niña fuera tan fuerte.

-pero muchachos, Haruka tiene razón. —Dijo Héctor preocupado— Esos tontos son muy tramposos. Lo mejor es que entremos y ayudemos a nuestra prima.

-sí, yo voy contigo—dijo Michael de la mano de Kate.

-yo también. —dijo Kate que solo tenía una herida en la mano izquierda—No podemos dejar sola a nuestra prima, no podemos.

-Hotaru, nena, rompe la barrera amor porque como ves, ya no es necesario. El combate está por terminar.

-¿seguro mama? Tu sabes cómo es Haruka y…

-hazlo nena. —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—No podemos dejar a Rini sola en esto. Debemos ayudarla.

-de verdad se están preocupando de más. —Dijo Goku muy sonriente—Esa niña tiene un ki impresionante, como será que Vegeta lo dijo.

-¿ki?—pregunto Serena confundida— ¿Qué es eso?

-señora, —dijo Goku riendo—no sé cómo lo conozcan ustedes aquí pero para nosotros el ki, es la energía que emana una persona. Por ejemplo la suya, la suya y la de su hija, es una energía bastante fuerte. Por eso me interese por venir.

Luego de platicar brevemente, Hotaru que estaba del brazo de su apuesto rey, se separó para hacer lo que su madre le había pedido.

Mientras los muchachos se acercaban a la plataforma para estar atentos a cualquier ataque, Azumara atacó a Rini por sorpresa. Tirándola al suelo y quedando sobre ella la amenazó con dañarle su bello y angelical rostro.

-¡te voy a dañar esa linda carita de princesa que tienes estúpida! y vamos a ver si tu noviecito, te quiere aun siendo fea.

-¡ja! Qué risa me das—levantó su cuerpo y liberándose de ella de una patada que le dio en el pecho…—Helios y yo nos queremos mucho más allá de esas superficialidades. Yo lo amo tal cual es, pero claro, tú qué vas a saber que es amor. Tu solo eres una tonta cabeza hueca.

-¿con que lo quieres mucho entonces?

-si idiota, yo lo amo. Lo amo y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni tus estúpidos amigos, le hagan daño ni a él ni a nadie de su familia. ¡¿Te quedo claro?!

Azumara totalmente poseída por la ira, se le fue encima para atacarla. Expulsando energía al igual que lo hizo Rini, ambas cayeron lejos. La primera en levantarse del suelo fue Azumara. Con ojos llenos de ira le hizo una señal a su maestro y él, usando algo de la magia que su rey le había concedido, creó una daga. Esta la tomó rápidamente y se fue sobre Rini a gran velocidad. Rini planeaba usar su técnica de inmovilización pero….

-¡Helios! ¡Helios mi amor! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te atravesaste?! ¡Yo podía detener su ataque!

-porque yo…-dijo con la daga enterrada en la espalda—porque yo, te amo Rini….te amo. —luego sonriendo y cayendo sobre ella dijo—Morir en tus brazos es mejor que cualquier cosa. Adiós mi amor….

-¡Helios!—gritó Rini de desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los muchachos llegaban con ella— ¡no! ¡No te mueras Helios! ¡Yo te amo!

-¿te duele imbécil?—Preguntó Azumara muy alegre—no te preocupes, lo veras muy pronto en el infierno, estúpida.

-Héctor, Michael, llévenlo con papa. ¡Papa!—dijo levantándose con la mirada perdida y muy oscura—Si lo salvas, si salvas su vida, prometo no volver a verlo jamás. Lo juro. Pero sálvalo, ¡te lo ruego!

Darien que por fin había entendido gracias al sacrificio que Helios hizo por ella que él si la amaba con mucha fuerza, fue liberado de la burbuja que lo contenía. Héctor y Michael llegaron con Helios en brazos y con su cuerpo muy mal herido lo pusieron frente a él.

Mientras Darien lo curaba y Helios respondía muy bien a su energía, Rini decía llena de ira y de frustración…

-¡no te voy a perdonar nunca lo que le hiciste a mi Helios maldita estúpida! ¡Nunca! ¡Te voy a matar a ti y toda esta partida de imbéciles! ¡Te matare!

-¡hija, no! ¡no lo hagas! ¡Helios estará bien! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡no mama! —Dijo viéndola con una mirada que nunca le había dado antes— ¡con sujetos como estos, no se puede razonar! ¡No hay que tener piedad! Hay que matarlos.

Luego levantó su mano derecha y apuntándola hacia ellos, creo energía para no dejarlos salir.

-¡hija! ¡Hija! ¡No lo hagas!

-¿Qué pasa reina?

-mi hija señor Goku. —Dijo llorando—Mi hija está perdida por la ira y en ese estado, es capaz de matarlos. No, no quiero eso para mi hija. ¡Y todo por tu culpa Darien!

-¿yo? ¿Y yo porque?

-ella heredó este comportamiento de ti. Lo ha visto durante toda su vida. —Dijo llena de angustia— ¡haz algo! ¡Detenla!

Rini se transformó en sailor scout, sacó su báculo y en él empezó concentrar su energía. Ya las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo, ya no era de risa.

Rini completamente cegada por la ira y el dolor de haber visto al hombre que ella amaba morir en sus brazos hacia muy poco, nunca rompía una promesa. Por eso sabia que aunque Helios viviría, ya no podría estar a su lado. Se lo había prometido a su papa y si algo había aprendido de él había sido eso, a tener palabra y mucho más a cumplirla.

Concentrando todo su poder alzó su báculo y dijo llena de ira y sufrimiento….

-¡hasta nunca imbéciles!

-¡Rini, no!

Gritó Serena golpeando la barrera.

-no podemos permitir que esa niña lance ese ataque Vegeta. Ah, ¡ya sé!—dijo poniendo dos dedos sobre su frente—Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Kakaroto! ¡Siempre haciéndome quedar mal! ¡Insecto!

Goku que poseía la habilidad de tele transportarse a donde le diera la gana, llegó con Rini que estaba con su báculo y lista para atacar. Preocupado porque la energía que provenía de ella y se concentraba en ese báculo era muy peligrosa y no solo acabaría con ellos sino también con parte del reino, la miró y le pidió que se tranquilizara.

-tranquilízate niña y mira, —dijo señalando a donde estaba Helios con los demás viendo angustiados—tu novio está bien. No hagas esto. No querrás cargar con su muerte porque créeme, lo sé. Mejor ven y olvida todo esto. ¿quieres que saque a toda esta gente de aquí?

-señor, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-mejor te lo muestro. Yo soy…-dijo transformándose—un súper sayayin. No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de ellos perfectamente.

-¡no! ¡No!

Dijo Kakase asustado.

-este es el sujeto del que hablo el señor Zar. Vámonos. ¡Vámonos ya!

Rini se calmó, bajó su báculo y por una extraña razón que no entendía, se abrazó a ese poderoso y fuerte hombre. Rini que se desconcentró, bajó la guardia y la barrera que había creado para contener a su familia, desapareció.

Goku fue con ella hacia donde estaban todos, pero todos fueron sorprendidos cuando….

-¡Kakase! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de mis muchachos?

-te lo dije Kakaroto. —dijo Vegeta yendo junto a él—Sabandija inmunda, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Goku, Vegeta, que sorpresa verlos.

Dijo el atractivo hombre de lentes y capa que había descendido de esa nave.

-no mande a mis muchachos a luchar con ustedes porque no tenía caso. Por eso los mande con ellos. ¿Cómo les fue?

-rey Zar, —dijo Kakase reverenciándose ante él—como puede usted ver, aun les falta entrenamiento.

-tenias que ser tú y tus estupideces Zar—dijo Vegeta riendo—por tu culpa y tus tonterías, se arruino una fiesta.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿una fiesta? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!

-a ver, a ver, a ver, —dijo Haruka igual de desconcertada que todos— ¿todo esto se trataba de un entrenamiento? ¡¿Quién demonios es usted y que hace aquí?!

-soy Zar y soy el rey junto a mi esposa Amatista, de un lejano reino. Kakase es el entrenador de mis muchachos y como hemos tenido algunos problemas en mi reino, necesitaba poner a prueba sus destrezas. Veo que necesitan mejorar, no era mi intención dañar una fiesta. Lo siento mucho.

-¡claro!—dijo una hermosa mulata embarazada bajando de la nave—como tú no te pierdes una, ¿verdad mi rey?

-mi reina.

Dijo reverenciándose ante ella con mucha elegancia y veneración.

-no debes levantarte. Recuerda las recomendaciones del médico. Curare a los muchachos y nos vamos. ¿Te parece mi amor?

-no lo puedo creer. —Exclamó Goku con picardía— No has perdido el tiempo, ¿verdad Zar?

-podría decirles lo mismo muchachos.

Respondió alegremente mientras iba con sus soldados.

-¿ustedes se metieron en esta pelea salvajes?

-no, fueron mis sobrinos y mi hija quienes los dejaron en ese estado. —Contestó Serena muy seria y de brazos cruzados—Es una irresponsabilidad de su parte, rey, mandar a sus soldados para simular un ataque de invasión. ¿Qué clase de rey es usted señor?

-Neo reina Serena, —dijo reverenciándose ante ella muy apenado—las leyendas no le hacen merito a su belleza, lo siento. Pero es que reina, solo de esa forma lucharían de verdad. Pero dígame algo, ¿Quién entrenó a sus sobrinos y a su hija? Mis muchachos nunca habían quedado tan heridos. Esto para mi es toda una sorpresa.

-ella.

Contestaron los muchachos señalando a Haruka al mismo tiempo.

-esa demente nos entrena dos veces por semana

-¡tú Kate! deberás incrementar tu entrenamiento. Tu Héctor, quedas libre por una semana; al igual que tu Michael.

-¡qué bien!—chocaron la mano ambos muy alegres.

-pero Haruka… eso no es justo.

-ni modo, eso te ganaste por no tomarte seriamente el entrenamiento Kate. Y tu Rini, la acompañaras. ¡Pudiste habernos lastimado a todos con tu ataque! Tienes que aprender a controlar esa ira, ¡¿entendiste?!

-lo que pensé, es una gran maestra. —dijo Zar riendo— ¿no le interesaría trabajar para mí?

-ah no, —dijo Darien abrazando a su esposa—ella tiene mucho trabajo aquí rey. Recuérdame subirte el sueldo Haruka, muy buen trabajo.

-bueno Goku—dijo su esposa muy seria—vámonos. Prometiste que cuando todo esto acabara me llevarías a la playa. Vámonos ya.

-ay Milk, —dijo palmeando suavemente su hombro—ahora nos vamos.

-¡Kakaroto no!

Gritó Vegeta cuando Milk salió volando.

-¡Milk! ¡Milk!—dijo yendo con ella muy preocupado— ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que controles tu fuerza Goku?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Mira como me dejaste! ¡Es la segunda vez esta semana! ¡Es el colmo contigo, tú….!

Mientras ella lo regañaba y todos miraban, Darien tuvo un ataque de risa como nunca antes lo había tenido. Le parecía insólito e increíble que esa mujer lo gritara y lo regañara de esa forma; mas después de haber visto lo poderoso que era él y su acompañante, no lo podía creer.

Mientras Darien se doblaba de la risa y los soldados de Zar se disculpaban y se despedían de los muchachos ahora recuperados, Helios decía tomado de las manos con Rini….

-te amo mi princesa, te amo. Siempre te voy a amar.

-yo también te amo Helios. —Dijo abrazándose a él sin poder contenerlo—Te amo con toda mi alma.

Y no muy lejos de ellos Serena le decía a Darien…

-mi rey, mira. ¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo? Ellos se aman, se aman tanto como nos amamos nosotros. ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad?

-rey Endimión, mi hijo ama a su hija, eso ya quedo más que demostrado.

-es cierto. —dijo esta vez serio y yendo hacia ellos—Rini, muchacho, lo siento. Me has demostrado muchacho que amas sinceramente a mi hija y les daré un año. Un año para que me demuestren que esto es en serio.

-eso quiere decir rey Endimión que, ¿en un año podría casarme con la princesa?

-eso depende de que pase de aquí a un año. De eso hablaremos luego.

-bueno muchachos, ¿y mi fiesta que?—dijo Damián que tenía un particular sentido del humor— ¡vamos a festejar!

Y a Zar que le gustaba más una fiesta que hacérselo a su esposa, no mentiras, le gustaban las fiestas pero no tanto como hacérselo a esa bella reina por las noches en su planeta…

-¿nos podemos quedar mi reina?

-no Zar, vámonos. Adiós niñas. Fue un gusto conocerlas a todas. Sobre todo a ti Mina.

-¡cuida mucho a tu bebe reina!—dijo Mina alegre— ¡nos vemos!

-ni modo, ustedes ya saben cómo es esto. —Dijo el carismático y travieso rey—Ellas hablan…

-…y nosotros obedecemos. —dijo Darien riendo y con él los demás—Adiós rey y para la próxima, avise. Nos asustó mucho.

-¡lo hare!

Exclamó alegre mientras subía a la nave con los demás.

-¡adiós! ¡Nos veremos después!

Habiendo terminado el combate, ahora venia la mejor parte, la celebración de la coronación de Damián.

Damián, que se moría por divertirse al igual que todos sus amigos y era lo que mejor sabía hacer, pasaría un rato muy agradable en compañía de todos ellos. La verdadera diversión estaba por empezar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Al despedir a Zar y a su gente, ellos entraron al palacio. Como la esposa de Goku había quedado algo herida por la indiscreción de su esposo al no controlar su fuerza, Hotaru le ofreció ayudarla en el palacio. Dentro del palacio todo estaba muy decorado y listo para la celebración y Damián que estaba tan contento, puso música y pidió a las personas que trabajaban para él en el palacio que atendieran muy bien a todos sus invitados. Por extraño que pareciera, el amigo de Goku, Vegeta, se estaba divirtiendo mucho en ese lugar. Pues debía ser porque en verdad lo trataban como a un príncipe.

Pasadas dos horas de estar sentados bebiendo y charlando alegremente, Serena se levantó y dijo con una bella sonrisa….

-creo que es hora de irnos. La verdad ha sido un día muy largo y aunque esta fiesta está muy buena, quiero descansar.

-nosotros también nos vamos. —dijo Milk con una vendas y levantándose—Es lo mejor. Vámonos Goku.

-pero señora, ¿no les gustaría quedarse en nuestro palacio esta noche? Usted aun se ve herida y pueden partir mañana temprano. ¿Qué dicen? Mi esposo y yo los atenderemos muy bien.

-a mi si me gustaría quedarme Kakaroto. Gracias por su invitación reina. La aceptaremos.

-bueno…. —dijo sonriente— pues entonces no se diga más príncipe, vámonos.

-voy a ir por Rini, no tardo.

Dijo Darien preocupado al verlos bailar tan acaramelados.

-ah no, no molestes. —Dijo tomándolo de la mano— ¿no ves como se esta divirtiendo con su novio y los muchachos? No seas cansón y déjalos. Que vayan mañana al palacio.

-Serena…no vamos a empezar.

-¿quieres que te encierre otra vez?—preguntó alegre mientras todos reían—o mejor aún, le puedo pedir al señor Goku o al príncipe Vegeta que te neutralicen. ¿Eso quieres?

-creo que mejor nos vamos.

Los muchachos que vieron cuando todos sus padres se levantaron para irse, se acercaron a ellos. Insistiéndoles mucho para que no se fueran, no pudieron convencerlos. Ellos explicaron que estaban cansados y que no entendían como ellos tenían tanta energía para seguir celebrando. Ellos explicándoles que eran jóvenes muy enérgicos, rieron al despedirlos.

Los muchachos volvieron a su animada fiesta mientras sus padres tomaban diferentes rumbos de camino para el reino.

Al rato de que Serena y sus amigos se fueran, se fueron los padres de Helios y Damián. Ellos felices porque se habían librado de tantas responsabilidades al fin, tenían programado un viaje para ese día. Tomando sus maletas y despidiéndose de sus hijos y sus nueras, los dejaron completamente solos en el palacio.

Más tarde esa noche…

-es increíble que tú mama te haya dado permiso de quedarte dulzura, increíble.

-ay mi amor, —dijo mientras bailaba con él—me asuste tanto hoy, tuve tanto miedo. Me da mucho miedo perderte Héctor, yo te amo.

-y yo a ti preciosa.

Le contestó mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-y yo a también te amo mi amor.

Kate al igual que Rini, estaba en la mesa esperando a su novio. Se estaba tomándo un trago y riendo muy animada con Rini y Helios cuando de pronto lo vio llegar con el traje de etiqueta sin saco y muy sucio.

-¡la encontré bombón! Mira, ten mi amor.

-¡Michael!—se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Cómo hiciste? Midori la mandó lejos y pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, gracias mi amor. ¡Gracias!

-no hay nada que yo no haría por mi hermosa y encantadora fiera. —Dijo mientras se la ponía—Te amo bombón, te amo.

-y yo a ti.

Mientras Kate besaba a su dulce novio muy feliz y Rini salía a la pista a bailar con Helios, Hotaru estaba bailando con su esposo. Él, que era un hombre muy gracioso y divertido, le dijo a su esposa muy sonriente y al oído para que nadie más que ella escuchara….

-¿sabes que va ser lo mejor de esta fiesta, mi reina?

-no, no lo sé su majestad. ¿Qué es?

-ummmm la noche, la noche mi reina. La he esperado con ansias; pues quiero complacer la fantasía de mi hermosa y sensual esposa.

-eres el colmo Damián. —dijo riendo y con las manos en su cuello— ¿todo lo que ha pasado hoy y tu….?

-oh si… —dijo mientras la acercaba a él— ¿Por qué crees que me coroné? Tu deliciosa propuesta me animo mucho mi reina, mi dulce y hermosa reina. Te amo.

-no más que yo a ti mi rey, nunca más que yo.

Dijo abrazándose fuertemente a él mientras bailaban.

Al igual que ellos, Rini y Helios bailaban. Divirtiéndose mucho y esperando con ansias todas las parejas que llegara la noche, continuaron bailando por largo rato. Mientras ellos se divertían y celebraban muy felices junto a las personas que amaban, Serena, su esposo y sus nuevos amigos, llegaban al palacio.

Darien llamó a las personas que trabajan para ellos y les pidió que atendieran con lo mejor de lo mejor a sus invitados, después de dar la orden, tomó a su esposa de la mano y dijo….

-están en su casa y siéntanse libres de recorrer el palacio. Me disculpan pero debo hablar con mi esposa en privado. Con su permiso.

-aunque sea un gruñón insoportable, —dijo subiendo unas escaleras con él—tiene razón. Siéntanse como en su casa. Que descansen y muchas gracias por todo.

-no hay de que señora. —dijo Goku sonriendo junto a su esposa—Gracias.

Mientras ellos subían las escaleras, Milk decía….

-pobre reina. Que tipo tan insoportable.

-en fin…eso es problema de ellos. ¿vamos a dormir? En verdad estoy cansado Milk.

-vayan ustedes. —Dijo Bulma—me gustaría recorrer este lugar. En verdad es hermoso. ¿Me acompañas mi príncipe?

-ya qué, vamos.

Goku y su esposa siguieron a una de las lindas chicas que les enseñó una de las amplias habitaciones del palacio. Mientras que Vegeta y su esposa salieron al jardín; desde ahí se veía casi todo el reino.

Cada uno estaba ocupado en lo suyo mientras que Darien decía….

-Serena, Serena, Serena, ¿sabes algo? me has hecho enojar mucho hoy, has sido una reina muy mala.

-¿yo?—preguntó nerviosa por la forma en la que Darien se le estaba acercando— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no hice nada malo mi rey.

¿Ah no?

dijo sonriéndose y dejándola contra la pared sin escapatoria.

-¿por dónde empiezo? Ah, ya sé. Primero me ocultaste la relación de nuestra hija con ese muchacho. Segundo me encerraste en una burbuja de energía por largo tiempo. Y tercero me avergonzaste frente a los reyes de Elisión al llamarme por mi nombre. La lista de infracciones es muy larga pero como eso fue lo que más me hizo enojar, te castigare tres veces esta noche.

-eh…Darien, —dijo tratando de zafarse—me estas asustando amor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-ummm… ya lo veras.

Sonrió y tomó sus manos para dejarla indefensa.

Mientras Serena y su rey arreglaban cuentas en su habitación, Goku se levantó porque su esposa (que aún estaba con él enojada) le pidió que la dejara sola.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo del palacio perdido buscando la cocina cuando….

-Kakaroto, ¿Por qué demonios no estás durmiendo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Milk me sacó de la habitación porque dice que no quiere nada conmigo y está muy enojada todavía.

-ay estúpido insecto, —dijo muerto de risa—eso te pasa. Esa mujer es insoportable pero eres un bruto. ¿Cómo es que aun tienes problemas para controlar tu fuerza?

-¡ah!—dijo aburrido—ya qué. Mejor, ¿me ayudas a encontrar la cocina? Este lugar es inmenso.

-sí, sí, sí, ya sé. —Respondió sin prestar mucha atención y luego dijo—oye Kakaroto, ¿escuchas eso?

-¿Qué?

-eso, escucha. El sonido proviene del fondo del pasillo, ven. Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Ellos se acercaron y luego muy sonrientes escuchaban que alguien gritaba…

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! No, no mas….no….ah mi amor… ¡ah….!

-¿Darien? ¿Quién será Darien?

-ummm, quien sabe. —dijo Vegeta divertido—En el recorrido que dimos por el palacio no escuchamos o vimos a nadie con ese nombre. Podemos preguntarle a la reina mañana antes de irnos. Pero…está caliente pareja, me ha dado una idea a mí.

Dijo riendo y yéndose.

-adiós sabandija. Al menos yo si voy a divertirme esta noche en este lujoso lugar.

-¡ah! es el colmo. Voy a ir a ver si contento a Milk.

Goku tomó camino hacia su habitación con la esperanza de que su esposa, su complicada esposa, le diera algo de amor esa noche.

Pero mientras él entraba a su habitación, Vegeta entró a la suya y le preguntó….

-hola. ¿cansada?

-para nada mi amor. —Contestó acostada sobre la cama en una pose muy sexy— ¿encontraste la cocina mi príncipe?

-no, no la encontré. Pero en este momento no quiero hablar. Lo que quiero y lo que más deseo es hacerte gritar.

-oh mi amor, —dijo halando su cabello mientras la besaba con fuerza en el cuello—si, si mi príncipe. Como tú quieras….

Mientras que Goku….

-¿Cómo te sientes Milk?

¿Cómo mas?—dijo en la cama y muy enojada—me duele. Nos solo desvías el camino y bajamos a ver otro de tus tontos torneos de peleas sino que además, me lastimaste. La verdad es que este lugar es muy lindo y el rey y la Neo reina Serena nos han atendido muy bien pero de todas formas, es el colmo contigo. No deberías ni de dormir conmigo esta noche.

-oh, vamos Milk. —dijo sentándose a su lado y muy apenado—Lo siento muchísimo mi amor, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Pero mientras tanto dime, ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Te duele aquí?—dijo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

-si…

-¿y aquí?—dijo dándole un beso en el mentón suavemente.

-un poco sí. —dijo sonriendo mientras él se iba acomodando sobre ella.

-tal vez te duela un poco aquí… —dijo besando su cuello con amor— ¿te duele mi amor?

-ah Goku…. —suspiró mientras él seguía besándola pero….-no, no, no, aun estoy muy enojada contigo y aunque estos besos son deliciosos…

Dijo ahora halándolo por el cabello y mirándolo a los ojos.

-….vamos a dormir. Mañana que sigamos con nuestras vacaciones hablamos. ¿Entendiste? pero por ahora duérmete. Debemos levantarnos temprano y me estas distrayendo.

Dijo finalmente dándole la espalda.

-oh Milk, no seas así. —dijo aburrido y abrazándola por la espalda—Que cruel y mala eres conmigo.

-para ya con eso.

-¿pero qué?—dijo acercando mas su erección a su trasero— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo te estoy abrazando.

-si, como no. —dijo sonriendo—No más. No más y ya duérmete.

Mientras que Goku no pudo conseguir que su esposa lo perdonara y se vio obligado a dormir, Vegeta…

-¡grita mujer! ¡Hazlo!

-¡mi amor!—gritó con fuerza mientras él estaba tras ella y la nalgueaba— ¡mi amor…! pero, pero y, ¿y si nos escuchan?

-tranquila. Al parecer a todos en este palacio les encanta hacerlo. ¡Grita más duro!

-¡ah!

Ella no pudo ahogar un fuerte grito cuando él la halo hacia su pecho y la embistió más fuertemente. Vegeta amaba a su esposa, aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo él la amaba a ella y a su hijo. Ella había sido una de las razones por las que el se había quedado a vivir en ese lugar. Con ella y sin dejar nunca su arduo entrenamiento, disfrutaba de todas sus comodidades económicas y de su amor, de todo su amor.

-hazlo.

-¿te encanta que me convierta verdad?—dijo ahora sobre ella.

-sí, si mi amor, me fascina. Te ves tan guapo mi vida.

Vegeta que en la intimidad de su habitación era otro hombre, se transformó inmediatamente cuando ella se lo pidió. Con el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y una luz emanando de su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y le dijo volviéndose a introducir en ella….

-¿mejor?

-ah…-gimió de gusto cuando él lo hizo—si, si mi príncipe. Mucho mejor.

-quiero que, que me lo des ya.

Dijo sobre ella y acariciando sus senos.

-¡lo quiero ya!

-oh mi amor…si….

Mientras Serena era castigada de una forma muy particular por su apuesto y enigmático rey y sus invitados seguían su ejemplo, los chicos en Elisión apenas empezaban a divertirse. Los primeros fueron Hotaru y su esposo, esa noche como muchas otras, sería una muy divertida.

Después de bailar y tomar hasta la medianoche, cada pareja muy contenta y muy sonriente fue a su habitación para compartir un momento como muchos otros, muy agradable en su compañía.

-¿ansioso, mi rey?

-dilo de nuevo. —Pidió después de besarla en el cuello y mientras la desnudaba—Dime rey de nuevo Hotaru. ¡dilo fuerte!

-¡mi rey!

Gritó feliz cuando él empezó a succionar sus senos.

-oh si….mi rey, mi rey…

Damián entró a su habitación muy ansioso por perderse en su ahora bella reina. Como estaba tan ansioso, la aprisionó contra la pared y empezó a desnudarla rápidamente. Con cada beso y cada prenda que le quitaba, se excitaba cada vez más. Después de dejarla completamente desnuda y muy caliente por unos cuantos minutos, la levantó por la cintura y cargándola la llevó a un sillón muy cómodo que había en la habitación.

Sentándose y pidiéndole a ella que se sentara sobre él, tomó su gran y erecto miembro en una mano y dijo….

-a cabalgar, mi reina.

-como usted guste, su majestad.

Ella espero hasta que él lo hiciera y cuando al fin lo hizo, ella cerró sus ojos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro de puro gusto. Sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda sobre su apuesto y travieso rey inquieto, se apoyó en sus hombros para mantener el ritmo de su movimiento. Moviéndose de atrás hacia delante mientras él apretaba su trasero con deseo, ella buscaba su boca para besarlo. Dándose apasionados y acalorados besos con lengua de una forma deliciosa, estaban haciéndolo de una forma espectacular.

-chupa….chupa mi rey…

-ummmm, ¿te gusta verdad mi hermosa reina?—dijo apretando uno de sus senos mientras lo llevaba a su boca.

-oh si….si mi rey, si….

Damián succionaba por turnos los deliciosos senos de su reina. De esa, de esa mujer que lo amaba y que se lo demostraba en la oscuridad y soledad de su habitación desde hacía mucho tiempo. De esa, de esa mujer que lo amo cuando él se hizo pasar por un mendigo y la engaño por temor a que se alejara si sabía la verdad sobre él. Succionaba y besaba los senos y el cuerpo de la única mujer que lo había amado por lo que él era y no por lo que tenía. Estaba amando a la única mujer que amaba y que amaría en toda su vida.

Entregados a la deliciosa sensación que era hacer el amor con pasión, lujuria y deseo, ellos se estaban amando intensamente. Pero….fueron desconcentrados cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua.

Ellos pararon un momento y agitados escucharon cuando les dijeron…

-¡_par de degenerados! ¡Dejen dormir!_

_-_¡no molestes Helios! ¡Deja la envidia!—dijo Damián muerto de risa bajo su esposa— ¡tú sabes muy bien que somos los mejores!

_-¡eso no es cierto Damián!—_dijo Helios riendo junto a Rini.

Bromeando como el buen par de hermanos que eran, volvieron a lo suyo. La verdad era que Helios si tenía envidia porque como Rini olvidó tomar su pastilla ese día, ella le dijo con mucho dolor y pena que no podían hacerlo.

Totalmente deprimido Helios se disponía a dormir pero….

-ay mi amor, quita esa carita de tristeza que aún podemos jugar a algo. ¿quieres?

-¿sí?—preguntó con ilusión.

-si mi amor.

Dijo levantándose y quitándose el interior.

Se puso de espaldas a él y dejando su parte intima frente a él mientras ella quedaba frente a su miembro le dijo…

-así podemos jugar. ¿quieres jugar mi apuesto príncipe?

-oh si…—dijo acariciando su blanco trasero e inclinándose más para quedar más cómodo—siempre mi hermosa princesa, siempre….

Mientras este par de hermanos lo hacían con sus mujeres, Diana y Héctor estaban….

-Héctor, Héctor mi amor….oh si….ah sí, ah….

-ah, sí nena. —Dijo bajo ella—Más nena, más….

Con las muchas noches que ya habían compartido juntos, cada vez lo disfrutaban más.

Ella estaba sentada sobre él pero de espaldas. Mientras se movía sobre el apuesto y hermoso rubio de ojos verdes disfrutando de cada sensación, él le pasaba corriente por la espalda como su madre le había enseñado. Pidiendo y rogando por más, él se prendía de sus caderas y apretaba su trasero que tanto le gustaba poseer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en esta posición, él la detuvo por las caderas y le dijo….

-acuéstate mi amor, ven.

-oh si amor, si mi amor…

Héctor abrió un poco más sus piernas y quedando frente a ella, volvió a hacerlo. Penetrándola suavemente al inicio, le decía al oído muy excitado y con aliento caliente y alicorado, lo mucho que la amaba y disfrutaba de su cuerpo. Embistiendo sin piedad y sin control, buscaba su boca para penetrarla con su hábil y experta lengua.

Lleno de gusto por escucharla y sentirla gemir en su boca de puro placer, se separó y le dijo después de muchos minutos de estar haciéndolo…

-oh ya, ya mi amor.

-ruega…. —dijo alborotando su cabello y mirándolo—ruégame más Héctor…

-mi vida, mi amor—dijo besando su cuello y sosteniéndose con sus fuertes brazos en la cama—te lo ruego, te lo suplico, dámelo. Dame todo tu amor mi vida…

-Héctor, Héctor mi amor ah….ah….ya, ya, mas…..mas….mucho mas….ah….

-¡Diana….!—gritó fuerte y se dejo ir con ella.

Mientras ellos al igual que Hotaru y Rini lo hacían y se sentían en la gloria, Michael dijo después de haberle hecho el amor dulcemente a su novia…

-¿estás cansada mi amor?

-no, para nada.

Dijo con la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres Mich?

-a ti, —dijo acostándose sobre ella mientras ella solo usaba su valiosa cadena—a ti y solo a ti bombón.

Sobre ella y excitándose rápidamente, empezó a besarla con pasión. Michael era un amante dulce y tierno pero los sonidos que provenían de las habitaciones de sus amigos, le habían dado envidia, por eso quería ensayar algo diferente en ese momento.

Después de penetrarla intensamente por quince minutos, de besarla, de acariciarla con loca y desenfrenada pasión por todo el atlético cuerpo, puso una mano sobre su pecho cuando sintió que iba llegar y le dijo perdido entre la pasión y el deseo….

-duro mi bombón. Grita muy fuerte.

-Mich, ¡Mich mi amor! mas…mas….mas… no vayas a parar ¡ah…..!

-¡Kate….!—dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando ambos estallaron en un acelerado y prolongado orgasmo y sus energías se combinaron muy fuertemente, algo pasó. Sus energías estaban un poco alteradas por la batalla y al combinarse y no controlarla, la cama reventó y la energía en forma de un rayo salió por el techo de la habitación.

Dejando un gran agujero en el techo de la habitación y provocando un gran estruendo, se abrazaron y se rieron sin control.

Se taparon con una sabana rápidamente cuando sus amigos fueron a ver qué era lo que había pasado. Estaban muertos de la risa pero no eran brutos. No iban a dejar que los vieran desnudos.

-¡¿pero qué demonios fue eso Michael?!

-eh…nada, nada primo. Lo siento mucho Damián. Pagare el arreglo. Lo prometo, no sé qué paso. Yo solo….

-no lo puedo creer. —Dijo Damián muerto de risa al igual que los demás en bata— ¿resulta que ustedes son los más ardientes de todos nosotros? ¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste!

-¿Quién lo diría, ah prima?—dijo Héctor riendo y mirando a Rini—ah… eso era lo que pasaba en los entrenamientos. Par de degenerados. Pero le voy a decir todo a Haruka. Ya verán.

-bueno, bueno ¿podrían salir? —Pidió Michael muy alegre y tapándose más—Estamos bien, mañana hablamos porque aún hay cosas pendientes. ¿verdad bombón?

-uy…. —dijo Rini riendo—mejor vámonos y es verdad primo. Helios y yo también estamos muy ocupados. No dañen más cosas primitos.

Dijo guiñándoles un ojo a ambos y mientras volvía a su habitación.

Todos salieron y los dejaron solos.

Muy alegres y esta vez muy cansados se fueron a dormir abrazados a sus parejas que tanto querían. Esa noche no solo había sido divertida para ellos, también lo había sido para sus padres. Ellos que seguían amándose intensamente sin importar los años que habían pasado, aprovechaban y mucho cuando sus hijos no estaban.

.

.

Al otro día….

-buenos días señores. ¿durmieron bien?

-si reina y los felicito. —Contestó Bulma muy sonriente del brazo de su marido— Este lugar es increíble.

-qué bueno que les gustó el palacio y pueden volver cuando gusten. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda de ayer y sobre todo a usted señor Goku.

-no fue nada señora. Gracias a ustedes por habernos invitado pero ya nos vamos. Ya hemos causado muchas molestias.

-muy buenos días señores. —dijo un muy sonriente rey en ropa casual— ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-bien rey Endimión, muchas gracias.

-¡Darien amigo! ¿Nos vamos? Es un viaje largo hasta el lago.

-ah…. ¡Darien!

Dijeron Goku y Vegeta rompiendo en risas.

-sigue Andrew, siéntate mientras voy por mis llaves. No tardo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Goku?—preguntó su esposa muy seria—dime.

-nada, nada mi amor, no te preocupes. —Dijo sin poder parar de reír igual que Vegeta— ¿Tienes lista la maleta?

-sí. —dijo levantándose, luego dijo—Muchas gracias reina por su hospitalidad pero ya nos vamos.

-no fue nada y espero volver a verlos pronto. Son bienvenidos en nuestro palacio cuando quieran.

-adiós mi reina. —Dijo Darien volviendo y dándole un beso—Nos vemos en la noche mi amor.

Y Andrew decía muy impaciente en la puerta…

-Darien, Darien, vámonos ya. Es un viaje muy largo y ya conoces a Lita.

-anda, vete ya mi amor. —Dijo Serena levantándose—Que tengas un buen viaje mi rey.

Con ellos salieron Goku, Vegeta y sus esposas. Cuando ellos subieron a su auto y se fueron, Goku y Vegeta les pidieron a sus esposas que subieran a la capsula.

Mientras subían para partir, Goku dijo sonriendo….

-claro, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que durante el combate ella le dijo a su esposo que yo también tenía dos nombres?—dijo riendo a carcajadas con Vegeta— ¡increíble! Oye pero, hoy vi a la reina más tranquila con él que ayer. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Kakaroto sabandija inútil, —dijo riendo aun fuera de la capsula—pues es simple. Por contexto parece que el antipático rey puso en su lugar a su reina. Ya sabes el juego dominación/sumisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó confundido—no entiendo.

-ay no Kakaroto, compra un libro o algo. Bien que te hace falta aprender algo de eso para que pongas a tu mujer en su lugar. —dijo riendo—Lo necesitas y bastante.

-explícame Vegeta, no seas así.

Dijo mientras subía. Vegeta bajó y solo le dijo riendo…

-Bulma y yo jugamos a eso de vez en cuando porque a algunas mujeres les gusta que las dominen de cierta manera pero no como tu idiota, no con fuerza ¡Bruta! Sino con juegos, seducción y todas esas estupideces ¡Lee! Ahora vámonos. Creo que esta noche lo pondré en práctica.

-pues si con eso consigo que mi mujer sea más tranquila…. —dijo riendo y subiendo—lo hare. ¿Qué libro leo?

-ah no, busca. No seas haragán.

Sin más palabras y habiendo pasado un rato muy divertido en compañía de personas muy particulares, partieron a seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones junto a sus singulares y bellas esposas.

.

-.-

.

Un año pasó muy rápidamente y la vida de todos no podía ser mejor. Mina tuvo a su bebe y la llamó, esperanza. Esperanza era una niña rubia, de ojos verdes y linda sonrisa. Era consentida por todos pero muy especialmente por Héctor. El iba cada vez que podía con Diana y le llevaba muchos regalos siempre.

Rini estaba en la universidad. A ella que le gustaba ayudar a las personas todo lo que más podía, decidió estudiar enfermería. Con un año de carrera en la misma universidad que Helios y en su compañía, vivía muy feliz. Helios que siguió rigurosamente todos los requisitos de su difícil suegro, estaba feliz porque ella le había dicho que si se quería casar con él y su padre había aceptado. A muy pocos días de su boda, compartía con ella una que otra noche pero ya no a escondidas. Ahora con pleno permiso del rey.

Los demás chicos se graduaron de la escuela ese año. Ellos que estaban preocupados por el reino pidieron permiso a sus padres de un año para pensar que estudiar. Armando un equipo con sus singulares poderes, luchaban junto a la guardia del palacio y de vez en cuando junto a las sailor scouts para acabar con la delincuencia común. Aunque Luna no había estado de acuerdo, accedió cuando su hija le pidió ir a los entrenamientos y ayudarlos. Ellos como los grandes amigos que eran, luchaban juntos.

Pasados los días y en el día de la boda de Rini y Helios….

-sus votos joven.

-sí señor. —respondió Helios algo nervioso mientras Héctor le entregaba el anillo—Serena Chiba Tsukino, amor de mi vida, con este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, prometo amarte y respetarte. Serte fiel y sincero hasta que la muerte sea quien nos separe. Te amo Rini, te amo mi princesa.

Ella sin poder evitar dejar escapar una lágrima por sus bellas palabras de amor, tomó el anillo que le entregó Diana y dijo poniéndoselo dijo con mucha emoción y sentimiento…

-mi amado, mi amado príncipe Helios. Con este anillo como símbolo de todo el amor que te tengo, prometo amarte, serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que sea Dios quien no separe. Te amo mi hermoso príncipe, te amo. Te amo y te amare hoy, mañana y siempre. Siempre Helios.

Mientras algunas como Serena, Diana y Mina lloraban de emoción, otras como Rei, Amy y Lita sonreían de alegría por ellos. Para Darien que era un momento muy duro porque su hija, su única hija se casaba, trataba de hacerse a la idea porque ella se veía muy feliz y sonriente en su compañía.

Y cuando la ceremonia terminó, fueron al palacio en donde hubo una gran fiesta. Habiendo mantenido en secreto su boda a petición de Rini y ahora su esposo de todas las demás personas en el reino, celebraron muy contentos y felices en el palacio hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Antes de que Rini se fuera a pasar la luna de miel a Elisión junto a su amado esposo, Kate se acercó en un bello vestido azul cielo de dama de honor y preguntó…

-espera prima, ¿y el ramo? Es tradición Rini.

-oh si, casi lo olvido amigas. –contestó con una enorme sonrisa en su vestido de novia estilo princesa— ¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

-sí, eso se les nota. —dijo Diana que era abrazada por su elegante novio en traje—anda Rini, hazlo. Tu esposo está impaciente.

-sí, ahí voy.

Ella se subió a una plataforma (en donde habían tocado un grupo de músicos que trabajaban en la disquera para Min) y, quedando de espaldas mientras todos sus padres reían y tomaban muy sonrientes, lanzó el ramo diciendo….

-¡ahí va niñas!

Cuando ella se giró para ver quien había recibido el ramo, solo pudo sonreír de felicidad y decir antes de irse….

-¡felicidades Diana! ¡Serás la siguiente!

-¡eso no lo dudes prima loca!

Le gritó Héctor que iba con un trago en la mano a donde estaba Diana con el ramo.

Y como siempre lo habían hecho nuestras scouts y ahora sus hijos, siguieron divirtiéndose toda la noche en el palacio mientras Rini y Helios partían a disfrutar de su luna de miel y después, de sus vidas como casados por muchos, muchos años.

Sin saber que sorpresas les depararía la vida, ellos estarían listos pero ahora como pareja para enfrentar lo que viniera. Siempre, siempre estarían listos para luchar por proteger el amor y la justicia.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron, se los agradezco mucho. Les mando un abrazo muy grande y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos. Sus palabras de cariño me alegran, me hacen y me hicieron mucho bien.**_

_**Gracias y por si les interesa jejeje, hice una ova de tres capis jejeje :D lo que pasa es que como es super crossover :P pues por eso no la publique aqui. Si les interesa leerla la publico pero pues si no, pues no jejeje.**_

_**Bye, hasta muy pronto y muchas gracias. Gracias por todo.**_


End file.
